Dirty Little Secret
by Echo1317
Summary: Just because she has his blood doesn't mean she has to be like him- right? Erin Riddle has a dirty little secret, and she can't help but think that it might just be the death of her, and the people she loves most. Draco/OC, further explanation inside.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

A/N

This is kind of an odd thing, for me anyway. I'll be inserting my OC into different scenes from the books/movies, as well as creating new scenes with her. She'll probably change the story quite a bit. This just started out as a little rambling thing when I had writer's block, and then I started working on it more, but just on the side because I enjoyed it but I already had other stories going. I decided to post it now because, in my opinion, it's half way decent. It might be a while between updates, because most of the stuff I already have written is farther along in the books. It's probably not very good, but please give it a try!

-Echo1317

P.S. People may be a little OOC. I don't really know...

P.P.S. I do not own Harry Potter.

P.P.P.S. I don't remember what this one was supposed to be for.

P.P.P.P.S. I remember! I was going to apologize for the long author's note. Sorry! :)

* * *

**Chapter 1:The Beginning**

The first time Draco Malfoy heard of the girl was when he was six years old.

"Where will she go now?" Draco's father, hidden behind his dark mask, hissed at his companions. The small, blond headed boy hid around the corner, straining to hear the conversation. Lucius would never let him into the Death Eater meetings held at his home, but Draco would always eavesdrop- and he would almost always be caught. What Draco could not understand was why there were still holding meetings at all, seeing as their Dark Lord had disappeared long ago. What did they still have to gain from it?

"She's going to stay with me!" Bellatrix shouted shrilly, "She's his daughter, and he trusted me most, I ought to be the one to keep her!"

"That cannot be!" A new voice said, one unfamiliar to Draco, "She's been with the Weasley's all this time, she cannot be changed now!""But she must know where her loyalties shall lie!" Bella's voice rang out once more, "She must be with one of us, not those filthy blood traitors!"

"Bella, Fenrir's right," Narcissa said so quietly that her son could almost not hear her, "She shouldn't be pulled from that environment so suddenly. What will she think of it? We can't have her despising us- her only family."

The door to the sitting room flung open and Draco quickly hid himself, but he peeked around the corner again in time to see his Aunt Bella storm out of the front door of Malfoy Manner and disappear into the sky. Narcissa was not far behind, followed by other people that Draco could not recognize because of their masks. Lucius was last, and he ushered the Death Eaters out of his home, then whipped around to Draco, whom he had unfortunately spotted.

"Go to bed, Draco," He snapped coldly, whacking his son in the shin with his walking stick. The boy quickly complied, quite frightened of what his father might do if he did not. When he heard the door close, Lucius turned to his wife, who was just closing the door.

"So you truly wish for the Dark Lord's daughter to stay with Weasley?" Narcissa asked him in her smooth, stony tone, her eyes glittering with curiosity.

"The girl does not know where she comes from," Lucius replied, sweeping past her down the hall, "And besides- when the time comes, she will know who her father is. She will know what she is to become."

At that very moment, miles away in a tall, lopsided house, Erin Riddle was standing outside, staring up at the blood red moon and seeing flashes of green and red in her mind.

* * *

I know that this chapter is a little short, but trust me, the next one is longer. It took up three pages on microsoft word!

-Echo1317


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **I decided to post the second chapter, because I actually like this one quite a bit, and I think it's ok. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Sorting**

"Aunt Molly, what will it be like there?" The little dark-haired girl asked excitedly. Molly Weasley gazed fondly down at her, the girl who she had been so against taking in when Arthur had brought her home, and could not think of anything she would change about her. She was nothing like her father, not at all.

"It will be wonderful, Erin, simply magical," Molly assured her, patting her head Erin grinned wider, her bright hazel eyes dancing with anticipation. Her first year at Hogwarts was not long off, and although Molly and Arthur were happy that Erin would be educated, they feared that she might discover her true parentage. Molly was deeply afraid that if the girl were to discover who her father was, she might feel it was her duty to act in his place. Although she was only eleven, Erin was already quite powerful.

"Are you ready then, Erin?" Fred (or George) asked her, nodding his head towards the train. Erin shook her head yes earnestly, and she parted from Molly after a quick peck on the cheek.

"Be careful, dears!" Molly called out, tears welling up in her eyes as she whispered once more, if only as a warning to herself, "Do be careful."

* * *

Fred and George had quickly separated from Erin when they got onto the train, leaving her alone to find somewhere to sit. She didn't particularly mind, she was quite excited to be on her own. Living at the Burrow, she hardly ever got a spare moment to herself. After a few moments of searching, she found her "brother" Ron, who was her own age, sitting in a compartment with one other boy. She slid open the door and flopped down on the seat next to him.

"Hey," Ron said with a grin, "Harry, this is my sister Erin. Erin, this is Harry Potter."

Erin sat bolt upright. Her eyes widened, and she smiled as big as she could. Harry Potter…

"No way! You're Harry Potter?" She asked in awe, and Harry nodded sheepishly, "So James Potter is your father?"

"Um, yes," Harry said, observing as Erin squealed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"Not this again," Ron muttered, leaning his head on his hand. Erin playfully smacked his arm, and still grinning like a maniac.

"Your father was a legend!" She explained, "He and his friends, they were the most fantastic troublemakers that Hogwarts has ever seen! Of course, they were before our time, but still, you'd have to be mad not to know about them! Fred and George, they tell us stories about them all the time-" At this, Ron snorted, "-well, me more than Ron, but I know I want to be just like them when I start school! Ha, I guess I am starting school, aren't I? But-"

"Give it a rest, will you Erin?" Ron said, a bit annoyed. Erin stopped talking, shooting him a wicked glare. He just rolled his eyes again, apparently unphased by her hostility.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you around then, Harry," Erin said, smiling again, before she got up and opened the compartment door, off to find somewhere else she might sit. Maybe she could get Fred and George to tell her another story about the Marauders…

* * *

As the first year students gathered outside the hall, Erin felt her insides twist with anticipation. She wanted so badly to be sorted into the same house as her siblings. They had been her family for so long- to not be able to see them all the time would be like losing an ear.

"There's not a witch or wizard gone bad who wasn't in Slytherin," She heard had heard Hagrid say earlier, and she knew that she did not want to be in that house. The Slytherins, she knew, were nasty people, and she wouldn't like to be associated with that lot. She saw from a distance a blond haired boy who was sneering at Ron and Harry. Anger flared in her chest, and she fought through the crowd to get to them.

"My father told me that all the Weasley's had red hair, freckles, and more children than they could afford," The boy said, turning from a red faced Ron back to Harry, "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

The boy extended his hand for Harry to shake, but instead Harry said to him stonily-

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," As he did so, Malfoy dropped his hand, sneering at him once more. He seemed to be about to say something else, but was interrupted by the large wood doors ahead of them opening.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The woman, whom Erin recognized to be Professor McGonagall, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses…"

The rest was just a quiet buzzing in Erin's ears, because she knew all the rest of what McGonagall was saying from Fred and George. They had taken the liberty of explaining everything about Hogwarts to her, whether she wanted to listen to them or not. She had a feeling that they had told her a few things that were not quite the truth, such as how Snape enjoyed gifts of different scented shampoos, or Binns liked students to nap during class because he knew that they weren't listening anyway, but she had asked also been told quite a bit by Molly, who she trusted not to lie to her.

McGonagall riddled off names, and the Sorting Hat quickly did it's job, pausing only on a boy named Neville, who was sorted into Gryffindor. The boy who had been hassling Harry and Ron, who Erin discovered to be Draco Malfoy, was sorted into Slytherin, as she had expected him to be after the way he had talked.

"Riddle, Erin."

At the sound of her name, the Headmaster sat up straighter in his seat, his electric blue eyes sparkling with interest. The Weasley twins let out a loud 'whoop!', and Erin sent them a thumbs up, sticking her tongue out of her mouth as they had told her to, smiling madly again.

"Hmm, oh my, I was not expecting you to be here so soon," The Hat whispered to her, "You're headed for greatness, child. Although perhaps not in the way you expect. Where to put you, where to put you…" Erin listened patiently to him, sure of where she would be placed alongside her family. "I see, the blood does not lie. Better be… SLYTHERIN!"

The room clapped half- heartedly as Erin sat in shock. The rest of the Weasleys looked dumbstruck as well, Fred even going so far as the call out, "I demand a recount!". Slytherin, how could it be Slytherin? She didn't have a drop of Slytherin in her! She was supposed to be a Gryffindor, like the rest of her family. And what was that about blood? It was all so confusing…

"Ms. Riddle, would you kindly join the rest of your house?" McGonagall said sternly, jolting Erin out of her thoughts. She scrambled to get the Hat off, jumping down off the stool and rushing to the Slytherin table. She sat at the end farthest from the front, and with the least people. There was no one at that end but her, but she could feel eyes on her as she bent her head so that she did not have to meet them. She felt tears well up in her eyes, because she knew she had disappointed everyone, Molly and Arthur especially; they had brought her up better than to be sorted into _Slytherin_. She heard Ron's name being called, and she looked up for just a second, just in time to see his look of relief as the Hat shouted out 'Gryffindor'. She clapped as hard as she could, giving him a watery smile as he glanced her way. He smiled back, and she felt just a bit better, now that she knew that at least one of her brothers didn't hate her for being sorted into _that_ house.

Erin was lost in her thoughts for the rest of the evening, not even touching the food that appeared in front of her, even though Fred and George told her how magnificent the feasts at Hogwarts were. She felt someone sit down next to her, and she quickly wiped her eyes, not wanting to seem weak to her new house mates already. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy, and she frowned."What do you want?" Erin snapped, and Malfoy seemed taken aback.

"I just wanted to welcome you to Slytherin," He drawled, smirking in a way that made Erin want to slap him, "It's not that bad, being in this house. I think you'll soon find that it's quite rewarding, actually. The connections you make here will last you your whole life, that's what my father says."

"My father- well, step father, says that the only connections worth having are the ones you make with real friends," Erin said, glaring ever so slightly at the boy next to her, "And I'm sure that's not what your dad was talking about. He's told me about you lot, the Malfoys- he told me you're not people who I would like."

Draco was a bit at a loss for words. This girl, this filthy girl had the nerve to speak to him like that? He made to protest, but didn't have a chance to before the Headmaster dismissed them from dinner."I'll see you around, Malfoy," Erin said, rising from her seat and taking off into the crowd. Malfoy frowned. Someone would have to teach that girl some manners.

* * *

"Oy! Erin! Wait up, will ya? You know how we hate to run!"

Erin heard the twins calling after her, but she didn't bother to slow down so that she didn't have to face them just then. She kept her head down and her eyes on the floor, lost in her own thoughts of how she had disappointed all of the Weasleys. After quite a while of walking, Erin noticed that she was quite alone in the corridor, and she hadn't realized that there hadn't been another person around for some time. Suddenly, Erin was afraid, because while she had felt alone in the large crowd of people, she was now truly by herself.

Erin whimpered, sinking down on the cold stone floor and wrapping her arms around her knees. She buried her face in her robes, silently willing herself not to cry. Someone would find her eventually, right? She couldn't stay lost forever. They would be looking for her. This was an awfully large castle, though, and who knows where she had actually wandered off to…

"There you are!"

Foot steps echoed off the walls as someone ran down the corridor toward Erin. She knew who it was who had come after her, of course _he _would've been the one who was assigned to find the lost first years. The girl refused to look up at Percy even as he knelt down in front of her, and tried to wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Get off of me!" Erin squealed, faking anger as her defensive side kicked in, "I suppose you're here to tell me how much you hate me, right? I know it all, alright? I won't bother to come back home for the holidays, I'll just ask Aunt Molly to send my things, if she even wants to after this! Just leave me alone!"

Percy chuckled lightly, bringing fresh tears to Erin's eyes; she knew he was laughing at her for being so upset, even though she had every reason to. Upon seeing that she was crying even harder, Percy wore a confused look on his face, and it dawned on him that his laughter at her silly assumptions might have sounded differently to her than to him.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Percy said gently, sitting and leaning against the wall next to her, "I wasn't laughing _at_ you. Well, I kind of was, but it was just-"

"Why don't you just shut your pretty little prefect mouth and go back to stupid perfect Gryffindor," Erin suggested, making Percy frown at her sharp tongue, "Don't bother yourself with comforting a dirty, rotten Slytherin!"

"Come on, now," Percy said softly, putting his arm around her. She didn't pull away this time, instead sinking into the embrace of her loving brother. "We're not mad at you for being sorted into Slytherin, honestly! We all love you, Erin. Don't be upset now, alright? You're still our sister, even if we're not all in the same house."

"But what about Fred and George?" Erin mumbled miserably, "They were counting so much on me getting sorted into Gryffindor! They wanted to teach me all the tricks and secrets…"

"If you ask me, it's better that they don't," Percy snorted, receiving a small giggle from Erin, "They're not mad, either. And I don't really think that just because you're in a different house will stop them from teaching you anything that could get you into trouble. They're just worried about you. So what should I tell them when I get ambushed in the common room?"

"That I'll be the worst Slytherin ever!" Erin grinned slightly, a bit more at ease now that Percy had found her. He stood and helped her up, his arm still around her as he led her to the Slytherin dormitory down in the dungeons. Erin wrinkled her nose.

"I already don't like this place," She told Percy, who laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get used to it," He said, then was suddenly serious, "And if anyone gives you trouble, don't hesitate to tell me- I'll have Fred and George rough 'em up a bit for you!"

Erin giggled, bidding Percy goodnight and entering the place that was to be her home for the next school year. It was lavishly decorated, with furniture and draperies all colored in the house colors green and silver, and the couch was large and squashy when Erin flopped down onto it. The fire roared, bright and warm in front of her, and she smiled at the sudden feeling of serenity that washed over her. Yeah. She could get used to this.

* * *

Poor girl. She's got no idea what she's in for...

-Echo1317


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I worked on this all day and my fingers don't want to type ever again! This chapter is 2,618 words without the author's note, and I am very proud of myself. XD**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Letters**

_Dear Aunt Molly,_ Erin began, not quite sure of what she ought to write. It was a bit late to be awake, but it was already her third week of school, and she had yet to write a single letter to Molly. The Slytherin common room was empty and she did not expect to be interrupted, alone but for the roaring fire.

She was sure that Molly had already heard from one of her sons that Erin had been sorted into Slytherin, but she hadn't said anything about it. This was just a bit more worrisome to Erin than if Molly had sent her a howler.

_Dear Aunt Molly, _

_How are things around the house? How're you and Ginny doing without the rest of us thundering around all day? _

_As I'm sure one of the boys has told you already, I was sorted into Slytherin house. I really do hope you're not too disappointed in me. You taught me better than Slytherin when I was little, and I will continue to hold my head high and do my best to keep the Weasley name honorable- I know that I don't hold the name Weasley, but you've always accepted me as though I did, and if I ever did anything to bring you shame, I would never forgive myself. Of course, I've probably already brought you shame just by being sorted. Please forgive me, Aunt Molly. I'm sorry._

_Things here are just how you and Uncle Arthur described them. This place has a sort of, well, magical quality to it. It's like it's made to make you feel right at home, and that it does. I love it here. Please don't take offence, I miss you, and Gin, and Uncle Arthur terribly. But I can't help but feel like this place is where I was meant to be. Like home. _

_I've been meaning to ask you something, Aunt Molly. Actually, I have for a while, now, but something brought it to my attention the night we arrived here. When I was being sorted, the Hat said something peculiar. He said, 'The blood does not lie.'. I don't know what he meant, but I think it would have something to do with my parents. Who were they? You've never told me anything about them, and I expect that it's because I haven't exactly asked. I think I'm ready to know. What were their names? Do I look like either of them? What were they like?_

_Do you think they might be proud of me?_

_I miss you lots, Aunt Molly, and I do hope to receive mail from you soon. Give my love to Uncle Arthur, and Gin._

Erin read over the letter ten or so times, to make sure that it sounded alright, and when she was certain it did, she signed her name at the bottom and stuffed it in an envelope. She shoved it into her pocket and placed the cork back on her ink bottle, and was just about to stand and go up to her room when-

The fire was extinguished.

"Merlin's beard!" Erin exclaimed in a whisper, never having noticed how dark a pitch black room really was. She stumbled blindly for a few feet, silently cursing whoever thought to put the Slytherin common room in the dungeon, where every wall was void of windows, so that she didn't even have the moonlight to help her get back upstairs. As if out of nowhere, a coffee table appeared in front of Erin, and she ran shin-first into it, letting out a yelp which she quickly silenced. She knew that the couch was close by, and she sank down onto it, biting her lip to keep from crying out again.

"What the bloody hell's going on down here?" An annoyed voice called out quietly, and a small light appeared at the bottom of the tiny staircase that lead up to the bedrooms. Erin recognized who it was immediately, and she sighed unhappily.

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Malfoy," Erin snorted, still whispering. Malfoy sneered when he saw that it was indeed this girl who he had let his curiousity get the better of him for. "You woke me up!" He whisper-yelled, "I think I deserve to know why!" Erin scowled at the boy, and he sauntered over to the couch, throwing himself down next to her.

"If you must know, I hit my leg on the damn table," She muttered, refusing to look up and see the smirk he undoubtedly had on his face. She suddenly felt the leg of her pants being lifted up ever so slightly, and her head whipped up to see Draco gently fingering her leg where she had run into the table. She winced, seeing that there was a small gash, and a trickle of blood ran down her leg.

"That's going to leave a nasty mark," Draco muttered, pulling his wand out of his robe and pointing it at the injury, "Episky."

The cut healed up immediately, and all the pain was gone from Erin's leg. She looked up at him in shock, whether it was because he could perform such a spell in his first year or because he actually did something nice for her she could not tell. His expression was quite serious as he examined her leg again, to make sure that the spell had worked properly. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before he stood up and wandered back up the staircase, leaving Erin alone in the dark once again.

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur, come quickly!" Molly shouted up the stairs. Her voice was frantic, and her husband rushed to her side, thinking that perhaps something had happened to one of the children, or a relative of some sort had died, because that was just how upset she sounded. "What's the matter, Molly, dear? Is everything alright?" Arthur asked her worriedly, gazing down at the letter in her hands. He recognized Erin's neat scrawl, and as he read it, he paled.

"No, everything is certainly not alright!" Molly shrieked, shaking the letter in his face, "Arthur, she's asking questions! Questions that we can't answer!"

"She was sorted into Slytherin, eh?" Arthur chuckled darkly, "We knew it would happen eventually, Molly. She's eleven already, for Merlin's sake! I'm surprised that she didn't ask questions earlier."

"Arthur, if she knows…" Molly trailed off, tears welling in her eyes. She could not believe that that girl, that sweet, honest, innocent little girl, belonged to _him_. If she knew where she came from, she would be absolutely devastated. They had told her the story of Harry Potter, and she had heard of the evil deeds done by the Dark Lord from her brothers (much to Molly's displeasure, even though they could not understand why).

"If she knows, she will still be the same person," Arthur assured her, putting his arm around her in a comforting manner, "You have to believe in her, Molly."

And, that night, as Molly wrote a letter to the little girl she loved so much, she tried her very hardest to believe in her.

* * *

The owlery was empty (but for the owls, of course) when Erin walked up the stone steps, her eyes scanning the area for any sign of Errol, the Weasley's family owl. She wasn't sure that Molly would be writing back to her so soon, but she had hoped she would. Finally, she spotted him, grinning widely as she beckoned him over. He landed on her outstretched arm, nipping her affectionately on the ear before sticking out his leg for her to detach the letter with her name on it.

"Thanks, Errol," Erin said quietly, scratching him behind the ear. He hooted, and she giggled. As he flew away, quite lopsided if Erin knew him as well as she thought she did, the girl unrolled the letter anxiously. Would it tell her that she was to get out of their house and find somewhere else to live? Would it say that they loved her still, but they were so disappointed in her that they didn't want her back? Her hands were shaking so badly that she almost couldn't read it, but she sat down on one of the stone ledges nearby and forced herself to steady her hands.

_Dear Erin,_

_Why would you think we would ever be ashamed of you, love? There's nothing you could do to stop our love for you. We're proud of you, no matter what house you're sorted into. Remember that, please. We love you._

_About your parents, dear. I'll tell you what I can. _

_Your mother was a wonderful woman. She was a pure blood, but she didn't act much like it. She was kind and sweet and she tried to love all people equally. You remind me so much of her. She was a very beautiful woman, mind you, both inside and out. She may have made some bad choices in her life, but she realized what they were and she sorted them out as best as she could. Her name was Amatrathe, and she loved you very, very much. I wish you could remember her. She was very tall, and she had wonderful violet eyes, if you can believe it. She always kept her hair long, I remember, and it was the most genuine midnight black that you will ever see. I do think I have a picture of her somewhere, and I will send it when I find it._

_Your father is someone I cannot say I knew very well. I can tell you, however, that you look just like him when he was young. That's what your mother predicted, and it's absolutely true. About him, your father- he was not the best of people. But do remember that your mother did love him very much. What she used to tell me was that 'Sometimes even the thickest of thorn bushes can hide a rose.' I want you to remember that as well, and take into account that although some of your house mates might seem just terrible, you should always give them the benefit of the doubt. That's all I can tell you for now, darling. _

_I hope that you continue to enjoy your schooling, and we'll see you at Christmas time. Don't forget to write again, Merlin knows that your brothers won't! _

_Love and kisses,_

_Aunt Molly_

Erin read the letter again and again, trying to picture what her mother might have looked like. She could almost see her in her minds' eye, and it was enough to make her want to cry. There was so much more that she wanted to know, but she was sure that Molly wouldn't tell her it even if she could. Even with this short, one page letter, though, Erin could tell that there was information that Molly was withholding. She had known her father, Erin was sure of it; if not personally, then she had known about him. The thought that Molly was purposely keeping something about her father from her made her blood boil, but she quickly calmed herself down, because she was sure that Molly had a good reason for it. Perhaps Erin didn't really want to know, if what Molly had said here was true, that her father wasn't a very good person.

There were footsteps on the stone walkway, and Erin quickly dried her moist eyes. The person was approaching quickly, and Erin stowed the letter in her pocket, placing a smile on her face that didn't exactly feel right.

"Oy, Riddle!" Draco called as she began walking in the opposite direction. She turned quickly to face him. "Dumbledore's looking for you. He wants you in his office."

"Alright," Erin nodded, walking stonily past Draco back to the castle. She suddenly remembered the letter, and how Molly had told her to try and give people 'the benefit of the doubt'. She stopped and closed her eyes, sighing. "Malfoy?"

He turned around to see her staring at him, a small smile on her lips. He raised an eye brow, wondering what she could possibly want from him now.

"Thank you," She said softly, "For the other night."

"Oh," Draco said in surprise. He quickly composed himself. "Yeah, no problem. Gave me a good chance to practice."

The two stood looking at each other for a few awkward moments. Finally, Erin seemed to remember that she had somewhere to be, and with a quick exclamation of "Dumbledore!", she was back to running on her way to the castle. Draco stared after her for a bit, then shook his head, smirking at the girl's forgetfulness. Never mind who he suspected she was, or who his father said she might be. She wasn't anyone he'd like to associate with. Malfoys had standards, and, in his opinion, that stupid girl didn't meet them.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore's office was decorated in a fashion not unsimilar to that of Erin's room at home, with odds and ends stacked on tables, moving pictures covering the walls, and an abnormally cleanly and organized desk. Organized chaos, Erin called it, because although _she_ knew where everything was, there was no way anyone would be able to find anything without her help. Dumbledore smiled widely at her, and she smiled back, shifting a bit uncomfortably in her chair. It was as though he was trying to see into her mind; they had been sitting like this for well over five minutes now, and Erin was quite unsure what Dumbledore had wanted from her in the first place. She was sure that she hadn't broken any rules (yet), and she had been quite respectful to all of her teachers and fellow students.

"Um, Professor?" Erin squeaked uncertainly, "Not to be disrespectful, but was there a specific reason that you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes" Dumbledore said quietly. Erin waited patiently for him to elaborate, but when it became clear that he was not going to, she attempted to stimulate him further.

"What might that be, Professor?" She asked, and Dumbledore chuckled at the girl.

"I would like to speak to you about your parents, Ms. Riddle," He said softly, and Erin seemed surprised at this. Did he know that she had just been asking Molly about them? "How much do you know about where you came from?"

"Well," Erin said, her voice still a bit more high pitched than it normally was, "I- I know that my mum's name was Amaranthe, and that Aunt Molly- Molly Weasley, that is- says that I act a lot like her. Aunt Molly says that I look very much like my dad, though. I'm afraid I don't know what his name was, though sir."

"Would you like to know his name, Erin?" Dumbledore asked her, and Erin's eyes widened. She nodded quickly. Anything he could tell her would be welcome, good or bad. "Your father goes by a very different name now than when I knew him. When he went to Hogwarts, he went by the name of Tom Riddle."

"And, sir, what is his name now?" Erin asked, almost not sure that she wanted to know. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled, and he smiled lightly.

"Your father now goes by the name," He said, running his hand along his beard in a thoughtful manner, "Of Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Ahhh! Voldemort? Does she believe him? We'll have to wait till tomorrow (or the next day, depending on how fast I can type) to see...

-Echo1317


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** I know that this chapter is absolute rubbish, but I had no good ideas for it! (I did, however, write about three chapters for 6 and 7th year. :) **

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

"Excuse me, sir," Erin gasped, blinking rapidly, "But I don't think that's right!"

Dumbledore chuckled, he had expected her to say as much. But really, what was the appropriate reaction when you find out your father was a mass murdering dictator psychopath who tried to wipe wizard kind clean of half bloods and muggle borns? Dumbledore mused, still smiling a knowing, quiet smile.

"I am afraid, Ms. Riddle, that I am not mistaken," Dumbledore said in that hypnotically calm way of his, "You see, it was I who your mother came to when she found out that she was carrying you.

Yes, I remember it quite well. She appeared at my door in tears, the well known bride of the Dark Lord himself, clutching her slightly large belly and asking for my help. She had not been in love with him for a very long time, and she did not leave, not only because she was afraid, but because she could still remember who he had been. She had dwelled so long on the past that she failed to see who he was at present, and she needed to find a way out. She told me that she would do anything, as long as you were safe. I believed that she was speaking the truth, and I helped her devise a plan.

The moment you were born, she took you to the Weasleys, and she handed you over to the care of Molly and Arthur. When she returned home, Lord Voldemort was waiting for her. Alas, she met her demise in him. It was truly a tragic event, but I do believe he would not have killed her had it not been to teach his followers a lesson as to what would happen of they betrayed him.

He was dead before he found you, and that is a very fortunate occurrence. If he had gotten to you, there is no doubt that you would not be sitting here before me. He was a cruel man, your father, but I think it is best to remember that he was still human- in one way or another." Much to Erin's shock, Dumbledore finished with a small smile. She simply sat and stared at him as if he was insane, or drunk, or possibly both. She did not believe the words that had come out of his mouth. Her father couldn't be the Dark Lord. It was impossible!

"S-sir, I don't think…" Erin trailed off, stopping because of the new edge to Dumbledore's expression. It was as if he was daring her to contradict him again, not necessarily in a frightening way, but in a way that made her, for a fleeting moment, believe that all he had told her was true.

"I apologize for dropping this rather large piece of news on you and having to run, but there are some urgent matters I need to attend to away from the castle," Dumbledore said, rising from his chair. Erin followed in suit, still in a state of shock from the revelation of who her father really was. "Please keep in mind that my door is always open, should you find yourself in need of someone to talk to. And, if we could please keep this conversation between ourselves, it would be greatly appreciated." His eyes twinkled again, and Erin nodded, unable to form words. "Do enjoy your weekend, Ms. Riddle."

"Thank you, sir," Erin croaked, heading out the door. Dumbledore smiled. Perhaps, now that Erin was aware of who she was, things would move along a bit faster. There was no doubt that she would be powerful, and that she would prove to be very useful in the years to come.

"Yes," Dumbledore said to himself, throwing his cloak around his shoulders, "Very useful, indeed."

* * *

The Slytherin common room was empty yet again as Erin entered it, and she wondered for a brief moment if anyone other than her ever spent time there. She collapsed into the fluffy green couch, leaning her head back and covering her eyes with a throw pillow. Dumbledore's words were still whirring around in her mind, still sounding quite unreal.

She couldn't be the Dark Lord's daughter. It was just impossible! She wasn't like him, she didn't think; where he was cruel, she was sweet; where he was unemotional, she really did care; where he was evil, she was good.

Wasn't she?

For a moment, Erin wondered if she really was as good as she thought she was. She didn't see herself as cruel, and she hardly ever yelled at people; save her brothers when they teased her or hid her things. But then she remembered the things she had said to Percy on her first night in the castle, the rage and hate that she had projected upon him. He had not said one harmful word to her, and yet she had lashed out at her brother, striking him with her sharp tongue. She hadn't even known she could sound like that, feel like that. There were parts of her that were emerging that she had never known and never wanted to know were there, and now that she had a reason for it, it scared her beyond belief.

The young Slytherin was suddenly overwhelmed with tiredness, and she felt sleep begin to overtake her, and as she felt her eyes slip close, she was sure she saw a pair of red eyes peer at her from the darkness of her mind.

* * *

_Erin stared into the mirror in front of her, but it was not her reflection that looked back. Instead of her hazel eyes, she found herself being appraised by blood red orbs set into a sickly pale face with no nose. She wanted to gasp in shock, but she could not, as if the scene around her was not one she was really a part of. _

"_Do you hate me?" The man asked someone who Erin could not see, "Is that why you took my child from me? Is that why you hid her?"_

"_I do not hate you, Tom," A woman's voice, cool and collected, resounded from somewhere nearby. The man whipped around, striking the woman who was apparently behind him. _

"_You lie, Amaranthe," He hissed, but the woman stood her ground, looking him straight in the eye, "And you know not to call me by that name!"_

"_I'm sorry," Amaranthe said, not truly looking like she was, "But that's who you are to me. Tom."_

"_Then I am sorry, as well," Erin could feel the man narrow his eyes, and he raised his wand. If her mother was scared, it didn't show, she still looked up at the man with a mixture of love and pity, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_There was a scream, a chuckle, a blast of bright green light-_

"Riddle! Riddle, for the love of Merlin, wake up!"

Erin snapped up, clutching the arm that was trying to shake her awake. As she looked up, Draco Malfoy was standing over her, worry clearly etched on his young face. Erin found that it was his arm she was holding onto, and she hastily let go of it, looking away.

"Bloody hell, Riddle, what's the matter with you?" Draco asked. He was obviously shaken by the state he had found her in. "When I walked in you were yelling and screaming about something!"

"I- I'm sorry," Erin muttered, "I fell asleep, and I must've had a nightmare." She shook her head, trying desperately to forget the sight of her father murdering her mum. Whether it was just her imagination or something else, Erin did not know, nor was she particularly interested in finding out. She flashed Draco a smile that was plainly fake. "My imagination runs away from me sometimes."

"You're alright, though, right?" For a moment, Draco sounded genuinely concerned, but quickly corrected himself. "Not that I care or anything."

"Yes, I'm fine," Erin said. Draco sat down on the opposite side of the couch from her, pulling a book out of his robes. He began reading, and Erin stared off into the empty space in front of her, thinking hard.

"Malfoy, can I ask you a question?" Erin said after a long silence. Draco looked at her over the top of his book, one eyebrow raised. She took that as a yes, and continued. "What makes someone evil?"

Draco dropped his book into his lap. His eyes went wide and looked at Erin as if perhaps she was insane.

"What?" He managed. What was all this talk about evil? Did she know about Lucius and what he was trying to do…?

"I mean, if, say, your father was someone who did horrible, ghastly things, does that mean that you have to do them as well? Is blood all it takes to make you evil?"

"What are you playing at, Riddle?" Draco snapped, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Erin sighed and turned to face him, something burning in her eyes that he did not recognize.

"Nothing. I mean, I wouldn't know, even if I could tell you," She said regretfully, "Sorry about that. Forget I brought it up, okay?" She rose from her seat on the couch, shaking her head again and heading for the portrait hole. She looked back over her shoulder at him. "I'll see you at dinner, right?"

She was out the door before he had a chance to respond, leaving him with a bewildered expression on his face.

* * *

The moment Erin stepped into the Great Hall, two tall, male figures were blocking her path.

"From the way we hear it, little sis," Fred said, grinning.

"You've gotten into no trouble at all yet!" George finished, his smile just as wide. Erin laughed as he picked her up, swinging her like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. He followed Fred out of the Hall, and Erin watched the doors swing closed behind them. The halls of the castle went by around her, and although she could not yet tell where they were going, she could definitely tell where they had been. At one point, she came eye to eye with a dumbfounded Professor Flitwick, who she waved to happily. He simply shook his head and went back to the papers he had been looking. Apparently he was used to the twins kidnapping first years.

"Mr. Weasley! Unhand Ms. Riddle at once!"

Erin suddenly found herself back on her feet, a goofy grin on her face as the blood rushed back into her head. Fred reached out to steady her as she swayed, her vision slightly doubled from the lack of oxygen to her brain. As soon as she sobered up, she recognized the angry face of Professor McGonagall, who it seemed had ordered George to put her down. McGonagall placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the twins, who were both smiling innocently.

"Sorry, Professor," They said in unison.

"Sry, Prfssr!" Erin giggled, her words slurring slightly. McGonagall shook her head, walking on. As soon as she was out of sight, Fred took Erin's hand and led her just a little ways further, George close behind and on the lookout for any more easily annoyed teachers.

"Where are we going?" Erin asked, still smiling like the somewhat innocent child that she was, all events of that morning briefly forgotten now that she was in the company of her favorite brothers.

"Midnight snack, Rin," Fred told her with a wicked grin. He was happy indeed that Erin had begun school, so that he and his twin would be able to teach her anything and everything they knew about Hogwarts before they graduated- including the secret entrance to the kitchens.

"It's lunch time, how can we have a midnight snack?" Erin said, giggling, as Fred and George each took one of her hands so that they might get there faster. There was a goofy grin still on her face, the grin of a little girl who had not just found out that her father was a murderer.

"Oh, you'll see, little friend," George said, "Close your eyes!"

Erin obeyed immediately, and Fred and George shared a telepathic look, making sure that they both remembered how to get into the kitchen. Quite a few steps and stumbles later, the trio was down below the noisy Hall up above, and Erin peeked her eyes open just in time to see George reach out and tickle the pear on a large oil painting of a bunch of fruit. She quickly screwed up her face again, making it look like she had never opened her eyes. The painting swung open and allowed them entrance, and Fred lifted Erin up over the bit of wall that stuck up from the floor creating the doorway.

"Alright, I suppose you can open your eyes now," George declared, and Erin opened her eyes widely, determined to see anything and everything of the room that she could.

"What _is_ this place?" Erin asked in awe. There were house elves running back and forth everywhere, through doorways and to and from counters, all preparing one kind of food or another. The aromas that reached Erin's nose told her that perhaps she had died and gone to heaven.

"This is the Hogwarts kitchen," Fred announced happily, following George to a small table that was set up out of the way with three places set up at it. There were plates in front of every seat, and the plates were covered with tin lids, effectively containing what was obviously delicious food.

Fred pulled out a chair for Erin and then sat down himself across from George. An elf came running over to them, quickly pulling off the lids of there food and bowing deeply.

"Thank you, Howie," Fred said, nodding once at the elf, who smiled widely and then scampered away. On the plate in front of Erin was a sandwich piled with turkey and cheese and mustard and pickles. A grin broke out on her already happy face; she recalled many nights back home at the Burrow when she had wandered down into the kitchen and found that Fred and George had beaten her there, but there was always a sandwich like the one before her that they would stick in the fridge for when she got up.

"What do you think, Rin?" George asked her as she took a bite. She chewed slowly and deliberated for a moment before bursting into laughter.

Fred and George looked at each other, puzzled. What was so funny about a sandwich?

"Merlin, this is the best sandwich I've ever had!" Erin managed between giggles. The twins grinned from ear to ear. "Don't tell your mum, though! She's throw a fit, wouldn't she?"

Fred and George began to laugh at this as well, and soon they were laughing so hard that they were sure that they could be heard all the way up through the ceiling.

* * *

Ok, I know the thing about Molly wasn't particularly funny, but I was mostly trying to convey the close relationship between Fred, Erin, and George, and how they can get her mind off stuff, even HUGE stuff (i personally think she's still in denial). I didn't like the interaction between Erin and Draco, but I wanted to make it apparent that Lucius may be up to something. Sorry for the crappy chapter! The next one will probably be better, although I haven't got much good stuff in my head for first year, all the things I'm really itching to get to happen when they're older. Stupid little kids... ;)

-Echo1317


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** 1:57 AM. Sunday. Could not remember words escape and identity…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The day after the Halloween feast, the castle was alight with gossip.

There was no doubt that the appearance of troll in the dungeons was the best piece of news that had been floating around since Harry made the Quidditch team. Even more amazing to the student body was that three first years had managed to not only locate it but knock it unconscious, a feat that not even one of the professors had accomplished. Erin, brave though she might be, had been right behind Draco as they had run from the Great Hall, a goofy grin on her face because of the panic around her. Something about the chaos of it all was invigorating, the looks of panic and the screams of her fellow students…

Erin shook her head, ridding herself of such thoughts as she lay in bed that night, supposedly asleep. It was those thoughts, the ones she had to work so hard to keep at bay, that frightened her. She was staring to think like _him_.

She had kept true to her promise to Dumbledore, not telling a soul about who her father was. She was tempted at times to write to Molly, to ask her why she hadn't ever told her about Tom. She wanted to yell and scream at her, to punish her. It wasn't fair, that she had gone her whole life thinking that her parents were good people only to be told that her father had almost been the destruction of the wizarding world as they knew it- and her mother had been the idiot who was in love with him.

It was at this point in her thoughts that Erin had decided to swear off love. She wouldn't have anything more to do with the emotion. If what she had found out recently was true, that Voldemort had started out as a relatively nice, charming young man, someone that anyone could've liked, than anyone could be the next dark lord. It wasn't worth it, to become attached to someone who might just turn out to be what you had always believed in fighting against. She knew that the Weasleys would never even dream of doing anything like that, but it was the rest of the world who she could not trust.

It was just around four in the morning when Erin decided that she was never going to get back to sleep, so she dressed in an old pair of jeans that had once belonged to Bill and a light sweater and exited the dorm. She quickly lit her wand as she closed the door behind her, so that she would not fall down the stairs as she feared she might one of these days. She almost hoped, as she clambered down said stairs, that there might be someone else who was awake, so that she might have someone to take her mind off things. In an uncommon stroke of luck, there was someone down in the common room- someone who Erin had previously decided to give the benefit of the doubt.

"Malfoy?" Erin called out to the figure on the couch, his familiar white blond hair already confirming his identity. The boy whipped around, quickly shoving the letter he had been reading into his pocket. He was dressed as well, Erin noticed as she sat down next to him.

"What are you doing up at this hour? Shouldn't you be getting your beauty sleep or something like that?" Draco asked her, slightly suspicious as to why she was roaming around so early in the morning.

"Nah, figured I got enough of it earlier," Erin replied with a small smile, "What about you?"

"Couldn't sleep," Draco muttered, looking away from her. It was hard for him to believe that his father had in fact confirmed that this was You-Know-Who's long lost daughter. She seemed like such a nice girl, maybe someone who should've been in Gryffindor. Of course, he'd never tell her that he thought that; if she really was her father's daughter, she would have quite a temper, one Draco didn't particularly want to evoke.

"So what have you been up to while you couldn't sleep?" Erin asked, more for the sake of conversation than curiosity. Draco shrugged, he had no intention of telling her that he had been rereading a letter from his father that had, incidentally, been about _her_.

"Nothing much. You?" He drawled, glancing at her. She was sprawled across the cushions, looking like there was nothing she'd like better than to just crawl in a hole and sleep for a very long time.

"Thinking," Erin replied, fiddling with her wand, "That's the only thing I don't really like about the night. Most everyone and everything else is asleep, so there are no distractions. All that there's left is you and your thoughts."

Draco nodded, knowing what she was speaking of well. He could remember clearly all the nights at home when he'd lay in bed, only able to see in his minds eye the look of almost hatred of his father's face as he struck him repeatedly. At the thought, Draco's hand strayed to his side, where he could feel the sting of the scar that had been left there by Lucius's cane. He had deserved the punishment he had gotten, Lucius told him, and he had no choice but to believe.

"Did you ever notice how horrible your thoughts can get sometimes? Almost like someone else has invaded your head?" Erin mused out loud, and Draco didn't quite know what to make of her words. The confusion he felt must have shown clearly on his face, because Erin chuckled softly and explained further. "It just seems like ever since I talked to Dumbledore, I've been thinking stuff that really isn't like me. Like maybe a part of me that I didn't know was there…" Erin could feel her eyelids getting heavy, and she closed them, completely at ease with the boy next to her, even though there was a part of her head that screamed that he was not to be trusted.

Draco got lost in his own head after that, mulling over his companions words. Maybe it was just the late hour at which she uttered them, or his lack of sleep, but they seemed a bit profound. _A part of me that I didn't know was there._ He still didn't know exactly what she meant, but he had an idea.

There was a soft pressure on Draco's shoulder, causing him to turn his head quickly to see what was causing it. Erin was leaning against him, her breathing slow and even, telling him that she was finally asleep. He couldn't help but smile at the girl; she looked like such a child when she was sleeping. An innocent, unshaken child. But Draco knew better.

Soon, the Malfoy boy was asleep as well, and both children were lost in a dreamless, peaceful sleep that seemed to have been brought on by each other's very presence.

* * *

* * *

**A/N** Ok, 10:27 AM and I'm… only half awake.

* * *

When Erin awoke on Saturday morning, she was surprised to find herself not in her bed, but in the Slytherin common room. She was also quite surprised that she was not alone, and that she was leaning against Draco Malfoy. He was still sleeping, muttering something that Erin couldn't make out. She looked down at her hand that was resting on the couch, which Draco was grasping tightly. She chuckled quietly, closing her eyes so that she might be able to rest just a bit longer before she absolutely _had_ to get up.

Erin briefly thought back on the promise she had made to herself earlier that morning, to never let her heart overpower her mind. Yet here she was, holding hands with a Malfoy, against her better judgment. She knew she ought to move, to get up and go back to her bed, but he looked so peaceful…

_Well,_ Erin thought ruefully, _Maybe I could make one exception._

* * *

The next time Erin woke up, she was alone. She sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly and trying to figure out what time it was. According to the clock that was above the fireplace, it was just about lunch time, but that old thing had been hit with so many stray spells that it probably wasn't to be trusted anymore. Stowing her wand in her pocket, she exited the common room, shivering from the cold air in the dungeon.

Before long, Erin's wandering had brought her down to the kitchens, where she tickled the pear and entered quietly. The house elves seemed to take no notice of her, just hurriedly running around her in the place where she stood as if she were a piece of furniture.

"Hello, Miss Riddle!" A happy, squeaky little voice called to her. Erin smiled as Howie, a house elf who was a friend of Fred and George's, took her hand and led her to the same table she always sat at. Howie was a very nice elf, he seemed to take notice of his masters rather than simply do what he was told and then disappear. "Howie had a feeling he might be seeing you today, so he made your favorite! And he found ice cream, just like Miss Riddle has been talking about!"

"Oh,, Howie! You didn't have to do all of this for me!" Erin said, sitting down. Howie watched her expectantly as she took a bite of the sandwich. She sighed happily, closing her eyes for a moment. "It's exceptionally delicious, Howie! I knew there was a reason you're my favorite."

"Howie is so glad that Miss Riddle approves!" Howie bowed to Erin, and she giggled, not used to this sort of treatment. She had made the kitchens a frequent place she visited, and Howie had become somewhat of a friend to her. He began to walk away to help finish preparing lunch for the rest of the student body, but Erin called him back.

"Howie?" Erin said tentatively, not sure if she ought to take him away from his duties. He turned around, smiling jubilantly at her again. "Do you think I could talk to you for a moment? Come, sit down."

"Of course, Miss Riddle! Anything for Miss Riddle!" Howie squealed, and Erin laughed again. The little elf conjured up a chair and sat himself down across the table from Erin, who was now playing with the spoon in her dish of chocolate ice cream. Howie folded his hands in his lap, swinging his feet and still beaming because Erin had asked him to sit with her.

"Howie, I've decided that I like a boy," Erin stated matter-of-factly.

"How wonderful, Miss Riddle! Any boy should be honored to have your affections!" Howie assured her, a look so serious on his face that it made Erin giggle, and Howie smiled once more.

"Thank you, Howie," Erin said, grinning, "And please, Erin will do."

"If you wish, Miss Erin," Howie said, brightening even further if it was indeed possible. Erin sighed with a small, lopsided smile; he still added the 'miss'. "If Howie may be so bold as to ask, who is the boy that Miss Erin adores so much?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone, Howie?" Erin said, and Howie nodded vigorously, grateful that Miss Erin was entrusting him with such a secret, "I like Draco Malfoy."

"That is wonderful, Miss Erin!" Howie said with delight, clapping his hands and causing several other elves to cast him withering glares. He took no notice however, focusing his attention on the girl who had so lovingly befriended him. "And what is it about this boy that Miss Erin likes? Is he worthy of Miss Erin's love?"

"Oh, Howie, I honestly don't know," Erin sighed, frowning, "He's funny, I suppose, but he's only funny when he's making fun of people. He's relatively smart, I suppose, and he's good in all our classes. He's not bad on the eyes, either." Erin winked, causing Howie to chuckle. "And then when he smiles…"

Erin got a faraway look on her face, and Howie new she was thinking of Master Malfoy. He waited patiently for her to come out of her fantasy. After a few moments, she shook her head, clearing it of all thoughts of Draco.

"Does Miss Erin suppose that Master Malfoy loves her back?" Howie asked. When Erin shook her head no, he frowned. How could anyone not love Miss Erin?

"No, he's too good to like a half-blood," Erin said in a mocking tone. Howie's frown deepened. What did blood have to do with it?

"Might Howie say, Miss Erin, that if Master Malfoy cannot see past your blood that Master Malfoy might not be deserving of Miss Erin's affections," Howie stated. Erin sighed and looked down at her ice cream.

"You're right, Howie, he's not," She said to the bowl in front of her. Then, in a smaller voice, she added, "But I still do like him very much."

Erin abruptly stood up, and Howie did the same. She had an odd look on her face, and Howie couldn't tell if she was happy or sad or something else.

"Thank you so much for lunch, Howie," Erin said, patting his head, but not in a condescending way, "I think I'll be going to the library. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Have a lovely afternoon, Miss Erin!" Howie waved as she exited the kitchen.

Erin began to wander again, her hands deep in her pockets. She really did like him a lot, and she still could not figure out why. He was Draco bloody Malfoy, for Merlin's sake! But he _had_ been holding her hand this morning…

"Oh, M-m-m-miss Riddle! I'm sorry, I d-d-d-didn't see you there!" Professor Quirrell stuttered. The two had collided as Erin had rounded a corner, and she was extremely embarrassed.

"Oh, no, Professor! It's my fault, I should've looked at where I was going," Erin said, avoiding his eyes.

"It's p-p-perfectly alright," Quirrell said, patting her arm awkwardy as if to tell her that she was forgiven. Erin gasped at the pain that shot up her arm as he did so. Quirrell paled. "Y-y-you know, Miss Riddle, I r-r-r-really ought to be on my way, so…"

With a short, nervous laugh, Quirrell was back on his way down the hall, Erin rubbing her arm where he had touched her. It stung as though she had been burned, and she couldn't help but wonder why…

* * *

9:19 PM, and finally done.

* * *

Again, a bit crappy, but I was determined to post a chapter today because I start school tomorrow and I will probably be updating even less frequently. Curse the government and their screwy education system...

-Echo1317


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Sorry for the wait! I started school on Monday and have had almost no time to type. The teachers are already giving us a bunch of homework to 're-stimulate our minds'. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

A breeze swept through the grounds, gently stirring up tufts of snow as it went. Erin was currently sitting comfortably in the Great Hall, watching boredly as Harry and Ron played a game of wizard chess. In a last minute change of plans, the Weasley children were staying at school for Christmas, as Molly and Arthur were traveling to Romania to visit Charlie.

"Riddle," Malfoy hissed at Erin from the oak double doors at the front of the hall. He was dressed in a traveling cloak, obviously about to depart for the train that would take him home for the holidays. Erin hadn't had a proper conversation with him since they had fallen asleep in the common room, and she found herself eager to speak to him.

Erin stood, and Ron and Harry glared at Draco. He returned the gesture, with more intensity than either of the boys put together, causing Erin to frown at him, albeit half heartedly. He stopped abruptly, instead turning his attention to her. When Erin reached him, Draco took her by the arm and led her around the corner, out of the sight of her brother and his friend.

"Here," Draco mumbled, shoving his hand in his cloak and pulling out a small black box, which he tossed rather roughly at Erin. She caught it expertly, making him think that perhaps she had the makings of a chaser. "Happy Christmas."

"Oh!" Erin said, surprised. She hadn't expected Draco to give her a gift. She stared at the box for a few moments, collecting her thoughts, until Draco cleared his throat. She snapped her head up to look at him. "Thank you! I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you, I haven't done any Christmas shopping at all! I ought to have started weeks ago, I know, but-"

"Please, shut up," Draco interrupted her, chuckling just slightly at her rant. He put his hand on her shoulder, and another shock went through Erin; it wasn't painful as it had been with Quirrell, but more like a pleasant shiver. She liked it. "Just look after yourself, alright? I don't wanna come back and find out that you've broken your leg because you finally fell down those stupid stairs that lead up to the beds.""I promise," Erin said softly. Draco nodded once, removing his hand from her shoulder. He turned and began to walk away, and Erin, acting in an impulsive way that only living with the Weasley's could teach you, called after him.

"Draco?" Erin said, internally cringing because she had unthinkingly used his first name. When he turned, however, he didn't look angry, just a little surprised to hear her utter his name. They stood looking at each other for quite a few moments before Erin finally spoke again, a bit more softly this time. "Have a good holiday."

Draco smiled, and with that, Erin went back to the hall, grinning like giggling little girl.

"What did Malfoy want?" Ron asked suspiciously as Erin sat down across from him. She simply set the small box on the table and gestured to it. He narrowed his eyes, as did Harry. They obviously expected that it was a trap of some sort, that perhaps Malfoy had put a curse on it that would turn Erin's nose purple if she touched it.

"Can you accept that maybe he just did something nice for me?" Erin said in exasperation. Ron and Harry shared a look as if to say, 'No. No, we couldn't.'. Erin huffed, snatching up the box from the table and storming out of the hall, intent on finding Howie. She knew that at least _he_ would be excited with her.

* * *

"How wonderful, Miss Erin!" Howie said, leaning over the table to get a better view of the box Erin was holding. She had just finished telling him about her brief interaction with Malfoy, and she had been right, he was as excited as she was, if not more so. Erin giggled. "May Howie ask, Miss Erin, when you might be opening the box?"

"I don't know," Erin said, frowning slightly.

"Oh! Howie is so sorry, Miss Erin! He did not mean to upset you in any way, he will stick his fingers in the oven, he will punish himself-""No, no, Howie! Please!" Erin shouted worriedly, earning her several glares from the other house elves, "I wasn't frowning because of you! I just wasn't sure when I should open it."

Howie resumed smiling, pleased that Miss Erin was not upset with him. Erin sighed, turning the box over in her hands. She had intended to wait till Christmas morning, but she was itching to know what it was. Draco hadn't specified that she wait, so if she were to open it now…

As if of their own accord, Erin's hands unlatched the clasp on the box, opening it wide. There was a bit of tissue paper covering up what was inside, and she gently picked it up and set it on the table. As she discovered what was underneath, she gasped.

Nestled in a small bed of fabric was a silver bracelet, and in it was a single charm. It was in the shape of a coiled snake with emerald eyes. Erin leaned in to get a closer look at it, the snake lifted its head and uncoiled slightly. Her eyes went wide as a tiny silver tongue shot out of it's mouth and tickled her cheek. She giggled.

"Oh, Miss Erin! It is beautiful!" Howie squeaked, gazing at the bracelet. Erin nodded in agreement, still a little bit shocked that anything so pretty had been given to her.

"Will you help me put it on?" Erin asked, carefully picking up the bracelet and handing it to Howie, who was muttering about being honored to. As soon as the clasp was in place, Erin felt suddenly warm, and incredibly safe. It was a peculiar sensation. She smiled wider.

"You look lovely, Miss Erin," Howie said, then quickly added, "But that is not to say that you did not look lovely before you had it on!"

"Thank you, Howie,: Erin chuckled. The unlikely pair sat and chatted for a little while longer until Erin excused herself to finish up some homework that the professors had assigned for over the break.

On her way to the dormitories, Erin thought about what she might get everyone for Christmas. The fact that she could not yet go to Hogsmead put her at quite a disadvantage. She might have to ask Fred and George if they could pick up some stuff for her- or just sneak her into town…

* * *

The moment Draco stepped into his house, he was bombarded with questions.

"How are you, dear? How's the school year been? Have you made many new friends? What are your classes like? Are you eating well?"

"It's all fine, Mother," Draco muttered, trying desperately to wriggle out of his mother's iron grasp. She just hugged him tighter. "Everything's well on. You'd better stop this before Father gets home, or-""Or what?" Lucius's cold voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs. Narcissa instantly let go of Draco, her hand still on his shoulder as her husband sauntered over to them. "How many times have I told you, Narcissa? Don't coddle the boy."

"Of course, Lucius," Narcissa said, her voice cold but somewhat afraid at the same time.

"Hello, Father," Draco said quietly, staring at the floor. Lucius smiled at his son, a wicked smile that held no warmth or affection whatsoever. He then turned his eyes back to Narcissa.

"I do need to have a little talk with Draco, if you wouldn't mind releasing him," He said, and Narcissa removed her hand from Draco's shoulder, gently nudging him forward. He followed Lucius up the stairs and into his study. Lucius locked the door behind them, and moved to sit behind his desk. He motioned for Draco to sit as well.

"What is this about, Father?" Draco asked nervously.

"Erin Riddle," Lucius replied simply, and Draco fidgeted in his chair. What could he possibly want Draco to do now? He had already gotten the information Lucius needed to confirm that she was the Dark Lord's daughter, and he had even become friends with her, sort of. "You need to get close to her. I want you to find out if she knows who her father is, and whose side she is on. If she holds the power to bring forth a new age." Draco thought back to what she had asked him in the common room; _"What makes someone evil? I mean, if, say, your father was someone who did horrible, ghastly things, does that mean that you have to do them as well? Is blood all it takes to be evil?"_ At the time Draco had thought that she had been alluding to his own father, but now he wasn't so sure. "Draco!"

His head snapped up and he saw his father staring at him, an angry expression on his face and his wand in his hand. Lucius was poised to strike, Draco could tell by the position of his hand. Draco's eyes went wide in fear, and he felt the curse hit him before his father even muttered the word.

"_Crucio!_"

Draco let out a small scream, finding himself suddenly writhing in the floor in agony. He clamped his mouth shut, trying not to alert his mother to what was happening. If she knew that Lucius still did this to him, she would be more upset than Draco could bare to see her, not to mention the pain Lucius would inflict on her when he found out that she knew. Draco could still remember the bruise on her face from when he was four and she had walked in on Lucius beating him. If he was not brave enough to save himself, the least he could do was protect her.

"You will listen when I am speaking to you," Lucius hissed, hauling Draco to his feet and then shoved him into the chair he had previously been occupying. There was a resounding crack as he struck Draco across the face. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father," Draco said, fighting to keep his voice steady. It was all he could do to keep the tears that were welling in his eyes from spilling over, which he knew from past experiences would earn him more pain. At that very moment, he was surprised by his thoughts, which strayed back to a certain hazel eyed witch, and how some part of his mind just _knew_ that she was the one who could make everything better…

* * *

Christmas passed by in a blur, and Erin soon found that there was only one day before the students were set to arrive back from their homes. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she thought of Draco, and what his reaction to the gift she made him (yes, that's right _made_). She was on her way to the library to look at the fiction books when she spotted Harry walking by himself. He was looking a bit unhappy, and Erin frowned.

"Hey, Harry!" She called happily, intertwining her arm with his, "Have a happy Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was amazing," Harry replied, but he still seemed as though there was something on his mind. Erin leaned her head on his shoulder, and he glanced at her not quite sure what to do. They kept walking, although both was following the other, so they ended up going in a big circle. When they got back to where they had started from, they both laughed.

"You know, if there's anything you ever need to get off your mind, you can talk to me if you want," Erin offered, and Harry was sure he looked as surprised as he felt, because Erin laughed. "I know I might be a Slytherin, but I'm still Ron's sister."

"Thanks, Erin," Harry said with a small grin. She returned it happily, although she knew he would probably never trust her as he did his house mates.

"I'd better be going, I'd hate to be the one to catch Madam Pince right before lunch," Erin said, letting go of Harry's arm, "See you!"

"Bye," Harry called after her softly, and he couldn't help but wonder how someone like her could be placed in Slytherin.

* * *

Erin walked quickly down the corridor, humming happily to herself. She was on her way down to the kitchens, a book in her hands that she wanted to share with Howie. She knew she probably shouldn't be taking up all of his time like this, but he really was good company, and she enjoyed spending time with him. Erin glanced down at her wrist, and frowned when she saw that her bracelet wasn't there. She had regrettably taken it off, as Madam Pince had scolded her for the jingling noise it made. She would ask Howie to help her put it back on when she met him.

_Now, is it the fourth or fifth step that's tricky?_ Erin thought as she reached her least favorite part of the Grand Staircase, _I think it's the fourth…_

As she hopped over the fourth step, she found that her feet never hit solid ground, and that it was indeed the fifth step that was the trick. A short but loud scream echoed throughout the castle, but it was quickly silenced as Erin's head struck something hard and she blacked out.

* * *

Ooooo, cliffie! I promise to have the next chapter by at least Monday. Please review! :)

-Echo1317


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** Here it is, chapter 7! I was surprisingly pleased with this chapter, when I had originally thought that it would be just horrible. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Draco strutted confidently into the castle, relieved to finally be back even though he didn't show it. He wasn't positively sure what he was searching for as he looked around, until it suddenly occurred to him that she wasn't there. He spotted Blaise Zabini, a fellow Slytherin in his year who he knew has stayed at school over the holidays. As Draco made his way over to his friend, he caught snippets of what everyone was gossiping about.

"-Fell right through the stairs-"

"-Bashed her head, I heard-"

"-Poor thing, and right before classes start back up-"

"Blaise!" Draco called, catching up with him. They shook hands and greeted each other, making small talk until Draco found the opportunity to ask his question. "Have you seen Riddle around?"

"You haven't heard yet, then?" Blaise drawled, smirking lazily, "She fell through the trick step on the third floor. Knocked her head on a banister and landed in a heap on the ground floor. She's still in the hospital wing the way I heard it, she- hey! Draco, where are you going!"

But his calls were in vain, as Draco was already walking off down the corridor towards the hospital wing.

* * *

Erin was still slightly groggy when she opened her eyes. She didn't know exactly where she was or how she had gotten there. All she could remember was being on her way to the kitchens, and trying to decide which step was in fact not real, choosing the wrong one, and then- nothing.

The room Erin was in was large and open, with beds lining the walls, and windows that stretched up to the ceiling. It had a very sharp, clean smell to it that Erin didn't particularly like, as if someone had spilled bleach all over it.

"I thought I asked you not to fall down the stairs," A quiet voice said, and Erin turned her head to see Draco sitting in a chair next to the bed she was laying in. He chuckled softly at her bewildered expression.

"Technically, I fell _through_ the stairs," Erin corrected him, pushing herself into a sitting position, "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, it was alright," Draco said, keeping a carefree look on his face with some difficulty, "Yours?"

"It was- oh!" Erin exclaimed, jumping out of bed and searching frantically for something. Draco watched, smirking as she tore apart the area around her bed, desperately looking for- well, Draco didn't know what she was looking for.

"Aha!" Erin said triumphantly, her head popping up from the other side of the bed where she had been kneeling on the floor and going through one of the drawers. In her hand was the bracelet Draco had given her.

"So that's why you fell," Draco muttered, amused. Erin cocked her head to the side, looking oddly like a cat as she silently questioned him. He sighed, knowing he would regret what he was about to tell her. "I put a spell on the bracelet so that you'd be kept safe. It only works if you're wearing the thing, though, which you obviously weren't."

"That's sweet," Erin said, smiling, "Help me put it back on, then."

Erin clambered back up on the bed and handed the bracelet to Draco. He fumbled with the clasp for a moment before securing it in place on her wrist, at which point she gave a contented sigh.

"Thank you very much, Draco," Erin said, and he looked up at her. She was smiling softly, and he didn't quite know what to do as she leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek.

Draco could feel his face getting hot as Erin pulled back, excusing herself to go get dressed. The spot where her lips had touched his skin was still burning as he strode out of the Hospital Wing with her, and Erin noticed that, for the first time since she had met him, Draco was sporting a genuine smile.

* * *

Since the Christmas holidays, Erin and Draco had been spending more and more time together, much to the annoyance of the Weasley boys. Erin often found one of them trailing her and Draco between classes and on the weekends, which angered her to no end. She had the striking suspicion that they were taking shifts.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked her one night as Erin slipped on her shoes and headed for the door. He was sulking in one of the common room chairs because of Slytherin's loss to Gryffindor during one of the last games of the season. Erin thought that he was being a bit dramatic, as the match had already happened weeks ago.

"Out," Was all she said, winking as the portrait swung open for her. She was confident that he wouldn't snitch on her for being out after hours; they had snuck out together enough times that she was sure he wouldn't.

Draco sighed as she left. He didn't really feel like putting up with Pansy tonight, and he didn't think he could take any more of trying to converse with Crabbe and Goyle. After a few minutes, Draco got up out of his chair and exited the common room. He had suddenly been reminded that this was the night he had detention with Saint Potter and the Mudblood.

_This week can't get any worse…_He thought.

He had no idea.

* * *

"Hey, Howie," Erin greeted her friend, stepping over the entry way into the kitchen. Howie beamed at her from across the room. He was instantly at her side, holding her hand and leading her to their table.

"How has your week been, Miss Erin? Have you and Master Malfoy been together much? Will you ever bring Master Malfoy for Howie to meet? Howie would be honored to finally meet Master Malfoy! He has been thinking of it since Miss Erin first mention him, he sounds like a fine young man!"

"Slow down, Howie!" Erin laughed, and Howie smiled sheepishly as he pulled out a chair for her to sit down in. He took his usual seat across from her. "This week has been pretty alright, I suppose. Draco and I do spend quite a lot of time together, but he's still upset over the Quidditch match…"

It always took these nights with Howie, when Erin would recap her adventures for him, that she realized how much she actually did during the week. Before she knew it, over an hour had already passed, and it was after midnight. She had to do a double take when she glanced at the clock. After bidding Howie goodnight, and marveling at the fact that the other house elves were already getting to work on tomorrows breakfast, Erin made a quick dash for the common room, which was thankfully not that far away. As she entered the common room, she looked around, wondering if anyone was still up. To her surprise, the fire was still burning brightly, and she settled herself into the couch. Even though she knew she ought to go to bed, she wasn't all that tired, or so she thought.

Erin's eyes slipped closed, and she could feel herself slipping away into her dreams.

* * *

"_Erin," A thin, raspy voice said. She was in a dark room, what looked like a dungeon, and there was only a small lamp to illuminate the person in front of her. She recognized him as Professor Quirrell, but it was not his voice that had spoken. A part of her wanted to scream, another wanted to cry with relief. She ought to be fully afraid, but somehow she wasn't; there was a steadily growing part of her that felt safe and at ease, much like the feeling that had washed over her when she was wearing the bracelet. _

"_You are such a beautiful young woman," The voice said, and Erin suddenly realized that she had heard this voice before, if only in a dream. "You act so like your mother. You will be great. Yes, I see it…"_

_Erin was shaking as Quirrell unwrapped his turban. As he slowly turned around, Erin's jaw dropped, and she resisted the urge to scream. There, embedded in the back of Quirrell's head, was the face that had stared back at her from the mirror in her sleep, the face that was so familiar that she could have picked it out of any crowd, but so alien that she didn't want to know who it belonged to._

"_My wonderful, powerful daughter…"_

Erin stifled a scream, her eyes flying open in the darkness. The fire had been put out, and the dark was more pure than she had ever seen it, or rather not seen it. She gasped for breath, hugging her arms around herself and leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. After a few moments had passed and she had calmed down considerably, Erin managed to find her wand in the pocket of her robes.

"Lumos," She muttered, and her wand lit, casting a warm glow on the room around her. She sighed and stood up, and she was almost to the stairs when the portrait hole burst open.

Draco ran into the common room, collapsing just a few feet away from the door. The portrait swung closed, cutting off what little extra light there was in the room. With a quick gasp, her nightmare suddenly forgotten, Erin ran to where Draco was on his knees.

"Merlin, what happened to you?" She said rather loudly, readjusting her voice so that she wouldn't wake up her house mates. Draco held up a shaking finger, trying to catch his breath. Erin had her hand on his shoulder, and, even after just escaping a monster that he had thought only existed in his dreams, Draco couldn't help but take notice of this."

"Forbidden forest," Draco muttered, "Detention. Unicorn-" He gasped again, shaking his head to clear the images from it.

"Yes, unicorns are quite frightening," Erin said seriously, making Draco chuckle breathlessly, "What with those sharp horns, and all…"

"It wasn't the unicorn," Draco said morbidly, "It was the thing that was drinking its blood."

* * *

Erin's mouth was a small 'o' when Draco finished his story. She couldn't believe that students had been made to go into the Forbidden Forrest, and two of them without a teacher no less! There was a nagging suspicion in the back of her mind, like some part of her knew something that it should not, like who the hooded figure who had drunk from the unicorn was.

Erin frowned, hugging her knees tighter against her chest. She and Draco were sitting on the floor in front of the couch; she had enchanted a small paper to burn a few inches off of the table in front of them, as she had realized that Draco was shivering with cold.

"What do you suppose that thing was?" Draco whispered, glancing at Erin. She was staring into the fire with a very solemn expression. She turned her head so that she was looking him in the eye, and made a decision that would alter the course of her life forever.

"Draco," Erin said, taking a deep breath, "I think that thing was my father."

Erin had decided to trust Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Sorry if it seems like I skip over large chunks of time, I do, but I don't really have all that many big ideas for first, second, third or even really fourth year. Everything that had to do with the major book plot lines and Erin happen after Voldemort is back and gaining power. Most of the stuff I have for years 1-4 is just about Draco and Erin's relationship and how it forms.

Please review, it makes my day!

-Echo1317


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Hmmm, I'm on a roll! Two chapters in two days. I'm a little proud of myself. :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

Erin woke up screaming.

She sat straight up in bed, ignoring he voices of the other girls in her year, her eyes wide but settled on nothing. She was screaming bloody murder, as if perhaps she _had_ just seen someone murdered, which was highly likely, and even the boys across the hall could hear her.

Draco was the first out of bed at the sound, scrambling desperately against the charm that smoothed the stairs into a slide. He cursed as he held on tightly to the banister, his feet sliding as he pulled himself up. There was not a boy in the history of Hogwarts who had managed to make it into the girls' dormitory through all of the spells and enchantments. But, smart creature that it is, the castle itself seemed to realize that Draco had no foul intentions, and it reluctantly formed the stairs back into stairs, and he was able to open the door.

Pansy, Millicent, and another girl who's name Draco couldn't remember were cowering in their beds, as if Erin's screams were toxic. He spotted her immediately; she was a hard sight to miss- her white knuckled fists clutching the sheets, her bloodshot hazel eyes bulging from their sockets. Draco was at her side in an instant, attempting to calm her down but without much luck. She thrashed wildly against his touch, frustrating him more than he thought possible.

"Calm down, Erin! Come on! It's just me!" He yelled, then turned to Pansy, "Parkinson! Go get Snape!" When she didn't move, he felt the need to urge her further. "NOW!"

The girl was gone in an instant, and after that Draco as at a loss for what to do. Erin had stopped moving so violently when he had taken his hand off her arm, but she was still screaming at the top of her lungs, although her voice was starting to sound hoarse.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a sour faced Professor Snape strode in, followed from a distance by Pansy. With a quick swish of his wand, Snape silenced Erin, and she collapsed back onto the bed, her eyes shut.

"I expect that you will all go back to bed. Namely you Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled boredly. Draco made to protest, but was the words died in his throat with one look from Snape. In one fluid motion, the latter had Erin in his arms, and was heading for the door. Draco stepped in front of him.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked, feeling a good deal less brave by the second.

"I will escort Miss Riddle to the Headmaster's office," Snape said, giving Draco a look so cold that it rivaled his father's worst glare. He stepped aside, and Snape brushed past him. Draco watched as he flew out the portrait hole with Erin, and he felt a tug at his heart in not knowing if the girl who had shared her darkest secrets with him was alright.

* * *

"Harry," Erin muttered. She woke up again, this time in a room that she recognized as the headmaster's office. She was laying on the stone floor, a small, soft cushion under her head. She sat up and looked around, and she saw that Professor Snape was sitting lazily in a chair a few feet away. "Harry. Harry's in trouble. He's in the third floor corridor, the one we aren't supposed to go to, he's in terrible danger! Quirrell's there, too, but he's not himself, he's got a face on the back of his head, he's Vol-"

"We are aware of what had occurred tonight, Miss Riddle," Snape said smoothly, "And it has been resolved. Potter is safe- for the moment."

Erin sighed with relief, relaxing just slightly.

"So then he's- he's-"

"Your father cannot touch anyone- again, regrettably, for the moment," Snape drawled, and Erin blinked in surprise. She was unaware that Snape knew who her father was, and it unsettled her a bit. How many other knew what she had just found out?

"I think that it would be best if you did not think of your father too often," Snape said, "For those skilled in the art of Legilimency, it would be all too easy to enter your young, vulnerable mind."

"Teach me," Erin said, and Snape seemed a bit shocked that she would command him to do something so bluntly. "Teach me how to keep people out of my head. I know you can."

"It is a long and painful process," He told her, attempting to discourage her, "And we would not be able to begin until next year. Tell me, Miss Riddle, who are you so intent on keeping out?"

"Him," Erin stated, meeting Snape's steely gaze with her own cold look, "He's already been in my mind. Planted information that I shouldn't know. That no one knows. He made me watch him kill my mother through his own eyes."

If Snape was at all shaken, he did not show it. He merely raised an eyebrow and nodded once at her, to acknowledge that he would agree to her demand.

The two sat in silence until Dumbledore arrived, each caught up in their own thoughts of what the reappearance of the Dark Lord might bring for them.

* * *

"…And Dumbledore told me that he'd talk to Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur about some kind of increased security, and he let me go," Erin sighed, having just finished filling Draco in on what had happened already a few days ago. They hadn't been able to properly talk since then, what with all of the end of the year commotion, and all of the uproar over the fact that Voldemort had been in the castle right under Dumbledore's nose for almost a whole year. Every time they'd found a spare second to try and catch up with each other, something would interrupt them or Erin would be swept off by one of her brothers. (It was by now obvious that they disapproved of her friendship with a Malfoy.) She'd just barely managed to squeeze in a quick goodbye to Howie, when he'd given her a tearful hug and promises of an extra special dessert upon her return to the castle. Draco and Erin were, at present, alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, each on their way to a home that didn't feel all that home-like anymore.

"You know," Erin said, staring out the window, "I noticed that you didn't seem all that surprised when I told you that my father is You-Know-Who."

"W-what?" Draco stuttered. He was suddenly afraid- if she found out that he had known who she was before she had told him, she might be upset with him. His fears were obliterated when she turned to smile at him warmly, like she didn't have a care in the world.

"It's alright," She assured him, "I think that a lot of people know more about me than I do. But you know what?" Her expression quickly became serious. "Thank you. For not running away from me."

"Don't know why I would," Draco said truthfully. He couldn't imagine why anyone might run from Erin, no matter who her father turned out to be. What did it matter, anyway? An image of Lucius flashed into his mind, and he shuddered. Maybe it did matter a bit.

"I think we're almost there," Erin said as the view of the country side was suddenly obscured by a tunnel, "What do you suppose you'll do over the holiday?"

"I dunno. Quidditch, probably. Maybe we'll take a trip to see my grandfather," Draco shrugged, not really wanting to think about it.

"Do you have that model I gave you for Christmas?" She asked, and he nodded, pulling it out of his pocket. The little broom was an exact replica of a Nimbus 2000, and it was enchanted to fly back and forth and around whatever space it was in. "There's a little trick to it. I put a spell on it so that, if you can manage to stop it long enough to tie a letter around it, you can send it out to people. Like an owl, almost, but a bit easier to care for."

"You're too good for your own good, did you know?" Draco chuckled, shaking his head in amazement. If there was one person who could rival the skill of Granger, it was Erin- only she didn't show it off every chance she could.

"You'll write, won't you?" Erin asked him as the train came to a smooth stop.

"Course I will," Draco nodded, and both stood to get their trunks, "And you?"

"Every week," She promised.

Draco opened the compartment door and ushered Erin out, and they shuffled along the hall until they reached the door. He helped her down onto the platform, and they stood off to the side for a moment, both searching the crowd to find their families. Erin spotted Molly almost immediately; after all, that red hair is hard to miss. She waved to her, and she waved back, a bright grin on her face. Draco also saw his father, who nodded once at him and did no more to beckon him foreword. His mother was smiling at the sight of him, though, just slightly.

"I suppose this is goodbye, then," Erin said with a quiet sigh. Draco smiled sadly, and Erin did something that surprised him as much as it frightened him.

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

After a few seconds, Draco found his arms around her as well. To him, it seemed like an eternity passed in those few moments, an eternity that seemed much to short in his opinion when she let go.

"I'll see you soon, alright? Have a good summer!" Erin called over her shoulder as she dragger her trunk through the crowd to where Molly was waiting with the boys, and Ginny. Draco watched after her until she disappeared. He soon took hold of his trunk and began to make his way to where his parents were, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Lucius. There was a look of manic giddy-ness on his father's face, and he was smirking as if he had just won the lottery. Draco's eyes widened, and even Narcissa looked a bit worried with her husband.

"Good to see that you have followed my orders well, boy," Lucius remarked as Draco reached them. Draco stared down at his shoes, afraid to look up. He was terrified now, not of what might happen to him, but instead worried for what his father might have in store for the girl who was showing him affection he had never known before but from his mother. There was something in Lucius's expression that spelled out trouble.

And trouble from him was the worst kind Draco could think of.

* * *

Ah, first year is over. I think it went almost well. :) Please review!

-Echo1317

P.S. As an afterthought, I will soon be putting a sound track together for this story, because I cannot write without music, and I am putting the finishing touches on my playlist for Erin and Draco. Look for it at the end of one of the chapters that will be up in the near future!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** I like this one. Fred and George are funny. :)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"_Beds empty! No note! Car gone -- could have crashed -- out of my mind with worry -- did you care? -- never, as long as I've lived -- you wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy --"_

Erin laughed out loud as Molly yelled at her brothers. She could only imagine the look on Fred and George's faces at being compared to 'perfect prefect Percy'. When they had told her about their plan to rescue Harry, she'd thought it was brilliant, but had soon been disappointed that they wouldn't let her come along. It would've been the saving grace of her summer. She hadn't heard a word from Draco, and she couldn't send a letter to him without that model broom, because it would invite questions from Molly that she didn't want to have to answer. Luckily, her brothers hadn't said a word to Molly about her unlikely friendship with Draco, because they all knew that it wouldn't go over exactly well. Erin was just glad that Molly hadn't seen her hug him on the platform.

"YOU COULD DO WITH TAKING A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK!"

Erin laughed harder, continuing with her job of setting the table for breakfast. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and the scent of Percy's horrible cologne as he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," He said, walking around and sitting down on the opposite side of the table from where she was standing, "Why do I hear mum yelling my name at the chickens?"

"She's not yelling at the chickens," Erin giggled, "She's caught Fred, George, and Ron sneaking out again- and this time they took the car. Not to mention the fact that they brought Harry back with them…"

"They drove that rusty old thing all the way out to Little Whinging?" Percy said, frowning, "I didn't think they could get any stupider…"

"Oh, come on, Perce, it was a rescue mission!" Erin said, swatting his shoulder playfully.

"More like a kidnapping," Percy muttered as Molly bustled into the kitchen, the four boys in tow.

"Good morning, boys! Have a good flight?" Erin asked, grinning. Molly gave her a look as if to say 'don't encourage them!', which Erin brushed off easily. As said boys were sent away to de-gnome the garden, and Percy settled in to read his Daily Prophet, Erin snuck off upstairs, the charm on her bracelet jingling happily.

* * *

"I swear, she hasn't written to me at all!" Draco gasped, fingering the bruise on his cheek where Lucius had punched him. He received yet another blow, this time to the stomach, and he sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly.

"Do not lie to me," Lucius hissed through clenched teeth. He was sure that his son could not be telling the truth, he had seen the way that girl looked at Draco, as if she adored the very ground he walked on. It was impossible that he hadn't had contact with her throughout the whole summer.

Lucius was just about to strike Draco with the head of his cane when there came a quiet knock at the study door. Draco scrambled to his feet, wincing. Narcissa poked her head around the small opening in the door, an emotionless expression on her face.

"The tea is ready," She said softly.

"Thank you, but I don't believe that I will be joining you today, Narcissa," Lucius drawled coldly, "I have quite a few business matters to attend to. You are dismissed, Draco."

The boy quickly followed his mother out of the study. Both were silent until they reached the stairs.

"How would you like to go and get your school things next Wednesday?" Narcissa asked, putting her arm around Draco. He nodded slowly, leaning his head against her side. "We'll see about getting you a new broom."

For that one peaceful moment, the house was still, and the only sound that could be heard was the house elves fussing with the tea.

* * *

"Do you mind if I run up to Spatter and Spunk's, Aunt Molly?" Erin asked earnestly, "They've got a set of rune stones that I wanted to see about."

"Yes, of course dear," Molly said hurriedly, ushering Erin and Ginny through the ever growing crowd outside of Ollivander's. Ginny had just got her wand (ebony with a unicorn hair core, twelve inches), and they were on their way to Madam Malkin's to get her robes. "Just be at Blourish and Flotts in a half an hour- oh, never mind me, Flourish and Blotts!"

"Of course," Erin chuckled, ruffling Ginny's hair and causing her to scowl, and taking off in the opposite direction. She slowed down when she passed the entrance to Knockturn Alley. She knew about the dark magic that went on down there, and she couldn't help but stop next to the sign and peer into the gloom. Harry _had_ seen the Malfoys in Borgin and Burke's, maybe if she just went down and looked for them…

"What do you think you're doing, Rin?" A voice said from a few feet away, making her jump. She turned to find Fred and George standing behind her, arms folded and smirking slightly.

"Nothing," Erin said, a little too quickly, because the twins shared a look of conspiracy. Erin frowned. "Oh, I was just being curious! Don't tell me that _you've_ never been to Knockturn Alley.

"While we can't say that we haven't, we do know that you're just looking for your boyfriend," Fred stated, and he and George laughed as Erin's face grew red.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about!" She said hotly, "And even if I did, _he is not my boyfriend!"_

"Whatever you say, sis," George said, then leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "But we just saw him going into Flourish and Blotts."

With that, the twins were gone. Erin stared after them for a few seconds, calming herself down enough that she wouldn't snap at the next person who so much as asked her the time. She turned on her heel, head held high with what pride she had left after that little incident, and stalked pointedly in the direction of Flourish and Blotts.

* * *

Erin did eventually make it to the book shop- about fifteen minutes late. Molly gave her another one of her looks, which she had been giving even more and more often. Really, Erin knew it was because she had been acting out a bit more than usual. She watched and half-listened to Gilderoy Lockhart prattle on about something or other for a while, until her eyes were drawn upward by a flash of white-blond hair.

She smirked, quietly slipping away from Molly and up the stairs to the second floor. She spotted Draco leaning over the rail and gazing down at Lockhart, a scowl etched on his face. Erin snuck up behind him and leaned her head over his shoulder.

"Yes, this is a very good spot to watch from," She declared quietly, making Draco jump, her breath tickling his neck, "You can see his buttocks quite nicely from here.:

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the dead-pan look on Erin's face as she said this. She grinned at him, erasing any fears that he had had of her being angry with him for not writing. She poked him playfully in the side, and he feigned hurt.

"You didn't write!" Erin accused, still smiling. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to be all that mad at him, he must have had a good reason. Draco grimaced.

"My father didn't particularly like the idea of my best friend being a girl," Draco lied, using the story he'd rehearsed all summer, "He'd have had my head if I wrote to you."

"I'm sorry," Erin said, frowning slightly at herself, "I shouldn't have hugged you on the platform like that. Hope he didn't go too hard on you for it."

Draco shrugged. He didn't want Erin to know the real reason he hadn't sent her even one word- that he was afraid that his father might try and drag her into his schemes. There wasn't much that Draco knew about what he was planning, only that it involved Erin, and it probably wasn't something that she'd want to be a part of.

"So what've you been up to?" He asked casually, trying to steer the conversation away from Lucius. Erin launched into a tale about Fred, George, Percy, and an enchanted cantaloupe that had them both laughing so hard that the store attendant had to 'shush' them.

"It _can't_ be Harry Potter!"

Erin and Draco peered over the side of the balcony, seeing Lockhart jerk Harry out of the crowd as photographers snapped their picture. Draco frowned, and Erin seemed to take notice.

"It does get a bit tiresome, doesn't it?" She said quietly, and Draco glanced over to see her staring at Harry and Lockhart. "Seems like he gets noticed everywhere we go."

When Draco looked back down, he saw Lucius scanning the crowd for him. He roughly yanked Erin behind a bookshelf, hiding them from view. She raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"My father," Draco hissed, and Erin nodded, frowning slightly again. Was Lucius really all that harsh?

Draco glanced briefly around the corner, and recognized that the crowd was beginning to disperse.

"I'll go first, alright?" He muttered, "Wait a few moments, and then leave from the other staircase."

"I feel like one of those muggle spies, like James Bond," Erin chuckled. Draco shot her a look of thanks, standing straight and sauntering down the stairs coolly. Erin followed his word, taking a few moments to skim through a book about a witch who was transformed into a quill for ten years, and then walked down the opposite stairs. She made it around the corner just in time to see Arthur tackle Lucius Malfoy into a book case.

There was a flurry of movement and voices, and by the time that Erin had reached the small crowd, Hagrid was holding the two men apart. Lucius thrust a book into Ginny's cauldron.

"Here, girl -- take your book -- if it's the best your father can give you --" Lucius snarled. He beckoned Draco from the shop, and both left without a backwards glance.

"Yeh should've ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid muttered, and Erin only caught about half of what he was saying. She wasn't even really trying to listen, though, all she could hear was her blood pounding in her ears, and the little voice in the back of her head that was telling her to go after Lucius and hex him senseless.

_Oh, yes, dear_, The voice, a hissy noise in her head, told her, _Think of the fun, to watch him writhe and suffer…_

Erin quickly tried to silence the thoughts, determined to keep them out of her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that, thinking like _him_.

"Erin! Come along, we mustn't be late for the Express!" Molly called over her shoulder. Erin hadn't even noticed the Weasleys leaving, but she hurried to catch up with them.

_Run, run, run, but you can't escape,_ The voice whispered in such a way that Erin couldn't stop herself from shivering.

* * *

Ok, I know that they didn't really go straight from Flourish and Blotts to the train, but I need it to work that way, so it will. :) There was also some dialog in this chapter taken directly from the book, as you may have noticed.

Thank you everyone for reviewing, and please continue the feedback! It makes me happy. :D

-Echo1317


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N **Sorry for the wait! I have been messing around with this chapter and trying to make it longer, and I already had to add the opening scene from the next chapter to get it up to almost three pages on word. I apologize for its shortness!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

"Erin! Erin, wait up!"

Erin turned around in surprise to find Hermione Granger sprinting down the tiny corridor after her. She had never been all that friendly with Hermione, she only knew her as one of Ron's friends. She stopped, though, smiling at her.

"Have you seen Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked, slightly out of breath. Erin shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I came through the barrier before them," Erin said, and a small look of panic crossed Hermione's face. "I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Do you want me to help you look for them?"

"Oh, no, that's alright," She said, shaking her bushy head, "They've probably just gone to the creature carriage, or something." She sighed. "I'll go find Ginny. She's a very quiet girl, isn't she?"

"You think so now!" Erin laughed, "Just wait till she loosens up a bit!" Hermione chuckled, and bade Erin goodbye. Soon, Erin found an empty compartment near the back of the train that she sat down in. She stared out the window, watching as they passed by forests, and mountains, and even a small lake. It looked so peaceful, so incredibly simple and serene. Perhaps, someday, she thought, she might have a house out there, a small cottage that would be nestled in perfectly, like something out of a fairy tale…

"There you are!" Draco said, sliding the compartment door closed behind him and sighing with relief, "I've been after you everywhere!"

"Hey," Erin said softly as he flopped down next to her on the seat. She continued to stare out the window, a look of longing clear on her pale face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, recalling what had happened earlier. Would she blame him for his father's actions as so many others did? Of course, he had said some harsh things himself, if the Weasel had told her anything. He knew that she was well aware that he was incredibly horrible to most people, including her family, but she'd never said anything about it to him before, besides having to occasionally reprimanding him when he got out of line.

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Erin replied, her eyes slipping closed for a brief second. She had hardly heard the question at first. It was true, she was tired, but that wasn't the only reason she had begun drifting into her head. It was that voice, the one that she had heard so much over the summer. She hadn't told anyone about it; Molly was still under the impression that the information she had supplied her last year about her parents had been all she had learned of them, and she hadn't had any contact with Draco. Erin had quickly come to the conclusion that the voice was one that had spoken to her in her dreams last year- the voice of her father. It taunted her, mocked her kindness and love, and revealed a part of her mind that wanted to do horrible things to people who had wronged her even in the slightest, and even those that had done her no wrong. She was much too tired to bring it up with Draco now, but she would tell him soon.

"Hey, about earlier…" Draco began, unsure of what to say.

"S'alright," Erin mumbled, "Arthur's proud, that's all. Very defensive. I dunno what your dad could've said to piss him off so much."

"Oh," Was all Draco could utter, fiddling with his hands in silence, "I was wondering-"

But he stopped when he saw that Erin had drifted into a peaceful sleep, her forehead pressed against the cool glass windowpane. He chuckled, sliding down in his seat slightly, and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

"Hmph, breakfast," Erin grumbled, leaning heavily against Draco as they made their way to the Great Hall, "Who _ever_ decided to make it so early?"

Draco laughed, taking a seat at the Slytherin table and pulling her down next to him. The both loaded up their plates with food, and Erin watched with minimal interest as the owls swooped down to deliver the mail. One carried a bright red letter, and Erin dropped her fork as she watched the lopsided looking owl.

She poked Draco in the side and motioned to the Gryffindor table, where the owl had landed in someone's jug of milk. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, not sure why she was laughing over a dead owl. Erin held up a finger, telling him to be patient. He turned his attention back to the Weasel, who had gingerly pried the letter out of the owl's beak. The Slytherin grinned as he recognized what the letter was- a howler.

" -- _**STEALING THAT CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE -- **_"

Erin could hardly breath, she was laughing so hard. The look on Ron's face was priceless.

" -- _**LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY BOTH COULD HAVE DIED **_-- "

Harry was flushing a deep red, even though it appeared that he was trying to ignore the Howler.

" -- _**ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED -- YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT -- **__" _

Erin's face fell and she became quiet immediately. She hadn't thought about that- Harry and Ron had been seen in Arthur's _highly illegal_ flying car. He could be in serious trouble, he might not only lose his job, but he could lose his wand.

Erin stood and walked quickly out of the Hall, as if her feet were moving on their own. Since everyone was down at breakfast, she didn't worry about her thoughts being interrupted.

Molly had always said something about an inheritance, and last year when they'd been to Gringotts, she'd taken Erin to a separate vault to get her money. Erin hadn't taken much notice of it at the time, as Fred and George had been telling her more about their first trip to Diagon Alley, when they had "accidentally" spilled over a barrel of newt in the apothecary. Perhaps she could convince Molly to take money out of her vault, she herself wouldn't be using it any time soon…

Erin ducked into the girl's lavatory and to the sink, twisting the knob to turn on the sink. Nothing happened, so she tried again.

"_Oh, open up already!" _Erin yelled frustratedly, punching the metal tap lightly. Suddenly, the floor was opening up below her, and she was falling down into a dark pit, of which she could not see the bottom.

* * *

"Hey, where'd Erin go?" Draco asked Blaise, who was sitting to his left. He shrugged, more interested in his food than where the girl was.

"Maybe she went to class already," Blaise offered, and Draco nodded, satisfied for now. Even as they stood and gathered their school bags, he scanned the room for Erin, thinking that something just felt a little bit off.

* * *

Erin awoke with a start, gasping in the dank, moist air. She didn't know where she was or how she had gotten there, until she suddenly recalled shouting t the sink and falling through the lavatory floor. There was a sore spot on the back of her head, and when she placed her hand against it, it was sticky with blood.

"_Hello, Missstresss,_" Something hissed out of the pitch blackness at her. She scrambled to her feet, trying to keep a calm demeanor despite the fact that she was absolutely terrified. She drew her wand and pointed it in the direction of where the voice had come from.

"_Who's there?_" Erin said, her voice loud and clear and echoing around the stone walls. Her jaw dropped as she realized that her words were not words at all, but strange hisses, as if she were a snake. She understood them perfectly, though, like real words.

"_I thought you would never come,_" The voice said, and there was a slithering sound as it moved. Erin spun on the spot, following it. "_I thought I might die and never sssee you, Missstresss._"

"_Who are you?_" Erin yelled, and the noise suddenly stopped. She tried to take a step backward, but her heel caught on something, and she screamed as she began to fall. Something shot out of the darkness, and instead of hitting the ground, Erin felt her back meet something hard and scaly.

"_Do be careful, Missstresss,_" The thing muttered, sliding Erin back to her feet. She twisted around to get a look at the thing, and she stifled a scream.

In front of her was a massive, olive colored snake, its head bowed and its eyes closed. Its head was easily the size of her body, and she couldn't see the end of its tail that went on to fade in the shadows. She knew immediately what the creature was, even though she had yet to be taught of them, and she suddenly recognized it as if it were her oldest friend.

"_Pleassse, Missstresss,_" The Basilisk hissed, raising its head slightly but still keeping its eyes closed, "_Do not be afraid…_"

_Yes, dear,_ Lord Voldemort's voice echoed in her mind, _Do not be afraid of my pet…_

Hmm, what might her finding of the Chamber mean? I myself am not entirely sure yet, but I probably will be soon. Feel free to speculate amongst yourselves until then!

-Echo1317

P.S. Here's a draft of the playlist; not all of the songs will make sense yet, but I they will in the future, and this is also kind of like a preview for the rest of the story, if you can figure out what they mean...

Dirty Little Secret Playlist

1. Promise Broken- Gary Allan  
2. Call Your Name- Daughtry  
3. Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne  
4. Life After You- Daughtry  
5. Fall Apart Again- Brandi Carlile  
6. One Love- The Last Goodnight  
7. What I Meant To Say- Daughtry  
8. September- Daughtry  
9. Tell Her What She Wants To Know- Sam Phillips*  
10. Learn My Lesson- Daughtry  
11. You Found Me- The Fray  
12. Tennessee Line- Daughtry  
13. Fall For You- Secondhand Serenade  
14. Every Time You Turn Around- Daughtry  
15. Holy Water- Big And Rich  
16. Breakdown- Daughtry  
17. One Step Closer- Bon Jovi  
18. Alive With The Glory Of Love- Say Anything  
19. She Talks To Angels- The Black Crowes (I've already one specific scene for a later year while I was listening to this song)  
20. 21 Guns- Green Day

*This song was one that was on the Gilmore Girls sound track that I thought was good for Erin and Draco.

So, there you go! If you want a simpler playlist than that, just listen to the album 'Leave This Town' by Daughtry. It's basically what I was listening to when I started this fic; just that. Hope ypu like this!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** Yay! I am happy, because even though we've only been in school for two weeks, we already have Monday and Tuesday off! (Don't ask why, my school is really random like that.)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"Alright that's it!" Draco shouted, jumping up from his seat in the common room. It was past five, and classes were over, and he had not seen Erin once. The rest of the school was on their way to dinner, and he knew he ought to be as well rather than out looking for her, but he couldn't help himself. She was obviously in some sort of trouble, and he knew he had to do something.

Just as he was approaching the portrait hole, it swung open, and he was knocked over by the person coming through.

"What the- Erin?" Draco said, staring up into her flushed face surprisedly. She was breathing heavily, as if she had been running, and Draco's mind briefly flashed back to the end of last year, when it had been him running towards the common room. "Where have you been all day? What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now," Erin muttered, pushing herself up off him and standing on unsteady feet. She shakily walked up the stairs to the dormitory, her arms wrapped protectively around herself. Draco stared after her, stupefied by her grand entrance- and disappearance.

* * *

For the next week, Erin avoided Draco at all costs. She avoided everyone for that matter, rushing out of classes and up to bed before anyone could talk to her, and skipping meals so frequently that Draco was beginning to worry that he would lose hair over all the worrying. He noticed that she was avoiding him imparticular, avoiding his advances and his eyes, choosing to turn away when she heard him calling after her. She was losing weight rapidly, he noticed; she was thinner even than just a few days earlier when they had been on the train together.

"Erin, I swear, if you don't stop right now!" Draco shouted after her, but she still ignored him adamantly, ducking into the girl's lavatory where he couldn't follow her. He growled in frustration, kicking the stone wall angrily and then hopping on one foot while his toes throbbed. He'd catch her one of these days.

All he needed was the right opportunity.

* * *

"Oh, Howie," Erin moaned, laying her head down on the cool, wood table in the kitchens, "I don't know what's the matter with me!"

"You haven't been feeling well at all, Miss Erin!" Howie exclaimed, jumping up and down next to her with worry, "Howie thinks you ought to go see the healer! Howie worries about Miss Erin, she could be terribly sick!"

"But it's not like I have any symptoms, Howie," Erin reminded him, lifting her head up and leaning it on her hand, "It's just- I- urgh!"

"Howie is sorry for Miss Erin's discomfort," Howie mumbled apologetically, "But Miss Erin really ought to get some rest…"

"I've tried getting rest," Erin snapped, immediately feeling remorse for causing the look of hurt on Howie's face. She sighed and laid her head back down. "I'm sorry, Howie. I don't mean to be mean, but I just can't seem to help myself lately. I don't want to, it sort of just comes out."

"Howie understands, Miss Erin. Please don't worry yourself," Howie patted Erin's hand, and she smiled slightly. He pushed a plate of chocolate cake in front of her. "Now eat up, Miss Erin. We mustn't have you starving."

"If you insist," Erin chuckled, picking up her fork and taking a big, delicious bite.

Meanwhile, Draco was formulating a plan to recapture Erin's attention. It wasn't that he was jealous, as if she were paying attention to someone else instead of him (he wouldn't admit to that just yet), but he was frustrated that she didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. As he walked through the courtyard, he spotted Saint Potter and his worshipers, and something clicked in his head.

It was perfect.

Draco smirked, suddenly changing directions and heading back to the castle. It was about time the Slytherin Quidditch team had their first practice.

* * *

Erin was sitting in the courtyard, trying to read the Standard Book Of Spells, Grade Two. She read the words over and over, but she couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. She had already gotten at least five detentions for missing her classes on her first day, and she didn't want to rack up any more for not completing her homework. She hadn't been able to concentrate long enough during the week in the common room, and she thought some fresh air might do her some good. So far, it had not.

_You ought to go back,_ Her father's voice hissed in her head, _She misses you very much…_

Erin slammed her book shut and looked up. Her eyes wandered to a large group of people dressed in green Quidditch robes; Draco was at the head. They seemed to be confronting the Gryffindor team, and Erin frowned. She stood up from her seat and made her way over to them.

"How dare you talk to me that way," Draco spat at Hermione as Erin approached, "You filthy little Mudblood."

Erin stopped in her tracks, her mouth open slightly. Draco had _never_ used that word, not to her knowledge anyway, and she couldn't say that she liked it.

_He's right, though,_ The voice whispered, _Dirty thing, doesn't belong here._

"Shut up," Erin hissed inaudibly through her teeth. The voice did as she said. Ron's face was almost as red as his hair, and Erin recognized that he was about to try something stupid.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed, pointing his wand at Draco. There was a flash of light that sent Ron flying backwards, and the crowd watched in horror as he knelt on the ground and spit out a slug.

The Slytherins (minus Erin) laughed as Harry and Hermione carried away Ron, who looked pale and sickly. Erin felt her face getting hot. She stomped the rest of the way over to the team, standing in front of Draco with her hands on her hips. He smirked at her, obviously still on a high from seeing Ron's wand backfire.

"You rotten piece of pure blood, inbred scum!" She shouted at him, and his face suddenly fell. That wasn't how it was supposed to go. "Just because she doesn't have the same high-and-mighty blood status as you doesn't make you any better than her, you arse!"

Draco's eyes were wide, and the rest of the team had gone silent. He hadn't expected her reaction to be quite that extreme, but then again he hadn't expected his taunting to go that far. Erin took a step towards him, raising her wand. She couldn't control her anger at that moment, it was like a disorienting heat, blinding her, and turning her vision red at the same time.

"Don't you _dare_ do anything like this again," Erin hissed, the sane part of her mind barely able to take over her actions. She lowered her wand and stormed back up to the castle, shaking her head to regain what little control she felt she had left.

* * *

When Erin entered the common room late that evening, Draco was waiting to ambush her.

"I'm done hanging around," He declared, grabbing her arm, "You need to talk to me."

"I most certainly do not, Malfoy," Erin hissed, narrowing her eyes, "Now leave me alone."

"No," Draco said stubbornly, dragging her to the couch as she tried to pull herself away from him. He yanked her down to sit next to him, and when he released her arm, he almost expected her to get up and run away from him.

"What did you wish to speak to me about?" Erin said stiffly, refusing to meet Draco's eyes. His expression softened, and he sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Anything," He said, slightly exasperated. Erin blinked, and her façade fell through. It wasn't what she had been expecting. "The weather. The latest bout of who's dating who. I honestly don't care. Just say _something_ to me."

"I- I-" Erin stuttered, and a slightly terrified look passed over Draco's face. She suddenly realized that there were wet tear tracks on her face, and that she was crying. She quickly wiped them away, only to find that they just kept coming, and after a few seconds of fruitlessly attempting to get rid of them, she simply hid her face in her hands.

"Wha-" Draco said incredulously, right as Erin threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" She said as Draco patted her back unsurely, "I'm sorry for ignoring you, and I'm so sorry for yelling at you, but it's just been so messed up lately, so much has happened…"

For the better part of an hour, Erin took the time to explain just exactly what had been happening, over the summer and since they had returned to school. Draco was torn between the urge to run and the urge to stay with her. He chose the latter, and remained by Erin's side as she spilled everything that she had been hiding from everyone, his alarm at the situation rapidly growing as she went on.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with me, Draco?" She sighed, wiping away the last of her tears what seemed like hours later. Draco was at a loss for words.

"Snape," He suddenly said, and Erin raised her eyebrow at him, "You need to go see Snape."

"Ok," Erin said slowly, not quite sure what he was getting at, "Because he is all powerful and can solve all of life's great problems?""No, no! Well," Draco amended, "Maybe this time. He was going to teach you Occlumency, remember?"

There was a moment of silence. Erin's mouth dropped; she was absolutely horrified with herself that she hadn't remembered.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I love you!" Erin shouted, jumping up from her seat and running to the portrait hole. Draco was unable to move, all he could do was stare into the space in front of him, unseeing, as he repeated the words in his head…

"I'll be back soon!" Erin backtracked and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before dashing back out the portrait hole, leaving Draco wide eyed and red faced, and, thankfully, alone.

* * *

This chapter is pretty crappy, but I really don't like second year, I don't know why, but I don't. This year should only last a few more chapters, because I have no good ideas. Third year should be better.

I am also considering starting another story, just a bunch of random one shots about Sirius and an OC character, but I'm not sure if I have enough "inspiration" for it. We'll see! (I have the title and the discription picked out already. ;)

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

-Echo1317


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **2,197 words before the author's note. That's pretty good, considering how short the last chapters were. Sorry if this one's a bit messy. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"Professor!" Erin shouted, throwing the door to Snape's office open and causing him to spill the ink he had been using.

"Yes, Miss Riddle?" Snape said, sighing and mopping up the ink with a flick of his wand. The girl was smiling manically, making him wary of why she was there.

"Occlumency," She stated, "You said last year that you would teach me."

"I did," He nodded once, acknowledging that he remembered. He gestured to the chair on the other side of his desk. Erin sat down immediately. "I trust that you have your wand?"

"Of course, sir," Erin had her wand in her hand in an instant.

"I will allow you to prepare yourself this time. You may use your wand to disarm me, or defend yourself in any other way you can think of, " Snape said slowly, and Erin quickly attempted to set up the blocks in her mind that she had been practicing all summer, although as of yet they had done no good. Snape raised his wand, pointing it at her and quickly muttering- "_Legilimens!_"

Erin gasped, suddenly seeing her room at the Burrow. She was five, and Fred and George had been teasing her, she couldn't stop herself from crying a bit. Percy came in and sat down next to her on the bed, his arm around her comfortingly.

She was eight, and it was her birthday, Bill had just given her a miniature sarcophagus, like the ones he said they would see one day when he went to Egypt.

She was ten, and Fred and George were off for their second year at Hogwarts, and she was begging them to stay. Fred leaned down and whispered in her ear, and she giggled at his promises of new tricks and jokes upon their return at Christmas.

She was eleven, and it was her first night at Hogwarts, and she was once again sitting with Percy, his arm around her and making her laugh.

It was earlier today, and she was shouting at Draco, his face shocked and cold.

It was just a few moments ago, when she had kissed Draco on the cheek, and her heart was pounding furiously, her mind going a hundred miles a minute.

"Stop!" She screamed, pulling herself and Snape out of her memories and slamming her fist down on the arm of the chair. She opened her eyes to see Snape smirking at her, and she scowled at him, trying to catch her breath. "Again."

"As you wish," He drawled, "Clear your mind now. Let go of all emotion." Erin shook her head swiftly. "_Legilimens!_"

She was in the dark room, her eyes were red and she was staring into a mirror, talking to someone who she had yet to see, even though she was already certain of who it was…

_No,_ She thought, glad for once that it was her own voice speaking in her head, _Don't let him see anymore! _

Suddenly, she was watching a scene she had never witnessed before. Snape was young, his hair was longer, and he was smiling. He was a handsome young man, and the young woman with him seemed to be aware of it, her green eyes sparkling mischievously as the wind whipped her stunningly red hair and she raised her wand and made the flowers in front of them tap dance their way to the edge of the Great Lake.

"That is enough for today, Miss Riddle!" Snape shouted. Erin's eyes flew open, and she was again struggling to breathe properly. The present day Snape was in front of her again, his face red but oddly composed despite the memory that she had just seen that he had obviously not meant for her to. After a few moments, Snape spoke once again. "It appears that you have an aptitude for Occlumency, a trait you've inherited from your father. We will continue for just a few more lessons- you quite obviously will not need much more instruction. You are dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Erin said, figuring that the dismissal was not optional, although she would not have stayed even if she wanted to. She hurried down to the kitchens, in much better spirits than the last time she had been to see Howie, and with the intent of sharing her new joy with him. She would find Draco later- she didn't think she could face seeing him after reliving their most recent encounter twice.

* * *

"Good morning," Erin greeted Draco, oddly cheery for fact that she was not a morning person.

"That is a contradiction of terms," He replied, smirking as she laughed.

"Ok, you've got me, I don't like mornings either," She giggled, latching onto his arm, "But you must admit, this has been a fairly good few weeks!"

In truth, it had been. Erin had been in particularly fantastic mood, only having heard from her father once, and having been able to banish thoughts of the Basilisk from mind for now. Draco had encouraged her to say something about it to Snape, but she had just shaken her head and told him that if her theory was right, and she was the only way that the thing could get in and out of that damn chamber, there was nothing to worry about for now. He had reluctantly believed her.

It was the middle of October, and the air was chilly as they stepped outside to enjoy the day. Erin shivered, drawing her cloak closer around her as she followed Draco down to the Quidditch pitch. Although she didn't particularly want to seek out a place on the house team, Erin was an amazing chaser, and she spent quite a lot of time knocking the Quaffle around with Draco and his goons on the weekends, and after classes. She was a bit bossy, however, when it came to sports, and it was entertaining for Draco to watch her trying to get Crabbe and Goyle to do as she said- er, yelled.

After a good day's worth of practice, most of which was spent chasing after each other in a very non-sports-ly fashion, Draco and Erin journeyed back up to the castle.

"We played right through lunch, didn't we?" Erin mused as the huge oak doors swung open ahead of them, "I miss lunch…"

"Oh, you'll only have to wait a few more hours till dinner, and tonight's the feast," Draco said with a wave of his hand, heading for the dungeon. Erin hesitated.

"Um, you know what? I think I might go to the library for a while, get in a bit of studying," She said, "See you at dinner!"

Draco watched Erin wearily was she walked in a direction that was most certainly not that of the library.

* * *

"It's just one of those moments, you know?" Erin told Howie, sipping the glass of pumpkin juice he had given her, "I mean he's just so- so-"

"Perfect?" Howie offered, happy to see the dreamy look on Erin's face.

"See but that's exactly it!" Erin exclaimed, making Howie and several of the other house elves jump, "He's not perfect! He's pompous, and arrogant, and he's really into the whole pure blood mania thing; he hates my family and makes it very clear whenever they're around, he can be quite cruel sometimes, and he acts like nothing can ever touch him!" She sighed frustratedly and ran her finger around the edge of the glass. "But when it's just the two of us, he's kind, and sweet, and caring, and worried." Her smile softened to a small grin. "He does stuff like open doors and pull out my chair, but when we talk, it's like I'm just 'one of the guys'."

"And that is a good thing?" Howie asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I do think that's a very good thing," Erin said quietly, "As long as I can at least be his friend."

"Why doesn't Miss Erin tell Master Malfoy how she feels?" Erin waited a moment before answering.

"Because if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll have spoiled everything," She said, sighing as she glanced at the big clock, "I do hate to leave, but I actually do need to study a bit. Thanks for everything, Howie, I'll see you again soon."

"Have a good evening, Miss Erin," Howie said joyfully, hurrying to clean up after her.

* * *

As it turned out, Erin did not see Draco at dinner, as she fell asleep on top of a book about a muggle who could see through enchantments in the library. By the time she had woken up, the feast was almost over, and she realized with a resentful sigh that she was never going to make it to the Great Hall in time to eat. She might as well just sneak down to the kitchens again later and have the leftovers with Howie.

When she reached the stairs near Lockhart's office, she spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who it appeared had also missed the feast. Harry and Hermione returned Erin's wave, but Ron diligently ignored her, as punishment for what her "friend" Malfoy had said about Hermione. Quite honestly, Erin couldn't care less if Ron ignored her for a while in that overly dramatic way of his. He'd get tired of it soon enough. She was about to join them when she stopped dead in her tracks at the same time that Harry did, listening to the all-too-familiar voice that she knew the boy who lived as hearing, too.

_Rip… tear… kill…ssso hungry… for so long… kill… time to kill… ssso sssorry, Missstresss… disssobey Missstresss…_ The Basilisk hissed in her ear. She shared a quick glance with Harry, and they took off for the entrance hall, where the sound was coming from. It got louder as they neared their destination.

_I sssmell blood… ssso sssorry, Missstresss… I SSSMELL BLOOD!_

Erin's stomach lurched as she realized what the Basilisk was about to do.

"It's going to kill someone!" Harry shouted. They took the next flight of stairs three at a time, desperate to reach whoever it was before the monster did. Erin could hear Ron and Hermione's yells of worry and confusion, but she couldn't really make them out. The walls were a blur around her until they turned and hurtled down the last empty passageway.

There were words written on the wall in a shimmering red substance that Erin recognized as blood.

**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN**

**OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**

"The heir?" Erin mouthed, trying to comprehend what it might mean, and who's blood that might be. Who was the heir? What did they have to do with the Basilisk that had claimed her as its master? Did the heir release the Basilisk? There was a sickening moment as she realized that whoever had let the creature loose must be the heir, and that if someone was killed, it would be by the Basilisk. The heir had opened the chamber where the Basilisk resided, and for a brief moment, Erin allowed her walls to slip, and she allowed her father to give her the answers she wanted.

_You are the heir,_ He hissed, not unlike the Basilisk had, _But it is not you who opened my chamber. No, I found another, as you so bravely decided to keep me out of your head…_

Erin put her defenses back up; that was all she wanted to hear, and it was all she could stand to for now. She didn't have much time to ponder over the new information as the doors to the Hall swung open and the noise from the feast drifted over the otherwise quiet scene. The sound of their feet echoed over the passage, and there was no time to escape before the rest of the school happened upon the scene.

The noise stopped immediately as everyone took in the scene; the writing on the wall, the cat that Erin only suddenly noticed was tacked to the wall, and the water on the floor. A familiar voice shouted out of the crowd.

"Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, mudbloods!" Draco yelled, and Erin didn't even register that he had spoken. All she could do was stare at the words in front of her and know that they were speaking of _her_. The rest of whatever happened was lost to her, until she felt someone tugging on her arm. When she snapped her head up, Ron was looking down at her worriedly, and he jerked his head towards Harry, Hermione, Filch, and Dumbledore, who were already off down the corridor. They hurried to catch up, and Erin caught one more glance back at the crowd, where Draco was watching her go with a look of confusion and suspicion on his face.

* * *

Uh oh...

-Echo1317


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** Sorry for taking so long! I got sidetracked by Youtube and drawing with these awesome new inks I got. Plus, I have figured out that I really, really, really don't like Chamber of Secrets. And I don't think it likes me either... ;)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

Erin's legs were shaking as she stood in front of the headmaster's desk. He would have to know; it had become apparent that he really did know _everything_. Despite the gravity of the situation, Dumbledore's blue eyes were still twinkling in that way of his.

"No second year could have done this," He said after he had declared that Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, had been petrified, "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch accused, his beady black eyes fixed menacingly on Harry, "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found- in my office- he knows I'm a- I'm a- He knows I'm a Squib!"

"I never touched Mrs. Norris!" Harry defended himself.

"And have we considered," Snape drawled, cutting the volume with a quiet tone, "That Miss Riddle was at the scene as well? That perhaps _she_ might have something to do with this?"

A look of horror passed over Erin's face as all eyes turned to her. How could Snape even think to suggest that she was the one who petrified the damn cat? He knew her well enough- he had seen in her mind long enough- that he ought to realize that she would never even _dream_ of doing something that extreme!

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" Erin spat angrily, ignoring the shocked looks on Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's features, "And I really would prefer if you refrained from speaking about _that_ in front of certain individuals!"

"Of course, Miss Riddle," Dumbledore smiled softly, "If you wish, you may wait in the side chamber until your classmates are dismissed."Erin nodded curtly, walking through the doorway that had suddenly appeared to the left. The moment she was inside, the arch closed up behind her. Torches lined the walls, illuminating a comfy looking red and gold couch and a few squashy armchairs. Erin threw herself down on one of them, her blood boil. Snape was her head of house, he was supposed to defend her, not make everyone suspicious of her. It was enough to make her consider hexing hi when his back was turned.

"Miss Riddle," She heard Dumbledore call her, the door open once again, and she came back into the room, her face a cool and composed mask. Snape was in one of two chairs across from the desk, and Erin placed herself in the vacant one. She sent Snape a quick glare, which he brushed off.

"Miss Riddle, did you have anything to do with the attack that took place here tonight?" Dumbledore asked, still smiling, much to Erin's annoyance.

"No, I absolutely did not," She replied calmly, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow at how her demeanor had changed. It reminded him so much of the way the Dark Lord would become so scarily calm and serene. That was when he was at his most cruel and fearsome, and Snape had the odd feeling that this girl might turn out to be more like her father than anyone might have guessed.

"Very well then," Dumbledore said, "You may return to bed."

Erin stood rather gracefully, for a twelve year old, and quickly left the office, practically running down the stone steps to get to the hallway. When she finally exited the stairwell, she leaned up against the wall and sank to the ground, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Hey," A voice said, and Erin's eyes flew open to the sight of Harry standing above her. He offered a hand to help her up, which she gladly took, smiling at him in thanks. "I- I wanted to ask you something about earlier."

Erin's smile disappeared, and her face became gravely serious. She waited patiently for Harry to continue.

"You heard that voice as well, didn't you? The one that no one but us could?" He said quietly. Erin stiffened.

"Yes," She answered softly, and she could see Harry visibly relax, as if he had been holding his breath.

"So I'm not crazy then," Harry said, relieved. Erin cracked a small smile.

"Eh, don't speak _too_ soon," She said, causing Harry to laugh a bit.

"But-" He began, then lowered his voice, "Do you have any idea what did it?"

Erin debated in her head but for a moment, and then came to only one conclusion.

She was going to have to lie.

"No, Harry, I don't," She said with a sigh, "But whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be seeing it again."

* * *

Erin took a deep breath, and the portrait in front of her sighed. She had been standing outside the Slytherin common room entrance for a good twenty minutes, preparing herself to face whatever might be waiting for her inside. If Draco was up waiting for her, she would have to try and explain everything right then and there, even if she wasn't quite sure what everything was. If he wasn't waiting, then she was going to have to conclude that he was too angry to even bother speaking to her, and the thought alone made her want to cry. She had had enough of all of the lies and anger and avoidances; she wanted to have just a normal life, a normal week at the very least.

"Pureblood," Erin spoke the password, and the portrait yelled "Finally!" as it swung open, receiving a glare from her. Her eye line immediately strayed to the couch, where she could see Draco's head just above the top of it. He didn't acknowledge her as she approached and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity to her, until Draco finally spoke..

"Did you do it?" Draco whispered roughly, afraid to hear her answer. He wasn't afraid for his own safety, or even that of the other students. On the contrary, he couldn't care less what happened to them. What he was scared of was that the school might close, as it almost had once fifty years ago; his father had told him about a time when the monster had run amuck throughout the castle. If the school closed, he would be sent home, or at least to the place that he was supposed to call home. His father would find something to blame on him, he would find a way to keep his mother occupied when he called him into his study…

"No," Erin said quietly, her voice barely audible even though there was no other noise that might drown out her words. Draco gently draped his arm around her and pulled her close to him, and she sank into his embrace thankfully, a few quiet tears slipping down her face as they both contemplated what might very well be the beginning of the end.

* * *

"I've finally found it!" Erin announced, slamming a giant, musty old book down in front of Draco. At present, they were in the library, Draco reading some sort of comic book and Erin searching desperately through a pile of books for anything about a hidden chamber beneath Hogwarts. She had disappeared for less than a minute, and Madam Pince gave her a cross look for handling the book so roughly. Erin didn't see her, however, and went on grinning feverishly. She sat down across from Draco, who was eyeing her warily. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before, I had put it away in the very bottom of my trunk and I haven't been all the way through there till now when I was looking for that one grey sock- you know, the one that the gnomes like to steal? It was actually there this time, but that's beside the point! I found it!"

"What _is_ it?" Draco asked slowly, so as not to excite her further. She gestured wildly to the cover, and Draco read it. "_Hogwarts, A History_?"

"Yes!" Erin shrieked, causing Madam Pince to shush her. She sat down, blushing slightly, but still smiling. She flipped the book around so that it was facing her, and she ran through pages frantically, as though the book might disappear if she didn't hurry up and find what she was looking for. She crashed her fist down on a page about three quarters of the way through the book. She began to read aloud. "_Legend states that, before leaving Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin built a hidden chamber beneath the castle itself. Little is known as to where the chamber is located, or whether it actually exists at all, but stories handed down throughout history state that if the descendants of Slytherin were ever to return to the castle, they would be the only soul able to find and enter the chamber. A monster was also said to reside in said chamber, although the exact identity of it is also unknown._"

"It took you that long to figure out that you would find that it _Hogwarts, A History_?" Draco asked in disbelief, "Merlin, I could've told you that!"

"Oh, shut up!" Erin snapped, shutting the book and slapping his arm, "That doesn't matter. What matters in the conclusion that I've drawn from it!"

"Which would be?" Draco said, and Erin sighed dramatically. Honestly, he could be incredibly slow at times.

"Which would be," She said, her voice low so that no one might overhear them, "Is that _I _am the heir of Slytherin."

"What- how?" He asked, the wheels in his head already whirling. "If what you opened really was the chamber-""Then it makes both myself and my father are the heirs of Slytherin," Erin finished his thought, both going slightly paler, "It's the only thing that makes sense, doesn't it?""This is good," Draco concluded, "You can tell that thing, whatever it was, to stop! Just go back to the chamber, and talk to it-"

"No," Erin said decisively, her face serious, "I want to know who it was who opened the chamber in the first place. I need to know who it was who set the snake loose."

"Does it _matter_?" Draco asked, "You can make it stop, who cares who started it!"

"I matters to me," Erin shook her head, falling back into her chair after realizing that she and Draco had been unconsciously leaning towards each other over the table. She closed her eyes. "I just have to know."

"Alright," Draco said reluctantly, "But if this gets out of hand, you tell Dumbledore what's down there. Right?"

"Right," Erin agreed, "Of course, of course. Want to go down to the pitch? It's too nice of a day to waste indoors."

Draco nodded, and as they prepared to leave, he knew in his heart that Erin was going to let this go as far as she could until she knew who was behind it- even if it meant that someone got hurt.

* * *

I think Draco might be just a bit OOC, but it's only cuz he doesn't want to be stuck at home til he can get enrolled in another school or something. Plus, if the school closed, he probably wouldn't be able to see Erin anymore because of Molly. :(

Anyway, thanks to everyone who's supported this story! Love to you all.

-Echo1317


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** I actually finished this last night around eleven, and I could have sworn that I put it up, but apparently I didn't, so here it is!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"Erin!" Harry called, running to catch the girl before she reached the dining hall. He thanked his lucky stars that Malfoy wasn't with her.

"Hey, Harry," Erin smiled brightly, stopping just outside the open doors. He took her hand and led her around the corner, out of sight. She laughed slightly, raising her eyebrow as Harry pushed her into a broom closet and closed the door behind them.

"We need to talk," Harry said quietly, suddenly aware that his oh-so-wonderful plan of warn Erin about Malfoy had landed him in a rather compromising looking situation. Erin smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"You _do_ know that these closets are generally used for just about everything _but_ talking?" She reminded him, causing his face to flush a deep red. She laughed again. "I'm just kidding- well, not really, but let's talk. What's up?"

"Ron, Hermione, and I think Malfoy is the heir," Harry whispered hurriedly, and Erin frowned slightly, "Be careful, will you? There's a good chance that you, being close to him, will be safe, but be on your guard."

"Oh, Harry," Erin laughed airily, "Draco is most definitely _not_ the heir."

"But, look at the facts," Harry persisted, his arm barring her way as Erin tried to exit the closet. Her eyes narrowed, and suddenly her wand was under his chin, tilting his head up.

"I am done speaking with you about this, Harry," Erin said dangerous. With a flourish, she brushed past Harry and back into the empty corridor, leaving him stunned and slightly horrified that she would trust Malfoy over her brother and his friends.

* * *

"Ok, do you hate Lockhart as much as I do?" Erin asked Draco sourly, placing herself next to him at the Slytherin table. He chuckled, nodding.

"Why is it imparticular that you hate him today?" He asked, stuffing his mouth with bacon and earning himself a half hearted frown from Erin. He swallowed quickly and washed it down with a swig of juice.

"That ridiculous, idiotic man said to me, do you know what he says?" Erin fumed, angrily spooning eggs onto her plate so hard that Draco had to take the utensil away before she cracked the plate, "He stopped me in the hallway just now, and he told me that I needed to work on my knowledge of his autobiography! Do you believe that that prat actually had the nerve to tell me to work on memorizing his autobiography? To think, here I've been working on the Patronus charm, and the stunning jinx, when I _really_ should have been trying to remember what his favorite color is- which is lilac, by the way, he told me just now, I swear, I have half a mind to take his wand and shove it up his-"

"Come on, now, don't pay attention to him," Draco said, nudging her with his elbow. She gave him a thankful smile, and then frowned when she glanced down at her plate. She scraped most of the eggs off onto his, and then smiled contentedly once again.

"Oh, the Quidditch game is today, isn't it?" Erin said, noticing that Draco was wearing his robes. His stomach gave a nervous squirm, and he stirred the food in front of him worriedly. Erin took his free hand in her own and squeezed it lightly. "You'll do great, I just know it."

"Thanks," Draco muttered, suddenly not all that hungry. Erin had begun chattering mindlessly with Millicent, and soon Draco was engaged in a spirited debate with Blaise. Neither seemed to realize that they were still holding hands.

* * *

As Erin glanced around the crowded stadium, her eyes fell on a figure in the teachers box, where she saw Lucius Malfoy sitting proudly with his nose in the air. She couldn't help but think he looked something like an albino peacock with that nose.

The two teams, Slytherin and Gryffindor, rose on their brooms into the air, and for a while, Erin watched with only mild interest, keeping a close watch on Draco and cheering every so often when her house scored a goal. She let her mind wander for quite a long time, not noticing when the crowd gasped or cheered, immersed in her own thoughts. She pondered over the events of the year, what they might mean and what they would bring, and if she'd ever have just a normal year at Hogwarts. She somehow doubted this. Soon, her thoughts strayed to the feelings she had developed last year for the boy she called her best friend. A small part of her mind was telling her that maybe he felt the same way, but she squished those thoughts immediately. There was no way.

_Or maybe there is,_ That little bit of her peculiarly girlish part of her brain told her. She shook her head no, sighing.

"Do you feel them, too?" A voice asked from beside her. Erin looked to see a small, fair haired girl sitting next to her; she didn't look to be older than eleven. She was wearing a pair of earrings that were shaped like radishes, and a butterbeer cork around her neck. Erin raised her eyebrow when the girl looked at her, and she continued. "The blumbledums. They're everywhere."

"Yes, they must be," Erin said, slightly unnerved by the way the girl stared dreamily into space, "Um, who are you?"

"Luna Lovegood," The girl said, her eyes darting back and forth as though following something, "And you are Erin Riddle."

"Mmhhmm," Erin mumbled, a bit uneasy with this strange first year. She directed her attention back to the game. She caught sight of what Luna had been looking at, and she gasped. A bludger appeared to have set its sights on Harry, and the twins were now giving up most of their effort into keeping it away from him. Erin glanced up at Draco, concerned that he might be hit in the ball's attempts to strike Harry down. Her eyes widened as she spotted a glint of gold next to Draco's ear, and Harry seemingly saw it at the exact same time, because he dove after it. He nearly caught the Golden Snitch, but it just escaped his outstretched fingers. He shot after it, and soon both he and Draco were weaving and dodging around the pitch. Erin held her breath as they disappeared for a few excruciating moments, exhaling loudly when they came back into sight.

Erin looked away for a moment, up to the teacher's box, to make certain that none of them were tricking with the bludger as Quirrell had with Harry's broom last year. She closed her eyes and shivered at the very thought of the two-faced professor.

"Oh my, it looks as though your friend had taken quite a nasty fall," Luna commented airily, and Erin frantically searched the ground. She gasped yet again when she saw Draco, laying face up on the dirt and looking as though he was in severe pain. A second later, Harry, too, was sprawled on the field, the Snitch in one hand and small, disintegrating pieces of the bludger falling around him like snow.

After a moment of utter shock, Erin jumped up from her seat and, deciding that Harry was already very well taken care of judging by the dense crowd around him, rushed to Draco's side. She kneeled down next to him, gently touching his arm.

"Are you alright?" She asked tentatively, and when he didn't stir, she began to fear the worst.

"Never better," Draco said through gritted teeth, opening only one eye so that he could see the small smile that passed over Erin's face. He tried slowly to sit up, but soon thought better of it, wincing and clutching his abdomen. Erin attempted to steady him, only to feel him stiffen in alarm when they saw someone approaching.

"Hello, Draco," Lucius said coldly, glaring down at his son, who was still on the floor. His gaze flickered to Erin. He smiled, and Draco wondered if Lucius looked as sinister to Erin as he did to him.

Either she was a very good actress, or she really was unafraid, because Erin gracefully rose to her feet, dusted off her hands on her pants and stuck her hand out for Lucius to shake. She stood tall, with her head held high, staring him right in the eye as if she was older than just twelve.

"Mr. Malfoy, it really is a pleasure to meet you," She drawled, sounding almost like a completely different person than when she was speaking to everyone else, "Draco has told me so many good things about you."

"He has, has he?" Lucius said, gingerly taking Erin's hand and dropping it less than a second later. The mark on his arm burned, but he was used to the pain, and he didn't allow it to mar his facade. "I must say, it is good to meet a proper young lady such as yourself, Miss-?"

"Riddle, sir, Erin Riddle," Erin said, smirking ever so slightly. Her face was careful and composed, and Lucius was amazed at how much her mask looked like the Dark Lord's. Composed, and careful, and strong, that's what she looked like. He couldn't wait to watch the child crumble.

"I'm sorry for your loss, today, but I really must be on my way," He said, glancing down at Draco, "I'll be hearing from you shortly, I expect."

With a swish of his robes, Lucius was on his way to the edge of the pitch, where he disappeared down the dark hallway that led back to the castle. As soon as he was out of sight, Erin sank back down onto the ground, sitting cross legged next to Draco and letting out a huge sigh.

"Your dad is one creepy bloke," She said, and Draco couldn't help but laugh at the reality of her statement**. **

Hope you liked this, it's a little shorter than usual. Thanks!

-Echo1317

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** Hi! I wrote this yesterday, and forgot again to post it. Sorry!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

That evening, Erin decided to skip out on dinner, with the excuse that she had to study. She silently slipped down to the kitchens when the entrance hall emptied, and she enjoyed a warm and scrumptious pot roast with Howie. They talked and laughed well into the hours of the morning, when Erin finally realized just how heavy her eyelids were. She was just stumbling through the portrait hole when she felt someone grip her wrist.

"Wh-" A hand clamped down on her mouth as she tried to scream, and she whipped her head around frantically to see a pair of cold grey eyes staring back at her. "Calm down, it's just me," Draco hissed, releasing her from his harsh grip. She exhaled with relief.

"Merlin, Draco, you nearly gave me a heart attack," Erin laughed quietly, smiling. Draco's face was serious, however, and Erin became a bit nervous.

"There was another attack tonight," Draco said almost inaudibly. He continued as Erin's eyes widened. "Flint came in about an hour ago- he'd been out patrolling, he'd seen a boy being taken up to the hospital, petrified by the looks of it." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Where were you all night?"

"In the library," Erin answered, mentally slapping herself for not giving a plausible answer.

"Madam Pince would've kicked you out hours ago," Draco pointed out, backing Erin up against the wall so that she could not escape his glare, "Don't lie to me, Riddle."

"Don't call me by my last name, _Malfoy_," Erin snarled, angry because she knew where he was going with this. She looked up at his sternly, noticing for the first time that he had grown over the summer, or she had shrunk, because he was a good few inches taller than she was. "I know what you're playing at, and I've told you before- _I didn't let the snake loose._"

"See, now, I want to believe you," Draco said, exasperatedly strutting away from her as he began pacing the floor, "There are a thousand different theories out everywhere. Some people think it's me, some you, some Saint Potter and his followers, some even think that it's someone outside of Hogwarts, and I don't know what the hell to believe anymore, Erin!"

"You have got some kind of nerve," Erin breathed hotly, her hands clenched into fists at her sides, "I'm your best friend, you should know that you can trust me! And you should know that when I say I didn't do it," She lowered her voice gravely, " I didn't do it."

Erin stormed away up the stairs to the dormitory, now wide awake. She angrily threw herself down onto her four poster, screaming into her pillow, and trying very hard not to let the tears that threatened to fall slip over her painstakingly precise and ever growing walls.

* * *

The following morning, Draco did not see Erin at breakfast. He did not see her at lunch, or dinner, or anytime in between, and he was really beginning to worry about her. Finally, as he reentered the common room to go to sleep, he saw her on the couch, and was about to walk over and speak to her when she got up. The glare she shot him stopped him in his tracks, and all he could do was stare after her as she ascended the stairs to her room. He sighed and flopped down in one of the chairs.

"Great going, mate," Blaise said sarcastically, clapping him on the shoulder as he walked past and sat on the couch, "You've managed to make her fall for you _and_ hate you all in the same year."

"What?" Draco asked unbelievingly, shaking his head slightly. Blaise sighed at his ignorance.

"You can't be all that daft," He drawled, frowning, "She likes you, idiot."

"No, she can't possibly," Draco insisted, not wanting to discuss the matter at that moment, when she was up in her room hating his guts, "You're definitely wrong about that."

"Whatever you say, Draco," Blaise sighed, opening the book he had brought with him. While he read, Draco stared into the fire, contemplating the thought of Erin liking him like _that_. It didn't seem plausible. And even if she did, nothing could possibly come of it, because he didn't like her like that either- did he?

He tried to picture it, the two of them holding hands and going on dates, perhaps even stealing a kiss or two between classes. He found himself suddenly smiling, because he did in fact rather like the idea, that she would be his and no one else's, and Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow at the look on his face.

"Oh, shut up," Draco muttered, throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling, as if maybe it had all the answers in the world written up on it.

* * *

"We fought and it was horrible and now he hates me, and I must say I'm not too fond of him at the moment either," Erin explained to Howie a few weeks after her argument with Draco, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. If muggle television had taught her anything, it was that most heartache could be cured with ice cream, although Howie refused to let her eat it out of the carton. She tossed her spoon back in the bowl and crossed her arms on the table, laying her head down on them as Howie patted her hand comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Miss Erin, Howie is sure that Master Malfoy will come around soon," Howie said softly, and Erin lifted her head slightly to smile at him.

"I think I'll be going home for Christmas this year," Erin sighed, playing idly with the fringe on her sleeve. She knew that most of her house mates were leaving as well, and she really didn't want to be practically alone with Draco. With him trying to talk to her, and Crabbe and Goyle attempting to trap her into talking with him, she'd never be able to leave the dorm.

"Howie is sure that Miss Erin will have a lovely Christmas," Howie assured her, quickly replacing the empty bowl in front of her with a full one, "Miss Erin will get to see her family, and share pudding with them. It will be just wonderful."

"I hope so," Erin said, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to wander. Of course Molly would be suspicious of why she was the only one home, as would the rest of her siblings. She'd make something up about forgetting a few things, or needing to get something for school from Diagon Alley. There would be time to figure it out. "I suppose I ought to get upstairs and start packing, as we leave day after tomorrow.

"Do have a good Christmas, Miss Erin," Howie said, bouncing next to her as she walked to the door, "And do wish the same to Masters Weasley and Weasley for Howie."

"I will," Erin promised, smiling at the grin on Howie's face, "I'll see you when I get back."

Erin was about to enter the passage down to the dungeons when she caught sight of the double wood doors that lead outside. For a moment, she considered escaping through them, to begin a new life out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, where there was not a soul or creature that would know her…

She chuckled to herself, shaking her head and entering the passage. She had an insane imagination at midnight.

* * *

On Saturday morning when Erin dragged her trunk up the stairs, she narrowed her eyes when she saw people turn to whisper to one another as she passed. She had skipped classes the day before, choosing to sleep the day away and deal with the consequences later. Finally, she spotted Fred and George in the Great Hall, choosing to confront them.

"What's going on?" She asked demandingly, and the twins glanced at each other rather gravely.

"There was another attack last night," George told her, and Fred continued with-

"Justin Finch Fletchy, and Nearly Headless Nick. There wasn't another message-"

"But I think people are starting to get it."

Erin stared at them for a moment, unsure whether they were messing around with her as they might be. When it became clear that they were not, Erin turned on her heel and stormed away, her cloak billowing behind her. Draco watched her go from the Slytherin table, half of him wanting to get up and make her speak to him, but the more cowardly part of him kept him in his seat. He would catch her when she returned, perhaps on the very day of. If he couldn't talk to her then- he thought that there was a good chance that he would never be able to pluck up the courage to ever speak with her again.

* * *

On the evening before her return to school, Erin was very thankful to be able to fall down onto her warm familiar bed. She sighed and hugged a pillow close to her, closing her eyes that were heavy with tiredness. She felt like she hadn't slept at all since she'd been home, even though she'd done almost nothing but. Molly had watched her with worried eyes every day when she'd come down at lunch time, just barely up and about, and again when she would excuse herself in the early hours of the night to go back to bed. Twice she had voiced her concerns to Erin, and twice she had been told that it was just all those late night study sessions coming back to get at her.

A knock on the door woke Erin from the light sleep she had been in, and she muttered a hasty "Come in!". Bill stuck his head in and grinned at her, and she sleepily smiled back. He closed the door behind him as he came in and made himself comfortable on her bed, telling her to scoot over so that he could put up his legs, even though his feet still dangled off the end of the bed.

"So," Bill said innocently enough, "Mum tells me you've been sleeping in."

"Really, has she?" Erin said dryly, folding her arms across her chest and huffing. Bill gave her one of his looks telling her not to be so grumpy, and she turned her head away from him. "Well, what does she want from me? I've already told her it's all of my studying, and it's the truth! She really ought to just leave it at that and stop worrying herself."

"She can't help it, it's what she does," Bill nudged her with his elbow and grinned mischievously , "So Fred and George tell me that you've got yourself your first boyfriend over at Hogwarts, eh?"

"Draco Malfoy is not my boyfriend!" Erin seethed, whacking Bill with a pillow. He feigned hurt, laughing until he saw that the glare she was giving him wasn't as playful as his teasing was.

"But he's why you hardly smile anymore at school, isn't he?" Bill asked, and Erin didn't respond at first. She fiddled with the hem of the pillowcase, not meeting her brother's gaze.

"Just leave me alone, ok? I don't want to talk about it," She muttered. After a few more moments of silence, Bill sat up and sighed. He put his arm around Erin and gently kissing her forehead. He stood and was about to leave when Erin called him back. "You won't tell Molly, will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to," He said, and Erin finally looked up at him.

"Thank you," She whispered, meeting his gaze with steely, hard eyes. He nodded once, and then was gone, leaving Erin to once again pass out with exhaustion.

* * *

I didn't like this chapter very much, but it does get better- not in the next chapter, really, but soon. Thanks to everyone who has R & R'd, you give me the inspiration to keep going through second year even though it is so frickin boring! (Ok, so it's not _that_ boring, but it is quite a bit more dull than the others, I think.) Keep those awesome reviews coming!

-Echo1317

P.S. I do realize that Molly and Arthur went to see Bill, not the other way around as I wrote it, but I didn't realize that until someone (cough*my mother, damn her*cough) pointed it out, and I think I'm just gonna leave it. Yeah... I'm lazy. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** Blurg! I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated! I tried to go on a couple times last week, but the document manager wouldn't upload, and I may have yelled at the computer, and then been so mad that I yelled at my dad, but anywho... You get two chapters today! Yay!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Draco scanned the crowd of returning students for Erin, an unusual knot in his stomach. He was more nervous than he naturally ought to be, his heart giving a sudden jolt when he finally spotted her dragging her trunk haphazardly through the crowds of others reuniting. As soon as he was able to catch up with her, he placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to whip around and glare pointedly at him.

"We need to talk," Draco said sincerely, and Erin stepped away from his grasp. She held her head up high, deliberately trying to look down her nose at him, even though it wasn't working out very well. She settled for scowl up at him.

"I have nothing to say to you, Malfoy," Erin said harshly. Draco's confidence was quickly beginning to deteriorate, and he stood sputtering illegible drivel for a few minutes before Erin turned on her heel and walked away from him.

"Wait!" He called after her, pushing through the thinning crowd as she disappeared into the dungeon passage way. Draco quickly followed, grabbing the handle of her trunk and wrenching it out of her hands. She whirled around to face him again, her face red and impatient and her eyes narrowed.

"If you have something to say to me say it," Erin demanded, "I will not stand around all day watching you trip over your own words, as I have better things to do with my time."

"Oh you do, do you?" Draco sneered, fed up with her ignoring him for so long. He couldn't control his tongue as he let the next harsh words slip from his mouth. "From what I've seen, I'm your only friend here, not counting your precious Weasleys." Erin's face fell just a fraction of an inch, but she held his gaze fiercely. "You can't survive in this school without me, Riddle."

"Watch me," Erin said in a deadly quiet voice, drawing her wand and sending Draco flying into the wall before he knew what was happening. She reclaimed her trunk and was gone instantaneously.

"Merlin," Draco groaned, "It was so not supposed to go like that."

* * *

For the next few weeks, Erin set about proving Draco wrong. She was friendly with everyone, and she even went so far as a few lame attempts at flirting with a few Ravenclaw boys who had taken a liking to her, smiling and laughing at their smart jokes and being sure to lightly touch their arm whenever Draco was walking past. She got an obscene amount of pleasure from watching his face turn red with anger, and the glares that he shot at the boys when she left them.

"Is Malfoy your boyfriend or something?" Anthony Goldstein asked Erin one afternoon during the study period in the Great Hall, eyeing the blond boy resentfully. Erin laughed and laid a hand on his arm that was resting on the table.

"Of course not, Anthony, where ever would you get that idea?" She said pleasantly, casting a quick glance over at Draco, who was holding his quill so tightly that it looked as if it was about to snap. Erin smiled, pleased, and continued her conversation with the mundane boy. He held very little interest for her, but she would keep it up for a while, if only to irk Draco. It was worth almost falling asleep during Anthony's anecdotes to see Draco's face turn red and his eyes flash with what looked like jealousy.

Day after day, as Draco watched Erin, he became more and more aggravated. Why wouldn't she just listen to what he had to say? He was sorry, he believed her, that was all there was to it. Then she wouldn't have to keep wasting her time on those idiot Ravenclaws, who couldn't see the boredom in her expression that he so obviously detected. They were quite oblivious, if he did say so himself, which he did to Blaise one evening when Erin had come in late.

"What the hell does she see in those ruddy pumpkin heads, anyway?" Draco fumed, pacing the floor as had become the semi-tradition over the past few weeks. Blaise sighed and shook his head, tired of Draco's own oblivity towards the situation.

"I don't know, mate," Blaise said, trying to humor his friend, "But I'm going to bed before you wear a hole in the floor and I get blamed for it."

"Night," Draco muttered, continuing to walk back and forth and back and forth. He was tired, but he couldn't bring himself to go to bed until he knew Erin was back in. He didn't know how long he was there, but what seemed like a very short while later, the portrait hole swung open and Erin reentered, strutting determinedly past him and up the stairs without a second glance. Draco sighed and threw himself back onto the couch.

This was going to be a long rest of the year.

* * *

Erin walked alone from the kitchens back to the common room. It was dinner, and she hardly expected anyone to meet her in the hall, but unfortunately, she was once again greeted by the familiar sight of Harry Potter.

"Hey," He said rather pleasantly, almost too pleasantly. Erin smiled, returning his address. He pulled a small, thick black journal out of his robes, handling it gently and held it out to her. "Is this yours?"

"No," Erin said, taking the journal and turning it over in her hands, noticing the gold print on the back. The elegant script read 'T.M. Riddle', and Erin held back a shiver. She knew who's diary this was.

"Do you know who's it is?" Harry asked earnestly, his glancing from her to the journal and back again. Erin shrugged.

"I'm not sure," She answered hastily, handing the thing back to him as if it might scorch her if she held it too long. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, hoping to be innocently convincing. "I'll ask around though, if you like."

"Sure," Harry seemed slightly disappointed, but she brushed it off, he insides squirming with anticipation. What journal might contain was eating away at her, and she almost asked for it to look at, but she knew it would make Harry suspicious. He excused himself and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, and Erin watched after him for a moment, her heart itching to find out what might be written in her father's notebook.

* * *

When Erin entered the common room a good while later, Draco was up as per usual. Instead of going directly up to the dormitory, as she might have on any other day, she planted herself stiffly on the couch next to Draco. He raised his eyebrow in question, but he waited for her to speak first. She took to smoothing out her skirt until it was so incredibly flat that the pleats had disappeared. Without looking up at him, she cleared her throat and began to talk.

"I realize that, as of late, we have not been on the best of terms," She said in a clear, formal tone.. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "But I would like to propose that we set the past behind us and make a fresh attempt at something along the lines of trust."

Draco stared silently at her for a moment, his mouth slightly open. Erin glanced up at him, trying to figure out what the silence meant. Suddenly, the air in front of her was gone, and the thick fabric of Draco's robes was instead what she was faced with as he pulled her into a tight hug. She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Merlin, I missed you!" Draco proclaimed, finally letting her go. They both collapsed back into the couch, looking back up at the ceiling and smiling happily.

"I missed you as well," Erin admitted, "And I've got so much to tell you! I ran into Potter in the hall earlier…"

Erin related the story of how Harry somehow had found her father's journal, and as he listened, Draco became a bit paler. The snake was one thing, and to let it go on for this long was insane, but now that there was another artifact, one that Draco was sure he'd seen in his father's possession before, it was well too far.

"This is bad," Draco declared, earning an odd look from Erin.

"I thought that was obvious," Erin said in a morbidly joking tone. She leaned her head back on the couch, trying to fight the tiredness that had suddenly engulfed her. She heard Draco yawn and shift positions so that his head was resting on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she quietly drifted to sleep to the sound of Draco's snores.

* * *

Erin was in the Headmaster's office, but it was not as it was the last time she had been there. None of Dumbledore's golf and silver contraptions lay on the tables, and the portrait of the former Headmaster Dippet was not behind the wall as it ought to have been. Instead, in the Headmaster's chair was the living, breathing version of Dippet, and across from him sat a handsome young man who looked quite a bit like Erin herself. Harry was there also, watching the scene intensely. He looked startled at the sight of Erin, and seemed to be about to say something to her, but the young man spoke first.

"Sir-- if the person was caught-- if it all stopped--" He muttered, his eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Dippet squealed, sitting straighter in his chair, "Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

With a sinking feeling, Erin realized who the boy was. She felt her mouth fall open slightly, and her eyes go wide. Riddle…

"No, sir," The future Dark Lord said quickly. Erin flinched at the sound of his clear, crystalline voice. It was obviously a fake answer, though, and Erin was deathly afraid that Harry might apprehend who it was. He didn't seem to, but he did walk over to her and hiss under his breath-

"How did you get here?" He looked almost excited to see her, but continued to swivel his head back and forth between her and the others as though he was afraid that he might miss something in those few seconds. She shrugged her shoulders, unable to speak for that moment.

"You may go, Tom."

The young Riddle stood swiftly, exiting in a prompt manner with an unseen Harry hot on his heels. Erin scrambled after them, practically running to catch up. By the time she rounded the last corner, Riddle and Harry had been stopped by a young looking, auburn haired Dumbledore.

"Well, hurry off to bed," Dumbledore said, giving Riddle a penetrating smile, "Best not to roam the corridor's these days. Not since…"

He sighed and bade Riddle goodnight, and strode off in the opposite direction. Riddle watched him for a moment, until he was well out of sight, and then down the straight stone steps that Erin knew so well, the ones that led to the dungeons. Harry and Erin followed, this time especially closely in the dim light. They stopped finally in an unlit passage, and they stood outside the door that he had entered for what felt like hours, neither speaking, lest they disturb the unnerving quiet that had settled over everything. Finally, another figure came scrambling down the hall, whispering to themselves.

"C'mon… gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… In the box…"

There was something oddly familiar about the voice…

"Evening, Rubeus," Riddle said sharply.

The boy slammed the door shut and stood up.

"What yer doin' down here, Tom?"

Riddle took a step closer.

"It's all over," he said, "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

"What d'ya-"

"I don't think you meant to kill anyone. But monsters don't make good pets. I suppose you just let it out for excersice, and-"

"It never killed no one!" The boy said, backing up against the door behind him. There was a funny rustling and clicking noise.

"Come on, Rubeus," said Riddle, drawing his wand menacingly.

The spell he cast lit up the whole room, and the door flew open behind the boy. Out of it came a large, hairy mass of legs and razor sharp pincers. The thing bowled the young Riddle over before he had the chance to destroy it. Riddle attempted in vain to catch it again, but the other boy stopped him.

Erin caught Harry's eye for a split second, and then suddenly, she was falling into pitch blackness, faster, faster…

Erin sat bolt upright, causing Draco to stir as well. He picked himself up drowsily, even as Erin was suddenly wide awake and up on her feet.

"Where are you going?" He muttered, his eyes only half open as she scrambled to the common room door.

"I have to talk to Potter," Erin told him, almost shrieking as she reached the portrait, "My father- he framed Hagrid for opening the Chamber!"

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Erin, clad in her day robes and only one shoe, hurtled up the stairs toward the Gryffindor common room. She was almost to the seventh floor when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Percy asked crossly, twisting her around. His prefect badge was gleaming proudly on his robes; he had been patrolling the corridors when he had spotted her.

"Now's not the time, Perce!" Erin said hurriedly, reaching again for the door. Percy held her back yet again, and she turned on him angrily. "Percy, let me go _now_."

"You're not supposed to be out of bed at this time of night," He replied indignantly, steering Erin back down the stairs. She huffed, crossing her arms, and began on a tirade about how she had important matters to attend to.

"I don't care how important you think they are, I can't let you be down around here by yourself," Percy said, now angry, "Especially after everything that's been going on lately. Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"I'm not going to get myself killed!" Erin shouted, her eyes blazing as she abruptly turned to face her brother, "I will listen to you now, I will go back to bed _this time_," She was barely whispering now, meaning to sound menacing. "But I don't think that you have the proper authority to be ordering me about."

Percy stared at her for a moment. Where had that sweet little girl that he knew gone? Why was she acting so high and mighty, as if she was humoring him instead of obeying because she had to. It took what felt like forever, but finally, he responded to her-

By bursting into laughter.

"Merlin, you had me going there for a second!" He howled, clutching his sides and doubling over. Erin rolled her eyes at him and screamed through her teeth in frustration. She left him there, laughing like she had rarely ever seen him laugh, taking off his glasses so that they wouldn't fog up with his tears.

The portrait hole slammed closed behind Erin as she entered the common room, causing Draco to jump a bit from his place on the couch at the loud noise. He didn't even open his eyes as he curled back up on his side, covering his eyes with his arm to block out what little light there was in the room from Erin's wand. She smiled slightly, flicking her wand again and sending a blanket to lay over him. She herself sat down in one of the arm chairs, closing her eyes and desperately attempting to drift into a sleep, however uneasy it might be.

* * *

"We need to talk," Harry murmered under his breath, coming up behind Erin at the Slytherin table during lunch the following day. Despite Draco's effort to keep her there, Erin willingly stood and followed Harry out of the Great Hall and into one of the empty classrooms nearby. They stood in silence for a few moments, both unsure of how to begin.

"So," Erin began a bit impatiently, "Last night- or early this morning, depending on your view point- we both witnessed my father accuse Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets."

"I thought he looked familiar," Harry muttered, "Someone's stolen that journal with his initials on it. Did you happen to take it?"

"No," Erin said, "Nor did I ask anyone to get it for me."

There was another long bout of silence, and Erin waited for Harry to speak. She did want to clear things up, but she figured that she ought to let him be the one to continue, since he was the one who came and got her.

"And you think that your father was right?" Harry said quietly. Erin crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back against the desk.

"There's only on way to find out, isn't there?" She replied, her eyes boring into his, "You've got to go see Hagrid for yourself. Is that all then?"

"Oh, sure," Harry said, gesturing towards the door. Erin nodded and smiled at him, slipping out of the classroom when no one was walking past in the corridor. She found Draco on his way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, their first class after lunch, her bag over his shoulder.

"Thanks," She said as she took it from him, "Sorry about that."

"What did Saint Potter want anyway?" Draco asked slightly crossly, and Erin inconspicuously pulled him away from the rest of the crowd of students to sit at a pair of dusty desks in the back of the classroom.

"He wanted to talk about what we saw in my father's memory last night," Erin explained, pulling her book out of her bag. She flipped through it as she continued. "He was asking whether I thought it was true or not."

"And?" Draco asked. Erin shrugged.

"I didn't lie," She said, and Draco raised an eyebrow, "_But_ I didn't exactly stand there and elaborate either. I answered his question with another question. Simple way of not seeming like I was trying to beat around the bush, but not having to give anything away."

"Clever," He mumbled, "You going to the Quidditch match Saturday?"

"No, I figured I'd skip this one," Erin said quietly, pretending that she was paying attention to Lockhart and taking notes, even though her paper was covered in nonsensical doodles and letters, "Might try to get a little reading done, or-"

She stopped short, having just almost revealed plans that she knew Draco would try to convince her not to go through with. His eyes narrowed, and Erin's face got red as the wheels in his mind turned and he figured out what she wanted to do.

"You can't go back into the Chamber!" He hissed, desperate to convince her, "Do you have any idea how dangerous that would be? You must have a death wish, considering going down there with that- that _thing_-"

"I would be perfectly safe!" Erin said exasperatedly, "She trusts me, I'm her master. She wouldn't hurt me, not if I told her not to. Don't worry, I'll be fine with her!"

"Her?" Draco snorted, "You're referring to it using pronouns now? Next thing you know, you'll have named it, started throwing it birthday parties; what's that this year? One thousand, two hundred and twenty four?"

"I just want to ask her who's been doing this!" Erin said a bit loudly, causing a few of the students in rows ahead of them to look back at them. She ducked her head down, covering her face with her hair. She continued once they had turned away. "If I could catch them, it would all stop. And I don't have a death wish, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, and you're perfectly sane for someone who's _mental_," He muttered, shaking his head. Erin slammed her book shut and stood up, and flying out the door, her things still on the bench next to where she had been sitting. Lockhart looked towards the open doors, then to Draco, still smiling brainlessly.

"She's not feeling well," Draco said, stuffing both their books and quills in his bag and racing out the door after her. She hadn't gotten very far, but was ascending the stairs up to the second floor, telling him exactly where she was headed. He ran to catch up with her, grabbing her arm.

"Do you have a thing about proving me wrong?" Draco asked, attempting to make light of the situation. They'd only made up last night, and he wasn't about to have her mad at him again.

"Yes," Erin answered heatedly, rounding on him and yanking herself away from him. She stormed away again, and Draco groaned, dropping their things and dashed after her again.

"Come on, now," He panted, finding it slightly difficult to run and try to reason with Erin at the same time, and realizing that he had never before noticed how fast she could walk when she wanted to get away from someone. She didn't acknowledge him, pushing the door open to Myrtle's bathroom and leaving the door to slam in his face. He came as close as any human could to growling, pounding the door with his fist and then turning around and sliding down until he was sitting on the cold stone floor and leaning back against the wood. He decided to have a go at communicating with her through the wall- his method of communicating, anyway. "I'm not going away until you talk to me!" He yelled, crossing his arms and hoping that she hadn't gone down into the chamber yet. A few long moments passed, and he began to rethink his promise. Who knew how long she would be holed up in there, not to mention that the chamber might have a second exit…

There was a creak, and Draco felt himself falling backwards, and his head collided with the tile. He looked up to see Erin's face, wet with tears, even though he could barely make her out with the stars that had appeared in front of his field of vision.

"I'm not mental," She whispered, kneeling down next to him, "I'm _not_ mental."

Draco sat up slowly, ignoring the throbbing in his skull as he wrapped his arms around and let her cry into his shirt. It was the wrong thing to call her crazy, he found out, because she thought quite frequently that she was actually losing her mind. For her best friend to point out it out, and to know that maybe her fear was becoming reality, it was too much for her to handle.

"Merlin, I didn't mean to make you so upset," He murmured into her hair, and she nodded slightly.

"I know," She said, sniffing, "Things have just been so incredibly bizarre lately, and it all just… you know."

"Yeah," Draco said softly, recalling his conversation with Blaise about his now apparent feelings toward Erin, "I know."

* * *

Don't forget to press the pretty 'Review' button...

(And thanks to everyone who has! You guys rock!)

-Echo1317


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Who do you think decided to put an 's' in the word 'lisp'?" Erin asked Draco, tossing a ball up into the air from her position of laying on the floor of the common room. He chuckled, amused by the thoughts that she was able come up with. The weekend had been rather lazy so far, and since Erin hadn't seemed particularly interested in the Quidditch game, Draco had stayed back in the castle with her. "I mean, it seems kind of cruel, to have the very letter that the people with the condition can't say in the name of the condition itself. What's that about?"

"I dunno," Draco said, watching the ball with minimal interest. Up, down, up, down. It was making him somewhat sleepy.

Abruptly, the common room door swung open, and a crowd of Slytherins poured in. Most went up to the dormitories, but a few, including Blaise, found a seat around the fireplace.

"Why's everyone back so early?" Erin asked, only half- heartedly interested.

"There was another attack," He said morosely, and Erin sat bolt upright, her eyes wide. She waited for him to continue. "Everyone was already out in the stands, and Madam Hooch went up in the air and announced that our heads of houses would be escorting us all back to the common rooms." He shrugged. "I overheard Snape talking to one of the other teachers, Burbage or something like that- he said that that Gryffindor, Granger, was found petrified in the library."

"Always knew she'd be one," Draco snorted, leaning back into the couch with a satisfied look on his face. Erin smacked his leg.

"It's not funny," She reprimanded angrily, scrambling to her feet and heading for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco called, and she barely turned her head when she told him.

"I need to have chat with my brother," She replied curtly, and the portrait had already swung closed behind her when Blaise laughed and yelled-

"Which one?"

* * *

The corridors were, as Erin expected, empty. On her way through the second floor corridor, however, she came across Ginny, who she realized she hadn't been able to talk to much all year. The younger girl was pale and her eyes were wide, as if she had just witnessed something horribly gruesome.

"Are you alright Gin?" Erin asked softly, gently putting her hand on Ginny's arm. Ginny shook her head yes so quickly that Erin became suspicious. She didn't have a chance to interrogate her further, however, because Ginny tore away and practically ran up the stairs. Sighing and shaking her head, Erin continued on her way to the Hospital Wing, where she was sure Ron and Harry would both be at Hermione's bedside. When she reached the third floor, she saw something that one does not come across every day.

Penelope Clearwater*, a Ravenclaw prefect in Percy's year, ducked out of a broom closet, her hair in disarray and her face as red as an apple. She smiled and nodded once as she passed Erin, and Erin smiled faintly back at her. As soon as Penelope had rounded the corner and her footsteps had faded, another figure popped out of the closet, equally as flushed and disheveled. Percy's eyes went wide when he saw Erin, his mouth a small 'o', and even in such times as they were in now, Erin couldn't help but double over in laughter.

"I, uh, we were just- um, I- she-" Percy stuttered, causing Erin to giggle harder.

"Nice, Perce," Erin said through her laughter, thinking of this as payback for when he had laughed at her the other night when he caught her out of bed. She held up her hand in mocking as if to high five him, but he just frowned and tried, miserably, to speak again.

"We- the- and- I- oh, shut up," He finished lamely, running off past her in the same direction as Penelope had. After a few more moments, Erin calmed down, and she wiped the tears from her eyes as she entered the Hospital Wing.

She sobered up immediately at the sight of Hermione, laying as still as the stone walls that surrounded her. Ron was sitting on one side of her, already mostly asleep in his chair. Erin almost chuckled; ever since they were small children, he was always able to fall asleep anywhere and at any time. A brief memory flashed before her eyes of the two of them at Uncle Bilius's funeral, Ron slumped down in his seat, his head leaning against her shoulder as he fought to stay awake.

Harry was on the other side of the bed, holding Hermione's hand and staring blankly at her frozen face. He barely seemed to register that there was someone approaching until Erin placed her hand on his shoulder. He jumped, spinning around in his chair to see who was there.

"Hey," Erin said softly, giving him a half hearted attempt at a smile. He did something that looked like a grimace, and turned back to Hermione. "We need to talk."

"What about?" Harry asked in a monotone, not looking at her again. She left for a moment, dragging a small stool up next to him.

"Have you spoken to Hagrid?" She asked formally, and Harry nodded his head yes, "And what happened?"

"He was taken to Azkaban," Harry replied sharply, and he heard Erin's abrupt intake of breath, "He told us to follow the spiders, and Ron and I took Fang into the forest. There was an acromentula- he was the monster that we saw in the memory- and he said that he wasn't what killed the girl all those years ago." Harry paused and glanced at Erin, who had gone pale. "It said that whatever the monster was, spiders fear it."

"And have you figured out what the monster really is?" Erin asked breathlessly, waiting anxiously for Harry to answer. He sighed.

"Not yet," He said, and Erin had to stop herself from shouting in relief, "But Hermione was about to-"

"What're you doing here, Erin?" Ron asked her sleepily, rubbing his eyes. She stood, almost stiffly, and Harry narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Just checking in," She answered quietly, giving him a small smile, "I'd best be going. Don't want to be in any trouble for being out of the dormitory, eh?"

"Yeah," Ron yawned. Harry's eyes followed her as she left, wondering how exactly how she would fit into the catching of Heir of Slytherin.

* * *

Just a few days before the exams were to start, Erin found herself standing outside Myrtle's bathroom once again. She stared up at it, breathing deeply and weighing her options.

Option 1: Walk away. She could go back to the common room, free of punishment, and hang out with Draco. She could forget about the Chamber, and the monster that had petrified Percy's girlfriend just a few hours after Erin had run into her. It would be incredibly easy to walk away- in theory.

Option 2: She could open the door in front of her. She could face the past that her father had created, and she could potentially prevent Hogwarts from closing down.

Unfortunately, Erin's time for thinking was cut short, as footsteps of teachers echoed down the corridor. Their voices echoed off the walls as Erin dove into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

"It has happened," She heard McGonagall say, " A student has been by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Erin stifled a gasp. This was bound to happen, she had been sure. But to happen so soon? With all of the increased security? She pressed her ear up against the door, listening harder.

"How can you be sure?" Professor Snape hissed.

"The Heir of Slytherin," McGonagall replied, and Erin could just imagine her stark white face, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. _'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'_"

One of the teachers burst into tears.

"Who is it?" Madam Hooch asked shakenly. The two words that McGonagall next uttered brought Erin to her knees.

"Ginny Weasley."

Erin resisted the urge to scream. They had taken Ginny. They had taken _her_ Ginny, her _sister!_ Not only was that crossing the line, it was so far past the line that Erin did not even remember where her set line began. The voices continued, though, and she returned to listening to them.

"We shall have to send the students home tomorrow," McGonagall declared, "This is the end of Hogwarts. Dumbledore always said…"

At that moment, another set of footsteps approached, and the teachers fell silent. Erin almost rolled her eyes; she knew who it must have been.

"So sorry- dozed off- what have I missed?" Lockhart asked cheerily, causing Erin to want to hex the living day lights out if him.

"Just the man," Snape drawled, "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Taken into the Chamber of Secrets itself. Your moment has come at last."

Silence.

"That's right, Gilderoy," Sprout chirped, "Weren't you saying that you've just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"

"I- well- I-"

"Yes, didn't you just tell me you were sure you knew what was inside it?" Flitwick asked almost mockingly.

"D-did I? I don't recall-"

"I certainly remember you saying you were sorry you hadn't had a crack at the monster before Hagrid was arrested," Snape said, most definitely mockingly.

Erin didn't bother listening to anymore. Instead, she turned around and walked towards the sink, hell bent on finding exactly the entrance was hidden, and getting to her sister before she regretted ever keeping the information she had to herself.

* * *

*- I know that Penelope was petrified in chapter 14, before this scene happened, but I changed it because I came across this whole conversation in chapter sixteen that I completely missed whenever I was reading Chamber of Secrets before, and I was just too tempted to put a reference to it in! The scene takes place on page 286-287 of the American soft cover, and I'm not sure if it's just my dirty mind that is seeing this scene _that_ way, but I swear, I laughed so hard at it that my grandma took the book to see what the hell was so funny (she didn't get it, though, which was probably a good thing). :)

So, three chapters in one day! This is like a record for me. :D I'm happy.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!

-Echo1317

P.S. If you are an Arrested Development fan (the tv show), check out my profile, because I did an analysis on a quote that is pretty cool if I do say so myself!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N** Sorry for not updating! School, friends (not the imaginary ones, mind you), reading, family, all kinds of stuff distracting me! Plus, this chapter has some (a lot) of direct dialog, which I didn't really feel like doing, so I kept putting it off. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put me on alert, favorited, and everything! Digital cookies and milk for everyone!

Disclaimer: I may be able to fake a British accent pretty damn well, but I am most definatly not JK Rowling, and I don't own anything even remotely close to Harry Potter. Blah.

**Chapter 19**

The better part of the day passed by blurrily, and Erin still could not find the entrance. She had searched every inch of the floor, the sinks, and had even attempted to look up on the ceiling. The entrance was nowhere to be seen.

"How the hell am I going to get down there?" Erin mumbled to herself, kicking the sink and trying futilely to ignore the clouds in her eyes. "I wish you would just open again." She kicked the sink a second time, harder, and screamed at it, "Just open up!"

The floor fell out from beneath her, and instead if the customary scream of terror, Erin let out a joyous squeal. She was prepared this time for her landing, and ended up mostly on her feet, stumbling a bit until she fell against the nearby wall. There was a dim light at the end of the passageway, and she staggered towards it eagerly. Finally, she reached the end.

In front of her loomed a huge wall, bearing a huge set of intertwined serpents. When Erin found her voice, she spoke the password again, "Open up.". The snakes slithered away, and the wall sunk into the ground until it disappeared. With another deep breath, she stepped forward and-

BOOM!

An explosion rocked the walls and Erin fell to the floor. She was up in an instant, her wand drawn and pointed in the direction the noise had come from. A figure emerged out of the cloud of filth, coughing after inhaling so much dust and grime. Fear gripped Erin as she watched them.

"Harry!" She sighed in relief when he was finally in full view. He blinked rapidly at her, surprised that she had known where the Chamber was, or even that she was there in the first place.

"What brings you here?" He asked, stunned.

"Same thing as you, I reckon," She replied resignedly, "To get Ginny back." Harry seemed to be about to ask her something else, but she held up her hand to stop him. "Look, I'll explain everything later, right now we need to find her."

Harry nodded, and the two turned and peered forward into the cold, dank chamber ahead. Towers twisted up to the ceiling, covered with a thin layer of grime and silt, each intricately carved with snakes and inlayed with faded gems. The ceiling rose high and disappeared into darkness, increasing the sense of dread that was already heavy in the atmosphere. Water covered the floor, wetting their shoes as they walked quickly down the length of the chamber. At the very end of it, a small flicker of red caught Harry's eye, and he was suddenly full blown running towards the limp figure of Ginny Weasley.

Erin was not all that far behind Harry when he fell to his knees next to the little girl, shaking her shoulders and begging her to wake up.

"She won't wake," Said a cold, familiar voice from behind Harry. Erin was now on her feet, eyes wide with awe and mouth open in a small `o'. Harry turned around as well, and there in the shadows was the pale, translucent figure he had seen once before.

"Tom- Tom Riddle?" Harry asked, but the boy who looked no more that sixteen was staring past him, at Erin.

"My dear," Tom breathed, stepping around Harry and Ginny to stand in front of Erin. He was more than a head taller than her, and she looked up at him, still entirely shocked. Tom tentatively reached up to touch her face, only to have his hand go straight through her. She shivered; it was like having ice water dumped on her out of a bucket. Tom frowned. "Soon. The transformation is almost complete." He smiled wickedly at her, although she thought he meant it to be a reassuring gesture. "We will rule together."

"What do you mean she won't wake?" Harry asked desperately, not having heard Tom's sentiment to his daughter, who had forgotten all about Ginny, "She's not-- she's not--"

"She is still alive," Tom said, not taking his eyes off Erin, and staring in a way that made her want to squirm, "But only just."

Harry suddenly realized that here stood _Tom Riddle_, a boy who had attended Hogwarts fifty years ago, and yet he still only looked like he was sixteen. There was a misty glow about him, and Harry felt compelled to ask-

"Are you a ghost?"

"A memory," Tom quietly clarified, turning to look at Harry once again, "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

Erin watched her father's finger as it pointed to a little black book lying near Ginny's arm. The diary- she must've had it.

"You've got to help us, Tom," Harry pleaded, "We've got to get her out of here. There's a basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along at any moment… Please, help us-"

Neither Tom nor Erin moved. Harry managed to hoist Ginny half off the floor, and he bent to pick up his wand.

But his wand wasn't there.

"Did you see-?"

He looked up, and Tom was still watching him, but he was twirling his wand in his long, pale fingers. Erin was gripping her own wand in the pocket of her robes, not entirely sure if she ought to use it before she knew what Tom's whole plan was. She decided to wait.

"Thanks," Harry muttered, stretching out his hand for it. Tom smiled deviously, and continued to twirl the wand. "Listen. We've got to go! If the basilisk comes-"

"She won't come until she's called," Erin reminded him, her head snapping up. The basilisk was hers to control, she thought, and if she told it not to harm them, it would most likely not. At the very least, she had that advantage over her father.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked, "Look, give me my wand, I might need it-"

Tom's smile broadened, and Erin's eyes went even wider, if it was even possible.

"You won't be needing it," Tom assured him.

Harry just stared. "What do you mean, I won't be-"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Tom, and the use of Harry's full name unnerved Erin, "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," Harry said impatiently, almost totally ignoring Erin, "I don't think you get it. We're in the _Chamber of Secrets_. We can talk later-"

"We're all going to talk now," Tom commanded. He pocketed Harry's wand.

"How did Ginny get like this?" Harry asked, suspicious.

"She wrote in the diary," Erin said, as if her father had planted the words in her mind, "_His _diary. She poured her heart out to a stranger, someone she couldn't see. She trusted him, when common sense should've told her not to. She told him about how we would tease her, how she didn't want our second hand books and robes we always gave her, she had an unrequited crush that she didn't want to talk to any of us about…"

All the time she was speaking, Tom's eyes never left her face. He smiled proudly at her.

"It's very boring, having to listen to the silly little troubles of an eleven-year-old girl," Tom interrupted, "But I was patient. I wrote back. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Ginny simply _loved _me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend to carry around in my pocket…"_

Tom laughed, high and cold, and Erin stared at him with what Harry recognized was fear. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed, a trait I appear to have passed on to my daughter," Tom gestured towards Erin, "So Ginny poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than Miss Weasley. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss Weasley a few of _my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my _soul back into _her…_"

"It was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets, wasn't it?" Erin asked, her throat dry and her head spinning, "She didn't know it, but she knew something was the matter. She was frightened…"

Erin felt sick.

"No," Harry whispered.

"Oh , yes," Tom said calmly, "Of course, she didn't _know what_ she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her diary entries… far more interesting, they become… _Drear Tom,_" He recited, gaining some sick pleasure from Harry's horrified expression, "_I think I'm losing my memory. There are rooster feathers all over my robes and I don't know how they got there. Dear Tom, I can't remember what I did on the night of Halloween, but a cat was attacked and I've got paint all down my front. Dear Tom-_"

"Stop!" Erin shouted forcefully, causing Tom to whip his head around in her direction. Harry stared at her as well, a slightly accusing look in his eyes. She chose to focus on Tom, who nodded curtly.

"As you wish," He turned back to Harry, "It took a very long time for naïve little Ginny to stop trusting her diary, but she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where _you_ came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was _you_, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. Tom smiled cruelly.

"I think that Erin will be able to tell you that," He said coolly, glancing at her, "Won't you, child?"

Harry looked up at her, his eyes narrowed. Erin felt her heartbeat become even more erratic, and she knew that lying would be useless. He would find out eventually. It was really better this way, wasn't it?

"Because," Erin said, her voice slightly strangled, "Because he's Lord Voldemort."

If possible, Harry's face became even paler. Tom Riddle couldn't be Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle was Erin's father. That would make Erin the spawn of the most feared dark wizards of the last century. That would mean that his blood ran in her veins, which was not possible; Erin was a Weasley through and through, Harry had seen proof of that. It was _impossible_.

"Yes, Harry," Tom drawled, "She has known for almost two years now who I am. She has know and she hasn't told you, not even when she found the chamber, which she has not even revealed to your precious Dumbledore. My daughter had proven her allegiance to me." Harry was full on glaring at the both of them. "When I was in school, I fashioned myself a new name, a name that would one day be feared by all when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"You're not," Harry said, finding that it was the only thing that he could manage to say.

"Not what?" snapped Tom.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," Harry said, his breath quickening, "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest sorcerer in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over at Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days--"

"Dumbledore has been driven from this school by the mere memory of me!" Tom hissed, his face an ugly expression of hatred.

"He's not as gone as you think!" Harry retorted. Erin could see what he was trying to do, scare her father with words that even now meant almost nothing. She could see that it was working.

Music suddenly floated into the chamber, from somewhere behind them. All heads turned to the entrance, where the haunting melody flew to them like a ghost. It was unearthly and spine tingling, pleasant but haunting, peaceful but equally scary. It made Erin's stomach churn.

A crimson blur the size of a swan appeared, and Erin realized that it was what the music was coming from. The creature was one that she was familiar with, if only from having read about it several times in various text books- a phoenix, a song bird with incredible magic. It flew straight at Harry, dropping a ragged piece of cloth at Harry's feet and then landing on his shoulder. Erin heard Harry whisper it's name, though she didn't quite catch what it was. It stared at Riddle condescendingly.

A plan began forming in Erin's mind, and she missed the next bit of interaction between her father and her brother's best friend. It was risky, there was no doubt about that, and it would only work if her father summoned the Basilisk, and if the phoenix was as loyal to Harry as it appeared to be. As she put the final formulations on the plan, she saw her father raise his arm and speak in the snake language to the statue nearest to them. The snake who had shown such fondness for Erin slithered out of the gaping hole that appeared in the rock, and it had a malicious glint in it's eye as it bowed it's head for Erin and Tom.

_Missstresss,_ It greeted her happily, only to be called again by Tom. His words were short, and to the point.

_Kill him._

The basilisk moved toward Harry, and he jammed his eyes shut. If any of them hoped to survive this, it was what they all had to do. He didn't, just now, choose to focus on the fact the that the basilisk had called Erin mistress, or that it seemed particularly taken with her, but that it was coming straight for him. That was enough to get him running, knowing that it would not disobey and go for the still sleeping Ginny, and there would be time for her in a moment-

He hoped.

Tom was laughing as Harry tripped over a protruding stone, and Erin gave a small cheek. The serpent was barely feet from him, and there was a shriek from the phoenix as the basilisk slammed into Harry, sending him crashing into the wall. Next, however, did not come the sharp pain he was expecting, but he could hear the thing thrashing around with it's attacker. Harry chanced squinting his eyes open just enough to get a look at what had happened.

The basilisk had it's head up in the air, writhing wildly as Fawkes attacked it's face, diving and weaving until he was able to sink his beak deep into the thing's eyes. It let out a massive wail, almost a screech.

"_NO!" _Riddle shouted angrily, "_LEAVE THE BIRD! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU! YOU CAN STILL SMELL HIM! KILL HIM!_"

The blind snake swayed confusedly, although both Harry and Erin recognized that it was still incredibly deadly, with its venom still coursing thorough it.

"Help me, help me," Harry muttered to no one imparticular, counting Erin out as help at this point, "Someone- anyone--"

The basilisk swept it's tail across the floor, and Harry ducked. Something soft hit his face- the sorting hat, which Fawkes had dropped. It was at this moment that Erin put her plan into action, the phoenix having just enacted the beginning of it in a stroke of luck as if it had been able to read her mind.

"_Abelinda!_" She cried, causing the snake to turn around at the sound of her name. It slithered toward them, despite Tom's desperate attempts to get her back to Harry. The basilisk stopped in it's tracks, and Erin chanced calling it again. Now confused as to which master to listen to, the basilisk stayed put, it's head rolling from side to side, not knowing which way it needed to go.

"Erin!" Tom yelled, rounding on his daughter, "Stop!"

Erin's mouth clamped shut and Tom rushed back to the snake and ordering it to Harry. Erin looked now for him as well, and he was holding something gleaming and silver in his hand. The basilisk took a sniff of the air and lunged at him, and Erin could see no more due to the massive body of the basilisk that was blocking her view. She felt a very brief, stabbing pain in her chest as the basilisk slumped to the floor, dead.

She could see Harry now, and although he had slain the fearsome creature, there was a long, white, curved fang was protruding from his arm. Erin brought her hand up to her mouth in shock. Her father was grinning madly, and she was hit with another wave of nausea as she recognized that as her _own_ smirk that appeared when she had successfully pulled over a scheme on Molly and Arthur.

"You're dead, Harry Potter," Tom said, now standing over Harry. "Dead. Even Dumbledore's bird knows it. Do you see what he's doing, Potter? He's crying."

As Erin watched in horror, she found that tears had begun pouring from her eyes as well.

"I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry Potter. Take your time. I'm in no hurry."

Tom did indeed watch, with a satisfied smirk on his pale face. Erin looked around rapidly, searching with desperation for another way to stop this. Her eyes landed on the black diary at Ginny's feet. The diary…

"So ends the famous Harry Potter. Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry…"

His eyes were closing. Erin picked up the diary and raised it into the air. She had one shot-

"Harry, catch!"

The dairy landed next to Harry's limp arm, and he wasn't at all sure what she expected him to do with it. From behind Tom, she was making a stabbing motion with her hands, and pointing towards the fang that he had managed to tear out of his flesh. A light bulb flashed on in his head, and he felt something wet on the arm that had been stabbed at the same time that he reached for the diary.

"Phoenix tears…" said Tom, staring at Harry's rapidly healing wound, "Of course… healing powers… I'd forgotten…" He looked at Harry's face. "But it makes no difference. In fact, I prefer it this way. Just you and me, Harry Potter… you and me…"

Harry seized the forgotten basilisk fang and thrust it into the heart of the book.

There was a long, wailing scream. Ink spurted from the book, and a light engulfed Tom, blinding both children and bringing Erin to her knees next to Ginny. Harry's wand fell to the floor with a clatter, and then-

There was silence.

Tom Riddle was gone.

Shaking, Harry pulled himself up and ran to where Erin and Ginny were. Ginny was sitting up, locked in the warm embrace of her sister, both girls sobbing.

"I never would have let it get this far," Erin choked out, "It was all a mistake, a horrible mistake-"

"I tried to tell you, all of you," Ginny cried as well, "At breakfast- but then Percy-"

"Tom Riddle used you," Harry said, directly to Ginny, "You couldn't have known. It's not your fault."

Erin was quiet then, as she rocked Ginny back and forth. She caught Harry's eye, and he stared at her with a mixture of contempt and gratitude. He seemed to be about to ask her a question, but she interrupted him.

"When we get to Dumbledore's office," She sighed heavily, closing her eyes, "I'll explain everything when we get to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Just one more quick little note: Erin's plan was something along the lines of this:

1) Distract the basilisk long enough for Harry to find something to disable it with.

2) Possibly kill the basilisk.

3) Destroy the diary.

It wasn't exactly intricate, but it was a spur of the moment thing. Just thought I might stick that in there. :)

Plus, look up the meaning of the basilisk's name in Latin. I didn't mean to do another name with A, but I saw this one, and I had to use it! :D

Don't forget to review!

-Echo1317

P.S. 3,441 words without the author's notes. XD

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** Woah, twenty chapters! I can't believe it!

Sorry if this chapter goes kind of quickly, I didn't mean for it to. 

**Chapter 20**

_Things here are worse than boring. The world's gone on without me, I think, even though I guess it was my decision to stay put while the rest of it kept turning. Every day, I look out that damned window, and I think 'Merlin, I wish I was out there.', but I can't seem to make myself get dressed. Tom's been sending Jonathan up to my room with meals, but I've hardly touched any of them. There's a pile of food down on the ground outside the window, about waste high I'd wager. I don't feel like eating, or doing much of anything, really. I have read about twenty books, although I couldn't tell you what any one of them was about. _

_How's your summer been? Having fun, I hope? Please write back soon, I've been dying without you!_

_Love,_

_Erin_

Draco sighed as he set Erin's latest letter back down on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, unsure of what to write back, letting his mind wander to the last few weeks of the last school year.

News of the basilisk had reached the ears of everyone in every corner of Hogwarts within a matter of hours after breakfast, and the worry and fear that had gripped Draco were nothing short of excruciating. It was all fine and good that the Weasels and Saint Potter were alright, even a bit regrettable in his opinion, but it was Erin who he had yet to see or hear from, or even about. In all of the hubbub, he seemed to be the only one who had noticed her absence, but he knew as much as to guess that she had been in that bloody chamber, too. When he had finally found her, she had a curiously blank expression on her face, and even when she had smiled and thrown her arms around him, the happiness didn't quite touch her eyes, and she was just short of lifeless as far as he saw it.

Draco had kept in touch, as she made him promise he would, with the little Nimbus she had given him for Christmas during first year. Her notes were often short and sad, depicting an image of a lonely girl who couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong with herself, although she was desperate to fix it. When Draco had heard that the Weasley's had won the wizarding lottery and were on their way to Egypt, he had found himself irrepressibly happy, thinking that the sun and desert air would be a good way for Erin to clear her head- until she had written him that she had chosen to stay behind, having just barely managed to convince Molly that she would be just fine under the care of Tom, the keeper at the Leaky Cauldron, were she to stay there. Very hastily, Draco had asked her why, and she had responded with a quickly written one lined letter, reading-

_Because I don't feel like I can._

As he reflected on her sparse writings, he saw that she was in obvious trouble, mentally at the very least. He had half a mind to ask his father if _he_ could stay at the Leaky Cauldron, and had even for a wild, irrational moment considered suggesting that Erin come stay with them. Both were impossible, he knew, but he despised the feeling of helplessness that came with each of Erin's increasingly infrequent letters. He didn't know what he could do anymore, but perhaps if he were to visit Diagon Alley soon… yes, he did need his school supplies didn't he…

Draco dipped his eagle feather quill in a fresh bottle of ebony ink, scribbling furiously against the parchment.

* * *

Erin's mouth hung open in shock at the contents of Draco's next letter.

"Always the sympathetic one, isn't he?" Erin muttered to herself, rubbing her tired eyes with the back of her hand. She had been utterly ecstatic- as ecstatic as she could be, these days- to see his handwriting on the parchment attached to the tiny broom, but a bit disappointed at it's contents.

_Erin-_

_Enough with the self pity. Get a grip, Riddle._

_-Draco_

It was enough to send her into a rage, but she had gotten just a bit better at controlling herself over the summer. _Just_ a bit. It certainly wasn't stopping her from smacking him the next time they met up- hard.

Erin sighed, picking herself up off the chair at the night desk in her room. She walked to her trunk, the contents of which were strewn everywhere about the room, having forbidden the night maid to pick any of it up. After a few moments of searching, she managed to pluck up a set of clean cloths and suitably dress herself. With one look in the mirror, Erin was horrified to realize that she didn't recognize herself.

There were dark circles under her eyes, the remnants of so many nights that she had gone without sleep. Her eyes themselves were red and blood shot, giving away the fact that she'd been crying almost relentlessly. Her hair, even smoothed back into a pony tail, was still a frizzing rat's nest, as she hadn't brushed it in a good week or so. She muttered a curse under her breath.

"There better be a store down there that sells make up," She said to herself, walking away from her reflection and placing her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, forcing the door open and storming headfirst out of her room-

And right into Harry Potter.

With a startled 'oof!', Harry fell to the floor, banging his head against the hard wood panels. Erin gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth, her eyes wide. She instantaneously began muttering apologies.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! I was just coming out- I didn't hear you at all- Here, let me help you up-"

She extended her hand and Harry chuckled as he took it. Erin hushed up immediately, rather surprised by his reaction.

"Hey," Harry grinned, and Erin thought he was in an oddly happy mood, "Tom's just told me that you'd been staying. I just got in a few days ago, and-" His face fell slightly, and Erin could only guess why. "Well, what do you say we go get some ice cream and talk?"

"Sure," Erin said, utterly bewildered. Harry started off down the hallway, and when she didn't follow him, he stepped back and took her hand, leading her. As they walked down into the main part of the Leaky Cauldron, some of the occupants turned to stare at them, whispering in hushed tones. Erin blushed at murmured, "Sorry I don't look more presentable."

"Oh, you look fine," Harry said, brushing it off with a wave of his hand. They entered Diagon Alley, only to be greeted with more stares and whispers, making Erin slightly jumpy. Harry was taking it in stride, ignoring them as they made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry found them a seat inside the almost crowded shop, and then excused himself for a moment to get their ice creams. When he returned, Erin had already brought out her pouch that she'd filled with coins when she first arrived in Diagon Alley, but Harry refused to let her pay him.

"Now, down to business," Harry said as Erin stirred her ice cream around in the bowl, "Ron's written me a lot this summer- he's worried about you."

"Why?" Erin asked, although she internally grimaced; she knew very well why.

"According to him, you've been skipping meals, locking yourself up in your room for days at a time, barely speaking to anyone, waking up and wandering the house at all hours of the night-"

"I get it, I get it," Erin said hurriedly, not particularly wanting to have her newly formed habits displayed for her again, "I sound like a complete nutter, don't I?"

"Not to me," Harry assured her, and she finally met his eyes. She could tell he wasn't lying, and that he really might understand. "So what's the matter?""I just-" Erin began, but cut herself off with a sigh, "I feel guilty, you know? Last year, I let everything go on for so long. I should've gone to Dumbledore the second after I came across the chamber. In the mean time, my little sister was forced to confide in a stupid scrap of paper rather than me, because she thought I didn't have the time for her. Maybe if I'd been a better sister, I could've stopped all of this. Even if I hadn't done anything else, I just hate to think that she was so close- if we hadn't gotten there when we had-" She choked off, unable to continue. She took a few deep breaths, clearing the tears that threatened her. Glancing up at Harry, she saw that he was not staring at her as if she were insane for thinking like that, but instead was looking at her with a small, sympathetic smile on his face.

"It's not your fault, you know," He said quietly, casting his gaze downward, "I don't think there's anything any of us could have done to stop Ginny from writing to Tom. Don't blame yourself, okay? Ginny's ok now, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yes," Erin agreed hesitantly. She wasn't going to let go of it that quickly, though. He made sense, she knew, but there was still a weight in her stomach whenever she thought about what had happened. That it was her own _father_ who had tried to kill her family like that…

"I've been curious for a while," Harry said, his grin back to being the care-free smirk of a normal thirteen year old boy, "What did Mrs. Weasley do when she found out you knew who your dad was?" He was quick to add on, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It was actually kind of funny," Erin told him, giggling a bit at the memory, "She totally went off on Dumbledore, telling him that he was off his rocker for telling me something so extreme at such an impressionably young age. He just sat there and took it, though, and I could swear he looked a little afraid." She was smiling now, like she hadn't done in quite a while. "If she hadn't been to scary, I might've laughed!"

The unlikely pair sat in the parlor for what seemed like hours, talking and laughing as they swapped stories and observed the passers by. It went like that for the next few days, the light slowly returning to Erin's face and the smile never leaving Harry's.

When the Weasley's returned from Egypt and arrived at Diagon Alley, Molly was happy to see what a difference the time had made for her oldest daughter- although she couldn't put her finger on just what had immediately brought about the change. She did, however, happen to realize what it was when they arrived at the train station.

Erin had been one of the last to enter the platform, and Molly observed her as she tried to inconspicuously look around for someone. Her eyes lit up as they landed on that person, and Molly's face fell when she saw who Erin was waving to.

"I'd better go find a compartment, Aunt Molly," Erin said, glancing at the clock that read ten fifty-three. Molly smiled half-heartedly at her, kissing her lovingly on the cheek. "Do tell Uncle Arthur I said goodbye, won't you?"

"Of course, dear, have a good semester," Molly told her, smiling half heartedly as she watched the now nearly grown-up girl go, straight into the arms of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

"My God, look at you!" Erin squealed, throwing her arms around Draco and jumping into his open arms. He hugged her tightly, inhaling deeply and catching her familiar, comforting scent; like bergamot, and sandalwood, and magnolias. For a moment, she relished the feeling of him in her arms, then released him, holding him at arm's length and observing him. "You're so _tall_!"

"You haven't exactly shrunk, yourself," Draco chuckled, appraising the changes in her as well. She was indeed taller, and her eyes were lined in black pencil that made them pop out of her head. Her smile had returned to what it was before the chamber, and although there were circles under her eyes, they seemed to be fading. She looked…

"Tell me all about your summer," Erin commanded, taking his hand and leading him through the train till they found an empty compartment. Crabbe and Goyle tagged along, almost like body guards a few feet behind them the whole way. Finally, they settled down somewhere near the back. "Oh, but first, this is for that last letter."

Erin playfully swatted his chest, and he grimaced; she had hit the exact spot that his father had struck him with his cane. He'd been favoring his cane lately…

"Are you alright? I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" Erin asked concernedly, grasping his arm.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Draco muttered, sliding the glass door of the compartment open and ushering Erin inside. They took to one side while the Cronies sat on the other, both staring dimly out the window. The two who had genuinely functioning brains carried on conversation, laughing frequently and picking up right where they had left off at the end of last term.

Suddenly, the train came to a screeching halt, and the lights flickered off. Erin lit her wand immediately, pulling it up in front of her face.

"We can't be there yet," Erin said, as Draco pulled out his own wand. There was an abrupt coldness that seeped into the carriage, grasping at their chests and causing Erin to gasp in alarm. She clutched at her robes, and when she glanced over at Draco, who had gone pale and had a look of pure terror on his face.

"It can't be," He whispered hoarsely, "They would never let them on the train…"

Realization hit Erin like a ton of bricks. The only beings in the entire world that would bring such a piercing, icy bleakness that sapped up all of the will she had gotten back over the past few days, and they were here.

Dementors.

* * *

Oooo! Dementors! That's not good...

Ok, I'm curious. What do you think Erin's bogart will be? I think I know what it is already, but I'm interested in what you think. Be sure to leave your guesses in your reviews! :)

-Echo1317

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** Ok, this chapter is short and pretty horrible, but I really wanted to get it up. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

The carriages couldn't come fast enough in the opinion of the Hogwarts students.

They piled inside quickly, almost not caring where they were seated or who they were seated with, just as long as they were on their way to the castle. Erin, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle even succumbed to sharing a carriage with a Gryffindor first year, who looked even more startled when they saw the Slytherin emblem on their robes.

"I'm skipping the feast this year," Erin whispered to Draco as they were jumbled about in the midst of the large crowd on the way to the Great Hall. He glanced at her worriedly.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked her, a bit suspicious now, "You can't go down to the dormitories, you know, you don't have the password."

"I know, I know. I was thinking I'd have a word with my father."

Draco stopped short, causing a few younger students to crash into him. He sneered at them, and away they ran, leaving him to grab Erin's arm and drag her down an empty corridor.

"You're still in contact with him? He's still _alive_?" Draco hissed, "Merlin, I'm going to have to chain myself to you to keep you from doing something so incredibly stupid!"

"I'm not actually going to talk to him," Erin said irritatedly, pulling her arm away from him, "I'm going to go down to the Chamber, that's all. Get some sort of closure, or something."

"Oh," Draco exhaled, still worried that she'd somehow be unsafe on her own, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Erin answered quickly; noticing the slightly diminished look on Draco's face, she added, "It's something I've got to do for myself."

"Course, course," Draco mumbled, giving her a one armed hug, "Just be careful, right?"

"When am I ever not careful?" Erin laughed, rolling her eyes. Draco chuckled slightly as well, just barely allowing himself to let go of her and watch her walk away.

* * *

"There is nothing to be afraid of," Erin said to herself, her voice shaking slightly as it reverberated across the flagstone and tile of the lavatory.

"Oh, of course there isn't," Myrtle's airy voice drifted in from behind her. Erin closed her eyes and sighed.

"I really don't need this right now, Myrtle," Erin told the ghost as she floated in front of her. Myrtle smirked.

"No one ever really _needs_ it," She reminded her. Erin chose to ignore this, instead placing her hand on the sink and whispering what she now thought of as 'the magic words'.

"_Open up_."

The floor slid under her, but she expertly stepped back, waiting until the stones had formed a staircase. She shivered as she thought of what lay down in that darkness, partially wishing that she had never had to find out.

Something in the cool, damp air called out to her, beckoning her down. Maybe she could find answers. Maybe she could find her missing past. Maybe she could recover the part of herself that the Chamber had claimed just a few short months ago. Or maybe it was all just wishful thinking.

Either way, Erin knew that she had to do this. She took a deep breath, feeling the snake charm on her wrist hiss comfortingly to her. With one unsteady step, she began her decent.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time Erin reached the common room. There wasn't a soul in the corridors, and it dawned on her too late that she would never be able to get inside- she didn't have the password. She was just about to sit down on the floor and close her eyes when the portrait hole swung open, and Draco stuck his head out into the hall.

"Are you coming in?" He asked her with a grin, as if this happened every night.

"How did you-?" Erin asked, thoroughly confused.

"I told one of the paintings to tell me when you came up," Draco explained, pulling her into the common room before they were spotted by a prefect on patrol. He stuck his head out of the door and quickly yelled, "Thanks, Cadogan!"

"That's _Sir_ Cadogan to you, young fellow!" A voice called back, quickly followed by the clinking of armor. Draco chuckled."He's one of the most entertaining portrait's I've ever met," He declared, taking a seat next to Erin on the couch, "Did you get everything done you needed to?"

"It was complete waste of time," Erin declared, sighing, "All I did was sit on the floor for a few hours. I did get this, though." She quickly, almost violently took something long, thin and white out of her robes, brandishing it as if it were a knife. Draco ducked to avoid it, even though she wasn't holding it anywhere near him.

"Merlin, Erin!" Draco yelled, "Why the bloody hell did you bring this thing out of there?"

"I thought it might come in handy one day," Erin shrugged, twisting the basilisk fang in her hands and examining it critically. "You never know." She jabbed blindly at the air with it. When she stopped, Draco gingerly took hold of it with two fingers and carefully laid it down on the table in front of them.

"Let's not play with that anymore, shall we?" He asked, chuckling calmly even though he was genuinely afraid what his friend might accidentally do with a poisonous fang when she was half asleep. Erin sighed again, settling in against Draco as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"What do you think we'll be doing in Hogsmead this year?" She asked, suddenly excited as she remembered the privilege that was extended only to the third years and older students. "Do you remember if they said when the first trip is?"

"I dunno," Draco mumbled, his eyes slowly slipping closed. He didn't intend to fall asleep, and in truth neither did Erin, but, somehow, the pair ended up snoring on the common room couch yet again. A lonely ghost who was passing through the walls smiled lightly at them, muttering to herself-

"What a lovely young couple."

* * *

"I don't want to go to class," Erin groaned childishly, folding her arms on the breakfast table and laying her head down on them. Draco chuckled, elbowing her gently and causing her to lift her head just slightly to look at him.

"Our first class is History of Magic," He reminded her, "You can sleep right through it."

"You make a valid point," Erin said, smirking. She lifted her head further, leaning it on her elbow as she took a sip of juice, "Oh, and then we have Care of Magical Creature, don't we?"

"I can't wait to see how that great oaf has messed up our education," Draco muttered, and Erin frowned. He shrugged. "You've got to admit, he's not exactly the most suitable person for the job."

"He knows most of the creatures in the forest better than anyone I've ever met," Erin said proudly, "It's not really saying too much, seeing as I haven't exactly met _all_ that many people, but he definitely has a certain… _way_ with the creatures."

Draco raised his eyebrow skeptically.

"Alright, it's going to be a complete disaster," She sighed, "But, really, we could at least _try_ to have fun with it?"

"Yes, fun," Draco said, "I'll bet that something goes utterly wrong within the first ten minutes."

"Oh, just let me sleep in peace," Erin grumbled, slamming her head back on the table again.

"There's no such thing as peace at Hogwarts," Draco reminded her, and with a sigh, Erin resigned herself to the fact that that was true.

* * *

Yeah, not much happens, I know. I'll have more action in the next chapter, I promise!

-Echo1317


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N** I am so sorry for not getting this up sooner! My head's been here, there and everywhere lately, and I left my copy of PoA at Grandma's house, not to mention the Bones crossover fic I'm doing and the poster I have to do for my reading class, the story for writing class, and the other crap my mom has me do after school...

Anyway, here's chapter 22. I like the end of this, it introduces Erin's boggart!

**Chapter 22**

"I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Time seemed to slow down as Erin watched Draco saunter over to the hippogriff. In horror, she looked on as it reared up on its hind legs, snorting and huffing in anger. Draco screamed and lifted his arms up to cover his face, falling backwards as Buckbeak landed talon-first on top of him. There was a moment of solid silence before Pansy let out a high-pitched shriek and Hagrid began throwing pieces of meat into the forest to distract Buckbeak.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled, the class now panicking at full speed, "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Erin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, if he's got enough life left in him to shout that he's dead, I reckon he'll be alright," Blaise said in Erin's ear as Hagrid swept Draco up and ran with him to the castle. Blood spattered the ground behind them. "Class dismissed then, I take it?"

"I'm going to see if he's ok!" Pansy announced rather loudly, scurrying up the stone steps and being careful to avoid the blood. Erin felt a surge of jealousy, but fought it back. Why should she be jealous?

"You coming up to the common room?" Blaise asked, touching her arm lightly to pull her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah," She muttered, slipping her book into her bag and following her friend through the forest and to the dungeons. When they reached the portrait hole, she hesitantly stopped. "Actually, I think I might go up to the hospital wing."

"Alright," Blaise nodded understandingly, "I'll see you for arithmancy."

Erin nodded and walked off, waiting until she rounded the corner to quicken her pace. Draco would be fine, her rational mind told her, but there was a small, nagging sensation in the back of her head that asked 'What if he isn't?'. It made her walk faster.

Pansy was sitting outside the doors when Erin arrived at the hospital wing. The girl wasted no time in informing her of Draco's condition.

"Madam Pomfry said he'd be fine in a while," Pansy cried, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. Erin almost laughed at how melodramatic she was. "But he looked so hurt! That bloody beast had best be put down, if you ask me, attacking the students like that."

"If it'd been a Gryffindor, you'd have laughed," Erin reminded her none too gently, "Of course, none of the Gryffindor's would be so idiotic enough to try approaching a hippogriff in the first place."

"Some friend you are," Pansy huffed, folding her arms across her chest, "Not even bothering to _pretend_ that you're worried for Drakie!"

"Lucky to have me, isn't he?" Erin snorted, her neutral feeling towards Pansy rapidly turning into dislike. Neither girl spoke after that, only stirring when Madam Pomfry opened the large doors.

"One of you may come in at a time," She said curtly, "And I will not be writing passes for your next classes, so you'd best make it quick." Pansy hurried inside, shrieking something unintelligible and causing Madam Pomfry to tut. "Honestly, she could at the very least be considerate of my other patients…"

"Unfortunately, no, she couldn't," Erin muttered, frowning along with the teacher. Madam Pomfry shook her head disapprovingly, leaving the door open as she hurried back to her desk. Erin sat down on the floor and settled herself down with a book, ready to wait for Pansy to finish doting on Draco as if he actually _had_ had a brush with death. Quite a while later, Pansy tip-toed out of the doors, glaring slightly at Erin as she went past her.

"Draco asked about you," She hissed, jealousy and malice coating her words, "He's asleep now. If you go in, don't wake him. He needs his rest."

"After listening to you prattle on for so long, I'd say he does," Erin said, surprising herself with the tone she took. Pansy snorted at her again, turning on her heel and storming off down the hall. Erin sighed and lifted herself to her feet, walking swiftly into the wing with her book in her hands. Draco had his eyes closed when she flopped herself down in a chair near the bed, but he opened them when she put her feet up next to him.

"Bloody hell, I thought she'd never leave," Draco said, sitting up straighter. Erin smiled peacefully, taking her feet down and leaning closer to Draco. Her expression was so passive and calm that it worried him a little, making him squirm. "Are you alright?"

"The question is, are _you_ alright?" Erin whispered, her eyes glazed as she glanced down at his arm and then back up at his face. Draco nodded slowly, still uneasy. "Then I have a present for you."

With that, Erin lifted her book, and brought it down on Draco's head. Hard.

"You great, stupid arse!" She shouted, lowering her voice so that Madam Pomfry wouldn't hear her, "How dimwitted does someone have to be to just walk up to a hippogriff? Honestly, you're lucky all that it did was scratch your arm, it could have killed you! It should've with the way you were acting, you cocky, arrogant prat!" Draco was wide eyed and silent as Erin sat back in her chair and put her feet up again. "Ok, I'm done."

It was silent again as Erin reopened her book and began reading, Draco still watching her as if afraid she might lash out again. A few moments passed, and she stayed calm, so he chanced clearing his throat.

"Oh, Merlin, look at the time! I'm going to be late for arithmancy!" Erin said, looking up at the clock, "I'll come back later."

"With food?" Draco said hopefully, watching her as she got up and walked away. Erin laughed, turning around while she kept walking.

"Something not so nearly as nice," She said, grinning, "Homework!"

"But I'm an invalid!" Draco called after her. The only response he got was another snicker, which he allowed himself to smile at, thinking how much he loved her laugh.

* * *

Draco didn't return to classes until late Tuesday, when he showed up in potions with his arm in a cast and sling. Erin knew he didn't need it, but she allowed him to wear the sling with a minimum amount of mocking.

"How is it Draco? Does it hurt much?" Pansy asked, petting his arm when he sat down next to her. Erin snorted, covering it up with a cough when Pansy turned around and gave her a death glare.

"It comes and goes," Draco said, putting on a brave grimace. Erin thought it made him look like he smelled something bad.

"Merlin, this is going to be a long few weeks," Erin muttered to Blaise, who she was sharing a table with. He chuckled at her misery, not knowing how either her or Draco couldn't see that she was obviously head over heels for him- and _very_ jealous of the attention he'd been giving Pansy.

"I pity you," Blaise said, patting her shoulder comfortingly. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, _I_ can successfully avoid him without him getting suspicious! You, on the other hand, can't. Therefore, I pity you."

"Point taken, Zabini," Erin said, frowning, "I pity myself, too." She watched the board as Snape's chalk wrote instructions on it. The rest of the class passed by quickly, with only minor incident on Erin's part. She tried to pay as little attention as she could to Draco, who was already getting enough attention as it was. It was good that he had her to keep his head from getting to big, she thought. She was right.

"To lunch?" Draco asked at the end of class, appearing in front of Erin's desk with his bag slung over his shoulder. Erin nodded. They chatted about nonsense as they walked, and all the while Pansy would glance back at them and glare at Erin. She resisted the urge to smile smugly.

They ate quickly, Erin glancing at Draco's watch every few moments to see if it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts yet. It was already her favorite subject, and a new teacher made it all the more worth while. After the tenth time she lifted his arm from the table, Draco finally reminded her-

"You know, they'll probably dismiss us _before_ classes start," He said, yanking his arm away from her. She smiled timidly.

"I can't help it, I'm excited," She said, nudging him with her elbow and stirring her food anxiously. Draco watched her fidget a few moments more, before sighing and pushing his plate away.

"Would you like to go to class early?" He finally asked, feeling his heart jump when Erin looked up at him with all the eagerness of a playful puppy. She grabbed his robes and hauled him to his feet.

"If we hurry, we can get seats in the first row!" She giggled, racing out of the Great Hall with him in tow. Blaise leaned back in his seat and tapped the shoulder of Hufflepuff Ernie Macmillan.

"I'll bet you a sickle that they're going to go make out in a broom closet before class," He muttered, holding up a small silver coin. Ernie followed Blaise's gaze to Erin and Draco, and grinned.

"I don't buy it," Ernie shook his head, "I'll take that bet."

Meanwhile, Erin and Draco were not in fact 'making out in a broom closet before class' (dear Blaise had jumped the gun and lost). Instead, they entertained themselves by drawing fire-pictures in the air with their wands.

"Is that supposed to be a cat?" Draco asked, squinting at the oddly misshapen animal that Erin had produced. She lightly punched his shoulder, frowning and laughing at the same time.

"It's a flower!" Erin declared, grimacing at her handiwork, "I suppose I'm not the best artist in the world, though…"

Draco laughed, and Erin chuckled along with him. How easy it was to be here, in the present, when she was with him. She'd never understand how she'd ever survived the summer alone.

Students began arriving, but the classroom doors were locked, and waiting for the new professor, Lupin was his name, Erin recalled, was the only option. When he finally arrived, he escorted the class away from the room and to the teacher's lounge.

"I like this guy already," Erin whispered to Draco as they stood at the back of the large group. Lupin posed a few questions, answered by other members of their house. Finally, he moved toward the wardrobe positioned in front of them, in which he had revealed to be a Boggart. "Here comes the action."

"Who would like to go first?" Lupin asked. A multitude of hands shot up, however Erin's was the first in the air. He smiled at her and beckoned her forward. "Do you remember the incantation, Miss Riddle?"

"Yes, sir, _riddikulus_," Erin replied, removing her wand from the inside of her robes. She held it loosely in front of her, gripping it harder as Lupin put his hand on the latch.

When he opened it, a cloud of swirling black mist twisted in front of her for a moment before taking on a definite shape. Erin's eyes widened, and a collective gasp broke out amongst the crowd behind her, followed by an outbreak of whispering. Even Lupin couldn't help but stare.

There before them stood another Erin, aged twenty or so years, fine age lines present around her eyes and mouth. Her skin was deathly pale, all of her former coppery luster gone and replaced with stark white plaster. Her hair was thin and scraggly, falling loosely around her face. Her eyes were closed, but when they opened, the whole room went silent.

They were a deep, burgundy red.

Thirteen-year-old Erin dropped her wand, and it clattered to the floor noisily. All eyes darted between her and her future-self as she backed towards the door, unable to take her eyes off the Boggart while she fumbled with the knob. She finally managed to get it open, allowing light to flood the room and the Boggart to shrink back.

Erin ran.

* * *

Herself! I'd had this planned for a while, and I couldn't wait to get it down on paper (screen, really, but who's being technical?). Imaginary Honeydukes candy for those who review!

-Echo1317

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N **Hello everyone! So sorry for the lack of updates, I got a bookshelf and I swear it hates me, because it took me three days to assemble it, get it into my room, and fill it with books. Aw, well, it was worth it, because I love my new bookcase! Here's chapter 23. The ending sucks, but I kinda like the interaction between Erin and Draco. I missed writing about them!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

"I'll go get her, professor," Draco volunteered at once, tearing out of the room before Lupin could stop him. He knew exactly where Erin would go, he thought, because it was completely obvious she wouldn't be disturbed there. He headed for the second floor, looking from side to side to make certain no one else was around before opening the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"There, there," Myrtle's voice floated to his ears, "I'm sure that whatever happened wasn't too terribly horrible."

"It was, though," Erin said, her voice thick with emotion, "I saw _myself_, and I looked like _him_!"

"Erin?" Draco called softly, peering around the corner to the sinks. Erin was sitting on the floor, curled up against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face hidden against them. Myrtle was floating just a few inches above the ground next to her, and she looked positively furious when she saw Draco.

"You! Get out!" Myrtle shrieked, flying upwards and flapping her arms wildly. Draco snorted at her theatrics.

"Give it a rest, will you?" He said flippantly, striding past her to sit next to Erin. Myrtle huffed, folding her arms across her chest and dramatically zooming down the long row of stalls to her own and entering her toilet with a loud _splash!_ Erin didn't make any move to look at Draco, or even acknowledge that he was there, and he followed her lead, remaining silent. Finally, he gave a low whistle, turning so that he was almost facing her, and said in a low voice, "So… come here often?"

Erin couldn't help but laugh at his fake, cheesy attempt at a pick up line, which they had already determined that he couldn't pull off. She raised her head just slightly, finding Draco's silver eyes right in front of her own when she did. He was smiling a bit, hoping to cheer her up, and silently congratulating himself on not making it worse-yet.

"Not really," She said, answering his question, lifting her head a bit more, "But I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"I can see why you might like it, though," Draco said, continuing on more sarcastically, "The view from that grimy old window's brilliant, and the architecture is simply fabulous." Erin laughed again, relaxing. Draco suddenly became serious, looking at her gravely. "Are you alright?"

"No, not really," She told him truthfully, resting her cheek on her arms so that she could still see him, "I honestly can't believe that I saw what I saw, though. I mean, I always thought I was mostly afraid of spiders or something. But to see myself…" She shuddered, picturing herself with red eyes again. "I looked so much like my father."

"But you're not like him," Draco argued quietly, "From what I've heard about him, you're quite the opposite, actually. It's not like you go around torturing people for fun- do you?"

"Of course not!" Erin said frantically, calming down when she saw the humorous expression on Draco's face. She lightly smacked his uninjured arm. "That's not funny."

"Yeah, I guess it's not," He admitted. There was a brief silence between the two, but it wasn't awkward at all. "Do you want to go back to class?" Erin considered for a moment before shaking her head.

"No," She decided, "I think I'll skip out. I'll come up with some sort of excuse for Lupin during the next lesson."

"Alright, no class," Draco said slowly, "What do you want to do?"

"We could…" Erin perked up, standing and pulling Draco with her, "I know exactly where we can go!"

She dragged him out the door, leading him down the stairs and to the entrance of the Great Hall. Draco frowned slightly, unsure of what she was doing bringing him there, until she veered to the left and took him down another, well-hidden set of stairs. When they reached the bottom, there was a large painting hanging from an otherwise empty wall, depicting a humungous bowl of fruit. Erin reached out and tickled the light green pear; it shuddered, and Erin expertly stepped back as the picture swung open and revealed a room Draco had never seen before.

"Welcome to the kitchen!" Erin said happily, navigating her way through the milling crowd of house elves and grasping hold of Draco's hand so that they would not be separated. Finally, they reached a small, square table, where Erin happily sat down and beckoned for Draco to join her.

"Very nice," Draco commented as a small elf promptly brought a plate of sandwiches and set it down in front of them. It scurried away just as quickly as it had come, leaving the two students to eat. "How'd you find this place?"

"Fred and George showed it to me," Erin explained, taking a sandwich and biting into it hungrily. She ate it quickly, ravenous from not eating lunch due to her excitement. They ate in silence for a while, until a squeaky voice rang out over the short crowd.

"Miss Erin, Miss Erin!" Howie squealed, running to Erin at full speed and wrapping his arms around her waist in greeting, "Howie is so delighted to see Miss Erin! Oh, how he has missed you! There was no one for Howie to talk to during the summer, he was so lonely! Howie-" He stopped short, suddenly seeing the other inhabitant of the table, who was staring in shock at the house elf. "Oh! Howie is so sorry to interrupt! Howie did not see Miss Erin's friend! Howie is so sorry, so very sorry!"

"It's alright, Howie, I missed you too!" Erin assured him, hugging him close again. When she released him, she introduced Draco. "This is my friend Draco Malfoy."

"Ooooh," Howie said, drawing out the vowel and nodding slowly, "This is the Master Malfoy that Miss Erin speaks so highly of!" He bowed deeply, and Draco smirked. "It is an honor for Howie to meet such a fine young man as Master Malfoy, he has heard such wonderful things about you from Miss Erin!"

"Wonderful things, eh?" Draco questioned, glancing at Erin, who didn't meet his eyes.

"Oh, yes, wonderful things!" Howie said enthusiastically, "Miss Erin praises Master Malfoy for his intelligence and his wit, as well as his attractiveness-"

"I think that's enough sharing for now, Howie," Erin chuckled nervously as she clamped her hand over Howie's mouth. He nodded in acceptance, and hurried away, muttering something about drinks and dessert when Erin let go of him. Draco smirked, raising his eyebrow.

"So you think I'm attractive, do you?" He teased, enjoying watching the light blush creep up Erin's cheeks. She stuck her chin up in the air proudly.

"Any idiot could see that you're attractive," She replied smoothly, "I merely mentioned it in passing."

"Really," Draco murmured, watching the blush slowly recede from Erin's cheeks, "And do you converse with house elves often?"

"Yeah, I talk to Howie almost as much as I talk to you," She explained, glad that he had dropped the previous subject. Draco looked slightly shocked, if he hadn't been already because of the way she had hugged the creature. He made a face, which made Erin laugh. "What's the matter with you?"

"Why would you be friends with a house elf?" Draco asked incredulously, "I mean, they're such stupid beasts."

"Howie is _not_ a stupid beast," Erin protested, attempting to stay calm even though her blood was boiling, "He's good company. I can confide in him."

"And what about me?" Draco said, feeling slightly hurt, "Can't you confide in me?"

"Of course I can, I do," Erin replied carefully, reading his face now like an open book, "I talk about different things with Howie, though."

"Like what?"

There was a pause.

"Things like…" Erin mumbled the last word, "boys."

"I'm sorry, I thought you said you talk to the house elf about boys," Draco said, seeing the light red tint quickly creep up Erin's face again. He started laughing, and Erin swatted his arm, frowning.

"It's not funny!" She said, "Howie's very helpful and insightful!"

"Alright, alright, I believe you," Draco chuckled, grabbing Erin's hand before she could swat him again. He brought it up to his face and pressed her palm against his cheek, hoping that she wasn't annoyed enough to sink her nails into him. "Forgive me?"

"Alright," Erin said curtly, her face still red. Was Draco really so unaware of how he was holding her hand and staring into her eyes? She didn't exactly have any experience with romance, but this seemed to be an intimate position, one that someone might take with a girlfriend rather than a best friend. For a few immeasurable moments, until both realized how long they'd been sitting like that.

"So, uh, do we have to worry about being late for our next class?" Draco cleared his throat, removing her hand from his face, but still keeping hold of it. Erin was very aware of this.

"I-I don't think so," Erin said, "DADA was our last. What do you want to do?"

"I think the team is having practice this afternoon," He told her, "Want to go watch?"

"Sure," She said, standing up, "We can yell when they do something wrong."

"Sounds perfect," Draco said, following Erin out the portrait hole. Unbeknownst to them, Howie watched from a high stool with a smile on his face, happy to see his Miss Erin with Master Malfoy.

* * *

I just have to say one thing, cuz I just looked at the reviews, and WOW! OVER 100! Thanks so, so much to everyone who has reviewed! I love you all!

-Echo1317


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** I am so sorry for not putting this up! I finished it last week and I could've sworn it was here already! So sorry!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

In the early hours of the morning (nine-thirty, to be exact) on one of the many weekends of term, Draco was awoken by the opening of the dormitory door. At first, he assumed it was just one of his roommates going down to the Great Hall, but he realized that he was mistaken as the curtains to his bed opened slightly and a voice hissed at him in the darkness-

"Scoot over!"

Still in a half asleep state, Draco obliged, and he felt a warm body crawling into bed next to him. Only then did he decide to worry.

"Erin? What the bloody hell are you doing?" He asked quietly, earning himself a quick 'shush'. He frowned.

"Parkinson snores," Erin stated simply, laying her head down on one of the pillows and closing her eyes. Draco kicked her under the covers. "Hey!"

"Go sleep in Blaise's bed, he went to breakfast already," He suggested, wincing when she kicked him back.

"I'm not getting up again," She said in a determined tone, "Do you realize how much effort it took me to just get here?"

"Fine," Draco muttered, too tired to argue any more. He rolled over so that he was facing away from her, only to have her scoot closer to him and curl up next to his back like a puppy. He scooted over just a little more, which was a horrible mistake, because as soon as he had, he found himself falling out of bed and onto the floor. When he looked back up over the side of the bed, Erin had already moved to the middle, occupying the space he had been in just a moment before. He sighed, picking himself up and squinting against the sunlight as he pulled himself under the curtains of the next bed over, belonging to Blaise.

That was another unfortunate mistake, seeing as it had not in fact been Blaise who had gotten up a few hours ago.

"What the bloody hell, Malfoy!" Blaise yelled, firing off hexes that Draco scrambled to dodge, "Get out of my bed!" He hurried to oblige, practically running downstairs to the common room, where he sat down on the couch in front of the large fireplace. He barely noticed his eyes closing, and he didn't realize how much time had passed until Erin's chipper voice jolted him awake.

"Hey, where'd you go?" She asked him with a smile. Draco merely grumbled something at her, ruffling her hair as he passed her on his way back up to bed. "Oh, don't be so grumpy! It's Saturday! You know, no classes, whatever we want to do, all that jazz."

"I want to sleep," He declared, and Erin pouted at him.

"Well, you're no fun," She said, and he rolled his eyes, still heading for the dorm. She sighed. "I suppose I'm left to my own devices, then. What to do with my Saturday…"

As Erin pondered this, she followed her feet out of the portrait hole and up the stairs to the entrance hall, all the way across the courtyard to the Lake. She shivered in the cool October air, wondering still what she might do with herself. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder, and she whipped out her wand to curse whoever was behind her.

"Well, we're a bit feisty today, aren't we?" Blaise teased, removing his hand from her shoulder and matching her pace as she began to walk again. Erin laughed, poking him lightly in the ribs with her wand.

"If you didn't sneak up on me, I wouldn't have to be," She retorted, smiling at the boy next to her.

"In any case, you ought to be a little less suspicious," He suggested, slinging his arm around her shoulder. Erin laughed, leaning against him while they walked. The lake glittered proudly in the sunlight, and Erin swore she saw the water ripple as a long, slender tail tore through the surface for a brief second.

"So," Blaise said, raising his eyebrows conspiratorially, "When are you going to tell Draco?"

"Tell him what?" Erin asked innocently, and Blaise barked a laugh. He was aware that she knew perfectly well what. "You know," He looked dramatically from side to side, then whispered, "That you _like_ him."

"I think he knows I like him," Erin said, still playing along with her own little game. She found the surprised look her companion wore funny. "I mean, in the same respect that I like you, and Potter, and my brothers- well, maybe my brothers only sometimes."

"Ah, denial," Blaise sighed with a wispy smile. Cassie elbowed him in the side.

"Not denial," She denied, "Just… selective reality."

Blaise laughed, and unbeknownst to them, Draco was watching from the front steps of the castle. He felt a surge of something similar to anger, and it took him a moment to realize what it was.

_Jealousy_.

"What do I have to be jealous of?" He muttered to himself. He didn't have anything to be jealous of. It was Erin and Blaise. _Erin_ and _Blaise_, for Merlin's sake! Even so, his stomach squirmed as he watched them walking around the lake, Blaise with his arm around her and her laughing so heartily… Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson walked past, swinging her hips in a way that was obviously meant to be alluring, but it came off as if she had some sort of disability. Draco gave one more glance to his friends, then made a split second decision he was almost sure to regret. "Hey, Pansy! Wait up!"

* * *

"Parkinson? Honestly, Malfoy, _Parkinson_?" Erin asked, sitting down across from Draco at lunch. He looked up from his food and shrugged briefly, but Erin shook her head. "No, no, no, you're not getting off quite that easy."

"She's… nice," Draco said through a mouthful of food. Erin snorted.

"She is not," Erin argued, "She's the worst of the worst of us! Not to mention that she looks like a pug." She screwed up her face, making Draco laugh. Erin frowned. "This isn't funny, it's very serious! It's _Parkinson_!"

"Pansy's a pureblood, it's expected that I court her," Draco explained, "Besides, all I did was ask her to the first Hogsmede visit."

"The first Hogsmede visit?" Erin repeated slightly dejectedly, "I thought we were going to Hogsmede together."

"Oh," Draco said, blinking in shock. He had honestly forgotten in the heat of the moment, and he couldn't think of anything else he'd like to do with Pansy (if he was being truthful with himself, he couldn't think of anything at all he'd want to do with Pansy, but it was at least something). "I'm sorry. Er, what if we go the next time around?"

"Course," Erin said, picking up a plate and spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate and asking herself why they were serving mashed potatoes at lunch, "I'll see if Blaise wants to go. And by see if Blaise wants to go, I mean I'll drag him there if I have to."

Draco chuckled, although he couldn't help but feel that little spurt of jealousy again, but he fought it back as best he could. Like he had reminded himself earlier, it was just Erin and Blaise.

Wasn't it?

* * *

Ohemgeezy, I am so happy today! Good things are happening, good things! So happy, so happy. But that's not the point! (Well, not in the case of this story.)

I liked this chapter, I thought it was nice and funny. :)

Please review!

-Echo1317


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Halloween morning came faster than Erin expected it would. She woke early and got ready before any of her roommates could, since she didn't feel like listening to Pansy gush about her date with 'Drakie'. The thought made her want to gag.

With a glance at the clock as she made her way through the common room, she realized it was too early to do much of anything. Even the Great Hall would be empty, she thought, giving her ample time to explore any parts of the castle that she had otherwise missed. It made her smile, and she was very cheerful as she wandered about the long, twisting hallways. After what felt like an hour, Erin planted herself on one of the stairs that she knew moved on its own, waiting to see where it would take her.

As it turned out, they led her right to Professor Lupin. When she rounded the corner directly adjacent to where the stairs stopped, she ran head long into her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, falling backwards immediately thereafter.

"I'm so sorry, Professor!" She cried, scrambling to her feet and blushing furiously. Was it a habit to bump into teachers, as she had with Quirrell in first year, and accidentally-on-purpose last year with Lockhart? "It's quite all right, Miss Riddle," Professor Lupin said, not unkindly. "I've been meaning to speak with you, actually. Would you mind coming back to my office with me? I was on my way there just now."

Erin hesitated briefly. She had been avoiding Lupin for the past few weeks, sitting in the back of the classes and being the first one out the door as soon as he dismissed them. The conversation that she knew was coming was one she wasn't looking forward to- she still hadn't explained to Lupin exactly what her Boggart had been, nor why she'd run out of the class. She took it as a good sign that he hadn't given her detention for ditching the rest of that day's class, hoping against hope that the entire incident might slip his mind. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case.

"Of course, professor," Erin said quietly, her eyes on the floor. She glanced up to see that the expression on Lupin's face was relaxed, and his gentle brown eyes looked at her with something that she likened to pity. Erin couldn't say she was entirely pleased. The walk to his office was silent, though not awkward; Lupin seemed to be an easy person to be around.

"Would you like some tea?" Lupin asked as Erin sat down in a small chair in front of his desk. She accepted a delicate china cup graciously, trying not to appear as stiff as she felt. He settled into a chair opposite her, sipping his own tea tentatively. "You're a smart girl, and I assume you know why I'd like to speak with you."

"You assume correctly, sir," Erin said, her posture rigid. "But I'd prefer _not_ to discuss my Boggart. In fact, I would very much appreciate if it could be forgotten about altogether." She flushed, thinking perhaps that she'd been to direct. "I mean no disrespect to you, professor, but it's not really something I feel comfortable talking about- with anyone."

There was a short moment of silence, and Erin braced herself for a detention for refusing to talk to him.

"As you like it," Lupin nodded once, a small smile on his mouth as he sipped his tea again. "I didn't mean to pressure you," Erin stared at him blankly, not having expected him to let it go so quickly. "Though if you should ever feel the need to talk to someone, my door is always open."

Recovering herself, Erin said, "Thank you, sir, I'll keep that in mind." They drank their tea in silence for a while longer, Erin taking larger gulps than she expected her professor was, as she wanted to go but didn't want to seem rude. When she finished her tea, she set her cup back on it's saucer on the edge of the desk.

"Now, I expect you have better things to do on a Sunday than drink tea with a teacher," Lupin said thoughtfully, "Off you go."

"Thank you for the tea, professor," Erin gave him a small smile, rising from her chair, "See you in class."

Before he could reply, she was out the door.

* * *

Erin spent the rest of the morning wandering the staircases again, killing time until she had to meet Blaise in the entrance hall to go to Hogsmead.

As it turned out, the stairs led her right to the form of a half-asleep Gryffindor. He had just begun to stir when the stairs had reached the platform he was on, and he scrambled hastily to his feet when he saw the stair's occupant.

"I- the- I-" He stuttered, stopping when Erin's face grew red and she held up her hand.

"Sorry," She said bashfully, "Is everything, erm, alright?"

"I- I forgot the password," The boy mumbled, "It was stupid of me, I know, but I-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, really," She said quickly, "I know I've forgotten my password plenty of times. I don't think we've been properly introduced before, though, I'm Erin Riddle."

"Ron's sister, I know," he said, shyly shaking her outstretched hand, "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Well, it's good to meet you, Neville Longbottom," Erin said cheerily, "It's nearly time for the Hall to open- fancy breakfast with me?"

"I- uh- well, see- the thing is- I- erm-" Neville stuttered, his face turning an even brighter shade of red than it had earlier. The portrait hole swung open, and three familiar people stepped out.

"Morning, Erin," Ron yawned, tossing his arm around her shoulders and practically putting her in a choke-hold. Harry and Hermione laughed as Ron sleepily leaned on her as if she was the only thing keeping him on his feet, his eyes slowly closing as he dozed. "What're you doing here?"

"_Not_ being strangled by a family member," Erin wheezed, jabbing her thumb into Ron's side and ducking out from under his arm. Ron let out a small _oof_, glaring at her and rubbing the spot she'd hit. "I'm going to breakfast with Neville, here- isn't that right, Neville?"

"Um- I- she- er-" Neville was still at a loss for words, though Erin still seemed to take his incoherent slurring of words as a yes. Neville quickly realized that this was a battle he would never even hope to win, he sighed. "I'll just need a minute to get changed."

Erin's breakfast with her new "friend" was spent mostly in silence, though not for lack of _trying _to start a conversation. Any of the statements Erin made were answered by Neville with a simple nod of the head or a squeak, and any questions she asked were met with a short, usually one-worded answer.

Halfway through breakfast, Blaise had interrupted the silence between them by announcing that he had a date, and would not be joining Erin in Hogsmead… at which point Erin, who apparently could not take a hint, requested that Neville be the one to accompany her. Blaise, after throwing a look of pity Neville's way, kissed Erin's cheek and promised that he'd go with her next time.

By the time they'd gotten to Hogsmead, it felt as if it were below freezing. Erin took Neville by the arm and dragged him into the Three Broomsticks, hating to stay out in the cold for longer than she needed to. They ordered their drinks and took them to one of the only available tables, a cozy two-seater in the back corner of the shop. A few older Slytherins, along with almost every Gryffindor there, gave them odd looks, which Erin refused to acknowledge. They squeezed into the booth, their arms pressed together; despite Neville's jumpiness, he was glad for the extra warmth she offered him.

"Neville, are you afraid of me?" Erin asked bluntly, not quite caring enough that day to be subtle. Neville, still quite unprepared for much of what Erin had thrown at him that morning, began to choke on his food, prompting Erin to thump him on the back until the tart had dislodged from his throat. Neville nodded weakly, going scarlet again and shakily sipping his butter beer. "Why? I mean, I don't think I've ever really talked to you before, so I couldn't have said anything to offend you, and unless Aunt Molly's been lying to me, I'm not _that_ hard on the eyes."

"Y-you're a Slytherin," Neville mumbled, praying that he wouldn't offend her, "And you hang around with M- Malfoy all the time. H- he's not exactly g-great. You remember our f-first flying lesson, don't you?"

Erin frowned; she _did_ remember. "Oh. Well, I'll admit Draco can be…" She searched for the right words. "… a bit of a bastard sometimes, but he means well." Neville stared at her blankly. "Alright, so he's probably never had any kind of good intentions in his life. But he's no so bad when you know him like I do."

As if he had heard his name mentioned, Draco then waltzed into the shop, Pansy clinging to his arm and his henchmen trailing behind them. He looked rather bored, scanning the area with disinterest as Pansy babbled into his ear about nothing he cared about. When he spotted Erin, he seemed to perk up a little, narrowing his eyes as he saw who she was with.

Neville, instead of going red as Erin might have expected him to do, lost all the color in his face, sinking down in his seat as if that was enough to make Draco forget having seen him- it didn't work, as Draco then began to lead his posse towards them.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked curiously, watching his decent under the table with her head cocked to one side.

"Hiding," Neville whispered, and she had to strain to hear him over the din, "If Malfoy sees me with you, he'll- he'll-"

"He'll what?" Erin prompted, raising an eyebrow. "He doesn't own me. If I want to go out with you, I damn well will."

"Go out with me? Merlin, I thought you just wanted company!" Neville whisper-yelled, and it occurred to Erin that that was the first full sentence he'd spoken to her without stuttering. She crossly whacked the back of his head. Malfoy had almost reached them, and, inspired by Neville's words, she yanked him back up into the seat by the collar of his shirt.

"I did just want company," Erin hissed at him, her tone conveying annoyance but her expression neutral. She snatched his hand and maneuvered his arm around her, placing his hand on the curve of her waist. The color flooded back to Neville's face. "But just go with it, okay?"

"Fancy seeing you here, Riddle," Pansy all but sneered, eyeing the way Neville held onto her distastefully, "And your… pet."

"He's not my _pet_," Erin scowled right back at her, not failing to notice the way Draco's face had gone slightly pink, "I'll have you know that Neville here is my date. Isn't that right?"

Neville, who appeared to have been rendered speechless, merely nodded.

"I must say, your standards must be fairly low to allow that filthy blood-traitor to even look at you," Pansy replied, not acknowledging that Neville had even moved. "Why, I know _my_ parents would have my head if I ever-"

"Oh, piss off, Parkinson," Erin snorted, not having the patience to be civil, "I don't really give a damn what you think."

Pansy turned to Draco, who was still glaring murderously at Neville, hissing, "Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"What Erin wastes her time with is entirely her choice," Draco said in a clipped tone, moving his gaze to his friend, "What say we leave them to their 'date'."

Pansy made to protest, but Draco had already turned to lead her out of the shop. She sent one final look of malice toward Erin, who in turn stuck out her tongue childishly at the other girl. When they had exited the establishment, Erin's posture became lax again as she slammed her forehead once against the table and then left it there. Neville, shaking slightly, carefully removed his hand from her waist, still silent.

"Sorry about that, Neville," Erin finally said, sitting up and blowing her bangs out of her face. She glanced at the boy next to her, who, to her surprise, looked back at her sympathetically.

"You defended me against your friends," Neville said softly, "Thanks. It must've been hard, with how you like Malfoy and all…"

"Anybody halfway decent would've done the same," Erin shook her head, "And what do you mean, 'how I like Malfoy'?"

"Nothing," Neville said quickly, seeming to fold in on himself again, "I-it's just the way you look at him. I may be kind of slow in classes sometimes, but you'd have to be a complete fool not to see it."

"Oh, Neville," Erin said, leaning her head against his shoulder. He stiffened for a second, then relaxed a bit, though he didn't seem to know what to think of the situation. "Thanks for actually, you know, going along with that. I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's not a problem," He could feel the heat creeping back into his face yet again, "B-but what are you going to do now? I-it's not like you'd ever really go out with someone like me."

"And why not?" Erin asked, honestly wondering if the boy's self-esteem was that low. "From what I've heard, and what I've gathered from what little conversation we've had today, you're a very brave, intelligent person. Not bad on the eyes, either." She added. "Any girl'd be lucky to have you."

"I don't think you're right at all," Neville confided, staring down at the table as Erin put her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze, "but thanks for saying it anyway."

"Oh, Neville," Erin said again, sighing. Reluctantly, she sat straight, grasping her mug and downing the last of her butterbeer. "Sorry for taking you away from your friends on the first Hogsmede trip of the year. There's still quite a bit of time left, if you want to go catch up with them. I'm going back to the castle."

"S'alright," Neville said, not looking at her as she stood up, letting go of his hand, "I kinda had a good time."

"Me, too," Erin laughed, surprised that he didn't despise her for all she'd put him through that morning, "We'll have to do it again sometime. See you, Neville."

Erin began to walk away, but ducked back, almost as an afterthought, to peck Neville's cheek. Of course, he went scarlet again, barely able to stammer out a goodbye as she left.

* * *

That afternoon passed in a sleepy blur, mostly consisting of Erin dozing on the common room's couch and waking slightly when people moved in and out of the room. She skipped dinner, having gotten her fill earlier in the kitchens with Howie, choosing instead to enjoy the peace and quiet of having the whole place to herself.

Draco was one of the first ones back from the feast, throwing himself down on the opposite end of the couch from her. He jerked his head towards her as a greeting, which she returned. Erin was just about to close her eyes again when he brought it up.

"What were you doing out on a _date_ with Longbottom today?"

Erin stifled a yawn before replying. "You were out with Parkinson, and Blaise ditched me for some Ravenclaw." She shrugged. "Neville's perfectly nice company, so why not?" She cleared her throat. "And we weren't _really_ on a date."

"Really," Draco drawled in an annoying way, "Were you that desperate to get my attention?"

"See here, you-"

"Sirius Black's in the castle! Sirius Black's in the castle!"

Pansy's high pitched screams were hard to miss as she screeched her way into the Slytherin common room, throwing herself into Draco's lap. He looked at her as if she were a bug he'd happened to step in. Erin, blushing slightly that she'd been interrupted as she argued, looked towards the door as nearly all of the other students from her house poured in through the portrait hole. The noise was so loud that she almost didn't notice Professor Snape enter the room, placing his wand to his throat to amplify his voice.

"At the request of the Headmaster," Snape said loudly, quieting everyone almost instantly, "All of the students will be sleeping in the Great Hall tonight- for your own protection, of course. Follow me, and, for Merlin's sake, stay close."

Snape turned and immediately exited the common room, the crowd that had just come in immediately following behind him. Pansy scrambled out of Draco's lap, running to catch up with a group of other girls near their age who were whispering together. When they were almost the last two left in the room, Draco sighed, standing up and reaching to take Erin's hand.

"Well?" He said as she stared at it dubiously, "Are you going to take it or not?"

"Not," Erin snorted, "Now, I believe that before we were interrupted, I was about to call you a pompous idiot."

"All right, Riddle, that's enough!" Draco said angrily, both his hands closing into fists. "Quit being such a bloody bitch about everything!"

"How dare you!" Erin got to her feet, her wand in her hand, "You're the one who started this, going out with Parkinson even though you know I hate her!"

"Yeah, well, I only started going out with Parkinson because I'm trying to make you jealous!" The words left Draco's mouth before he could stop himself.

Erin went as red as her brothers' hair, screaming back, "Well, it worked!"

"Well, good, because I like you!" Draco blushed.

"Well, I like you, too!" Erin retorted.

"Well, we should go out with each other then!" Draco suggested none too gently.

"Fine!" Erin conceded.

"Fine!" Draco agreed.

"Will you both stop your bloody yelling and get after Snape before he has your heads for not following him?" Blaise snapped from the portrait hole, making both their heads snap in his direction.

Erin was the first to move, forcibly taking Draco by the hand and leading him past Blaise, who clapped his friend's shoulder in congratulations. "Well done, mate," He said, smirking at the look of bliss on Draco's face as he followed blindly after Erin. "Knew you'd come 'round eventually."

It seemed like quite some time before Erin was able to talk to Draco again. At her request, he'd gone to notify Pansy that he was, in fact, with someone else, therefore she could stop throwing herself at him every chance she got. Erin, meanwhile, had gone with Blaise to secure a spot to sleep against the far wall where the Slytherin table would be located if the tables were still there. If possible, Erin thought, the Great Hall looked even bigger when it lacked furniture.

Finally, when the crowds of students had settled down enough that she was able to hear herself think, Erin saw Draco with a green sleeping bag in his hands, a few yards away, looking around the room for his friends. She caught his attention and waved him over to where she was sitting, scooting herself over to make room for him between herself and a now sleeping Blaise. Draco sat down next to her, leaning back against the rough stone wall.

Although Erin had thought that it would be a relief to talk to him after their quarrel in the common room, she suddenly couldn't find her voice. Instead, she took to cracking her knuckles, each one popping industriously as she pressed down on it.

"Do you know how annoying that is?" Draco commented, taking her hand in his own to stop her. He laced his fingers through hers, settling their joined hands down on her knee. He suddenly wondered if that was the wrong thing to do, if she might have changed her mind about what they said- er, yelled- in the common room. What if she pushed him away?

As if sensing his fears, Erin scooted a bit closer to him, letting her head fall onto his shoulder. He rested his head atop hers, her hair warm against his cheek. Though they'd sat together like this a million times before, it felt different than it had before, like something that had always been there like a barrier between them wasn't anymore.

They didn't say anymore, and just like that, they fell asleep, slumped against the wall, hands clasped together at their sides.

* * *

**A/N**

I want to whole-heartedly apologize for the wait, and if I ever take a year to update again, you have my permission to take away my computer.

Thank you so much for everyone who has stuck with me and this story despite my absence, and all of the kind words you've given me. You are the reason I keep writing :)

-Echo1317


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"I have an important question," Erin said to Draco, wrapping her arms tighter around herself in the cold weather as she and her friends made their way to the Quidditch pitch, "If you hate Hufflepuff _and_ Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw for that matter, who are we rooting for?"

"Hufflepuff, of course," Draco answered easily, "I'd much rather see that lot win than Potter. And I don't hate the Ravenclaws, per say, I just don't prefer them to Slytherins."

"I see your point," She said, "And you're right- better them than Potter."

"I thought you liked Potter," Blaise said, shivering with the cold.

"I do, but not when he's trying mercilessly to beat _our_ house at Quidditch," Erin explained. She looked up at the sky, from which large drops of rain had begun to fall directly over them. Without warning, she stopped and shrugged off her thick coat, leaving her in just her worn jeans and a loose fitting emerald tank top. She tossed her coat to Blaise, who was beginning to look distinctly frost-bitten, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "It's quite nice out today, isn't it?"

"You're going to freeze to death," Draco chided, and Erin stuck her tongue out at him childishly. He chuckled.

"Not only will you freeze, but you realize that my mother would kill you for being dressed in what looks like undergarments?" A new voice scolded, and Percy's familiar black sweater was suddenly around Erin's shoulders. She rolled her eyes as she felt his hands on her shoulders, and she could almost see how serious his face looked as he nodded and addressed her friends. "Malfoy, Zabini. I must be going, but I'm leaving it up to you to see that my sister keeps her cloths on. Understood?" Coming from anyone else, it might've sounded like a smutty joke, but Percy was dead serious. "And make sure she doesn't freeze."

"Oh, Percy, why can't you be the normal sort of brother who just ignores me?" Erin asked, shrugging off his hands and then the sweater, which she draped over Blaise, who was still shivering. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, sighing in a frustrated manner.

"Because," He said with exaggerated patience, "I already have Fred and George running around wreaking havoc, Ron trailing aftrer Harry Potter like a lost puppy, and Ginny off doing Merlin knows what, I don't need you going around in your underclothes and getting a reputation."

"A _reputation_?" Erin repeated, steaming with a fierce Weasley pride that had nothing to do with blood, "What exactly are you implying, dear brother? Because I happen to know about a certain stack of magazines hidden under a certain Head Boy's bed-"

"Now, now, Riddle, no need to get nasty," Draco drawled, hooking his arm around Erin's neck and pulling her towards him. "And there's no need to worry, Weasel-bey, I'll keep her nice and warm."

"Mother of Merlin," Percy muttered, doing a rather undignified face-palm. "You three stay out of trouble."

"Aye-aye, Captain," Erin snorted. Percy, taking this as a legitimate affirmative, curtly nodded once and then removed himself from them, disappearing into the crowd ahead. "Bloody prat."

"H-he's just t-trying to k-k-keep you saf-f-fe- bloody hell why am I so cold?" Blaise scream-chattered at them. "And why are you so bloody n-n-not?"

"I'm a naturally warm person," Draco informed his friend, "Now quit being such a pansy and hurry up before we're late."

"I never noticed how long a walk it is to the pitch," Erin commented, stopping suddenly. Draco stopped too, unhooking his arm from around her and turning to face her. Blaise waddled on ahead in his three pairs of pants. "Will you carry me the rest of the way?"

"What?" Draco blinked.

"Like, pick me up," Erin elaborated, "And hold me off of the ground, and then walk. Without dropping me."

"Now look here," Draco said, a playful smirk crossing his face, "I may be your boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay carrying you everywhere like you're some kind of royalty-"

"It's still odd to hear you say that," Erin commented, looking away from him and picking at the loose fringe at the edge of her jeans pocket. "That you're my boyfriend."

And truthfully, it was. It had been nearly a week, but Erin was still settling into this new position. She had never been anyone's girlfriend before, and wasn't quite sure how to go about it. Despite all his alleged "experience", she was quite certain Draco was as lost as she. She had thought it would be simple- finally getting there, she would just _know_ what to do. But nothing much had actually changed between them since the night that they had confessed their feelings for each other. Erin had always been physically affectionate with him, having a big family where it was that way all the time, and Draco had always taken her attention with the good grace of an only child who was used to being doted on. He did seem to initiate contact more, holding her hand in the hallways between classes. But that was it. Aside from the titles, things between them were as they always had been.

Maybe that was how it was supposed to be, Erin often found herself thinking, falling for your best friend. Things stayed the same, because you already did most everything together, and were comfortable enough to simply carry on.

But, being a girl of a certain age who did indeed read teen*WITCH magazine and had never been in a relationship before, Erin still had to wonder… why hadn't he kissed her yet?

"Alright, princess," Draco sighed, snapping Erin out of her reverie. He turned around so that his back was to her and lifted his arms just slightly. "Hop on."

* * *

"That game," Erin said, stalking to the couch in the Slytherin common room, paying no mind to the fact that she was dripping water onto absolutely _everything_, "Was a complete load of bullocks."

"Potter lost." Draco tried to console her, sitting down beside her and slinging his arm across the back of the couch. "And you don't even like Quidditch."

"It's the principal of the thing," Erin insisted, "Diggory only caught the Snitch because Potter fainted. That's hardly fair."

"So?"

"Well, if he's going to lose, I'd rather it be because he sucks at Quidditch than because he faints at the sight of Dementors that have nothing to do with the bloody game."

Draco considered this for a moment. "Point taken."

Erin let out a breath, blowing her bangs out of her face. The pair lapsed into silence for a while, though not an uneasy one. She shifted to that her sopping wet head rested on Draco's shoulder and he so that his arm was tight around her waist. Before she knew it, Erin's eyes had fluttered closed and she was shifting in and out of consciousness. When she woke fully, she looked round at the clock and found it to be past dinner time. She mentally cursed; she would have to go down to the kitchens tonight instead of eating in the Great Hall.

She also found that Draco was still asleep beside her, a slightly trouble expression on his face. Erin frowned. Draco normally slept peacefully, as far as she knew; any time that they had slept in the same space he had softly snored contentedly. Suddenly, Draco's face contorted as if he was in pain. He was mumbling in his sleep, and though Erin couldn't really pick out the individual words, she was almost sure he was pleading with someone. Very carefully, Erin twisted around to face him and gently cupped his cheek in her hand, stroking his face with her thumb.

"Draco," She cooed softly, "Wake up, love."

Draco started, his eyes flying open and his hand closing tightly around her wrist. For just a fraction of a second, he looked afraid, but then the moment passed and his eyes lit with happiness as he smiled her her. His grip on her wrist loosened and he slid his hand up and laced his fingers with hers. He pulled her closer to him, so close that she was nearly in his lap, making her blush furiously. He paid this no mind, burying his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling deeply.

"Are you alright?" Erin asked in a strangled whisper. She couldn't ever remember being quite this close to Draco before, close enough that his hair tickled her face and she could feel his breath on her throat.

"Bad dream," Draco murmured against her skin, "It's nothing. Forget it happened."

"I dunno," Erin said, letting her head rest on the top of his, "Don't you want to talk about it? Aunt Molly says it's important to share your fears with the people you trust, not to just keep it bottled up. Expressing yourself or bonding or some rubbish like that."

Draco made an amused sound and said, "It's no big deal. I don't even remember what it was about."

"If you say so," Erin said. She blew out a sigh and grabbed his wrist to look at his watch. "Dinner's nearly over. I'm going to go down to the kitchens to see what scraps Howie can pull together for me. Want to come?"

"I think I'm just going to go to bed," Draco yawned. Erin removed herself from his lap and gave his hand a squeeze before heading for the portrait hole, where she paused for a moment to look back at him. The light, what little there was that came from the blazing fire, caught in his white-blond hair, making it almost translucent, while his face was shadowed. Sitting there without her, he looked quite a bit less than peaceful. Erin turned back and let herself out of the common room, unable to say exactly what the feeling was the plagued her. It had hit her very suddenly, but with such force that had to mull it over for a long while before even beginning to realize what it was.

_It's no big deal. _

Mistrust.

_I don't even remember what it was about. _

For whatever reason, she couldn't escape the feeling that Draco had lied to her.

* * *

**A/N** Just shoot me.

I've got the rest of this story drawn up, all that's left is to write in the parts that I skipped over in my rush to get to sixth and seventh year. Thanks to everyone still reading, and to those who are still reviewing. It will never take this long again, I swear it.

-Rach


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N** One in the morning, approx. 7,000 words, mostly h/c, and we are rounding out third year...

* * *

"You're gonna get fat if you keep eating all those cakes your mum sends you," Erin commented one morning at breakfast. Draco sighed and handed over the iced biscuit to his girlfriend, who smiled happily.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was devoid of people when the portrait hole swung open and admitted two third year students, both of whom had challenged the weather for the want of sitting at the edge of the lake, and lost. Both were soaked through with rain, and as they sprawled in front of the fire place, Erin gently ran her fingers through Draco's hair. After a few moments of silence, Erin ventured the question:

"Can I cut your hair?"

Draco rolled onto his back and threw his arm across his eyes, smiling. "Why?"

"Because I'm bored and your hair is too long."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you with scissors."

Unbeknownst to Draco, Erin stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

Of all of the things Erin imagine might bring about her first kiss, running from Fred and George was not one of them.

The twins, as she well knew, did not like Draco, nor did they particularly like the fact that news of their little sister's relationship with him had spread around the castle like wildfire. In the way that they had not done since Erin's first year at Hogwarts, they had begun to trail her and her beau, coughing loudly or dragging Erin away without warning before she could get close enough to even hold hands with Draco as they walked about the castle.

On this particular day, Erin and Draco had been aimlessly wandering the halls, and the moment Erin had spotted her brothers, she had taken Draco firmly by the hand and sped up until they were around the corner and out of sight, hidden in an alcove that the twins ran right past as they tried to follow her. When the sound of their footsteps against the stone had receded, Erin burst into laughter. Looking at her just then, Draco couldn't help but think that she was quite possibly the loveliest thing he had ever seen (including himself).

Hidden behind a large statue in the dark recesses of the castle, Erin and Draco's first kiss was clumsy and awkward, their teeth knocking inelegantly together and their faces both burning bright red.

After a few seconds, Draco pulled back self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck with embarrassment. He meant to say something clever, something sweet, anything at all, but instead, Erin took his face between her hands and pulled it towards hers, gently pressing her lips against his and sending a rush of warmth from his toes to his head.

Draco quietly slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and leaning back against the wall, feeling for all the world as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

* * *

"I can't believe it took us so bloody long to get to be out here," Draco commented, propping his head up with one arm as he lay on the grass by the lake and watched Erin read. She made a little hum of agreement, so engrossed in whatever it was she was reading that she was hardly paying attention to him. That was something Draco simply wouldn't have.

"If I tilt my head the right way, I can see your knickers," He said in what he hoped was an offhanded manner, hoping to get at least a small rise out of her. From the way they were positioned on the blanket Erin had thought to bring, there was no possible way that he _could_ see up her skirt, but he thought that if perhaps she thought there was, she might stop reading, at least for a moment. Erin said nothing, just reached over as if she meant to lightly touch his cheek, and instead merely swatting his nose. She took no notice, however, just flipped the thin page.

"I'm in love with Ernie Macmillan," Draco attempted half-heartedly, "And we've decided to run away together."

"How nice," Erin murmured, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Bloody _hell_," Draco muttered, snatching the book out of Erin's hands and tossing it away.

"Hey-" Erin turned her head, and her protest was cut off by Draco's lips on hers.

* * *

"Christmas isn't that long," Draco assured Erin, one arm around her waist so that she was flush against him, her arms twined around his neck and his around her waist. They were both quite aware of the Weasley boys glaring not-so-subtly in their direction, and the rest of the students milling about the entrance hall speaking in hushed whispers about them, but neither paid any of it much mind.

"I know," Erin said softly, pressing her forehead against Draco's, "But it _seems_ that long. I wish I could come with you."

"No, you don't," Draco whispered, so quietly that Erin was not entirely sure that she'd heard him say it at all. "I'll write to you every day. So it'll seem like we're together."

"And who says I'm going to write you back?" Erin asked playfully, her lips curving up into a smile. Draco couldn't help but smile back at her, even though he was dreading going home for the holiday. He didn't think he'd done anything wrong since term had started, but he was sure his father would find something.

"You will." Draco pecked her on the mouth. "And if you don't, I'll stop sharing my sweets with you."

"Your mum sends the _best_ sweets," Erin said dreamily, licking her lips at the thought of sugar. It made Draco want to kiss her more. "Have a good holiday, will you? Kiss your mum for me."

"You don't even know my mum," Draco laughed as Erin pulled away and reached inside her robes. She came away with a small square package, which she pressed into his hand.

"Her cakes speak for themselves." Erin kissed his cheek. "Off with you, now. I'll see you when you get back?"

"See you."

Draco turned away from her, not catching her smacking each of her brothers upside the head as she passed them all on her way to the dungeons.

* * *

"Is that him over there?"

"Erin, that's a first year. From Hufflepuff. And it's a girl!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm excited, is all. It's been two whole weeks since we've seen him, aren't you at least a _little_ happy?"

"I'm happy enough, but it's not like I'm the one he's snogging, so _I _don't get anything out of his getting back."

Erin punched Blaise, none too lightly, in the arm. He growled at her teasingly, but she diligently ignored him, instead scanning the crowd of students arriving from Hogsmead. Perched on the tallest step of the entrance to the school, the two-thirds of the Slytherin trio had the perfect viewpoint to find Draco from. Unfortunately, neither of them was having much luck.

"Brunette, brunette, ginger, blond but not him…." Erin rattled off under her breath. "Where could he possibly be?"

Blaise pointed to the right. "Look, there he is. Over by the tree."

"Blaise, there are about two billion trees here!" Erin cried in exasperation, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him madly. He laughed, taking her chin in one hand and directing her face towards the tree that he had been referring to. A familiar blond head bobbed in the crowd. In an instant, Erin had let go of Blaise and taken off in the direction of her boyfriend. She ran as fast as she could manage her legs to take her, pushing and shoving everyone out of her way with half-hearted apologies. Just a few people away now, just a few seconds til she was back in his arms-

The crowd parted and there he was in front of her, and Erin stopped short.

Seeing Draco again made her heart soar in her chest, and she realized all of the traits that were uniquely his and that she had missed so very much: the way his hair fell over his forehead and into his eyes but he never bothered to brush it away; how he always stood with his back perfectly straight because he was so damn proud; how he strutted about with his chin in the air because, no, he really _didn't_ care what anyone thought; that he always wore a ring with the Slytherin snake embalm on his right hand ring finger, but he always made it seem distinctly masculine; how the color of his eyes lightened was a clear crystal blue when he was happy and grew grey and stormy when he was feeling something darker; the way that his fine, light eyelashes just brushed the tops of his high cheekbones when he closed his eyes-

But what made her stop and stare was not one of those things that she recalled about him, but one that she saw now that she did not recall, and could not say that she liked. Draco was sporting several greenish-purple bruises on his cheek, one of his eyes was almost blackened, and Erin would bet her entire vault at Gringotts that beneath his shirt, there were more welts yet.

Now in Draco's line of sight, Erin pushed away her shock to make room for the sheer joy of seeing him. A smile broke out across his face as she ran to him and he dropped his trunk, catching her mid-jump and hanging on tightly to his neck. He winced, just slightly, though Erin was sure he was trying hard not to. She steeled herself before she pulled away from him; this would not be a conversation that he'd want to have with her, not now or ever, but for his own good, it'd have to happen. Before she could speak, however, he captured her mouth with his.

It was a dizzying few moments before Draco released her, still holding her close to him as they both tried to catch their breath. "Missed you," He murmured, his lips very lightly brushing against hers as he spoke. It sent shivers all up and down her spine and made her toes tingle. "How was Christmas? Blaise driving you up the wall yet? Have you two done well enough without me?"

"I could ask the same," Erin shot back, trying to make light, "If you're doing well enough without me." At Draco's confused look, she reached up and gently cupped his face with her hand, running her thumb very lightly along the worst of the bruising. "What's all this about?"

For a moment Draco could swear that his heart had stopped its beating. How stupid of him to think that she wouldn't notice- that she wouldn't say-

"Let's not talk about it," He said, giving her that quiet smile that seemed to be her favorite on him. Something flashed in her eyes for a moment- just what, he couldn't have said- but as soon as it had been there, it was gone, and she was smiling, too.

"Whatever you say." She shrugged carefully, leaning up to press a kiss on his uninjured cheek. "Blaise'll be in a tizzy that I left him standing up there by himself."

And so began the idle banter, and the trek back down to the castle, Erin contented to wait until Draco was ready to tell her himself, and Draco contented to keep it to himself for as long as he possibly could.

* * *

"Bloody _hell_, that stings!" Erin cried, biting her lip and cradling her arm against her chest and trying very hard not to look at the exposed flesh of her wrist that had been burned by a salamander. "That's it, Care of Magical Creatures is the first class I'm dropping next year!"

"It's not so bad," Hagrid assured her, his face pale at the thought of yet another blunder. "Nothing a little bit of care won't fix… you won't be telling Professor Dumbledore about this, will you?"

Erin sighed. "No, of course I won't, Hagrid. It was an accident, and like you said, it's not that bad-"

"Like hell it's not!" Draco cut in, squeezing through the small crowd of students gathered around the injured girl. He glared up at Hagrid, doing his best to look menacing. "My father will hear about this-"

"No, he won't. It's nothing, Draco, I'm fine," Erin soothed, reached out to tug on the sleeve of his robes. His gaze shifted to her and his expression softened as he gently took her hand and lifted it so as to examine her wrists. "Honestly, if I were at home, Aunt Molly would give it a kiss, tell me it was all better, and send me on my way."

"Well," Draco muttered, lifting his head so that he could look Erin in the eye. Despite the crowd of students (and the teacher) watching them, he held her gaze as he brought her wrist up to his mouth and brushed his lips across the burn there, such a feather-light touch that she barely felt it. He smirked at the shocked expression Erin wore. "All better, then?"

Somewhere to their left, Ron made a gagging noise.

"Sickly sweet as that was," Ron said, nudging Draco aside slightly but not bothering to look at him, "Mum would probably at least get you some kind of salve."

"If she says she's fine, than she's fine, Weasel," Draco snarled, letting go of Erin's wrist and shoving Ron's shoulder. Ron, of course, shoved back, leading to a very lengthy shoving-of-the-shoulders match between the two boys, which drew the student's attention much better than Erin's burn. Hagrid, too, ambled off after them, and in just a few seconds, it was only Erin and Neville standing in the small clearing with everyone's things.

"Well," Erin said, more to herself than Neville, "I suppose that's class dismissed, then." She stalked over to her bag and picked out a blank piece of parchment and a pen and quickly scribbling a note on it. She shoved said note into the bag that was next to hers, and turned to Neville, who was smiling at her shyly.

"Do you want company on your way up to the Hospital Wing?" Neville asked quietly, flushing a bright red, "That is- if you're going- I just assumed, with what Ron said-"

"Company would be much appreciated, Neville," Erin laughed, amused that he was still nervous around her. It was a bit understandable, she supposed- her boyfriend was one of the most formidable students at the school. As Neville approached her, she hooked her arm through his, and together they made their way back up to the castle.

* * *

Draco sat in the Slytherin changing rooms at the Quidditch pitch, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. This was the definitive game of the season- not only that, but his first since having his arm out of the cast- and if they didn't beat Ravenclaw, they were out of the running for the Cup. The rest of the team had gone up to the field already, their confidence in their own abilities already well past arrogance.

And usually, Draco held all that arrogance himself, as well. Quidditch had always been different, though: ever since his first match, he always had the worst nerves before a game. So far today he had managed not to throw up in anticipation, but as his stomach twisted and turned he knew it was only a matter of time. He groaned and raked his fingers through his hair, about ready to head to the bathrooms when he heard the door swing open and footsteps on the stone paving inside.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out from around the corner. "Draco, are you still in here? Flint told me that- bloody _hell_, who put that wall there?"

Unable to help himself, Draco laughed as Erin came around the corner, her hand clamped firmly over her eyes in case he was still in the process of changing into his uniform. Her other hand groped blindly at the air in front of her, and her face was squinched up in concentration so that she wouldn't run into any other walls. She was wearing another one of her tops that Percy hated, showing off the curves she'd developed by clinging tightly to her skin, the powder blue material thin and smooth. Paired with a pair of shorts that could barely pass more than undergarments, the sight of the girl was not doing wonders for Draco's concentration; he felt the squirming in his stomach intensify, but this time it had nothing to do with the game.

"You can open your eyes. I'm decent, I promise," He said weakly, watching her as she withdrew her hand and blinked, adjusting her eyes to the dim light. She smiled when she saw him, and he did his best to smile back. To Erin, it looked like more of a grimace.

"Hey," Erin grinned at him, setting herself on the bench next to him, "Thought I'd come see how you were. Nervous?"

"Me? Never," Draco lied smoothly, though he was certain Erin could see through him. He feared anyone could, at this point. "Shouldn't you be out up there with Blaise?"

Erin shook her head. "He's serving detention with McGonagall. Besides, I saw your dad up in the stands and I wanted to put off saying hello to him as long as I could. I know you told him we'd gotten together, so I figured I'd do the good-girlfriend thing and go sit with him, for a while at least."

"My father's here?" Draco asked hoarsely, his vision going dark around the edges. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. His head felt suddenly more dizzy as he thought of his father them play, watching them lose, watching it be all Draco's fault (because if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that if they lost, it would invariably be his own fault). Erin didn't even have time to ask if he was alright before Draco announced, "I'm going to be sick," and ran for the bathrooms.

When he returned to the changing room on shaky legs, Draco found that Erin was still waiting for him, a soft sympathetic smile on her mouth. She met him halfway and drew him into her arms, allowing him to rest his cheek on the top of her head.

"You'll be brilliant, darling," Erin said into the front of his robes, uncharacteristically using the affectionate term. Draco knew that she preferred to use names- she had explained it once, that around the Burrow if you called out 'darling' half a dozen people would come running, and it was just too confusing. He smiled, and though she couldn't see it, she could feel it. "I know it."

That afternoon, Slytherin beat Ravenclaw 280 to 100.

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room with Draco's head in her lap, Erin had had enough.

It wasn't as if she didn't know- it was evident enough, between the bruising on his face after the Christmas holiday, and the way he acted and the way he talked sometimes. Something was terribly wrong, and Erin was quite certain of what it was. The trouble, though, was how to go about getting him to tell her. Subtlety had never been her strong suit, and it was awkward enough as is.

How were you supposed to go about these things, anyway? Was there a proper way? Or was it just something you jumped into, because there was no protocol? And maybe she was just making something out of nothing. Maybe she ought to keep her mouth shut. Was it even her place to say anything at all? Should she just leave it be?

Ha. She was a Weasley, at heart- never could let _anything_ be.

"You look like you're lost in your own head," Draco commented, looking up at her curiously, "What's going on up there?"

"I've just been thinking," Erin said softly. They were alone in the common room; now was as good a time as any. But there was still the question of how to put it. It wasn't going to be easy to put it lightly, so she decided she wouldn't. Besides- blunt was all she knew how to be. "Draco, does your father hit you?"

For a moment, Draco looked startled, his pale face losing what little color was in it. His face became blank, his eyes frozen and his body going rigid, and Erin could swear that he stopped breathing. It was a mistake, then, bringing anything up. It really _wasn't_ what she had expected it to be, and she had just made a fool of herself, and he was either going to laugh at her or get angry, and Erin really didn't want either of those things to happen. She looked away silently, biting her lip. Of course. Just when things were going well, she had to go and mess it up.

After what seemed like a very long time, Draco relaxed, turning his head to the side to stare at the fireplace. He wasn't saying anything- that was probably a better option. He would ignore the ridiculous assumption, and they could go on how they were, nicely and kindly and very much happy with each other. The more Erin thought about it, the more it seemed like something he'd do. To just forget it ever happened than to bring it up again.

So that was why she herself was then startled when Draco crisply said, "Yes. He does."

Erin blinked in surprise. She hadn't actually expected him to admit it, even if it was true. She wasn't sure how to respond. Finally, she said, "You should tell someone."

"I just told you, didn't I?" Draco said, not unkindly. He still didn't look at her. There was something in the tone of his voice; it was almost mocking, but not as if he were mocking _her_.

"You know what I mean," Erin said seriously. She reached down and stroked a stay lock of hair out of Draco's face; he may not have minded it, but she liked looking at his face.

"Reckon I do," Draco said, reaching to tug her hand out of his hair and hold it firmly in his. "Don't reckon I'm going to so anything about it." He brought her hand to his mouth, lightly kissing each of her fingertips. "Don't make this into something it isn't."

"I was doing no such thing," Erin frowned, "I'm making it into exactly what it is. It's not right-"

"It's none of your business, Erin, let it alone," Draco snapped irritably, sitting up and releasing her hand.

"Draco," Erin said his name softly. Draco closed his eyes, willing himself not to break in front of her. She couldn't know how terrible he felt that he'd been careless enough to let her find out. She couldn't know that how frightened he was of his father. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter when she whispered, "Please. For me."

"I'll look into it, alright?" He conceded, having no intention of doing so. He slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest and kissing the top of her head. "Promise."

"Right," Erin murmured, throwing her arm across Draco and hugging him to her. There was an odd feeling in her stomach, one she recognized, but couldn't quite place. She couldn't tell if it was the mistrust, again, or anticipation. Rather than say anything more, Erin just tucked her legs up under herself and leaned her head into the crook of Draco's neck.

* * *

Early in the morning on March first, Erin was awoken by the Weird Sisters alarm clock on her nightstand and, for the first time in many months, resisted the urge to shut it off and go back to sleep. Instead, she rolled out of bed and slipped on her clothes. Shoving her wand in her pocket, she stifled a yawn and pulled her hair into a pony-tail. It was too early to be awake. _No one_ was bloody awake at five in the morning.

Now in her third year, Erin felt that she knew her way around the castle well enough to forego the usual tradition of keeping her eyes open as she made her way out of the Slytherin common room, then down the hall and up several flights of stairs. Eventually she came to rest in front of a familiar portrait, even though it probably shouldn't have been familiar to her- the picture of the fat lady in the pink gown, the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. What was in front of the portrait was familiar to her, too- the sleeping form of Neville Longbottom.

Rather than gently shaking him awake, as she might have, had she gotten more sleep the night before, Erin coughed loudly, causing Neville to jump about two feet into the air. As she waited for his heartbeat to decelerate, she smiled at him a bit pityingly. How was it that a Slytherin had the password to the Gryffindor common room, and a Gryffindor did not?

"Morning, Neville," Erin said amicably, "Forgot the password again?" Neville nodded. "It's 'bundimun'."

Neville muttered a sheepish 'thanks' as the portrait hole swung open and the pair headed up to the boys' dormitory. Neville did not question her following him there- he had learned in the past few months to just assume that Erin knew what she was doing. Upon their arrival, Erin put her finger to her lips as if to shush Neville, though he was far from saying anything. Erin looked around the circular room full of snoring boys and found a familiar shock of red hair almost immediately.

Without any preamble, Erin kneeled on the edge of her brother's mattress and began frantically bouncing up and down, lightly slapping Ron's arm, all while singing happily, "Happy birthday to you! happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Ron! Happy birthday to you!"

While the other boys sleepily raised their heads, Ron thrashed about in surprise.

"Got you, didn't I?" Erin said gleefully, getting to her feet. Ron managed to untangle himself from the bed sheets, giving her a look that said 'why me?'. "Oh come on, Fred and George were saying just the other day that you were being pissy because I never hang out with you anymore-"

Ron smiled tiredly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing to give Erin a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, smiling into his shoulder.

Without warning, Ron's hand somehow found the back of the collar of Erin's shirt, and she was suddenly being turned around and half-marched, half-dragged down out of the dormitory and through the still-dark common room despite her protests. The portrait hole swung open as they neared, and Ron tossed Erin unceremoniously out of it.

"What the hell, Ronald Weasley? I didn't even get to give you your gift!" Erin said indignantly, her hands on her hips. "Your mother _will _be hearing about this, you know."

"You know what the best birthday gift ever is? Being allowed to sleep past six in the morning," Ron retorted, "Thanks anyway. And if you tell mum I tossed you out, I'll tell her you've spent the past six months snogging Malfoy in between classes."

"Touché," Erin conceded. She reached forward and patted her brother on the arm. "See you at breakfast."

And with that, she was gone down the corridor, leaving Ron to swing the portrait door shut and fall back into bed in one piece.

* * *

"Check mate," Erin chirped happily, moving her queen to capture the king from the other side of the board. Blaise groaned. "Well, it's not my fault I'm so bloody good at this. I have to be. Otherwise Ron would've beaten me every match when we were younger and never've let me live it down."

"Yeah, well, you know how easily my pride is hurt," Blaise responded, taking the pieces from the floor beside them and setting them back up on the board. "Rematch. We _must_ have a rematch. And this time you _must _let me win."

"If you know that I'm letting you win, doesn't it feel like less of a victory?" Erin asked, making her first move on the board.

"No," Blaise replied shortly, making his own move. "I win, and that's what matters."

"You're barking," Erin laughed. As she made to move another piece on the board, the portrait hole swung open and she looked up instead, to see who it had admitted. To her surprise, it was Draco, who had claimed that he would be out all afternoon. Even more to her surprise, he had an angry red mark across his cheek. Without saying a word, Draco calmly crossed the room and sat on the plushy green couch, staring straight ahead and not acknowledging either of his friends who were seated on the floor. Blaise and Erin shared a curious look, and after a moment, Erin ventured a question. "Everything alright?"

"She punched me," Draco said, sounding as if it surprised even him, "Granger. She bloody punched me."

"You probably deserved it," Blaise snickered, nudging Erin with his elbow. She cracked a smile as well, but not because she thought he had done something to justify being punched by a girl (though she was sure he undoubtedly had). Erin smiled because behind the shock in his eyes, she caught just the faintest hint of respect.

* * *

Quite truthfully, Draco could not remember how his fist had become lodged in the wooden door of his compartment in the Slytherin changing rooms out at the Quidditch pitch.

His shoulders were shaking with tears and rage, his face wet and his uniform dirty with mud from the game. This was the game that ought to have won Slytherin the championship. The Gryffindor chasers were off. Potter was distracted. Draco's team was playing a great game. Draco himself was doing possibly the best that he ever had as a seeker, high on the adrenaline of flying so many feet above the ground and the rush of confidence doing so well brought him. His father had even been in the stands, ready to see him triumph. And he had been so desperate to…

But, somehow, Slytherin had lost by 210 points. Lucius had left without saying a word, but Draco knew that that wasn't the end of it. There would be hell to pay when he got home. Being bested by Potter was not something taken lightly in the Malfoy household.

He was alone in the changing rooms again, having come in from playing and just stood in front of his compartment. There was a rushing like water in his ears that he couldn't seem to make stop. Before he knew it, everyone else had left, defeated and tired and ready to call it a day. He briefly wondered if anyone might come looking for him, or if he could just stay there forever and not be missed.

Of course, as soon as it crossed his mind, the door behind him swung open. The sigh that echoed in the mostly stone room as it clicked shut was as familiar to Draco as his own breath. He'd heard it enough times in the past three years to know it by heart.

Without saying anything, Erin walked up to stand beside him, taking her wand out of her pocked at pointing it at the hole in the cupboard in which his fist still hung. The hole widened just enough for him to be able to take his hand out, but it felt stiff, almost as if he wouldn't be able to move it even if he wanted to. With the hand not holding her wand, Erin reached out and pulled his arm back for him. She then lowered her wand and the hole closed back up, leaving the place where it had been looking shiny and polished. He took a moment to ponder how she had done it; it was most certainly not something that had been taught in charms class.

Still not saying a word, Erin slipped her arms around Draco's torso, enveloping him in the kind of warm hug that came with having a ten-person family where comfort in a time of distress was a given, and never ever had to be asked for. His arms hung limply at his sides, partly because he still could not seem to find the strength to move them and partly because he was still far too proud to accept this pity that she was giving him. That's what it was, he knew, pity- because she knew that his father would be terribly upset, and she knew the ways that he liked to take out his frustration.

Her hand rubbed slow, calming circles over his back, meaning to soothe but only agitating him. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys certainly did not accept pity. Still, he couldn't make himself pull away from her, because a small part of him said that it felt good, to be taken care of like this, in a way that was entirely alien to him. His mother was rather stingy with any kind comfort, and Draco privately suspected that it was because she had been with Lucius so long that she had forgotten how to comfort anyone, even herself. Lucius reprimanded the weakness of even needing to be comforted. It was something very foreign, Draco realized, when Erin slowly pulled a little back from him and reached up to wipe away the tears he hadn't even noticed were rolling down his cheeks.

That was the worst part of her pity, because, damn it, he had sworn that he would _not_ cry over this, whether from relief or disappointment.

Draco didn't know how long he stood in her arms like that, but after quite some time, Erin gently detached herself from him and whispered that she'd wait for him outside. And he caught her arm and made her promise.

And, very quietly, she whispered, "Always."

* * *

"-and then we can go walk around the lake, and then after that we'll go to dinner, and then I'll take you down to the kitchens and we'll have Howie whip you up some of that torte stuff you like- you know, the stuff with the cake and jam and stuff?- and then when we go back up to the common room you can have your presents- yes, that's plural, and your parents had the owl deliver your gift from them to me so that it would all be a surprise- and then there's the business of the party down on the Quidditch pitch tonight-"

"Merlin, you're really going all out for this, aren't you?" Draco laughed, cutting off his girlfriend mid-sentence. They strolled hand in hand through the double doors out of the Great Hall, heading to their first class of the day. "You know you didn't have to do all this, right?"

"It's your birthday," Erin reminded him, as if he actually needed reminding. "Of course I do!" She looked round and waved at someone Draco couldn't see. "There's Flint, I need to talk to him about getting the Firewhiskey for tonight." She kissed Draco's cheek and gave his hand a squeeze before taking off.

"I would like a word from you, Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind," A voice from behind Draco said; someone he knew though he couldn't immediately place it. Draco turned around to face the person, only to find himself face to face with one Percy Weasley. He breathed out a sigh.

"I don't really have time, Weasel." Draco drawled sourly, wishing that Erin's family could just leave him the hell alone.

"It'll only take a moment," Percy said stiffly, gesturing to an empty corridor. With a roll of his eyes, Draco took the lead, walking halfway down the hall before stopping and turning to face the Head Boy.

"Well, Weasel, I haven't got all-"

Draco was cut off as Percy took him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall, knotting his fists into the front of Draco's shirt. His eyes widened and he dropped his bag to the floor in surprise. Did Percy mean to bring him here to kill him? The look in his eyes said yes…

"You're in love with my sister, aren't you?" Percy said quietly, and he didn't give Draco a chance to reply before continuing. "I know you are. I see the way you look at her. And it makes me sick, because she could do _so_ much better than a cowardly piece of Slytherin scum like you."

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood to be insulted today," Draco snarled, but Percy just continued as if he had not heard him.

"But you make her happy," Percy said, "And I guarantee you that I am the only one of her family who will be giving you the benefit of the doubt, because of that alone. But I swear to you, if you hurt Erin in any way, I will have your head."

"Yeah, I absolutely believe you," Draco said as sarcastically as he could in the given situation. "Of course, taking into account-"

"Protect her," Percy growled, his grip on Draco's shirt tightened, "If nothing else, protect her."

Draco looked Percy square in the eye and said, "Always."

Abruptly, Percy let go of Draco and took off down the hall almost at a run, leaving Draco confused and staring after him.

"Bloody hell," Draco said finally, shaking his head and smirking as he rushed to class, "The things I put up with for that girl…"

"It's gone!" Draco announced very loudly as he entered the common room, "That bloody beast that attacked me has disappeared!" He sat down on the couch next to Erin, stared straight ahead of him. "No one knows where it's gone or what's happened to it! Gone, just like that." Erin watched as he flailed his arms about in a startling manner. "Poof!"

There was a split second moment of silence before she burst into laughter.

* * *

The year was over far too soon for Erin's taste. It just wasn't fair- she needed more time. She was finally, finally with Draco the way she wanted to be, and she just need more _time_ with him before they had to go home. Her brothers had all promised not to tell on her to Molly and Arthur that she was seeing a Malfoy, and Draco's parents didn't even so much as _look_ in the Weasley's direction. (It made her slightly suspicious that Lucius had so readily accepted her as his only son's girlfriend, considering that she was the adoptive daughter of one of his worst enemies, but she hadn't thought on it for too long.)

She was incredibly disappointed as the train pulled up to the platform, even more disappointed as she stood with Draco, just a few yards from either of their families but still hidden from their view's by the crowd. He held her at the waist and she had his arms around her neck, and even in the throng of people, she felt they were the only two around. She often felt this way when she was with Draco, and she often wondered if all people with someone felt that way, the buzzing and the clarity and the serenity and the butterflies all at the same time. Like that person just _glowed. _

"Promise you'll write?" Draco asked, and he surprised even himself that it was him this year making sure that she wouldn't forget about him over the summer. In fact, he privately suspected that she would, because she certainly ought to, and though he'd never tell her, he thought she could do much better than him. "Cause I really, really wish you would. Multiple times a day. One an hour, even." His face flushed slightly. "For your sake, of course. I'll be ok, you know."

"I will if you will," Erin breathed, her lips turning up slightly at the corners. She couldn't say why, but she secretly enjoyed it when he was all cute and needy like this. It was a pleasant departure from his typically unpleasant nature. "It's gonna be odd, not seeing you every day."

"Even weirder for me not seeing you," Draco muttered, pressing his forehead against hers. "You'll have all those brothers to keep you company. I'm just me most of the time."

"I wish you could come stay with us," Erin sighed, knowing it'd never be possible. "It's really not fair."

"It's alright," Draco lied. It most certainly was not alright that her family hated him. (Though, if he was being honest, he hated them as well.) "I can survive."

"I know you can," Erin assured him. She sighed again, breathing into his face and making him dizzy with happiness. It still thrilled him, being this close to her. "I ought to go before Aunt Molly starts looking for me."

"One more minute," Draco protested, drawing her closer still. She was pressed very tightly to him, now, almost crushed against him, but she didn't struggle against him, and for that he was grateful. "I'll miss you. All the time."

"I'll miss you more." Erin stated firmly. She softly pressed her lips to his, and then more forcefully, and kissed her back with enthusiasm. "But I really do have to go. I'll see you in Diagon Alley at the end of the summer, okay? We'll arrange to go pick up our school things on the same day."

"I'll see you in Diagon Alley, then," Draco said, kissing her again. It was something he thought he would never get tired of, kissing her. "End of the summer."

"It's a date," Erin said in a low voice. She hugged him tightly, her lips so close to his ear that when she talked he could feel them brushing against his skin when she said, "Close your eyes." And he obeyed, because he trusted her enough to do so. Her lips were on his again, hungry and sad and most definitely hers. And then they were gone, and she was out of his arms, and when he opened up his eyes, she was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**A/N part 2**

This is the most writing I've done in ages. And I loved every minute of it. :)

Review make me want to start fourth year :3

Thanks to everyone who's stuck with this story, everyone who's reviewed so far, and everyone who's actually trusting me to finish it off. It's you all that I do this for, and I hope you know it.

(Also, on a slightly less important note, I've seen Deathly Hallows twice already. Both times with my mum. Both times in my Slytherin costume. Both times I was approached by strangers telling me they had the same thing at home but were too embarrassed to wear it. Being a non-closeted supernerd is amazing :) )

-Rachel


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** Two chapters in less than a week... I feel productive :)

* * *

Erin woke very early on the twenty-fifth of August with a pounding headache. She groaned and rolled onto her stomach, taking a pillow and pulling it down over her head, willing the incessant knocking at her door to go away. Whatever it was, it could wait, she was sure of it. Besides, she knew who it was. There were only two people in the house at the moment who would bother being polite and knocking; any of her siblings, not to mention Molly and Arthur, would've either burst in unannounced or yelled through the door to her by now. But no, whoever was trying to get her attention was _still_ knocking. With another groan Erin reached over and grabbed a boot that she'd kicked off last night and threw it rather angrily at her door, causing the person on the other side to squeak rather like a mouse. Well, that ruled out at least one possibility for who it was.

"Erin?" The door opened just slightly. "Molly says that it's nearly time to go."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but piss off, Hermione," Erin grumbled, hearing the other girl's footsteps and then feeling the sheet slowly being tugged off of her.

"No, Molly wants you up and dressed in fifteen minutes." Hermione insisted. She pulled the pillow off of Erin's head. Erin rolled over and blinked up at her, frowning. "If I have to, I'll undress you myself."

"You know," Erin said as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "I think you're the only Gryffindor girl who can stand me besides Ginny."

"That's because I'm not afraid of you," Hermione said reasonably. After so many weeks with her in the same house, it grated on Erin's nerves quite a bit. Hermione said _everything _reasonably. "Everyone thinks that if they try anything on you, you'll go bezerk; not to mention that you're seeing Malfoy." Hermione whispered the last part of her sentence, lest Molly happen to hear her down the hall.

"I only went bezerk _one_ time." Erin argued, heaving herself up out of bed and rooting around the floor in search of clean clothes. Hermione took her spot, stretching out and hiding her face in the pillow as Erin tugged her pajama shirt over her head. "And Edgecombe had it coming."

"I'll agree with that," Hermione mumbled reluctantly into the pillow. Erin finished dressing and pulled the pillow off of Hermione's face. "Ready, then?"

"Just need to lock up," Erin jerked her head at the door, which was equipped with several pre-made charms and locks that only opened to her voice. Hermione rolled her eyes, saying she'd see Erin downstairs and left. Erin grabbed a bag from the floor that she had had packed for days, then closed the door behind her when she left, whispering the words to lock her door. She turned to go, and collided with none other than Harry Potter.

"Morning, Harry," She said, leaning against the doorjamb as he stood uneasily with his hands in his pockets. He wouldn't look her in the eye, but for some reason she couldn't not stare at him. "You don't suppose we had the same dream again last night, do you?"

"Course not," Harry said, scratching the back of his neck. She knew he was lying, and he didn't try to hide it. "What do you think it means?"

"Nothing," Erin shrugged. He knew she was lying, too, and she didn't care.

This new dynamic was something that the both of them were still trying to figure out. It was a comradery based solely on dreams and half-heard thoughts that weren't theirs. It was something they could both feel in their bones as, every night for the past few months, they had both had the same dream of Voldemort and Wormtail and a man neither of them knew, plotting to kill someone. Almost out of instinct, they both knew it was Harry.

The first night Harry had dreamed of the house in Little Hangleton, he had sent an owl to Erin describing it, and asked if she'd seen the same. Her reply had been short: yes, and let it alone.

She couldn't really say why she was so determined not to think about the dreams. If it was an old memory, it wasn't meant to mean anything. If it was a prophecy, than Harry would be the one to go to Dumbledore and report it happening. Though she was rather good at Occlumency by now, there was nothing she could seem to do to make the dreams stop. She'd owled Professor Snape in a fit of rage, saying that he had _told_ her she'd be protected, he had _told_ her she'd be safe from her father's influence, and he'd replied shortly that she was just to keep practicing and that if she was too weak to keep her father away, there was nothing he could do about that. It made her angrier than she had ever been with her head of house, which had only strengthened her resolve, which reminded her exactly of why she liked him so much.

When Harry had arrived a few days ago and confronted her about it, Erin had told him aloud what she had unconsciously decided at the beginning of their third year: she was done. Voldemort was no longer a threat to them, she believed wholeheartedly, and there was no longer any reason for her to dwell on him. She did not consider him her father; her family was the Weasleys, and everyone knew it. Tom Riddle was behind her.

And maybe that was the coward's way out. Harry had as much as told her so. "So what?" She had said rather flippantly, almost hoping to annoy him enough that he wouldn't pester her about it anymore. "Bravery is your lot's worth. Not mine." But he had just smiled at her sadly and said that if she ever decided that she wanted to talk about it, he was there. For whatever reason, he seemed to think they had some sort of connection. And Erin supposed they did, she being the Dark Lord's daughter and he being the Dark Lord's downfall. She would be forever grateful to Harry, for being her brother's best friend, for saving her sister in the Chamber, for pulling her up out of the darkness in that week at Diagon Alley. But she was leaving it at that.

Erin did not want anything to do with Harry Potter, because he reminded her who she was.

"Let me know if you have any ideas," Harry said gently, and Erin felt an irrational pang of annoyance. Harry had always said things gently, had always treated her as fragile, and she resented him a bit for it. Thinking of that, Erin felt a very rational pang of longing, for someone who had always believed her strong.

_Draco_.

Her boyfriend, who she hadn't seen since the end of school some many weeks before, had written, as he'd promised, though his letters were few and far between. He made up for their infrequency in their length, his record being seventeen pages front and back that he'd written in the middle of August. He had apologized many times over, saying that he had spent most of July in rural France with his mother and some great-great grandmother that he had only met once before. (His letter also detailed how she had chased him around the countryside surrounding her manor with her wand casting blue and green sparks every so often and shocking him. She seemed to take quite a bit of pleasure in the chase, hobbling after him day after day, cackling at him in an odd mix of French, Italian, and German.)

Though he'd been told not to, he sent little gifts, sans note, with his great eagle owl, who had taken to Erin almost immediately. (It wasn't her fault, Erin had told Draco once, that his pet preferred her to him.) The poor thing had had to travel many miles to reach her, and the first time he'd come, she'd kept him in her room for three days and spoiled him rotten with treats and mice and attention. Molly had been suspicious of whose owl that was- Erin had told her it belonged to a Ravenclaw girl named Mary Ann that she had made friends with, but hadn't one of the boys mentioned once that the Malfoy kid had an eagle owl? After that, Molly had taken to intercepting the owl in the yard when she saw it coming, and taking the things up to Erin herself, unable to open the letters due to the charms on them that would only respond to the girl. And then, Molly had taken to asking her questions about her friends, about her school life outside of classes.

And then, one morning in early August, Blaise had shown up at the door unannounced, having come from the town of Ottery St. Catchpole down the road where his mother was shopping an upscale wizarding clothing store. He had been polite, he had smiled and asked Molly if Erin was around, and she, not knowing quite what else to do, had called for George to go get his sister from her room. She and Blaise had stood uncomfortably in the doorway until Erin had come downstairs, squealing with excitement and launching herself into Blaise's arms. There was no other word for the look on Molly's face but dread, and as soon as Erin saw it, her face fell, her excitement quieting, and she quietly told Blaise that just down the path there was an orchard where they played Quidditch, and if he'd go wait for her there, she'd fetch some brooms and a ball for them to play with.

When she did meet him there, it had been in tears, because Molly had screamed at her that she could absolutely _not_ have those filthy Slytherin boys calling around the house anymore. She had screamed back, naturally, that if Ron could have Harry over, than why shouldn't she have her friends? Because, even when she knew Molly had her reasons, her sense of familial injustice was strong. When Molly had forbidden her to even _think_ about going down the orchard, Erin had done just that. Though Blaise wasn't quite sure what to do with her when she was like this- it was always Draco who could hold her and coo in her ear when she was upset- but she had just said that he didn't need to be good at this, he just needed to hug her, so he had and after a few minutes she had been alright. Blaise hadn't visited since, but he'd sent her some letters and a picture of him and his half-sister, who was almost two now and was absolutely adorable.

A few days ago, Draco had sent her a letter telling her that his father had been invited to sit in the Minister's box at the Quidditch World Cup, and asking if she might like to go with them. It was that very same day that Arthur had come home and announced that he had managed to get tickets himself. Out of family loyalty, she had told Draco she was going with her brothers, but that she would most definitely find him there. She hadn't heard back from him yet, and was half afraid that he'd be upset with her.

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Erin started downstairs. Something was happening. Something _big_.

* * *

"So," Arthur said conversationally as he and Erin tracked side by side down the hill towards the campsite. "Got a boyfriend?" Erin stumbled and nearly fell, choking as she inhaled some her of own spit in surprise. "Sorry." He said rather sheepishly, thwacking her on the back. "Molly told me to ask you. She's terrified that you're attached to the Zabini boy." Erin breathed rather deeply in relief, and then nearly choked again when Arthur persisted. "Do you?"

"If I did, do you really think I'd tell you?" She skirted. She wouldn't have been able to get away with it if she was talking to Molly, but Arthur just sighed and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"No," He said, "But that Diggory boy is nice."

"He's three years older than me." Erin reminded Arthur, who frowned and said, "Never mind, then. Your mother's idea-"

And he stopped short. Because though Erin thought of Molly very much as a mother, none of them had ever said it out loud.

"It's alright, Uncle Arthur," Erin said, shrugging off his embrace and patting his arm. "I'd think it was one of her schemes rather than yours."

Erin felt a tap on her shoulder. She stopped her walking and spun around, but there was nothing behind her. Dismissing it as something in her head, she turned back and hurried to catch up with Arthur, who had gotten a few yards ahead of her. She felt it again, and stopped and whirled around again. This time, she was met with the sight of a tiny broomstick, a Nimbus 2000, far too small to ever be ridden, but just big enough to attach a letter to…

"Uncle Arthur!" Erin called up ahead to him, not taking her eyes off the broom. He turned around, looking at her quizzically. "I'll meet you up at the tent, alright?"

Before he could reply, the broom had started floating away, and she was following after it. She knew it'd take her exactly where she needed to go.

* * *

A whole summer. A _whole _summer away from her. He'd had two others, without her, sure, but that had been before she was _his_. If spending that much time without her was painful then, it was agonizing now. Not to mention that most of his time was spent at that god awful villa in France where he was chased by that blasted old woman. The one thing he was thankful for was that he'd managed to see his father a handful times since the end of school.

The first was when he had gotten home from the train station. Lucius had been angry- for the lost Quidditch Cup, for not having any information on the Dark Lord's daughter for him, for everything that was and wasn't Draco's fault- and he just tried not to think about that.

The next was the day after, when Draco and Narcissa had left for France. He'd said a short goodbye as they had left through the fireplace, and that was it.

Then there was when they'd come home, and Lucius had asked for more information, and Draco hadn't been able to tell him anything he wanted to know. And he didn't quite like to remember that, either.

A few days ago, his father had come down to dinner, and announced that he had made a rather generous donation to Saint Mungo's, and that the Minister had invited them to sit with him at the Quidditch World Cup because of it. Draco couldn't help but get excited; Quidditch was always the one thing that he and Lucius had shared, and one thing that had ever brought them together. And then Lucius had asked Draco to invite Erin. And he knew that that couldn't be a good sign. Still, he had asked her anyway, because he missed her and he felt like being selfish. When she had written back and declined, he had been hurt, but more than that scared of what his father would do knowing that he failed. So he had told his father that she was going to meet them there, and then Narcissa could talk to Arthur (because Narcissa had so obviously always been better with _people_ than her husband was, and could be quite persuasive at times).

They had left their manor for the game this morning and their new house elf that Lucius had brought along had set up the most lavish tent at the camping sight, high up on a hill away from the rest of the crowds. It was complete with several rooms separated by cloth walls that had silencing charms, so it was almost like being at home.

Draco had taken up a position quite a few yards away from the tent, standing and observing the chaos of the people milling about below them. He'd found a way to charm the miniature Nimbus Erin had given him to be able to find her down there. He hoped that she'd recognize it- though he didn't think there was another one like it anywhere- and think to follow it back to him. He would've gone down to get her himself, but his mother had told him to stay close, and it just seemed so undignified-

And then, down there, just at the edges of the encampment, and all his thoughts of dignity were gone as he ran towards her. She seemed to spot him at that exact moment, too, because she dropped her bag and took off at a run, meeting him in the middle and wrapping her arms solidly around his neck. He, in turn, wrapped his around her waist and picked her up off the ground as he crushed her against him.

"Missed you," Erin said, leaning her head back so that she could see his face. He hadn't set her down yet, and she was beginning to believe that he never intended to. That was fine by her- she didn't ever want him to.

"Missed you more," Draco muttered, pressing his forehead against hers. She was so close that he could feel her breath on his face, and he realized that what he was saying wasn't just a cliché anthem of young couples, it was the complete truth; no matter how much she had missed him, he had most _definitely _missed her more.

If Erin had something she was going to say to that, she didn't get to, because Draco cut her off rather hastily by shoving his tongue in her mouth. They stood there together for a good few minutes, until neither of them could breathe and Draco had to set Erin back down on her unsteady feet, lest he accidentally drop her. Neither could stop smiling.

From not far away, a cough was suddenly heard. Erin stared over Draco's shoulder, making Draco turn his head around to see what had made the noise and caught her attention. He looked just in time to see a light blue corner of material vanish between the flaps of the tent, which rustled as if caught in a breeze. Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was your mum, wasn't it?" Erin asked, grinning from ear to ear. Draco sighed contentedly and brushed his lips against her ear.

"We don't have to go in," He whispered to her, "Wouldn't you much rather just stay out here? We could go find your lot, if you'd rather…"

"Wow, offering to go with me to see my family," Erin teased, getting a short laugh out of her boyfriend, "You really must not want me to meet your mother."

"It's not her I'm worried about," He replied shortly, making Erin raise her eyebrow. "That's not to say I'm worried about you! My father's in there, as well…"

"I am not afraid of your father, Draco," Erin said resolutely, "And _I'm _going in, even if _you _don't. I've faced him down once or twice without you before, haven't I? Plus, with your mum there, I'd bet it'll go fine." A crease formed between her brows. "Unless you think she won't like me. Oh, Merlin, what if she doesn't like me?"

Draco laughed. "You're mad."

"For what? Not being afraid of your father, or worrying over your mother liking me?"

Draco leaned down to kiss the tip of her nose. "Both."

* * *

**A/N **Thanks to everyone for your stunning reviews :) I have come to love checking my email again.

Next chapter: Erin meets Narcissa, and Ron gets angry.

-Rachel


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

When Erin and Draco entered the tent, Narcissa was perched on a small armchair in the sitting room area, innocently sipping out of a fine pink china tea cup. She did her best 'surprised' expression, which Draco, due to years of trying and failing to surprise her with things, recognized as fake. Oh, well, if it made his mother happy. There were worse games to play, though. His father could attest to that.

"Draco," Narcissa cooed, a ridiculously happy smile on her face, "Who is this?"

Draco suspected that she already knew who "this" was.

"Erin Riddle, Ma'am," Erin spoke before Draco had the chance to, surprising the both of them. She blushed, but locked eyes with Narcissa, trying to show that she was unafraid of the older woman. "I'm Draco's girlfriend."

"Ah, I see," Narcissa said shortly. She stood and walked over to the girl, taking her in. Loose fitting maroon t-shirt, probably a hand-me-down from one of her elder brothers. Blue jeans that looked as if they belonged on a boy, tattered and frayed around the hems, a hole in the left knee. She was wearing black canvas shoes with white plastic toes, so scuffed and dirty and falling apart that one was wrapped in silver duct tape. Her hair was a mousy brown, and pulled back into a ponytail with many strands falling loosely around her face.

Around Erin's wrist was a silver bracelet with a single charm, and out of some instinct she couldn't have identified, Narcissa knew it had been a gift to the girl from her son. It was the only nice thing on her, Narcissa noted, and she couldn't help but wonder why. With her parentage, she could've afforded anything she wanted. Perhaps the Weasley woman didn't allow her access to her inheritance, Narcissa thought, because why else would she be wearing clothes like _that?_

It was something about the girl's eyes, though, that really made Narcissa smile. Determination, kindness, fire- and that little spark that said she was willing to take crap from no one, not even her boyfriend's mother. The same thought was displayed in the quirk of her mouth; she wore more of a smirk than a smile on her lips. Like she was just _daring_ Narcissa to say something about her clothes, and her less-than-put-together appearance as a whole.

Without any preamble, Narcissa spread her arms and said with a smile, "Welcome to the family!"

"Mother!" Draco groaned, frustratedly running his hand through his hair. "She's not my fiancé!"

"Yet," Narcissa said, and Erin's eyes went wide as the woman swooped forward and gathered the young girl in her arms. Erin awkwardly reached up and patted her back. She didn't know what else to do.

"Mother," Draco growled gently, taking his mother by the shoulders and pulling her off of his girlfriend. "For the love of Merlin, please, don't…"

"Don't what?" Narcissa asked harmlessly. Ignoring her son's protests, she took Erin by the hand and led her to the couch, sitting down and pulling Erin with her. "I was thinking we might have the wedding in the summer, when the weather is nice enough to have the ceremony outside. It will be at the Manor, naturally, though I'll need to have Lucius do something about those damned peacocks of his, they're quite vicious-"

"MUM!" Draco half-shouted in exasperation, cutting off Narcissa mid-sentence. She turned her head to look at him, standing at her shoulder and almost _glaring_ down at her.

"Draco, I don't know how many times I've told you, it's rude to interrupt," Narcissa said coolly, a very serious expression on her face. At this, Erin unfroze and burst into laughter.

"Sorry, Mum," Draco said grudgingly. He stepped between his mother and his girlfriend, prying Erin's hand out of Narcissa's. He pulled her to her feet. "We really ought to be going, though-"

"What, pray tell, is this?"

Draco spun rather ungracefully to face his father, who had entered the room so silently that none of them had noticed him. He was tall and imposing, Lucius Malfoy, holding his head high in the air and his snake-handled can in his hand. Lucius surveyed the scene before him, his wife on the couch and his son hand in hand with the Dark Lord's daughter.

Not without some satisfaction, he smiled, viciously.

"Mr. Malfoy," Erin said smoothly, detaching her hand from Draco's and striding up to Lucius, her hand out for him to shake. He took it lightly and shook, as she politely inclined her head, saying, "How have you been, sir? Everything is well, I trust?"

"It is, thank you," Lucius drawled, in a tone much like the one his son often used. Erin smiled slyly, and Draco shivered. "And yourself?"

"Very well, sir, thank you," She replied, wanting nothing more in that moment than to curse the man before her. How many times, she wondered, had he used that cane as a weapon against his son? How many times, she thought angrily, had he used the hand that she had just grasped to hit Draco until he was black and blue?

Though Erin's thoughts were savage, her face remained blankly pleased. If Lucius suspected her hating him, he didn't let on.

"I do hate to cut this visit short, but my family _is_ expecting me back. It was certainly good to see you again, Mr. Malfoy," Erin said diplomatically, her gaze then shifting to Narcissa, "And it was a pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Malfoy." She then looked at Draco. "If you might see me out, Draco?"

"Course," Draco said, meeting her half-way to the door. He grasped her hand again and she gave it a gentle squeeze. When they got to the door, Erin paused, looking back over her shoulder at Narcissa.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Erin said, her eyes sparking with mischief, "I've always thought mid-July was a lovely time for a wedding."

As Draco dragged his girlfriend out of the tent, Narcissa smiled.

* * *

"Why'd you have to go and do that?" Draco groaned, but he was smiling as he drew Erin into his arms, so she knew he wasn't too angry with her. "You know she's going to ask you to start picking out flowers next, don't you?"

"I was thinking daisies," Erin smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yellow. And there should be a thousand of them."

"Well, I guess you can have them," Draco murmured, his mouth close to her ear, "If you want them enough."

"What's enough?" Erin asked in a low voice, curling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He made a sound of pleasure in the back of his throat, and then the kiss he gave her was answer enough.

"Bloody hell, do you _have_ to do that?"

Erin swiftly broke away from Draco. She would never be not embarrassed to be caught kissing by one of her siblings.

"What could possibly be so important, Ron," Erin said, turning in Draco's arms so that she was facing her brother, "That you just had to interrupt us?"

"Dad wants you back at the tent," Ron muttered, glaring at Draco, who only smirked and tightened his arms around her waist, "He said right now."

"Can't it wait?" Erin whined, "The game doesn't start for at least another hour-"

"He looked pretty angry," Ron protested, "I told him you'd probably be out here snogging your boyfriend. He said _right now_."

Ron was taken aback at how Erin's face fell as he said that. Her cheeks went pale, her eyes darkened, and she had a general look of horror. She clutched at Draco's hands at her abdomen, holding on so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"Oh, Ron," Erin whispered, so low that he hardly heard her, "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Ron asked, not seeing what he'd done wrong. His gaze flickered to Draco, who seemed just as confused as he was. Erin gently pulled away from Draco and turned back so that she was facing him, putting her hands on his face and skimming her thumb over his cheek.

"I'll see you later, alright?" She said in a quiet, shaky voice.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked with feeling, the first time Ron had ever heard him do so. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing," Erin assured him, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Just… I'll see you later."

"See you," He said softly. Erin let go of him, and he her, and as she stalked past Ron, she picked her bag up off the ground. Draco and Ron locked eyes for just a second, both worried for and perplexed by a girl they both cared for. As soon as Draco remembered just who he was looking at, he sneered at the Weasley once, then turned and sauntered back into the tent. Ron just rolled his eyes and took off after Erin.

"Oy, Erin, wait up!" Ron called, though she was dodging through the crowd rather fast and didn't show any sign of slowing down. When he finally caught up to her, she was standing just outside the tent that the Weasleys were inhabiting, and he grasped her arm. "What's the matter with you? Did he hurt you?"

"No, Ron, he didn't hurt me," Erin said forcefully, "What did you say to Uncle Arthur?"

"Just that you were probably off snogging your boyfriend. You know, Malfoy," Ron said dubiously. Erin brought her hands up to her face and gave a small sob-like gasp, and it was only then that Ron realized that her cheeks were wet, as if she was crying- but he hadn't seen his sister cry since they were kids. "_What_, Erin?"

"I can't believe you did that, Ron," Erin whispered, her voice cracking. She shook off his hand, wiping her face with the back of her hand and taking a deep breath. She moved to go forward and he caught her arm again, and she pulled away irritably. "Don't, alright, just don't."

"But I don't-" Ron started, but she was inside the tent before he could tell her he didn't know what he'd done.

* * *

Inside the tent was quiet. Too quiet, for all of the Weasleys and honorary-Weasleys that should have been running about. Erin figured that they'd all gone off to walk around the camp. Wouldn't want to be around when she got back. Vaguely she wondered why Ron hadn't gone with them, why Arthur hadn't just come looking for her himself. Arthur was standing in the kitchen over the sink, his head down. He hadn't welcomed her back. But then, she hadn't exactly expected him to.

"If it's not enough," Arthur said quietly, "That you lied to me, it had to be about something like this. That it had to be about a _Malfoy_."

"I'm sorry," Erin said hoarsely, but Arthur didn't seem to have heard her.

"If it's not enough," Arthur went on, "That Lucius Malfoy has been found with dark artifacts _in his house _as recently as two months ago-"

"That's right," Erin said, a bit louder than she had intended, having found her voice, "_Lucius_ had them in the house, not Draco-"

"It doesn't matter whose they were, it matters that they were in the house, and they could very easily have gotten to you," The angry tone to Arthur's voice shocked Erin somewhat. She could only remember seeing her uncle angry twice, ever, in her life. "Do you have any idea the things that family has done?"

"Some idea, yeah," Erin told him truthfully; the extent of her knowledge of the 'kinds of things that family had done' was limited to what she'd overheard Arthur himself talking about when she was supposed to be asleep. "I don't think it matters."

There was a brief moment of silence, during which, Erin imagined, Arthur tried to collect himself.

"Molly wants you home straight away," Arthur said finally, the words hitting Erin like a blow, "She wasn't too happy, as you can imagine."

"That's completely unfair!" Erin half-shouted, anger overpowering her sadness, "You didn't ground Percy when he was seeing that muggle-born girl, whats-her-name-"

"That's quite enough, Erin," Arthur said sharply, fixing Erin with a look that might make a small child cry, "Go wait outside. Mr. Diggory will be along in a moment to collect you and take you back to a Portkey."

Without saying another word, Erin marched across the room and out the door. The moment she stepped outside, Ron caught her arm again, which she tore away from him immediately. There were tears running down her face again, her hands in fists at her sides as she fought for control.

"I cannot believe you!" She shouted at Ron, who was taken aback. "I know you don't like him, but I thought you at least liked me! At least cared for me enough to give me this _one_ thing!"

"He's a bloody prat who's no good for you, Rin," Ron said, not quite angry but not quite calm, "They'd have found out eventually, you know."

"But you went and told them first!" Erin shoved Ron's shoulder and he stumbled back, simmering but knowing how much trouble he'd get in if he hit her back. "You had absolutely no right-"

"You're my sister, I had every right!" Ron yelled back, "And it's not like I did it on purpose. It just sort of slipped out."

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley!" Erin screamed, drawing the attention of several passers-by. Ron was stunned into silence. They'd always fought, carelessly, just like this, one of them always claiming to hate the other, but of course neither of them had ever been all that serious. But this time, just looking at her face, Ron was afraid that what Erin said could easily be true.

Before Ron could say anything, Amos Diggory was there, looking slightly apologetic as he held out a small bag to Erin. She snatched it and dug around inside, coming up with a large rock that, as she clutched it, spun her around and took her away.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you would _ever _even _consider_ that Malfoy boy-" Molly screeched, throwing another pot into the sink with such force that the water came up and soaked the front of her shirt. She paid it no mind, just picked up the next dish and started scrubbing. For as long as Erin could remember, this was what Molly had done to relieve stress; rather than magically wash the dishes, she would do them by hand, scrubbing and scrubbing until her hands were red and there were no dirty dishes left in the whole town. "Really, and then to lie about it- to Arthur's face-"

She slammed another pot down into the sink, and this time some of the water splashed so far that it hit Erin, who was sitting several feet away at the far end of the table. Molly had been at this for several hours, so angry that she had been stopping in the middle of sentences and using her dishes as emphasis. For a while, Erin had defended her boyfriend, her decision to be with him, their relationship, but after an hour or two of listening to all of the faults and cracks and evils that Molly had to list out, she had given up. It wasn't worth it to try and change Molly's mind, because there _was _no changing it, and Erin knew it.

Erin hadn't spoken in more than three hours, but she had sat with her arms crossed on the table and her chin propped on her arms, tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. Molly hadn't noticed that part. Erin was quite glad for it. Molly gave a frustrated grunt and tossed the last pan down, putting her hands on her hips and turning to face Erin. "Honestly, girl, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Erin said, knowing it was the answer Molly wanted to hear. "I'm not."

"You know you can't see him again."

"I can't really help that, Aunt Molly," Erin said tiredly, "Being in the same house as him and all. Besides," She added softly, and Molly was suddenly struck by how calm the girl was. Scary-calm, Molly realized, like someone else she knew of. The stories she'd heard. "Once I get to Hogwarts, it's not as if you can stop me. Not really."

And that was when Molly knew that Erin was growing up. She was defying Molly, because she knew that she could. Because she knew that there was only so much Molly could really do to keep her from the Malfoy boy. So, Molly did the only thing she knew would keep Erin in line, at least for a little while.

"I am very disappointed in you." Molly said calmly, drying her hands on a towel and bustling out of the room so that she wouldn't have to see the way Erin jerked up like the phrase was a slap.

* * *

Erin didn't remember falling asleep at the table, nor did she remember her family coming home and Ginny draping a blanket over top of her shoulders. When she woke, her arms were still folded on the table, and her head was resting on them, her eyes red and puffy from crying for so long. There was a cup of tea in front of her, still steaming slightly, and she picked it up and took a sip. Milk, not cream, and half a spoonful of sugar. There was only one member of her family who ever remembered that she took her tea like that.

"I shouldn't have screamed at you," Erin said, glancing for just a moment at Ron, who was seated across from her. He, too had his arms folded on the table, but he head was up and he looked much less sullen than she. "That wasn't fair of me. It was an accident."

"I'm sorry, Rin," Ron said quietly, taking in the sight of his sister with tear tracks on her face and fresh tears in her eyes that hadn't fallen yet. He'd never seen her look quite so… broken up. "I'm really, really sorry."

"No, you're not," Erin said softly, not in an accusing way, but rather like she was stating a fact. Because she knew that he wasn't sorry. He hated Draco, and would've been more than happy to see her not with him anymore. She knew that he hadn't told Arthur on purpose- he had promised her, and Weasley boys did not go back on their promises, even the ones that they didn't think were all that great- but she was sure he didn't regret that Molly had forbidden her from seeing Draco anymore.

"I-" Ron began, but the words died in his throat as Erin shook her head and stood, giving him a very small, very weak smile. She walked around the end of the table and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"That's enough, now. I'm going to bed." Erin almost whispered it. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N** Kind of shortish, but I'm happy with it. This one kind of wrote itself... and hopefully the next one will, too, because I'm SO freaking close to all the stuff I've wanted to do in sixth and seventh year!

I loved writing Narcissa in this chapter. She's probably my favorite character next to Draco.

Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed. You make me smile :)

-Rachel


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

When the time for school came around, Erin hadn't been down from her room much. She'd ignored the nine letters Draco had sent, asking where she'd gone that day, and telling her about the Death Eaters that had attacked that night; and she had ignored the one from Blaise that told her she better hurry up and answer Draco, because he was bugging the living crap out of Blaise asking what had happened to her. Each time the eagle owl had landed on her window, she had pet him and fed him a treat, and then sent him away empty clawed.

Erin had avoided Draco when she got on the train, and again when they were at dinner. She had seen him, sitting up at the front of the Hall with Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise had caught her eye for a moment, but she'd shook her head and looked away, choosing to sit next to Neville at the Gryffindor table instead. It was something the younger students typically didn't do; while it technically wasn't against the rules, it was frowned upon by most of the teachers. Erin didn't particularly care if she got in trouble tonight.

She spent most of dinner watching Draco. He was smiling, laughing with his friends, though every once and a while she caught him looking around for something- probably her. She wasn't sure _why_ she was avoiding him. What Molly had said had really hit her, though; for all of the times she had disappointed the Weasley matriarch, this had to be the worst. This time, Erin knew, she really, really meant it.

So what was she supposed to do? Draco was important to her- so important- but was he important enough that she would be willing to lose her family's respect over him? Yes, she told herself, and knew it to be true. She was young and stupid, so it had to be yes, because not only was he her boyfriend, he was her best friend, and that was something she wasn't willing to give up.

Erin, her own internal conflicts keeping her attention on much of anything else, barely heard Dumbledore as he introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, or explain that the Triwizard Tournament would take place at Hogwarts that year. She briefly thought how amazing that was, that something like that would get to take place _here_, before her other wonderings crowded in over it. By the time dinner was over, the struggle in her head was over, and she knew what she was going to do next.

She didn't notice it, but when Moody walked into the Hall, he inconspicuously, deliberately, looked right at her.

"Can't avoid me forever, you know."

The voice from behind her made Erin jump about a foot in the air. The old clock above the fireplace read two in the morning, which probably meant it was three or four. She hadn't thought he'd be up still, or that he'd be able to catch her out here so late.

"Sorry," Erin muttered, playing with the hem of her sleeve. "Lot on my mind." It was easier not to look at him as he came around to stand in front of her spot on the couch, then crouch in front of her. He slowly reached out and took both of her hands in his, playing with her fingers the way she had noticed he did when he was worrying, or upset. Right now, he was probably both, and her heart twisted painfully because she knew it was her fault.

"What's been going on with you?" Draco asked gently, trying to catch her eye. She refused to meet his gaze, making a noncommittal noise that didn't tell him much of anything. He looked at their hands instead, which seemed to fit together so perfectly. He swallowed hard, preparing himself to continue. "Did I… do something wrong?"

"Not at all," Erin said, gripping his hands tightly.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Draco was confused, and it showed plainly on his face when Erin dared to glance up at him.

"Molly and Arthur said I'm not to see you anymore," Erin told him softly, and he jerked away like her hands had stung him; and then, instead of looking confused, he looked angry.

"And that's it? You're breaking up with me?" He spat, and that made her look up at him in surprise.

"Of course not," She said honestly, "I haven't even considered it." That part, she knew, was a lie. She had, in fact, considered breaking up with him several times, but there was no need to tell him that. To hurt him with that.

Draco visibly relaxed, running his fingers through his hair and standing up. He put his hands on his hips, and Erin was suddenly surprised at how handsome he looked- his shirt sleeves rolled up, his tie loose, his hair a mess. Sometimes she forgot just how gorgeous he was, and there were moments like these to remind her. She smiled warmly, and he smirked back at her, apparently already forgiving her for scaring him like that.

"What, Princess? Like what you see?" He teased, using a nickname that she had never been fond of. He insisted, though, that if people called him the Slytherin Prince, than she would be his Princess, and he'd give her anything she wanted for it. (When he'd told her this, she'd snorted and rolled her eyes, commenting that sometimes she didn't know why she put up with him. Then he'd kissed her, and she'd remembered.)

"Course," Erin said easily. Draco sat down next to her, throwing his arm across the back of the couch behind her. One leg was drawn up under him, and he was leaning towards her, his face just inches from hers. She knew what he wanted. She was going to make him wait. "I hate disappointing them."

"I know," He said softly, and she knew very well that he did. She reached up and touched his face, sliding her hand around behind his neck and playing with his hair the way she knew he liked.

Draco closed the distance between them with a soft, light kiss. Smiling, Erin deepened the kiss, forgetting why she had ever thought ending things with him in the first place.

After the first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Erin was concerned. Had she not still been upset with them, she had half a mind to write home and tell Molly and Arthur that Moody was off his rocker. It was bad enough that he had taught them about the unforgivables, but to _show_ them the effects? No mention the way Neville had looked when Moody was performing the Cruciatus curse; he might as well have been performing it on a student. And to make things even worse…

"Did you see the look on Longbottom's face?" Draco cackled, his cronies joining in. Erin frowned at him, unable to understand his fascination with other people's pain. Personally, seeing Neville look like that had made her feel sick. She shuddered and Draco nudged her with his elbow. "Oy, what's up with you?"

"I wish you'd stop, Draco," Erin said in a less than pleasant tone. She'd had her eye out for Neville since they'd left the classroom, but he didn't seem to be anywhere. At last she spotted him, staring forlornly out a window just down the corridor. She swatted Draco's arm lightly as he and his friends continued laughing. "I'll see you at lunch."

Erin was already too far away to hear when Draco called after her, and from his tone, she didn't think she'd want to. Her friendship with Neville had always been a sore spot between them; Draco didn't see why she felt the need to hang out with who he called "the bumbling blood traitor", and she had retorted with the equally weak argument, "How can you _not_ love Neville?". This had not been one of their better moments as a couple; the argument had occurred the night of Draco's birthday when they were both slightly buzzed on illegal Firewhiskey down at the Quidditch pitch.

"Neville?" She said gently, putting her hand on his arm. He jumped at her voice, and then gave her a weak smile that contorted his face, making it look like he was in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Erm, sure," Neville nodded slowly. His eyes seemed haunted, and he looked so miserable that Erin wished she had the power to take all of those terrible feelings away. Neville was one of the best people she knew, and he didn't deserve to feel like that. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," Erin said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Is it possible to miss someone you don't know?" From anyone else, it would've sounded cheesy, like something out of one of those awful romance novels that Molly liked to read when she thought no one else was in the house. From Neville it was genuine, and completely sincere. It made her ache.

_Almost time now_. A voice whispered suddenly. Erin stiffened, and almost imperceptibly her neck twitched, causing her head to jerk to the side just slightly. She forced away the panic- because she knew that voice, and she knew who it belonged to. It was just the remnants of those dreams, Erin told herself. That is _all._

Erin very gently took Neville's hand in her own and leaned against his shoulder, and for the first time he took her support without hesitancy, resting his cheek on the top of her head. She considered his question, thinking of her mother, who Molly refused to talk about anymore, and very softy, she said, "Yes."

"Have you seen the notice Snape posted yet?" Draco asked one morning as he sat down at the breakfast table next to Erin. She said something through her mouthful of eggs, which Draco took to mean that she wanted him to elaborate. "On the bulletin board in the common room."

"Only geeks read the bulletin board," Erin washed down the last of her breakfast with a swig of pumpkin juice. "What'd it say?"

"Students arriving on the twenty-ninth from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang," Draco told her, gathering some food for himself. At her look of confusion, he rolled his eyes and elaborated again. "Other wizarding schools. Honestly, did you grow up with muggles or something?"

"No," Erin snorted lightly, making Draco suppress a smile. "I'd just never really thought about it. I mean, Hogwarts is the best. Why'd anyone want to go anywhere else?"

"Father wanted me to go to Durmstrang," Draco commented, "But Mother wanted me closer to home."

"Aw, that's sweet," Erin giggled. She started as Draco's eagle owl landed gracefully in front of her, his large brown eyes twinkling as if he were happy to see her. She reached out and gave him a pet on the head, which he graciously accepted. "Why, hello, Chester, what're you doing up this early?"

"Chester? His name's Proteus," Draco scowled as the bird snapped at his fingers when he tried to untie the letter from it's leg.

"Well, I didn't know that when he first started coming round my house, and I had to call him something, didn't I?" Erin retaliated, stroking the bird's feathers as he cooed happily. "Besides, he likes Chester _much _better than Proteus, don't you, Chester?"

In response, 'Chester' made a contented chirping sound and lightly nipped at her fingers before flying away. Erin smiled in triumph and Draco rolled his eyes, opening the letter than Chester had been carrying and scanning it. He snorted abruptly and passed the letter to Erin.

"It's for you," He said sourly. "Apparently, both my bird _and_ my mother prefer you to me."

"Don't be like that, love," Erin patted his cheek, smirking as she read what Narcissa had written. There wasn't really much substance to the letter, just a long rant of things that were happening around the Manor and asking her how school was, if Draco was behaving himself, whether she'd prefer an indoor or outdoor ceremony… Erin made a mental note to write her back sooner rather than later to confirm that as a fourteen-year-old, she would prefer no ceremony at all.

"Do girls really think about all that wedding stuff? Flowers and dresses and chicken dinners and everything?" Draco asked, glancing to see what Erin's reaction would be. She laughed, pecking his cheek and making a very light blush spread over his cheeks, which only made her laugh more.

"Some more than others," Erin said, latching on to Draco's arm. His thoughts flashed to Pansy Parkinson, the way she had clung to him like that, and the way it had irritated the hell out of him. With Erin, he didn't mind so much (except that he couldn't really use his arm anymore… but oh, well, he wasn't really using it in the first place, anyway.) "Me, not so much."

"Have you got any paper on you?" Draco asked, rummaging through his bag, "And a quill? I need to write mother and ask if she'll send me my dragon hide boots. You know the ones with the silver toes and the moving snakes across the sides? They go really well with my… why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason," Erin giggled, an amused smile on her face. Her boyfriend took more care with his appearance than she did with hers. She let go of him and pulled out the paper and ink for him, watching him as he unstoppered the top and dipped a bent quill into the ink. It was odd, she thought, how much more interesting these everyday motions were when he did them. Or perhaps she was just going round the twist. She glanced down at the paper and the words he had written and let out a miserable groan.

"What? What's the matter?" Draco asked worriedly, not sure what he'd done wrong, and how he could've possibly managed to upset her in such a small frame of time. Erin gestured at the letter.

"That's not fair," She said, frowning, "Your handwriting is perfect! You write like a girl."

"I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered," He smirked, folding the letter in half and shoving it into his bag. He stoppered the ink back up and slipped it into Erin's bag as he stood. "I'm going to drop this with _Chester_, and I'll see you in class, alright?"

"Yeah, see you," Erin said offhandedly, suddenly looking to be a million miles away. Her neck twitched, causing her head to jerk, and she reached out and grabbed Draco's arm. "Hey, hold on."

"You okay?" Draco frowned, sitting back down on the bench. Erin closed her eyes tightly, very abruptly dizzy and disoriented and… happy? She shook off the feeling, clutching Draco's arm more tightly. "Hey, Erin…"

Erin leaned in and kissed him fiercely, surprising the both of them. When she pulled away, they were both breathing hard, and she smiled suggestively. "Miss you already."

"If that's what I get as a goodbye, I should make you miss me more often," Draco smirked dazedly, running his hand through his hair. Erin lightly smacked his arm, picking up her things and then pulling him up as she got to her feet. "Come on, I'll go with you to send the letter."

Erin slipped her hand into his as she led him from the hall, chalking up the whispers she thought she heard in the back of her mind to sleeplessness.

In the late hours of the night on the day after the students from the foreign schools arrived, Professor Snape was in his office grading papers when there was a knock at his door. He had barely begun to call out for the person to enter when Erin proceeded to open the door without any hesitation, look him square in the eye and say,

"You were one of _his_, weren't you? A Death Eater?"

Snape raised his eyebrow at her, giving her a look that would have sent a student like Neville Longbottom sobbing from the room, but Erin stood her ground, not fearing detention compared to what she was here for. Snape gave a quick sigh and set the quill he was using back into its holder, pushing the ungraded papers aside and folding his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Yes, Miss Riddle, I was."

"Then you'd know it something was happening now, wouldn't you?" She asked, a slight hint of desperation in her tone. Snape was suddenly struck by the girl's disheveled appearance, the dark circles under her eyes, her hair in disarray and the fact that she appeared to be wearing two different shoes. When he said nothing, Erin threw herself into one of the chairs across the desk from him, gripping the arms of it tightly and her neck twitching to the side.

"I might," Snape finally drawled, sitting back in his chair and half expecting the girl to breath a sigh of relief. Instead she just leaned forward and put her head in her hands, rubbing the heels of her hands into her eyes.

"I haven't slept in three days," Erin announced when she lifted her head. Her eyes were wide and wild, the way no child's eyes should be. "I've been having this dream for the past two months, where he is in a house with Wormtail and another man, and they kill that muggle, and it is _every night _and every night he looks right at me." If that was not disturbing enough, what she said next, she hissed, so low and frantic that Snape was, at first, not sure he heard her right. "_He is inside my head_."

"That is impossible," Snape said confidently, though he feared the worst. His arm had been burning for weeks now. "I trained you myself in the art of Occlumency. Your father should not be able to break down those walls."

"He _has_," Erin muttered, biting at her nails. "And look, I think I've done a pretty good job of covering it up, but there's something wrong here. Something is _happening_, and I know you'd know about it, and if you don't tell me what it is I swear I will pitch myself off the astronomy tower-"

"There is no need," Snape cut her off, "To be so theatrical, Miss Riddle. I know nothing."

"That is a complete load of bollocks," Erin half-shrieked, making Snape blink in surprise. "I'm sorry if that was inappropriate, Professor, but being lied to is not something I particularly enjoy, and it is _not_ something I can handle at the moment." Tears of frustration gathered in her eyes and threatened to spill over onto her cheeks. "Please, sir. Just- just tell me it's him. Just tell me I'm not going mad."

Snape was not very keen on having a crying fourth year in his office, and he knew that Erin knew this. He cleared his throat, and said, very carefully, "It is very important that you speak of this to no one- not even your Draco."

"Thank you, sir," Erin whispered, her control shattering and the tears running down her face. Snape sighed and flicked his wand, and a handkerchief suddenly appeared in her lap. She laughed shakily, using it to dry her eyes as Snape rose from his desk and crossed to one of the shelves on the other side of the room.

"The Dark Lord appears to be gaining power, therefore he will be able to access your mind more successfully than he has in the past years," Snape drawled, selecting vials from the shelves seemingly at random. Erin watched as he brought them back to his desk and set them down, then levitated a small cauldron to rest in front of him. "You will have to work harder to keep him out. You have a natural talent and it should not be that hard for you, and do _not _take that as a compliment, Miss Riddle, it is merely a statement of fact."

Erin said nothing, just looked on worriedly as Snape poured the contents of the vials into the cauldron and stirred them hastily together. The mixture had begun to emit a red tinged smoke, not unlike that which clouded the inside of a Rememberall.

"The threat that your father poses at the moment is not a serious one, as we have no evidence that he has taken on a corporeal form as of yet. We cannot be sure, however, that he is not moving forward with one of the many plans he has been rumored to be initiating. This," Snape said abruptly, using a large ladle that had appeared seemingly from nowhere to scoop up the potion he'd just brewed and pouring it into a clear bottle that Erin hadn't seen him obtain, "Is a draught that ought to calm your mind. One small sip before bed ought to leave you with a night's sleep that is free of dreams altogether."

"Thank you very much, sir," Erin said, gratefully accepting the now corked bottle that Snape held out to her. She clutched the bottle tightly, trying to keep her fingers from shaking. "If there's anything else-"

"I will let you know." Snape's eyes snapped up to the door as another knock at the door. Erin quickly composed herself, standing and wiping her eyes again as the door opened slightly and Igor Karkaroff stuck his head in.

"Hello, Severus," Karkaroff smiled, not without a sufficient amount of creepiness. He spotted Erin and the smile immediately dropped from his face, and though he stepped into the room, his eyes darted about the room nervously. "It has been a long time. If I might have a word with you…?"

"Yes, Miss Riddle was just on her way out," Snape gave Erin a significant look and she almost ran from the room, not slowing until she was in the Slytherin common room and safe in Draco's arms, the bottle of potion stored safely away in her robes.

There was no need for him to know, she reasoned with herself, no reason for him to worry over nothing. Still, she couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt that usually came with lying.

* * *

**A/N**

There you have it! And just real quick, here's what I had originally posted as chapter 30, the AN and teaser:

I'd be really grateful if you'd all help me out with something real quick, so I've got a question for you:

Is there a celebrity that you picture as Erin? If so, who? I've decided to try my hand at some sort of photomanips with Draco and Erin, but I can't think of anyone to use for her. Answers in your reviews would be much appreciated. :)

That brings me to my next point: I've set up a tumblr for this story, where I'll post said photomanips and other little tid bits such as teasers like this if you guys are interested. (Truth be told, I made it on a whim and it's mostly for my own entertainment at the moment ;) ). It can be found here:

ht tp : / dirty little secret fic . tumblr . com /

Just take out the spaces.

Thanks a bunch to everyone,

Rachel


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N** This one is pretty short, and I'm really sorry for that. There wasn't a lot going on at the beginning, and then it seemed logical to cut it off where I did...

(And has anyone watch 'A Very Potter Musical' and the sequel? Did anyone else burst into random tears during 'Guys Like Potter' at the line "He'll never ever think her perfect as I thought her"? No? How about at the end, with the line "No matter how long you're away from it, there's always a way back."? Was it just me being all... girly and emotional? I scared my grandmother with that, I did...)

* * *

**Chapter 32**

The moment they called Harry's name out of the Goblet of Fire, Erin knew that Ron was going to be upset.

Not the normal type of upset, either. Not the type of upset he'd been in first year when Harry was still unconscious in the Hospital Wing, or any of the other times Harry's life had been in danger. Not the type of upset that implied worry or concern. No, Ron would be angry that Harry hadn't told him about entering his name in the tournament; he would be betrayed because Harry hadn't put _his_ name in as well, didn't give him a fair shot; and he would be just the tiniest bit jealous, because for his whole life there had always been someone there to overshadow him by doing something great.

Erin was not surprised when, as Harry disappeared through the doors behind Dumbledore and the Hall erupted into whispers, Ron got up from his seat and stormed out. She was almost sure that no one but she and Hermione noticed it, and their eyes met across the Hall. Erin sighed and rolled her eyes, mouthing to the other girl that she'd go after him. Hermione smiled gratefully at her- there was no one, no matter how much they cared for him, who ever wanted to talk to Ron when he got like this. As his sister, however, Erin was obligated to. She quickly squeezed Draco's shoulder, getting his attention away from Blaise for just a moment to tell him she'd see him later.

When she found Ron, he was at the edge of the lake near a pile of rather large rocks. She paused a few yards away, watching for a few moments as Ron used both hands to pick up a stone nearly the size of his head and lob it ungracefully into the water, making a glorious splash that soaked his shoes. He did this three more times before Erin finally cleared her throat and yelled out, "Hey, bludger-head! What're you doing out here?"

"Throwing rocks into the lake, stupid-face," Ron told her crossly, using a nickname for her that had originated when they were six and she'd taken his toy quaffle and refused to give it back. "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're about to throw out your back," Erin commented, sitting herself down at the base of a tree. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Ron muttered, rolling up his wet sleeves and selecting another small boulder. "I don't wanna talk about it." He scoffed, weighing the rock before using both hands to pitch it out into the lake. It went about two feet before it landed. "Especially not with you."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Erin asked indignantly, raising her eyebrows at him and crossing her arms across her chest. Ron snorted and shook his head. "Oh, come on, dung-brain-"

"Don't call me stuff, Rin," He said, lowering his voice. "You never used to call me stuff. Even when Fred and George would pick on me and say I was the dumb one, you never called me stuff."

"I remember," Erin said softly, her chest suddenly aching with sadness. "They'd say you were Molly's least favorite child. And I would tell them-"

"That they were just jealous, 'cause they weren't the babies anymore," Ron finished the thought for her, flicking a pebble into the water. "It's not fair."

"What isn't?" Erin asked, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"This," Ron said vaguely, his hands deep in his pockets. "I mean, when did it get to be you over there with them, and me way over here? It used to be us, didn't it? Me and you against the world." He kicked at one of the rocks he'd thrown that hadn't made it too far. "We used to be friends, didn't we?"

"You're my brother. I thought we still were friends."

"There's a difference, Rin," He sighed. "A big one. And you didn't even tell me when you liked Malfoy…"

"Because you would've torn me to pieces," Erin laughed without humor. Ron looked over at her, and she was startled by the seriousness in his eyes.

"If it was anyone else," Ron said, speaking more quietly than Erin could remember ever hearing him speak, "Would you really have told me?"

Erin was silent for a long moment. "No," She finally admitted, "Probably not."

There was nothing more to say after that, Erin suspected. Ron walked over and offered her his hand, which she took and got to her feet. She kept his hand in hers until they reached the stairs down to the Slytherin dungeons. He stopped when they reached the stairs, and later, she would wonder how he knew that that was where she needed to be. If he was planning on leaving her there just like that, she stopped him by pulling him into a tight hug, which he returned. How long, she wondered, had it been since they grew so far apart? How long had it been since she had noticed his absence from her life?

When they said goodnight and she went down to the common room, Draco was waiting up for her again. Erin couldn't help but feel a stab of resentment when she saw him. It had been him, after all, who had taken up Ron's position as her best friend. The feeling faded, as it wasn't really anyone's fault.

Well. Maybe it was hers, a little bit.

For the second time that week, Draco fell asleep before she did when they were laying together on the couch. And for the second time that week, she took a swallow of the potion Snape had given her without him knowing.

* * *

When it was all over, Erin felt extremely guilty. It was bad enough that she had been lying to him lately; she didn't want to worry him by revealing that her late night excursions (which he always caught her coming back into the common room from, damn it) were extra Occlumency sessions with Snape. She had also conveniently forgotten to mention that they only way she was getting to sleep lately was with a potion. Oh, but this was the worst of it. The look he'd given her- it'd torn her to pieces.

And all because he had gone and gotten himself turned into a ferret.

It wasn't like it wasn't funny. It was _incredibly _funny. Everyone, Slytherins included, who had been around had laughed (except Crabbe and Goyle, and Erin largely suspected that this was because the boy-turned ferret was levitated down Crabbe's trousers). But for whatever reason he had been offended.

Okay, so _maybe_ it was a bit mean. He was her boyfriend, after all. And good girlfriends do not laugh when their good boyfriends get turned into ferrets.

Draco was still angry with her when she got down to the common room that night, but apparently not angry enough, because he was still waiting up for her. It was past midnight, the clock above the fireplace said, which meant it was closer to eleven. It was still late; everyone else was already up in the dormitories. He didn't look up when she came in, but stared resolutely at the fire, completely unmoving except for the blinking of his eyes as she sat down next to him and nervously played with the hem of her skirt. After not too long, the silence became too much, especially when coupled with the not-touching.

"So…" Erin began tentatively. She had no idea where she was going with this, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Why were you up in a tree?" Unable to help himself, Draco laughed and threw his arm around her, drawing her close to him. "We okay, then?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Draco said, kissing the top of her head as she hugged him. "Well, wait a minute. I take it back." Erin stiffened, and he quickly continued, "It's just- why do you keep sneaking down to Snape's office so late at night?"

"Jealous, Malfoy?" Erin teased, but Draco wasn't taking it, so she changed tactics. "Been spying on me, have you?"

"No," Draco said, but from the way his face turned pink, she knew he was lying. "Erm, what I mean to say is, not _really_. I've checked in a few times with Sir Cadogan-"

"That ghastly portrait of the knight who talks too much?" Erin snorted, "Since when is he a reliable source of information?"

"You're not denying it, you know," Draco said crossly, absently dragging his fingers up and down her bare arm and tickling her. "What's going on, Princess?"

"Detentions," Erin shrugged, hating to lie, but not wanting to admit that her mind was weakening. "I, uh… slipped a bottle of shampoo into his desk drawer the other day. He took offence and gave me two weeks worth of sorting and labeling ingredient bottles. No big deal."

The sentence hung between them like a physical wall. It was a lie, and they both knew it.

Neither spoke again. When Draco was asleep, Erin stole another sip of the potion, feeling more guilty than ever.

* * *

"I can not believe you just did that," Erin hissed as she and Draco entered the potions room. He smirked, flashing the _POTTER STINKS_ badge that was affixed to his robes at Harry. Erin caught his arm and dragged him to their table, sitting down huffily. "That was out of line. You took it too far, Draco-"

"Miss Riddle, if you would be so kind as to wait until class is over to have your little lover's spat?" Professor Snape said mockingly, standing in front of them and rapping his wand on the desk. Erin flushed, though she did look up at him in annoyance; he, after all, had just encouraged Draco's bad behavior.

Snape kept moving, now on to berating Harry for something. Erin pulled a scrap of paper from her bag and scribbled a note on it, then passed it along to Draco.

_That was cruel. _

Draco looked at the note and frowned, then scribbled his own message back to her.

_It was funny_.

Erin's mouth almost dropped open, but she found her quill moving across the page.

_It was __cruel__, just for the sake of being cruel. _

Draco took the paper from her and read it, writing again and then passing the paper back.

_So? I do it all the time._

Erin let out a shaky breath, thinking suddenly of someone else who did cruel things just for the sake of doing them; someone she had avoided lately but couldn't seem to get away from. She resisted the urge to shiver.

_So, it's not okay with me that you're doing things like this._

Draco frowned at the paper, but wrote back anyway.

_Why is it such a problem now? I've always done things like this before, and besides that she deserved it._

Professor Snape walked past them and Erin hastily shoved the note under the desk. She started again on another sheet of paper.

_Because it just is, and she did not. And did you see how upset she was when she ran out?_

Draco snickered, and it made Erin want to smack him.

_I did. Priceless._

Erin was not sure she could have ever been angrier with him than she was at that moment.

_Uncalled for. Are you really so heartless?_

When he read the words, Draco jerked away from the page like she had slapped him.

_Heartless? That's really what you think of me, after all I've done for you?_

Erin sighed and rubbed her hand across her face, suddenly very tired as she wrote out a reply.

_No. But honestly, it seems that way sometimes. It's sick how much pleasure you get out of other people's misery. _

Draco was angry now, himself. The pressure from the tip of his quill almost ripped the paper as he wrote.

_What, now you're calling me a sadist? It's not like you're some goody two-shoes yourself. _

Erin wanted to spit on the paper to show him how much she resented those words.

_I'm not saying you're a sadist. I'm saying that I don't like this side of you_.

Draco's face turned red as he wrote his reply.

_This isn't a 'side' of me, this __is__ me. _

Erin's stomach turned over, her anger was slowly being replaced by dread.

_Then I can't be with you. _

Draco stared at the paper in front of him. Just stared. The words didn't make any sense, his mind wouldn't process them as they were. They both sat there, unmoving, Erin staring straight ahead of her and Draco with his eyes on the words, until Snape dismissed the class. Goyle shoved Draco's shoulder on his way out as if to hurry him, and Draco was snapped out of his stupor. He stood up and roughly shoved his things into his bag, then leaned down and hissed in Erin's ear.

"Fine, then. Consider us broken up."

Erin wasn't sure exactly how long she sat at the desk. She was sure that it was a long time, because from one conscious thought to the next, the sun had gone down, leaving the room dark except for the torchlight. She vaguely wondered at one point if they had been Snape's last class of the day, because no one had come into the room since they were dismissed. She thought she had another class after this one, but didn't remember what it was. She hoped Blaise thought up a good excuse as to why she wasn't attending.

Yes, it would have to be Blaise. Draco wouldn't be covering for her anymore.

_Oh, Merlin, what had she done_?

"Miss Riddle?" Erin's head snapped around as Snape closed the door to the potions room behind him, striding forward to assume a position in front of the desk. She looked up at him, quite at a loss for what to say. "What the devil are you still doing here?"

"Sitting, sir," Erin replied, her voice cracking. Snape took an involuntary step back when he saw the tears streaming down her face- he had never been good with children in general, let alone crying ones. "Professor, is there a potion to heal a broken heart?"

"Miss Riddle, I am disappointed that you are becoming prone to such _dramatic_ outbursts," Snape said snidely, "I take it that you and my godson are no longer an _item_?"

"He never told me he was your godson," Erin muttered, knowing that that was completely off the point.

"How _heart breaking_," Snape said mockingly. Erin gave a small sob, and Snape regretted having taunted her, if only because he didn't know what to do with her now.

"I'm sorry, sir," Erin said, and Snape almost felt guilty now that she was the one apologizing. "May I… may I just sit here a while longer?"

"It is past dinner time," Snape told her, wondering if that, perhaps, would send her running back to the common room to work on the essay he had assigned earlier that day. After dinner was usually the time most students worked on those types of things, wasn't it? When Erin made no move to get up, he sighed theatrically, following with, "But if you must…"

"Thank you, sir." Erin whispered. Snape retreated to his desk, where he sat grading papers until will after ten o'clock, when he extinguished the candles and led Erin by the shoulders out of the room.

* * *

I suspect people will not be happy with this... but I planned it like this from the beginning, so it had to be done. On the plus side, Snape shows up more in the next chapter, for those of you who are like me and have a slightly unhealthy obsession with him.

Quick little plug: http : / dirty little secret fic . tumbler . com

Without the spaces, you'll be taken to a magical place where you get photomanips (albeit crappy ones) and playlists. NEW playlists!

Reviews make me write faster... well, no they don't, but they certainly make me smile!

-Rachel


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N** Four and a half thousand words since yesterday. WHOOT!

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"Since I can't get you Firewhiskey, butterbeer'll have to do," Blaise announced, slamming two mugs down on the table between him and Draco. He was surprisingly cheerful, Blaise thought, for someone who had been recently broken-up with. Although, depending on who you got your information from, it was him who broke up with her. There were plenty of witnesses, but it was hard to get the story straight, seeing as most of the conversation had been non-verbal, and mostly people had just seen Draco storming out of potions and Erin sitting there crying. News had spread fast, however, that the two were no longer an item.

"Thanks," Draco muttered, slurping foam off the top of his butterbeer. "Hey, did Crabbe tell you that he found that hidden swimming pool Dumbledore mentioned back in first year? He said it's on the third floor and that's why we weren't ever allowed up there-"

"How can you possibly be so calm?" Blaise interrupted, staring at his friend incredulously, "Last week you had your heart ripped out by the love of your life, and here you are prattling on about a hidden swimming pool? What's wrong with you?"

Draco blinked at him for a moment before laughing, as though he thought Blaise was trying to be funny. "Well, it's only a matter of time before we get back together."

"You really think that?" Blaise asked skeptically. Draco smirked at him.

"Of course. It's _me_." At the look Blaise gave him, Draco amended quickly. "And it's her. I mean… it just works, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it works," Blaise conceded, "But do you really think she'd take you back?"

"Yes, I do," Draco said confidently. "Don't you?"

"I dunno, mate," Blaise said honestly, hating to see the way Draco's face fell but knowing he needed to hear it, nonetheless.

Draco was quiet after that, sipping his butterbeer and wondering if he'd screwed up badly enough that he'd lost Erin forever.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Professor Snape was also at a loss as to what to do about Erin Riddle. But, rather than thinking of ways he might get her back, he was pondering the ways he might be able to get rid of her.

"There was this time when we were six, and Ron had taken my doll, so I chucked a toy quaffle at his head. Left a bump the size of a snitch, it did. Fred and George said they were proud of me, and from then on they let me be a chaser when we played Quidditch in the orchard," Erin finished yet another story of her childhood, which Snape could not have cared less about. True, some of the stories, like this one, involved one of the Weasley boys being maimed, which he did get some amusement from, but most were sappy and sentimental, and Snape wanted nothing to do with them. "Did I tell you yet about the-"

"Miss Riddle," Snape drawled, looking up from the papers he was grading to see the girl staring inquisitively at him. "If you insist upon staying here, I would appreciate some silence."

"Right," Erin said, smiling apologetically, "Sorry, Professor."

It had been more than a week since Snape had first allowed her to stay in the potions room, and every day after classes she had dutifully returned to sit at her desk and keep the professor company. Not that he wanted her company- in fact, he rather wished that she would leave him alone.

He didn't mind it when she just sat there, doing homework or reading, and he didn't even mind when she lifted her head to ask him a question about an assignment he'd handed out. She was a Slytherin, after all, and he took pride in her being as smart as she was (nowhere near the level of Granger, but still good). She had always been welcome in the potions room before, and even to his office, because for all of his faults, Snape really was a good head of house, always willing to stand up for his students or give them a helping hand. He remained cold to them, but most of them were cold in return. Really, the only students who had ever been anything _but_ cold to him were Erin and Draco, the latter being his godson and the former being- well, just herself. And it wasn't that he didn't appreciate her efforts. No one had actually gone out of their way to be kind to him since…

Not that it mattered. He didn't want his _student_ thinking they were friends.

"Professor?" Erin said, not two minutes after he had told her to be quiet, "Did you have a girlfriend when you were in school?"

Snape sighed, dipping his quill into the inkwell. "I don't see how that is any of your business, Miss Riddle."

"Of course. Sorry, sir." Erin looked back down at her book, only to look abruptly back up at him. "Professor, did you have a best friend in school?"

Snape gritted his teeth. Maybe if he answered this _one_ question, she would stop talking. "Yes, Miss Riddle, I did."

"Did you ever fight with him?" Erin asked, blinking at him innocently.

Snape tried not to think of it, even as he answered. "Yes."

"Did you ever have a big fight? Like, one you didn't think you'd be able to go back from?"

"Is there a point to this line of questioning, Miss Riddle?" Snape felt a familiar burning in his chest. Erin looked away when he glanced up at her.

"It's just… I miss him," Erin mumbled. "Even when he wasn't… my boyfriend… I was still around him, at least. And now, we're barely even in the same room."

"I fail to see what this has to do with _me_," Snape said, raising an eyebrows at her. Erin looked at him again, seeming to be slightly amused.

"You know, most professors would be flattered if their students came to them for advice," She told him, and it suddenly struck him that she was, indeed, looking for his advice. He shuddered to think of the type of advice he might give; dependant on the situation, he might just get her killed that way. "Never mind. I ought to go anyway. I'm meeting Neville at the library later and-"

"Miss Riddle, do you really think that I care?" Snape said snidely. The comment was something much to casual to say to just any student, but then again, Erin was proving not to be just any student. Rather than look offended, or even cower in fear, she smiled at him and gathered her things, pausing at the door to say, "Yes, Professor. Sometimes I think I do."

* * *

"Oh hell," Erin muttered, digging around under the bed for her left shoe, which had, between her falling asleep and waking up, mysteriously disappeared. "Bloody _hell_-" She grasped the shoe, pushing her foot into it and not bothering to tie it. "Bloody _fucking_ hell!" She screamed as she tugged her sweater over her head and ran out the door. "Hell! Hell, hell, hell!"

Normally she didn't curse much. But after realizing she had slept through the first task of the Triwizard Tournament… well, it seemed rather necessary.

"Fuck!" Erin exclaimed, getting to the portrait hole just as it swung open and began admitting students. She stopped in her tracks and they kept walking around her, much the way a river parts around a boulder. Finally, the stream of children ended, and she was left facing Professor Snape, who was looking down his nose at her as if waiting for an explanation. She gave none, only whispered once again, "Fuck."

"If you were in any other house, Miss Riddle, I would take fifty points for missing the historic event that just took place, and another fifty for cursing at a teacher," Snape said smoothly, "But as you are in _my_ house, I supposed a week's worth of detention with me will suffice."

"Good," Erin breathed a sigh of relief, and Snape realized his mistake: she _already _spent all of her free time with him. How could that have slipped his mind…? "I've been meaning to ask you- but you keep telling me to be quiet-"

"No detention," Snape amended quickly, and Erin's face fell. "Instead, you are not permitted to go to the Yule Ball this Christmas."

"There's going to be a ball?" Erin asked. "Well, alright. I don't think I'd really want to go anyway."

Snape wanted to slap himself on the forehead. There was no winning with this girl.

"I take it back, then," Snap said. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the nearest boy, one with curling brown hair and a very calm expression who was walking past on his way to the portrait hole. Snape snapped his fingers, getting the boy's attention. "Nott. Do you have a companion for the Yule Ball?" He shook his head no. "You will accompany Miss Riddle. If you are not _both_ there, I will give _both_ of you a month's worth of detention scrubbing cauldrons. Is that clear?"

Erin frowned but muttered an affirmative. Snape turned and left without another word. Erin looked over at Nott. He was looking at her curiously, as if still processing what had just happened.

"Sorry, Theo," Erin said, awkwardly rubbing her arm. She wasn't all that friendly with him, though it was mostly because he didn't _talk_ to anyone. At her apology, he merely shrugged, and continued on his way out of the portrait hole. Erin stared after him, both sufficiently entertained and amused.

* * *

"I hate these type of things," Erin complained loudly as she stood in front of the full length mirror in the girl's dormitory. Blaise was waiting outside the door, listening to her half-heartedly rant about how terrible it was that Snape was making her go to the ball. "It's not like I've ever been to anything like this, but I know I'm going to hate it."

"We're supposed to be down there at eight," Blaise said through the thin wood, looking at his wristwatch. "You have about two minutes to get out here before you're late, and Merlin help me I _will_ leave without you-"

"Relax, Zabini," Erin said, opening the door and smirking at him, "I'm not even your date."

"Oh my God," Blaise said, his eyes raking her up and down. "You look like a girl."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, because otherwise I'd have to hit you and I promised Theo that I'd be nice tonight." Erin tugged at the side of her dress. It was green, the Slytherin color, and very plain; just a strapless green floor length gown with a wide sparkling silver under the bust. She'd let Ginny pick it out for her in Hogsmead, since she herself hadn't been inclined to go, either to Hogsmead or the ball. The only jewelry she had was the bracelet that Draco had given her. She lightly touched her hair, which was magically done up in a ponytail with full curls, the work of Millicent Bulstrode. "I never asked you- who's your date?"

"Some third-year," Blaise said offhandedly, offering her his arm so she wouldn't trip in the heels that Ginny had also chosen for her. She took it gratefully, allowing him to lead her down the stairs. "Luna Lovegood, I think her name is. I let your sister set me up with her, so if she turns out to be a nutter, I'm blaming you."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Erin snorted, the action not matching her current image at all. "I'm sure you'll have a great time with Looney."

"Looney? What?" Blaise asked, but they'd reached the common room and Erin answered by kissing him on the cheek and running off to join Theo in the entrance hall.

There was nothing to be nervous about, Erin reminded herself as she approached the steps down to the entrance hall, nothing to be nervous about at all. She saw Hermione coming from the opposite direction, clad in a gorgeous blue gown that made her look so elegant and mature that Erin almost didn't recognize her. She caught the other girl's eye and winked, motioning for her to go down first. Hermione smiled at her and cautiously began descending the steps. Erin peeked around the corner and saw that all eyes were on the brightest witch of her age; she decided that while everyone watched Hermione walk over to Viktor Krum, she could safely make her getaway without attracting too much attention. She took a deep breath and rounded the corner, making her way down the steps and to Theo as quickly as possible.

Theo had his back to her, so he was quite startled when she stumbled the last few steps of her light sprint and clutched his arm for support. "Sorry bout that, Theo. These heels are murder."

In response Theo smiled at her, nodding once and then taking her by the hand and leading her into the Great Hall where everyone was already crowded around the dance floor. He was a man of very few words, if he bothered with any at all, which was quite alright with Erin. The four champions had already begun to dance.

Erin spotted Ron at the edge of the crowd, looking murderous as he watched them. Uh-oh. _That_ wouldn't do anyone any god. Fred and George gave her a thumbs up when she passed them and their dates- Angelina Johnson and a seventh year Hufflepuff whose name Erin thought was Stephanie, respectively. There was Blaise across the room, Luna on his arm; he looked happy enough, so Erin wouldn't worry about that. Neville had taken Ginny out onto the floor and was dancing very professionally. That didn't surprise Erin- he'd been telling her for weeks how much he was practicing.

Theo jerked his head towards the floor, where many more couples had moved to dance. She took this as an invitation and nodded, trying to be graceful and, somehow, not failing miserably, as he led her around the dance floor. She watched the other couples, how happy they were, and her heart broke a little because she should be having just as much fun as they were. Not that it wasn't nice to dance with Theo- he really was a good dancer. But he wasn't who she wanted to be dancing with.

Theo cleared his throat, and Erin looked up at him. In a very deep voice that she wouldn't have guessed he had, he said softly, "You look very pretty tonight."

Erin blinked in surprise. "Thank you." She laughed. "You know, I think that's the first time I've heard you talk."

"I only talk when it's important," Theo shrugged elegantly. Erin wasn't even aware that there _was_ a way to shrug elegantly, but somehow he did.

"And it was important to tell me that I look pretty?" Erin asked unbelievingly.

"Yes," Theo said shortly. Erin was touched. This boy who she had never spoken to before, who had been forced to go to the dance with her, had thought it important to tell her that she looked _nice_.

"You're so sweet, Theo," Erin said, leaning her head on his chest as the song slowed down. "I'm sorry you got stuck going to the ball with me."

"I'm not," Theo said quietly.

Across the room, Draco watched them and resisted the urge to push Pansy, his date, away and punch Theodore Nott in the face.

* * *

Halfway through the Weird Sister's third set, Erin felt her neck twitch. It instantly filled her with dread. She was having a good time with Theo. She was actually enjoying herself. Why now? Why not later, when she was alone, when she could take the potion and go to sleep and _not_ give in to it?

She ceased her dancing in the mob of students in front of the stage, tapping Theo's arm and shouting over the music that she would be right back. She wouldn't, but from the eyes he had been making at one of the Beauxbatons girls, he would do just fine without her.

Her neck twitched again as she fought her way through the crowd. She grabbed the back of her neck, but even as she attempted to steady it, her head jerked to the side. After what seemed like hours, she reached the empty part of the hall, getting just a few feet between her and the crowd before gasping as she saw stars.

"Rin?" A very familiar voice was calling her, but it sounded like it was coming through water. Hands gripped her arms, keeping her steady as her head jerked abruptly again, and her stomach turned as she heard it pop. "Erin, are you alright?"

When Erin opened her eyes, Ron was looking down at her in concern, half holding her up while she tried to regain the ability to walk. "What? I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Ron frowned, not believing her in the least. "It looked like you were having a fit. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"Don't be silly, Ron," Erin said, reaching up and patting his cheek. "Just a little dizzy, is all. I'll step outside for a minute, get some fresh air, be right as rain."

"Should I come with you?" He asked, and Erin began to feel irritated. She knew she shouldn't, that he was just worried for her, but that was the one thing she hated about being a one of two girls in a family of boys. At least _one_ of her brothers was always worried for her.

"No, no, your date will miss you," Erin teased, gesturing towards the table where Harry was sitting alone, watching them with a worried look on his face.

Ron flushed scarlet. "If you're not back in ten minutes, I'm coming to look for you."

"Don't you dare," Erin playfully shoved his shoulder. "I'm going out there to think for a while, and then I'm going to bed."

"Twenty minutes," Ron said in his most stern voice, "That's my final offer."

Erin rolled her eyes. "Twenty-five. And then I'll let you escort me safely to the common room."

"Deal," Ron said, stepping out of her way. She brushed past him and continued out of the hall and the castle, unaware that she was being followed.

* * *

The snow fall had been unusually light that week, and the temperatures warmer than normal, causing much of the white around the castle to melt. It allowed her the perfect spot for her to observe the ball from, under a tree that she and Draco had frequented for all of their school career. The ground was damp, but it didn't soak through her dress (which she suspected had to do with some kind of enchantment on the dress), so she sat down and took off her shoes. Despite their magical origin, they still hurt her feet terribly.

Her neck twitched again as footsteps approached from her right. She glanced up as the person moved to stand in front of her, casting a shadow over her.

"Why are you under a tree?" Draco asked mockingly, the question reminiscent of one she'd asked him a few weeks earlier. She looked up at him, devilishly handsome in his fancy clothes. He'd taken off his jacket, leaving him in just a white button down shirt, an untied bow tie, and slacks. The shoes on his feet were rather pointy; Erin noticed because she was looking anywhere but his face. She tugged on the hem of her emerald dress, turning her eyes back to the lake. The castle was alight with fairies, and the lake distorted the image just enough that the spell of it's beauty was broken.

"I don't like dances," She mumbled as he placed himself next to her and fiddled with her high heels, which she had laid on the ground in front of her. She hugged her knees tighter against her chest, stiffening when Draco leaned his head against her shoulder. "I don't like dances, or dresses, or heels, or boys." She lowered her voice slightly as she felt tears well up in her eyes. "I _especially_ don't like boys."

"Too bad," Draco said loftily, "Since most of the people you hang around are, in fact, male."

"Yeah, too bad," Erin sniffled, hoping he wouldn't notice. "What are you doing out here?"

"Hiding," Draco said as if it were nothing. "Pansy wanted me to slow dance with her and I refused, so she threw a little hissy fit."

Erin snorted and Draco fought the urge to smile. "If you didn't want to dance with her, why did you ask her?"

Draco shrugged. "Too lazy to try and find anyone else."

"You're such a charmer," Erin rolled her eyes. Music was drifting down from the castle, a song she recognized from the radio Molly kept in the kitchen. She sighed, hearing the first bars in her mind very clearly. "I love this song."

Very suddenly, Draco stood up. Erin looked up at him as he offered her his hand. "May I have this dance?" Erin just stared at his hand for a moment. He seemed to sense her hesitancy. "Come on. Just once. Dance with me." She still wasn't moving despite his good looks _or_ his charm, so he went with the last weapon in his arsenal. "_This is your final chance, to hold the one you love, you know you've waited long enough…_"

His voice was so incredibly off-key that Erin laughed out loud. Taking this as encouragement, Draco kept singing along. "_Believe that magic works, don't be afraid of being hurt-_"

"Alright, alright!" Erin laughed, taking his hand and pulling herself to her feet. "One song, and that's it."

Before she even got solid footing, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him. She squeaked in surprise but he didn't relent, using his other hand to hold hers and pulling their arms in against them. The gesture was much too intimate for two people who weren't together anymore; it made Erin's face burn, but she didn't try to escape his embrace. She liked being this close to him, so close that she was pressed right up against his chest and could smell the cologne he wore.

"_And make your final move,_" Draco cooed softly in her ear, "_Don't be scared, she wants you too,_" Erin shivered as his breath tickled her neck. "_Yeah it's hard, you must be brave_," His voice was little more than a whisper now; he wasn't so much singing anymore as reciting the words. "_Don't let this moment slip away_…"

They swayed in slow circles until the end of the song, when the music stopped entirely and the band was finished playing for the night. Erin made to move away, but Draco held her there, and though she knew she would eventually regret it, she let herself stay in his arms.

"It's getting late," Erin said quietly, "We should go back to the castle."

"I want to talk to you for a minute," Draco murmured. She waited patiently for him to continue as they moved together. "It's been more than a month."

She knew what he was talking about without him having to elaborate. More than a month since they'd broken up, more than a month since they'd had a conversation, more than a month since they'd been around each other without ignoring each other.

"It's kind of starting to sink in, now. That you don't want me back." The hurt in his voice was palpable.

Erin didn't correct him, even though she had to bite her tongue to keep from telling him how much she missed him.

"I know you haven't wanted anything to do with me," He said, "And I've been the same way to you. But I had to let you know…"

He trailed off, and Erin found herself holding her breath. She didn't know why, but she was almost shaking with anticipation.

"I've been thinking about it. A lot." Draco's lips were so close to her that she could feel them brushing against her ear when he spoke. It made her shiver, and she tightened her arm around his neck. "And I think I need to talk it all over with someone. But…"

He trailed off again, and she could almost see him furrowing his brow.

"…but the only person in the world who I could possibly want to talk about it with is my best friend." Without consciously thinking about it, Erin began to play with the hair at the nape of his neck the way he liked her to. This time _he_ shivered.

"But my best friend is _you_." His voice broke on the last word, and so did a small piece of her heart.

Erin was silent for a long time, in which Draco stopped spinning them around. He took his hand out of hers and hugged her tightly, one hand cupping the back of her head and holding it against his chest. She returned his embrace, half wishing he would never let her go and half wishing he would.

"Erin! Are you out here? It's been more than half an hour-"

Erin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sometimes she just _hated_ having brothers.

"Oy, Malfoy!" Ron yelled, striding across the grass until he was just a few yards away from them. Erin wrenched herself away from Draco, but he grabbed her hand and kept her close to him. "Get away from my sister, you bloody ferret!"

"Last time I checked, I didn't take orders from Weasels," Draco sneered as Erin bent to snatch her shoes off of the grass.

"No, Ron's right," Erin said quietly, slipping her hand out of his. She wasn't looking at him, couldn't look at him when she was saying this. "Just… just stay away from me, Draco."

Draco didn't move as Erin walked over to her brother, or as Ron sent one final scathing look his way. He watched as Ron put his arm around Erin's shoulders, and the motion of her arm as she ducked her head and wiped at her wet eyes. Her words rang in his ears.

_Stay away from me_.

And all Draco wanted to do was everything _but_ that.

* * *

**A/N** The song was actually in the Goblet of Fire movie- Magic Works. Weird how it kind of fit with the situation...

If you go to the Dirty Little Secret Tumblr (now linked on my profile as my homepage), I will have a picture up of Erin's dress (because I am a girl, and I do thes types of things), AND a (terribly) photoshopped picture of Erin and Draco. So... head over there!

Reviews apparently do make me write faster, since there were eight for the last chapter in just one day, and then I spit out this the very next day... review if you please :) And THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who did review! I love you all. Seriously.

-Rachel


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

11:57, and here's chapter 33. And-

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! You all make me so happy :)

* * *

**Chapter 33**

On Christmas morning, Professor Snape was in his office, pretending to grade papers but in actuality just trying to get away from the pitying looks of his colleagues as he once again received no presents that were not from the office Secret Santa program. (This year he had received a hand knitted tea cozy from Professor Sprout. He had shoved it in the back of his sock drawer, never to be looked at again.) He was just about to mark Neville Longbottom's paper with a red 'T' when the door to the potion's room swung open- and he swore he had locked it when he had come in- and admitted none other than Erin Riddle, clad in muggle jeans and a Weasley jumper with her initial on it. She locked eyes with him for approximately two seconds before dropping the bag she had been carrying, falling to her knees and allowing the rest of her body to slump forward so that she was facedown on the stone floor.

Snape sighed.

In no hurry, he put his quill back in its holder and rose from his chair, slowly crossing the room until he was standing in front of Erin. He crouched down, lacing his hands together in front of him and balancing his arms on his knees. From an outside perspective, the scene might have been rather comical, had Snape not suspected the girl was here because she wanted to _talk _to him about something. He shuddered at the thought.

"Did you need something, Miss Riddle?" Snape asked dryly, looking down at the girl.

She made a mumbled sound of affirmative, turning her head to the side and saying, "Last night after the ball, I slow danced with Draco and then told him to stay away from me."

Snape was silent. And he had _so_ hoped that this Christmas would pass without incident.

Erin sighed. "It's alright, Professor, I know you don't care. I just came by to drop this off."

She lifted herself up and sat cross-legged, reaching out and plucking the bag she'd been carrying off of the floor. She opened the top and rooted around until she came up with what she was looking for. She held out her hand to him, and in it was clasped a small box wrapped in green paper and embellished at the top with messily tied bow. "Happy Christmas, Professor."

Snape reached out and took the box dubiously. In all of the years he had worked at Hogwarts, he could not remember a student giving him any kind of gift that was not a cruel joke.

Erin got to her feet, leaving him crouched there as she told him, "I'd better be on my way, I promised Ron I'd have breakfast with him and the twins. But you probably don't care about that." She took off out the door and Snape stared after her, oddly touched. He stood slowly and made his way back to his desk, just about to open the box when Erin stuck her head back in the door.

"I was thinking just now," She said, and if he hadn't been so shocked, Snape would've thought about how much he hated it when she said that. "You probably want to go to the feast tonight about as much as I do, so why don't I just bring up some food for the kitchens are we can eat in here?"

"That would be severely frowned upon by the rest of the staff, Miss Riddle," Snape said, pushing the box to the side and picking up his quill to begin writing again, looking down at the paper as he wrote. He glanced up to see the disappointed expression on her face and finished by saying, "I will expect you here no later than seven-thirty."

Erin's face brightened up immediately, "See you then, sir."

(He wasn't going to question how she knew where the kitchens were. Quite frankly, he'd rather not know.)

* * *

With the Yule Ball behind her and Snape much more tolerant of her near constant presence in the potions room, Erin's luck was looking up. She hadn't talked to- or fought with- Draco since the ball. She was getting along better with Ron than she had in months. She had nightly chess matches with Blaise, most of which she won. Everything was going swimmingly.

So her father's whisperings were getting louder and more frequent. The twitch in her neck hadn't gone away. And the only way she was able to sleep peacefully was with the potion Snape had given her, which she had asked him to make two more bottles of in just a few short months…

No big deal. At least that's what she told herself.

"Come on, Rin," George said one of the first weekends of the new term when he and Fred found her on her way to the dungeons, "We're going out."

"Out where?" Erin asked placidly as George took her by one arm and Fred took her by the other. Neither replied as they steered her towards the castle doors. "If you don't tell me, I'll scream."

"You'll see," Fred told her, clapping a hand over her mouth to keep her from making good on her threat. "You'll like it, we promise."

Erin glared at her brothers, but allowed them to drag her away. Eventually she deduced that they were taking her to Hogsmead; she hadn't even realized it was a Hogsmead weekend. There were other students on the path, including, as she looked up ahead, Draco. She felt a familiar pang of sadness in her chest. He'd done exactly what she'd told him to and stayed away from her, but she was beginning to regret it. He wouldn't even look her in the eye anymore.

Then, Erin saw who he was with, and she had the unwarranted urge to throttle someone. Pansy Parkinson was clinging to his arm, looking thoroughly smug. Erin hardly noticed as her feet stopped moving and Fred and George let go of her, seeing what she was staring at. They awkwardly shuffled their feet and lowered their heads- at least now they knew why she hadn't been going to Hogsmead.

"Hey, Erin," Came a voice from behind her. She knew the voice; it was Neville, but she somehow couldn't make herself look away. Neville approached her, not noticing the warning looks Fred and George shot him. They fully expected her to burst into tears at any moment, and didn't think Neville would want to be around when it happened. "I thought you weren't going to Hogsmead today?"

In a fit of unjustified jealousy, Erin grabbed Neville by the sleeve and said, "Do you remember the first time we came to Hogsmead together, when I'd known you three hours and asked you to trust me and then told Malfoy you were my date?"

"Yes," Neville said, not following Erin's train of thought even as she pulled him quickly through the crowd and pushed him up against a short brick fence in a very conspicuous place that Draco and Pansy would have to pass _and_ notice them.

"Well, I'm about to do it again," She muttered, throwing her arms around his neck and getting right up in his face. "Just go with it, Nev."

"Wh-" Neville was cut off as Erin pressed her body firmly against his and kissed him. He awkwardly responded, kissing her back the best he knew how. Not many girls walked up and randomly kissed him.

Meanwhile, Draco was pretending to listen to Pansy blather about nothing important. She wasn't exactly the best of company, but she proved to be sufficient entertainment. She shared the same nastiness Draco saw in himself, the same thing that had driven Erin away from him, though he still privately suspected that that was not the only reason she had left him. (And _that _was something he couldn't admit to anyone but himself.)

Two people passed by Draco and caught his eye; the girl seemed to be half dragging her boyfriend past them. He smirked, thinking it rather ironic that he was in the exact same situation. Or was that irony? He had never really been clear on the concept of it, but he thought it counted. Didn't it?

His train of thought was abruptly derailed when he saw the pair stop against a wall and he recognized them- Erin, and the stupid Longbottom boy. Draco was almost sure he felt his eyes pop out of his head as Erin grabbed Longbottom by the collar, muttered something too low for Draco to hear, and then hungrily pressed her lips against his. Longbottom appeared to be just as surprised as himself.

Without stopping to think, Draco shook Pansy off, grabbed for his wand and pointed it at Longbottom, shouting the first hex that came to mind. "_Flippend-_"

"_Pretego!_" Erin flicked her wand in response, breaking away from Neville just in time to see her ex begin to curse the boy she had been kissing. She cut off Draco's spell and felt her face turning red with anger. "Problem, Malfoy?"

"No problem at all," Draco drawled, scowling at them. "I just hate to see Gryffindor scum like this attacking a Slytherin. Had I realized it was _you_, I'd have let it alone."

"For your information, that was completely consensual," Erin said, feeling bad because it was only half-true. "And didn't I tell you to stay away from me?"

Erin put her hands on her hips and Draco caught a glint of silver at her wrist. He smirked. "Why are you still wearing my bracelet?"

"Why are you trying to curse my date?"

"Why are you dating Longbottom?"

"Why are you wasting your time with Parkinson?"

Through their series of questions, Draco and Erin had unconsciously moved closer to each other. There were barely inches separating them. _Close enough to kiss_, Draco thought reflexively. As if realizing this, too, Erin flushed red, but she didn't move, just continuing to glare up at him. He glared right back.

"Hey," Neville said quietly, lightly touching Erin's shoulder. She looked away, breaking eye contact with Draco, who almost punched Neville in the face for it. The first eye contact he'd had with her in weeks, and he hadn't realized how much he missed her eyes (Was it even possible, he wondered, to specifically miss someone's eyes?). "We should go. Come on, Erin."

Without another word, Erin turned on her heel and stomped away. Draco stared after her until she was around the corner and out of sight before looking around and realizing that a small audience had formed. He angrily dismissed them with a wave of his hand, storming back to the castle and not even noticing that Pansy was nowhere in sight.

"I can't _believe_ him," Erin continued her rant as Neville set down their butterbeers on the table she had gotten them at the back of the Three Broomsticks. "We have been apart for two months, and he expects me to still be pining over him? That arrogant, pompous, pig-headed,- urg!"

Neville's eyes went wide as Erin chugged the entire butterbeer in one go. When she was finished she slammed the mug down on the table and took a deep breath. Abruptly, she turned to him and put her hand on his arm. "And, Merlin, Neville, I am _so_ sorry for that. I don't know what came over me…"

"It's alright," Neville said quickly, turning a light shade of pink as he stammered out, "I-it was great, as far as f-first kisses go."

"What?" Erin blinked at him in surprise.

"That was, erm," Neville muttered, so quietly that Erin barely heard him. His ears turned a very bright shade of red. "My first kiss."

"Oh, Neville!" Erin put her hands over her mouth, instantly mortified. "Oh, what an awful thing of me to do."

"It's okay," Neville assured her, patting her arm awkwardly. "I mean… I don't know think there's any other girls around Hogwarts who would kiss me, and even if there were I would probably throw up on them from being so nervous about it… so, really, I'm glad it was you, because I know you. And I didn't throw up on you, because I'm comfortable with you."

"Don't you say things like that," Erin chided him. She jerked her head over at another table, where a blond Hufflepuff girl blushed and whipped her head in the opposite direction. She lowered her voice when she said, "Did you not see Hannah Abbott making eyes at you just now?"

Neville's whole face turned red. "No she wasn't."

"I swear, she was," Erin forced an encouraging smile, even though she didn't feel like smiling at all. "Look, Neville, you are smart, cute, and funny- if not intentionally funny, sometimes." Neville's blush deepened. "Why don't you go over there and talk to her?"

"B-because," Neville stuttered, "I… and she… and then…"

"Go," Erin said, pushing his arm lightly. "I'm going to head back to the castle anyway. Go talk to Hannah, and then come tell me how it went tomorrow at breakfast." Before he could refuse, she kissed his cheek and slid out of the booth. "See you then."

With that, she left him there, plowing through the snow on the road out of Hogsmead back to the castle. When she reached the turn in the road where she had fought with Draco, she paused, but not because of the feelings it stirred up, but because there was a girl sitting on the waist-high wall, her shoulders shaking as if with tears. Erin stared for a moment, recognizing the sound of heartbroken sobs, having done the same thing herself a few times in the past weeks. And then the girl raised her head-

"Parkinson?" Erin said in a confused tone. "What-" _I'm not about to ask her what's wrong, am I? _"What're you doing out here?"

"I'm not entirely a monster, you know," Pansy sniffled, glaring up at Erin.

"I- I know," Erin said, even though she most certainly did not.

"And I'm not stupid, either," Pansy continued, wiping at her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater. "You don't think I know he still prefers you? You don't think that hurts me?"

"I- I'm sure that's not true," Erin said, though she wished with all of her heart that it was. She didn't quite know why- she was, after all, the one who had ended things.

"It is," Pansy insisted. She stood up, giving Erin a scathing look before saying, "I hate you for it. It may not be fair, but I hate you."

Pansy turned and headed back up to the castle, leaving Erin feeling cold, and she was certain it had nothing to do with the weather. She stood there until her neck began to twitch, and at that point she headed back to castle herself, ready for a dose of sleeping potion to douse the noise in her head.

* * *

**A/N** I had to add that last part with Pansy because I've read alot of Pansy-bashing stuff around lately, and I've never really thought she was that bad... she was annoying as hell and really mean, but I really don't think she was stupid. But you don't wanna hear me rant.

AND- shameless plug here- please go check out my friend's fics- she's Sheerstupidrambler , and you can find her under my fave authors. They're really funny, and I think they're fantastic because they all feature OC's and don't focus on the Trio or many of the main characters of HP, and I love that because YES, THINGS DID HAPPEN AT HOGWARTS BETWEEN 1991 AND 1997 THAT DID NOT HAVE TO DO WITH THE TRIO. (And one of her stories features me, as Rachel Chase :3 LOVE YOU STEPHANIE!)

Geez, sorry for all of the caps lock today... I think I'm tired.

Reviews are always appreciated :)

-Rachel

(Also, I should have two or so more chapters before Tuesday when school starts up again, and updates may be more infrequent. Stupid school, don't they know I have fanfiction to write? -_-)


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N** Thanks to everyone for all of your lovely reviews!

This chapter gets a little intense for a bit- just warning you.

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"That was the stupidest task I have ever seen," Erin grumbled, her hands deep in her pockets. "I mean _not _see. It was completely boring!"

Next to her, Professor Snape hid a smirk. He didn't know why she had insisted waiting for him after the second task had finished- he had thought all of the students were back at the castle already, but when the boat carrying the professors arrived back at the dock, she had been sitting at the edge of it, dipping her toes in the freezing cold lake water. She claimed that she needed him to get back into the potions room, but he was aware that she could get in on her own; more than once he had come back from a meal or a trip to the library and found her sitting at one of the desks, though he had most certainly locked the door. .

It was odd, Snape thought, to have a student who actually _wanted_ to spend time with him.

At first it had been aggravating. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't just leave him alone and spend time with her classmates. Anything, _anything_ would have been better than her constantly being in his potions room. He had even once tried escaping into his office, but she had just come in and settled herself down on the floor, content to do her homework on the ground.

Over the past few months, however, Erin had grown on him. He- dare he say it?- actually _enjoyed _her company some days. He would never tell her so, as it would encourage her to keep spending her free time in the potions room, and she really should have been out with other people her own age. But he hadn't told her to stop coming around, either.

"The first task was exceptionally more entertaining," Snape agreed, "Though perhaps if you had not slept through it, you would know that."

"Haha, Professor," Erin said without humor. "They were underwater the entire time. I wish I'd have brought my book, I could've gotten some good reading done. Have you ever read the muggle novel '_Earth and High Heaven_', sir?"

"I cannot say that I have," Snape told her, entertaining her wish for a conversation. He had been doing that a lot lately, though it seemed that just as he began to want to converse with her she began to withdraw and not want to talk. "Is it any good?"

"It's alright," Erin said, wrinkling her nose. "For a muggle book." Snape suppressed the urge to smile again. "I was wondering, sir, if we might have another Occlumency lesson today?"

"Is your father still able to access your mind, Miss Riddle?" Snape asked, troubled. His arm had been on fire lately, the Mark almost constantly in pain with a dull, burning ache. He had only shared this with Dumbledore, who had promised to keep it in mind, though Snape had his doubts that the headmaster would actually do anything about it.

"Yes," Erin confessed. He would have found out sooner or later, anyway. Whisperings when I'm awake, the dreams when I sleep. Though that may not be true anymore. I haven't slept in a while without that potion."

This, too, was troubling to Snape. It occurred to him that he had perhaps accidentally addicted the little girl- because that's what she was, compared to him, a little girl who had done nothing wrong but was somehow being punished- to the Draught of Dreamless Sleep. It was hard not to feel guilty for it. He had been the one who gave it to her in the first place, had been supplying it to her for weeks. "I am afraid I may have to cut you off, Miss Riddle."

"No!" Erin protested. "No, please, sir, I'd never sleep again without it. You've no idea what it's like- every night, I would close my eyes and he would kill that man, that innocent muggle man, again and again and again…"

"Calm yourself, Miss Riddle," Snape snapped the order, and Erin took a deep breath. "We will have another lesson in Occlumency tonight, but you must remember that your father is a much more skilled Legilimens than I, and therefore while you may block me from your mind, that is no guarantee that you will be able to block him."

They arrived at Snape's office, where he unlocked the door and waved her inside. Erin sat down in one of the chairs opposite his desk and he went one of his bookshelves, from which he plucked a rather thick volume and held it out to the girl. She looked at it, then up at him. "What's this?"

"A study of Occlumency," Snape replied, and she took the book from him. "I suggest you read it front to back. You may find that it helps you put your mind at ease."

"And I suppose you'd like me to take it back to my dorm to read?" Erin sighed, hoping he would say no. She didn't want to have to trudge back through the common room, where she knew Draco and Blaise would be lounging around the fire. She felt bad for Blaise; he was still trying to be a friend to both her and Draco, but it must have been hard. He seemed to be splitting his time with them equally- Draco got mornings and part of the afternoon before Quidditch practice; Erin got him for afternoons during Quidditch and evenings.

"You may read," Snape said slowly, sitting down behind his desk, "Wherever you like." Erin smiled, but her face fell when he said, "But I will have to ask that you bring me whatever is left of your supply of the potion I've given you."

"Yes, sir," Erin said rather glumly. She opened the book and began reading, unaware at how much it hurt Snape to have to ask her to give up the one thing that was keeping her sane.

She did guess, however, that he might resent it somewhat, because there, sitting on his desk, was the silver and onyx ink blotter that she'd gotten him for Christmas, displayed proudly next to his eagle feather quill.

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Erin awoke to the sound of screams. It took her just a second to realize that they were her own.

None of the other girls stirred as she grabbed a book from her bedside table and headed downstairs to the common room. It had been two months since she had given up the potion, and every night seemed to end like this. She hadn't had a night that didn't end in the dream for weeks, but she was getting better at pulling herself out of it before her father killed the muggle. She was almost halfway done with the book Snape had given her, and it had been almost no help. The information was interesting, but there wasn't much you could really do with it.

The fire wasn't burning anymore, so she lit her wand to read by, settling herself down on one end of the couch. Her heart stopped beating for a second when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, and she waved her wand in the direction of the other end of the couch. It lit up the form of a sleeping student, and even if she hadn't recognized him, she would have known immediately who it was. There was only one person besides herself who she knew to sleep out here.

Draco.

He stirred at the sudden light, but didn't seem to wake completely. Erin held absolutely still as he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like her name and shifted positions. He seemed to gravitate towards her, and though she knew he didn't mean to, he ended up with his head partially on her lap, and his hand curled around her knee.

It broke her heart because if he was really awake, if he knew he was doing this, he would jump away from her in an instant. Rather than move, Erin gently stroked his hair. He made a contented noise, smiling a bit in his sleep.

Erin sighed, drawing her hand away and looking back at the book. The place where she had left off was marked with a slip of paper, and when she removed it, she found herself looking at yet another paragraph about the four elements in association with Occlumency. The paragraph was about water, and though she was quite skeptical about the information it would hold, she began reading anyway.

_The element Water has, throughout history, been associated with disrupting mind magic. Legilimency is one of the many spells that it can temporarily halt. Though there not many records of-_

Erin reread the last sentence, just _knowing_ that her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. The whisperings in her head intensified, but she kept reading, until the words began to blur together. It was real. Merlin, it was real, and _it was her way out_.

Perhaps it was the fact that she had only slept a total of seven hours in the past eight days. Or perhaps her thought that the whispers in her head, constantly there but never any intelligible words, were slowly driving her to madness. But the fact was there in front of her, and the idea was just so perfect…

Erin jumped up off the couch, waking Draco, who was too sleepy to comprehend that he was supposed to be angry with her. He stared after her as she ran to the portrait hole, shouting, "Where are you going?"

"Out!" Erin shouted back, looking over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were wild and it startled him. "I know how to end this!"

For reasons Draco couldn't explain, he felt compelled to follow her. He grabbed his wand from the end table and ran after her out of the common room. "Hey! Oy, Erin, wait up!"

She kept on going, up the stairs, out the castle doors and into the cold. The sun was barely beginning to rise in the east, casting an eerie glow over the grounds. Draco had no idea where Erin was going, but he followed along after her anyway, worried about what she had meant by 'end this'. It wasn't until he caught sight of her at the edge of the lake that he really began to panic.

Erin had stripped down to just her underwear and a thin cotton tank top, the t-shirt, sweater, and sweatpants that she had been bundled in cast aside in a trail that led to the water's edge. In any other situation, Draco might have blushed at seeing her with so few clothes on, but instead all the color drained from his face as he watched her take a running leap into the middle of the water.

A scream tore from his throat. "_No!_"

Draco stood frozen in shock for a few seconds in some kind of desperate hope that it was all a bad dream. When a minute had passed and her head had still not bobbed above the surface of the water, he took off towards the lake at a sprint, shedding clothes as he went. When he was at the edge of the lake clad in just his boxers, he wasted no time in adjusting to the temperature, but dove in expertly, slicing through the water as if he had lived in it his whole life.

It was murky below the surface, even more so he suspected because there was almost no light filtering through the water. He blinked his eyes wildly, trying to catch even a single glimpse of Erin but not able to see much of anything at all. Suddenly, a pale hand swam in front of his face, and he latched onto the wrist instantly, tugging clumsily and trying to get a hold of the rest of her. Erin floated up in front of him and he grabbed her around the waist, kicking his way up to the surface as quickly as he could.

When they broke through the surface of the water, Draco inhaled immediately, but Erin didn't seem to be able to get her lungs to work properly. She coughed and choked, inhaling more water than air as she went limp and let him drag her to the bank. He pulled her far away from the water, sinking to his knees with her and pounding her on the back until she finally coughed up all of the water that had been in her lungs and stomach. When he was satisfied that she was breathing again, he let her fall to the ground, collapsing with exhaustion himself just a few feet from her.

If Draco expected any words of gratitude, he would not have them right away.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Erin gasped, falling back on the grass after her lungs were clear.

"I couldn't just let you drown yourself, no matter how much you want to," Draco told her.

Erin did something along the lines of laughing at him. He continued after a moment of catching his breath. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He stole a glance over at her, and she was just staring up at the sky, breathing hard.

"Alright, so maybe I was just being selfish by _saving your life_." This time it was her turn to look at him quizzically, but he refused to focus on her again yet. "But you're _mine_, you understand? _Mine_."

"What makes you think so?" Erin asked angrily, not exactly thrilled to be labeled as a piece of property.

"Because, you idiot," Draco snorted, "_I love you!_"

"Well, thanks for that," Erin said sarcastically, "But I wasn't trying to drown myself, you moron!"

"Oh, yeah?" Draco raised his eyebrows at her, propping himself up on his elbows. "So you had figured a way to 'end this' that involved jumping into a freezing cold lake without dying?"

"Water disrupts mind magic," Erin said, feeling a cold hysteria creep into her chest, "I thought if I was in the lake, it might stop, even for just a second." As she began to sob, she didn't move from her position on the ground, just laid there spread-eagle on her back, the tears cutting hot, wet tracks down her cheeks. "I just wanted it to stop. I can't _take _this anymore."

"Hey," Draco said softly. He crawled over to where she was laying, gathering her up in his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. "Calm down, love. Everything's alright, I swear."

"It's not, it's not," She said feverishly, beginning to shiver. It occurred to Draco that he ought to go get her clothes, but he didn't think she would react to well to him letting go of her from the way she was pressing her face into the crook of his neck. "He is _inside my head_, he whispers all the time, he wants me to do things, think things, and it will not stop and I can't do this-"

"Shh," Draco shushed her, turning and pressing his lips against her forehead. "We'll go see Professor Snape, alright? He'll fix things."

"Snape," Erin muttered, "Draco, where's my wand?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Draco asked, "If you don't mind me putting you down, I know where I dropped mine." Erin nodded quickly and Draco gently slid her off his lap, standing on shaky legs and going to gather their clothes and his wand. He threw Erin her clothes along with his wand, and turned his back to her while he dressed.

"_Expecto patronum_," Erin whispered as Draco pulled his shirt over his head. He turned around and found her kneeling on the ground, holding her clothes against her chest but still not dressed. She had his wand in her hand, and from the tip of it sprung a gleaming white smoky substance. Draco watched as it swirled in the air in front of her for a moment before molding, changing and taking the shape of-

Draco almost laughed out loud. His girlfriend's patronus was a _ferret. _

The ferret danced around her, jumping up around her knees and pawing at her legs. She couldn't help but smile at it; the little thing was more than cute. She dragged her fingers along its back and it curled into her touch, though mostly her fingers just moved the mist around. "Hello, lovely," Erin cooed, "I need you to take a message to Professor Snape, down in the dungeons." The ferret seemed to nod its head. "Come to the edge of the lake, sir. I need to talk to you immediately."

The ferret sprang up into the air, becoming a shot of silver mist in the morning light, disappearing over the hill that led to the castle. Draco watched it go and then turned back to Erin, who had a light blush staining her cheeks. She was on her feet now, her sweat pants back on and preparing to slip her sweater on.

"Sorry," Draco muttered, blushing and turning away. He heard her footsteps crunching on the leaves on the ground, and suddenly felt her hand on his face, turning it back to look at her. She was smiling at him, that smile that he had missed so much, and it was all he could do not to grab her and kiss her.

"Don't be," Erin whispered, "Unless you're sorry you saved my life."

"No," Draco said, bewildered, "Never."

Erin slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering something in his ear that made him grin like a fool. He wrapped his around her waist, and pressed his mouth to hers. When she pulled away for air, he stuck his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of lake water and soap and something that was completely, uniquely hers. They stood there together until Snape appeared at the crest of the hill, his cloak billowing out behind him. He looked tired, as if perhaps he had just rolled out of bed, and quite displeased that they had called upon him.

"If you have called me here just to tell me of your reconciliation," Snape sneered, quite unamused, "I will have to- why are you both wet?"

Erin let go of Draco and looked down at herself. Her hair was dripping onto her shoulders and the water that was soaked into her tank top had soaked through her sweater. Draco's hair, too, was incredibly disheveled, a far cry from the painstakingly styled mop it usually was. She bit back a smile, the voices in the back of her mind almost silent.

Erin tilted her chin up proudly. "We have many things to discuss, Professor," She said calmly, "Might I suggest we take this conversation to your office?"

* * *

(And just to clarify real quick, it's not a mistake in the line "His girlfriend's patronus was a ferret." . It's just Draco already thinking of her as his girlfriend again after telling her he loves her :) )

I'd LOVE to hear what y'all think of this chapter, so pretty please press the review button and drop me a line. :)

I think there'll be one more chapter before Tuesday... we'll see how much I can get done.

-Rachel


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N** It's kind of short, but this rounds out fourth year. I hope I did this alright.

(Also, I cried writing the first section because what is explained in it happened to dawn on me as I began writing Draco's part. Just warning you, though it's probably just me...)

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Thirty minutes after arriving in Snape's office and explaining why she and Draco were wet and why she really did need that potion back, Erin was asleep in one of the leather chairs in front of Snape's desk.

"She didn't tell me," Draco said quietly, crouching next to her chair. She stirred slightly, tugging the blanket Snape had giver her tighter around her and shifting towards Draco. He smiled sadly, glancing up at Snape, who was standing at her other side. If Draco hadn't known any better, he might have thought the professor looked _worried_.

"I believe you were not on speaking terms?" Snape raised an eyebrow at him, and Draco looked away shamefully.

"She should have known to come to me, anyway," Draco protested, "Even if she was angry with me. I'm her best friend."

Snape felt the old pain creeping into his chest, and he fought it away. "If she does not trust you, it cannot be helped that she must keep secrets."

"She trusts me," Draco said defensively. "She's always trusted me, with everything. Even…"

"Even her father?" Snape asked, knowing it to be true. It was something he had seen in her mind. "Yes, I am aware."

"She said I was cruel," Draco said softly, stroking the hair away from her face in a way that completely contradicted his statement. "She said she couldn't be with me if I was cruel, just for the sake of being cruel."

"You will find that many people feel that way," Snape told him, still hovering protectively over the girl. He wished he hadn't become so attached to her, in just these few short months. With all that had been brewing lately, it was wise to form attachments to anyone. "Though perhaps not as many who run in your circle, who find it amusing to mock other people's misery."

"I always thought I was just being funny," Draco confessed, "Hell, I _still_ think it's funny. That's probably bad, though." His brow furrowed as he stared at Erin, so peaceful in sleep. "If I'm the bad, she's the good, then, isn't she? Everything that's good." He glanced up at Snape again, just for a second before looking back at Erin. "I love her, you know."

"Listen to you, talking about _love_," Snape sneered. It was awful, seeing the boy like this; so devoted to this girl who was his best friend, who had cast him aside when he had become malicious though she still harbored the feelings of affection and hope that, maybe, one day, he might change. "What would your father think?"

"Probably exactly what you're thinking," Draco said, resting his chin on the arm of the chair and tilting his head to study Erin's face. After so long of deliberately not looking at her, he just wanted to stay there and stare at her forever.

Snape highly doubted that Lucius would be thinking quite what he was at the moment. He sighed, reaching out and petting Erin's head once in an affectionate manner. It was an action that surprised Draco- he had never known his godfather to be affectionate in any way, and would've guessed that a back-handed kind word would have been more likely that this fatherly gesture to a girl raised by Weasels.

"If you have any sense at all, Draco, you will be thankful for what you have with her," Snape said, starting down at his two students and not seeing them, but two other young people who had in a vaguely similar situation, but come out of it quite differently. "Others are not quite so lucky."

* * *

The sound of a door opening roughly woke Draco up out of a deep sleep.

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked the figure who had entered the boy's dormitory and was striding past the end of his bed as if she owned the place.

"Using your bathroom," Erin replied, apparently thinking that she _did_ own the place,

"You're the only boy who's not up, and the other girls are hogging the mirror." Draco watched with sleepy eyes as Erin closed the door to the bathroom. A few moments later, he heard water running, and he sighed, knowing that Erin would take forever and a day to take a shower. He pulled the covers up over his head, hoping to drown out the noise and get back to sleep.

The next thing he knew, it was much later, and he heard Erin's voice calling out through the bathroom door, "Merlin, Draco, you use more hair products than I do!"

"And my hair always looks sufficiently better than yours!" He called back teasingly, pulling the pillow out from under him and placing it over his head. Not a minute later it was ripped away, and Draco blinked into the sudden bright light; someone had thrown open the curtains, and there was a figure silhouetted against the light streaming in from the window in front of him.

Erin, her hair still wet and her hands on her hips, glared down at him. "My hair looks _fabulous_, thank you very much."

"Yeah, think what you like," Draco said with a grin. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into bed, under the covers next to him, burying his face in her hair. Even with her back to him, he knew she would be smiling.

"Happy birthday," Erin said. Draco raised his head slightly and kissed her neck.

"No bad dreams?" He whispered huskily in her ear, his breath tickling her face.

"No bad dreams," She confirmed in just as quiet a voice. "None since I started taking the potion again."

"And the whispering?" Draco asked, tensely awaiting her reply.

"Only you, love," Erin said truthfully. Draco breathed a sigh of relief. In the month since Snape had begun giving Erin the Draught of Dreamless Sleep again, and a week since she had begun to slowly phase out the whispering in her head. While he hated that she had kept all of it from him for so long, he could see why she had. The constant worry for her had left his stomach in knots.

Of course, with the way she was snuggling against him, it might not have just been the fear that was making him squirm.

"We have classes today," Erin reminded him, but made no move to get up, mostly because he tightened his arm around her waist.

"Wouldn't you rather just stay here with me?" Draco asked, sending shivers through her. It had been like this a lot lately; since they had gotten back together, everything they did seemed much more intimate. Something in their dynamic had changed, though not necessarily in a bad way. It was all very intense, and as much as they were enjoying each other, it frightened the hell out of both of them.

(Not that either would ever admit to it.)

"I'd love to," Erin said, rolling over in his arms and lightly touching his face. "But I would also love to not have to repeat this year."

"You've done so much extra credit work lately, you could probably afford to miss six months of classes," Draco said, kissing her lightly. She slid her hands behind his neck, holding his face against hers and playing with his hair. He moaned deep in his throat, pulling her closer until every part of them was touching, and then her leg was over his hip and oh Merlin-

"We're going to be late," Erin breathed, dragging her fingers along his cheek and sliding out of bed. Draco rolled over and flopped onto his back when he heard the door to the dormitory shut, sighing loudly. Through the door, Erin yelled, "Be down in ten minutes or I'm coming up to get you!"

That, Draco thought, was a very tempting offer.

* * *

Erin and Draco were together again. Professor Snape was still being kind to her. She had gotten to see Molly, and Bill, and successfully kept her reconciliation with Draco a secret from the both of them. She wasn't fighting with any of her siblings. The third task was underway, and everything was going so well.

And then she felt the floor sliding away from underneath her.

And then she heard Draco asking her is she was alright.

And then everything went black.

And then _he_ was there.

* * *

_They were in a graveyard._

_Cedric- dead on the ground._

_Harry- held captive against a headstone._

_Lucius- on his knees in the grass._

_People, Death Eaters, in long dark cloaks and masks like skulls. _

_Pale skin. _

_Red eyes. _

Oh, no.

* * *

When Erin opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Draco's face, hovering anxiously above her in the stands. Ron was there, too, standing at Draco's shoulder, and it very briefly occurred to her that something serious must be happening if those two were anywhere near each other without trying to strangle each other. She didn't know how she had ended up on the floor in the stands, why she had _such_ a headache-

It hit her very suddenly, what had just happened, what was happening. And that was when she screamed.

"_No!_" She wailed, putting a shaking hand to her mouth as Draco scooped her up and deposited her on the seat. He and Ron kneeled in front of her, holding her up and trying to get her to calm down. "_No, no, no! I was in his head, I was there! He's back, he's back!_"

"Erin, who?" Ron asked dubiously, but the color drained from Draco's face because he understood at once.

"Come on," Draco said stonily, getting to his feet and taking Erin by the hand. Everyone was watching them as he led her down the stairs towards the professors, who were watching them confusedly from their place on the field. Erin was fighting back the hysteria, but sobs sounds still tore through her, though she had yet to shed any tears.

They were halfway down the stairs when Draco stopped short and Erin bumped into him. She tried to peer around him, but he abruptly turned around and cupped her head with the back of his hand, forcing her face down into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Music began to play, merry, happy, music, and it dawned on Erin that Draco was shaking now, too. Everyone around them was cheering and laughing, whooping with delight, but didn't they _know_?

A scream tore through the noise, and then everything was silent except for the sounds of a boy, sobbing, somewhere down below them.

Erin lifted her head.

Down on the grass area that extended before the maze began was Harry Potter, the Triwizard Tournament Cup clutched in his hand. Beneath him was Cedric Diggory; the Hogwarts champion, the Hufflepuff seventh-year, the friend to many- and now the first casualty of war.

Tears leaked from Erin's eyes as Dumbledore knelt down next to the boys. It was much too silent now, the music had stopped and the only sound was the hushed whisperings of a crowd stunned into silence. There was also the sound of soft crying, and then Amos Diggory was running down the stairs, screaming.

"_That's my son!_" He screamed, his voice breaking. "_That's my boy!_" And then he was sobbing, and the sound was so wrenching that Erin closed her eyes against it, wishing she could tune it all out and not have to hear that sound of such raw, heart-breaking grief.

"Miss Riddle, if you would please come with me," A voice said from behind Draco, and Erin felt a hand on her shoulder. That, she thought, was probably the most gentle tone she had ever heard Professor Snape use.

"Yes, sir," Erin said into Draco's shoulder. She pulled back and pecked Draco on the cheek, letting him squeeze her one more time before drawing away and letting Snape guide her back to the castle.

* * *

It was almost four in the morning, and all Erin wanted was to curl up in her bed. Well, really, she wanted to go curl up in Draco's bed with him, but she thought that, even with all of the chaos that had gone on that night, it would still be frowned upon for her to spend the night in the boy's dorm.

There were no words for how tired she felt, alone in Snape's office in the dungeons. She was emotionally drained and physically exhausted, and she feared she would have to sleep for several consecutive days to ever gain her strength back. But, tired as she was, she was desperately afraid to close her eyes. Now that her father was back, she had no idea how powerful his mind would be. She didn't think she could take it if he was able to invade her dreams through the potion. She forced herself awake as her head began to fall forward against her chest.

At the sound of the door opening, she drew her wand and spun her head around to see who had entered. She found herself looking into the warm blue eyes of Professor Dumbledore, and though intellectually she knew he meant her no harm, her chest still tightened in fear. He entered the room, and upon the sight of Snape coming in behind him, she relaxed significantly. She didn't understand why she trusted him so much, but she did, and it comforted her just the slightest bit that he was there.

It was silent while Dumbledore sat down behind the desk and Snape took the seat next to Erin. Dumbledore smiled sadly at her, and she stared blankly back at him. There was nothing to smile about tonight, sadly or not.

"Miss Riddle," Dumbledore said in the soft voice of his, "You have been through quite an ordeal tonight."

Erin snorted.

"However," Dumbledore continued, and Snape's hand tightened on the aim of his chair. "I have a proposition for you."

"Do not do this, sir," Snape said through gritted teeth, leaning forward in his seat. "Please, sir, don't drag her into this."

"I will not force Miss Riddle into anything she does not wish to partake in," Dumbledore assured him. He turned his eyes back to Erin, who had involuntarily clutched Snape's arm in an effort to calm herself. He gazed down at the girl's hand with wide eyes, not knowing what to do with her. He looked to Dumbledore, but he was no help.

And her hand was still shaking. And she looked _so _scared.

Snape put his hand over hers and squeezed it tightly, and the shaking ceased. Dumbledore smiled.

"Now," Dumbledore said softly, "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Well... what'd you think?

Just so you all know, I start school tomorrow, and updates may become more infrequent, depending on the work load they assign us, but I have several pages worth of sixth and seventh year already written, so that might make updates more frequent when fifth year's done- see, I say that, but with everything I have planned for 5th/6th/7th, what I already have written doesn't seem like all that much. Crap.

Anyway.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewing. You all have my love :)

Just a quick note- there was a question in a review about how Voldemort was accessing Erin's mind, and whether she was a Horcux like Harry, and I have to say...  
You'll just have to wait and see :) It does come up in the next year, I promise.

Well, wish me luck tomorrow. Oh, the classes I'll have to find...

-Rachel


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N** So, I have been slowly writing this all week in little chunks. Then I reread it this afternoon and it made almost no sense when put all together and I spent a long time editing.

What do you guys say to weekend updates?

* * *

**Chapter 36**

It had been hard enough to witness Voldemort's return.

(Every night the same dream, but this time it was of her own invention, just a regular old nightmare. At least that was better than seeing someone else's dreams.)

It had been hard enough to hear the whispers of her classmates.

("She saw the whole thing, didn't she?" "She's You-Know-Who's daughter, right?" "Can't believe we've been going to school with her all this time and never known." "Crazy bitch." "Never trusted her.")

It had been hard enough to have to stand the pitying, distrustful looks of her family.

(As much as they loved her, would accept her no matter who's daughter she was, it still stung that she hadn't trusted them enough to tell them.)

It had been hard enough to have to say goodbye to Draco at the end of the year.

(How was she supposed to survive a whole summer without him? He was her rock, her constant, her sanity in the midst of the insane. She couldn't do it without him.)

Now Dumbledore expected her to help him.

(She was just a child.)

* * *

There was nowhere in the house that Erin could escape the yelling, so she decided outside would be better for her mental health. She knew that her siblings were sitting on the stairs listening in as Percy had it out with their parents, but she had no interest in hearing his betrayal. It was beyond terrible, having to listen to her big brother, her protector, the person who had found and comforted her when she was so upset she had been sorted into Slytherin house, betray them like this. He thought they were all crazy, listening to that crackpot Dumbledore and his golden boy Harry Potter say that Voldemort was back.

If he thought them crazy, did he think her insane, too?

Erin sat on the edge of the fence, almost past the line that Molly had set for all of them that summer that they were not to cross for any reason. It was for their own safety, she assured them, setting boundaries and making new rules and even deciding to move them into Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer. That, moving in with Sirius Black, had been the last straw for Percy. He had started screaming, and Molly and Arthur had started screaming back, and Erin had retreated outside so that she didn't have to hear it anymore.

The kitchen door flew open, and even though Erin didn't turn around, she knew that it was Percy who was storming out of the house and down the dirt path to the gate near where Erin was sitting. He didn't seem to notice her watching him until he was out the gate and standing on the other side, past the property line of the Burrow, at which point he stopped and blinked rapidly, as if just having realized what he'd done. He clutched the suitcase in his hand tighter, looking from side to side.

"Erin?" Percy said in surprise when he saw her. His brow furrowed and he frowned, looking as if he were about to apologize. "I-"

"Oh, just leave it," Erin said without emotion, her face blank. "I've heard enough."

He gave her one last sad look, and with that, Percy was gone, and Erin was alone. A few minutes later, Erin felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Ron said quietly, "Mum wants you to come back inside. Says it's not safe out here."

"It's not safe anywhere, Ron," Erin told him matter-of-factly, not turning around. Ron slowly wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. She gratefully leaned back against his chest, content in knowing that at least one of the people she trusted most was, for now, there to hold her up.

* * *

It really wasn't her fault. She hadn't seen him in so long, and she hadn't dared write to him, just in case the owl was intercepted. She had been wanting, needing, to talk to him for weeks now. There was, quite literally, no one else who would understand what she was going through at the moment. And it wasn't like there was anyone else she could talk to about it, because no one but them and Dumbledore knew about it.

So why it surprised _anyone, _as Professor Snape walked into the dining room in Grimmauld Place, she ran up and flung her arms around him, was a not a complete mystery.

"Miss Riddle," Snape drawled smoothly, going rigid in her embrace, "If you would be so kind as to let go of me?"

"Yes, sir, of course, sir," Erin said sheepishly, drawing away from her teacher and blushing bright red. Everyone in the room was staring at her questioningly, but she ignored their looks and sat down in her seat across from Ron. She glanced up at him and snapped, "What?", to which he just shrugged and looked back at his dinner.

Snape adjusted his robes and continued through the kitchen, apparently unruffled.

"The train leaves tomorrow," Hermione said offhandedly, trying to turn the attention away from Erin. "Have you all got your things ready?"

"I never actually unpacked," Erin confessed, "The sooner I'm out of here, the better."

"What, you don't like my house?" Sirius asked from down the table, smirking playfully. "That's alright, neither do I."

"_I_ think it's nice here," Mrs. Weasley said, bustling in from the kitchen. "With all the cleaning up we've done, this place is as good as new."

"Right lot better than what Malfoy has brewing at his estate," Arthur interjected, spooning up potatoes from his plate. "Raids every weekend at that place, all the Dark artifacts he has hidden there." He looked pointedly at Erin. "I am just glad that _you_ got away from that while you could."

"We are still friends, Uncle Arthur," Erin said with just the slightest hint of exasperation. "And he's perfectly nice. We Slytherins, however misunderstood, are people, too, you know." Molly gave her a pointed look, and she sighed. "I wish you could understand, Draco is _not_ his father, just like-" She took a deep breath. "-just like I'm not mine."

There is was. Everyone was staring at her again. It was the first time she herself had given any real acknowledgement to Voldemort being her father.

"Well, I think that settles it, then," Sirius said with a forced smile. "We've got a little black sheep on our hands." He winked at Erin. "And we love her none the less."

Molly made a humph-ing sound of approval, and the situation seemed to be dropped after that. 'Thank you,' Erin mouthed at him down the table, and he sent a nod her way. She had never really imagined that Sirius, of all people, would stand up for her like that, and it made her like him just a bit more for it.

* * *

It was torture for Erin, having to see Draco there across the platform, and not be able to just run at him and throw her arms around him. Instead, she merely nodded politely in his direction. He nodded back, and Narcissa waved at her merrily. Erin repressed a wide smile, waving back. Molly turned around to see who she was waving at just in time for the Malfoys to be swallowed by the crowd, and for that, Erin was grateful.

"See you, Ron," Erin said the moment they stepped onto the train, patting his arm and flitting away to find Draco's compartment. Ron frowned but let her go. He hadn't seen her happy like that since school had gotten out- it wasn't like he was going to do anything to stop it.

There were more compartments than Erin remembered on the train, making it harder to find Draco than she would have liked. When she finally did find him, she stopped outside the compartment door with her hand on the handle, staring at him through the glass. He'd changed his hair again, just slightly, but enough that she noticed it (though no one else probably would). He seemed taller, even though he was sitting down and Erin couldn't really tell. He was still wearing one of those expensive suits his mother dressed him in, and it briefly crossed Erin's mind that they would have to make a trip to the clothes store in Hogsmead that sold muggle jeans. He desperately needed a pair.

Draco looked up from the book he'd been looking at and saw Erin staring at him through the compartment door with a goofy grin on her face. The smile he gave her in return was, he was sure, just as ridiculous. He stood and practically ran the two steps to the door, sliding it open and immediately drawing her into his arms.

"Missed you, love," He said, his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath stir the hairs that had escaped from her ponytail and were falling over her forehead.

"Missed you, too," She said, locking her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his, falling back into the compartment with him.

* * *

There was no good way to start off the year, Erin decided, so she might as well start it off with a bang.

"He's right, Professor," Erin said rather dully, and all eyes in the classroom widened and were drawn from Harry to her. "My father is alive and well."

"Detention for you, as well, Miss Riddle," Umbridge said sweetly, and the tone made Erin want to slap her. Draco, as if guessing what she was thinking, kicked her under the desk. "For supporting Mr. Potter's outlandish claim."

"Oh, I'm not supporting _him_," Erin said rather snottily, "I was supporting my father's rights as a human being to be acknowledged."

"Detention!" Umbridge barked again. Harry turned around and gave her a look, probably trying to understand why she had referred to Voldemort as a 'human being'. She glared at him and he rolled his eyes, but turned away none the less. Thought she was being funny, Erin guessed.

"No, I don't think I will," Erin said flippantly, "I've got lessons with Professor Snape, you see. Remedial potions." That was a complete lie.

"I will have a word with Professor Snape," Umbridge said, "And we will see to it that your schedule is rearranged."

"Yeah, we'll see how that works out," Erin snickered, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. She thought that Umbridge's wand might snap in her grip.

"Erin," Draco hissed in her ear, "Quit it."

Erin just shook her head lightly and stared up at the ceiling. It was a bit of a concern that Umbridge would go for her exposed throat, but she ignored her instincts to lower her head. It was what she was supposed to be doing, right? Defying authority and talking about her father and all of that.

"Miss Riddle," Umbridge whispered dangerously, her tiny eyes popping out of her head. "Report to the Headmaster's office. Immediately."

Erin snorted. "Don't see that happening, ma'am. I'll gladly get out of this classroom, though."

Erin grabbed her bag off the back of her chair, stood up, and strutted out of the room. She didn't look around to see the reaction to her departure, and to keep her legs from shaking, she didn't stop walking until she reached Professor Snape's office. He wasn't there, but she promptly let herself in and laid down on the newly acquired couch (Erin had requested it, seeing as she spent so much time there, and as comfy as the leather chairs were, they got hot after a while).

An hour later, when morning lessons were over and Snape was looking forward to a calm, peaceful lunch in his office. He even had a small smile on his face when he sat down at his desk and opened up the book he had been reading when-

"I don't like all of this good-guy-being-a-bad-guy stuff."

The voice from the couch startled Snape so much that he tossed his book up, and it crashed back down on his desk and tip over his bottle of ink. Erin frowned when Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You've spilled something, sir," Erin said helpfully, to which Snape responded by pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Is there something I can help you with, Miss Riddle?" Snape sighed, using a spell to mop up his desk. Erin threw her arm across her face dramatically.

"I mouthed off to Umbridge so she gave me detention," Erin confessed. "And then I told her that I couldn't go because I had remedial potions lessons with you. She said you'd work something out, so I said some things back and then walked out in the middle of class."

Snape sighed again. Merlin, help him.

"I will talk to Professor Umbridge," Snape said, and Erin could tell from his tone of voice that he didn't like the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, either. "And we will arrange something that works for all of us."

"When'd you get so compliant?" Erin asked, turning her head and raising her eyebrow at him.

"It would not do well to have people thinking you are suddenly getting preferential treatment because you are the Dark Lord's daughter," Snape snapped, and Erin smiled forlornly at him.

"Isn't that the point, though?" Erin said, "Isn't that what Dumbledore wants me to do? Use my status to get things, manipulate people, and then report back to him on what's going on?"

"Among other things," Snape said in a softer tone. "You have to learn to control yourself. Don't get yourself into trouble. Don't say things in favor of your father."

Erin snorted, "Yeah. That'll convince people I've switched to his side."

"Do it gradually," Snape advised, "You have to convince people that you are slowly changing your mind. No one will buy it if you all of the sudden go on muggle-hunting sprees-"

"I won't hunt muggles," Erin protested, "I draw the line at harming innocents like that."

"You will find," Snape said softly, fixing Erin with a look that chilled her, "That some things cannot be helped."

* * *

"That," Draco said the moment Erin entered the common room, hours after he'd last seen her in Defense Against the Dark Arts, "Was complete crap, Rin."

"That woman is evil," Erin tried to justify her actions, "Pure evil. She shouldn't be allowed to teach."

"Never mind that," Draco waved away her comments. "You can't keep drawing attention to yourself like that."

"_I _think that I don't get enough attention as is," Erin said, falling back into the couch and kicking off her shoes. "I'm the Dark Lord's daughter. That makes me like… what do they call the daughters of lords?"

"You'd be a Lady," Draco snorted, "And you're already my Princess. Why would you want to demote yourself like that?"

"Thought you supported You-Know-Who," Erin sighed happily as she cuddled close to Draco, making herself comfortable against his chest. He kissed the side of her head, and the gesture flooded Erin with warmth.

"Well, yeah," Draco said, but he sounded uncertain. "But I care about you a hell of a lot more than I care about him."

"How sweet you are," Erin tilted her head back and kissed Draco's neck, sliding her hand behind his neck. Her other hand traveled across his chest, where it encountered something cold and hard. She pulled her face away from his neck, examining the badge affixed to the front of his robes.

"What's this?" She asked, though she already knew. "You didn't tell me you're a prefect."

Draco shrugged. "With everything else you've got going, it didn't really seem important."

"Congratulations," Erin said with a smile, twisting her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Would you like to, ah- celebrate?"

In answer, Draco happily captured her mouth with his, all thoughts of You-Know-Who temporarily abandoned.

* * *

I just looked at the reviews for this story and-

Oh. My. Angel.

242.

You guys are freaking amazing :)

Thank you thank you thank you thank you!

I'm going to try really hard to get out one more chapter before Monday.

-Rachel


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N** Wheee, chapter thirty-seven :D

Warning: Intense kissing-session contained within. If you are offended by making out in random classrooms and teenagers discussing sex, skip section four.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

"Miss Riddle, am I correct in presuming that your relationship with Mr. Malfoy is still in tact?" Snape interrupted Erin in the middle of a thought one morning in early October. Erin started and blinked at him from her seat on the couch, thoroughly confused.

"Yes," Erin said truthfully. Snape didn't look up from his papers, but he continued this line of questioning.

"Am I also correct in thinking that the two of you are happy together? Content with each other?" He said, making Erin want to giggle at the oddity of her professor asking her these questions. "That you would much rather be with him on the first Hogsmead trip of the school year than with me, grading useless papers in my office?"

"Of course, sir," Erin rolled her eyes. "No disrespect meant."

"Then _why_ are you here?" Snape sighed, using the ink blotter Erin had given him last Christmas to clean up a paper.

"Because Hogsmead isn't until the fifth," Erin said, holding up one hand and wiggling five fingers at the professor. "Today is the…" She counted off fingers, her eyes suddenly widening. "The fifth!"

Leaving her things where they were spread across the couch, Erin said a hasty goodbye to Snape and bolted out of the room.

* * *

The road to Hogsmead was cold and wet, a light layer of snow already covering the ground. There were hardly any people around since it was already so late in the day, but as Erin hurried up to the village, she heard footsteps behind her, and a familiar voice calling her name.

"Erin! Wait up!" She turned and saw Neville a little ways behind her, hurrying to catch her. She felt a pang in her heart, looking at his bright eyes and happy smile. She didn't want to have to do this, but it was necessary. Start early, start fast, and do what Dumbledore had told her.

Merlin, this was going to kill her, wasn't it?

"Hey," Erin said flatly as Neville reached her, breathing heavily after running to meet her. He gave her a one-armed hug that she felt incredibly guilty about. She didn't deserve his affection. He didn't know what she was going to do.

"Listen, I meant to catch you earlier," Neville said brightly, "There's something I wanted to talk to you about. Hermione, she's putting together this group-"

"Wait," Erin said, holding up her hand. Neville stopped, looking at her expectantly. "I don't want to know. I joined S.P.E.W. against my will, I won't get up in another one of her weird fancies."

"No, no!" Neville protested with a wide grin, "This isn't anything like that. You know how Umbridge won't let us use spells in her class, won't let us learn how to defend ourselves? Well, Hermione's got this idea, that Harry could-"

"I don't want to know, Neville," Erin said, her voice shaking. "I really, really don't want to hear a word of it, alright?"

"Why?" Neville asked innocently, "I thought you'd be interested, that's all. I mean, you can use spells none of us even know yet. I thought, maybe, you could help Harry teach us-"

"I don't want to know anymore, Neville," Erin said, closing her eyes and trying very hard not to cry. "Look, I… I don't want anything to do with it." Her voice was a whisper. "More to the point, I don't want anything to do with you anymore, either."

"W-what?" Neville asked quietly, his face falling. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk to you anymore," Erin sniffled, opening her eyes and allowing her tears to spill over. "I don't want to see you anymore."

"I don't understand," Neville said in a very confused voice. "We're friends," His brow furrowed in concern. "Aren't we?"

"I-" Erin closed her mouth quickly, holding back a sob. It was awful to see Neville- sweet, kind, accepting Neville- so hurt, to know that she was the one hurting him. "No, Neville. I don't want to be friends with you anymore."

"But… I don't understand," Neville repeated, and it looked as if he were about to cry now, too. "Why are you being like this? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, L-Longbottom," Erin tripped over the words, taking a deep breath. Tears were pouring down her face, but she didn't wipe them away, mostly because she felt as if she couldn't move her arms. "I just- I can't stand the sight of you. I want you to stay away from me."

"Erin…" Neville said brokenly, reaching out to touch her arm. She flinched away and his hand dropped, his face crumpling. "I'm sorry." He said miserably, and her heart broke just a little. "Did I do something wrong? Whatever it is, I'll fix it, okay? I'll-"

"Oh, sweet, you didn't do anything," Oh, she shouldn't have said that. "I can't… we can't be friends anymore. That's it." Erin whispered, the water in her eyes blurring her vision. She was thankful for it, thankful that she couldn't see the pain she was inflicting.

"I don't understand." Neville said again, so softly that Erin almost didn't hear him.

"Please," Her voice broke, and she had to close her eyes so she didn't have to look at him anymore. "Please, just don't talk to me anymore, Neville."

Erin didn't see him walk away, but she heard his footsteps as he left, and the slowly fading quiet whimpers as he cried. She sat down where she was, and remained there until some time later, when Draco and Blaise found her and led her back to the castle.

* * *

"Hey!"

Erin looked up from her breakfast, and was greeted by the sight of a very angry looking Ron and a rather cross Harry and Hermione. She stared boredly at them for a few moments, and when none of them said it, she returned to her food. Ron thwacked the top of her head with a rolled up napkin, and she scowled up at him, rubbing her head.

"What the hell was that?" Erin snapped, snatching the napkin out of her brother's hand. He turned red, frowned at her.

"We wanted to ask you about what you said to Neville," Hermione said gently. Erin rolled her eyes for dramatic effect.

"That little pansy?" Erin said, making Harry raise his eyebrows in shock. "I told him not to talk to me anymore."

"_Why_?" Hermione asked, "You've been such a good friend to him, and he was so upset when he got to the Hog's Head the other day-"

"The Hog's Head?" Erin snorted, "You know you all could get in _huge_ trouble for being in a pub, right?"

"That's not the point," Ron snapped. "Why were you such a bitch to Neville?"

"Watch your tongue, Ronald Weasley," Erin hissed, flushing. "What would your mother say if she knew you were calling me names?"

"Just answer," Ron said through gritted teeth. Erin sighed, pushing her hair back from her face.

"I told Neville to stay away from me," Erin said slowly, "Because I'd really rather not associate with Gryffindor losers." At this, the anger left Ron's face, replaced by a blank look, as if he didn't really know what to make of his so-called sister's words. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Erin stood up, taking her bag and walking to meet Draco at the entrance to the hall. For good measure, she pushed him up against the door frame and shoved her tongue into his mouth. When she pulled away, he wore a goofy grin on his face, and Erin knew it would be the exact opposite of Ron's look of hatred directed at the Slytherin boy. Ron would be blaming Draco for Erin's sudden change in behavior, she knew, and maybe that was best for now.

He would find out soon enough.

* * *

"He's angry," Erin abruptly said one afternoon as she and Draco were walking down the corridor that led to the charms classroom. "I can feel it. Like he's in my head." Draco stopped in his tracks, the hand that was holding firmly onto Erin's jerking her back so that she came to a standstill as well. She frowned at him. "What? We're going to be late."

"Do you not realize what you just said?" Draco hissed, looking shiftily from side to side before dragging her into an empty classroom. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest as he pushed the door closed behind them and put a silencing charm over the room. When he turned back to her, he looked concerned, but she was still irritated, mostly because of her father's moods merging with her own. Draco walked over to where she was and lightly ran his thumb over her cheek. "I thought you were doing alright at keeping him out."

"I am," Erin said crossly. "But it's not always that easy. Whenever he feels something strong- mostly really sudden anger, or happiness- I get flashes of it."

"And that doesn't concern you?" Draco asked incredulously. Erin shrugged delicately.

"I figure that it's not really that bad," Erin said unconcernedly. "Now that he's back, it's not as big of a deal as it was."

"How can you not take this seriously?" Draco said, and Erin shrugged again in a way that made him angry. "Why are you just shrugging it off like this?"

"He's alive and well again, isn't he?" Erin let some of the irritation creep into her voice, and Draco could tell she was annoyed. "It can't get much worse than that."

Draco was suddenly, irrationally frustrated with her. How dare she be so unconcerned with the current situation? How dare she be irritated with him when he was only trying to help her? How dare she look so maddeningly beautiful standing there in her short skirt and her tight shirt and bright eyes-

"You drive me _mad_," Draco hissed, taking Erin roughly by the shoulders and pushing her up against the wall she was standing in front of. He put his hands on either side of her head, pinning her against the stone with his body. Erin was thoroughly shocked at his sudden change in demeanor, and she couldn't make herself say anything in response.

"There's this thing you do when you walk," He said from low in his throat, leaning close to her face. His dipped his head and kissed her neck, making blood rush to her face. "That makes me want to put my hands on your hips_ just_ so I can see how it feels."

"Why don't you?" Erin breathed heavily, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. There was no part of her that was not screaming for him as he pressed himself against her, nearly every part of them touching except their lips. It was driving her insane to be this close to him and not be kissing, but she knew that it was making him even crazier, so she was willing to let the moment linger.

Draco very slowly lowered his hands and placed them on her waist, to which she responded by wiggling her hips sensually beneath them. He took a sharp breath, wondering if she knew what it was doing to him. From the way she giggled, he guessed she did, and that was when he remembered just how firmly he was pressed against her, and he felt his face go red. He made to pull away but Erin tightened her arms around his neck, effectively keeping him there. She lightly brushed her lips across his, and he shivered, his hips bucking against hers. If possible, his face was even redder, but Erin was still cool and collected, smirking against his mouth. She lightly pecked his mouth, and then deepened the kiss, gliding her tongue along his lower lip and making him groan.

His legs were shaking when, several minutes of kissing later, Erin pulled her lips away from his and put her mouth close to his ear. "Unless you plan on this happening _right now_," She said in a low voice, "We need to go to class."

"Tempting," He said throatily, sliding his thumbs along her stomach. "You, I mean, not charms. Thought I'm sure you probably wouldn't care for your first time to be on the floor of an empty classroom."

"And who says it'd be my first time?" Erin said mockingly.

"What?" Draco pulled back, looking at her with wide eyes, his voice going up several octaves. Erin laughed and pulled him closer again, pressing her forehead against his.

"It was a joke," She explained, "Just messing with you."

"Oh," Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, then…" Erin cut into his thoughts by kissing him again. When she came up for air, he shrugged. "You know, we could just keep doing this."

Erin evidently agreed with him, as she replied by kissing him again and making his head _spin_.

* * *

When Erin woke up on the couch next to Draco in a cold sweat, she knew something was wrong. She could just _feel _it, that there was something she was missing, something she ought to remember but didn't. Something was so terribly _off_, and it was-

The dream that had seemed too real to be a dream suddenly came back to her and she put her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream.

"Wha…?" Draco said sleepily, blinking awake and finding Erin hunched over and clutching her stomach. He leaned forward and put his hand on her back. "What's the matter?"

"Uncle Arthur," Erin gasped, "He was in a hallway, and the snake, the blood,-" She was cut off when a hysterical sob rose in her throat.

"You need to tell Snape," Draco said resolutely, taking her arm and pulling her to her feet. Her legs were shaking so badly she wasn't sure she could walk without Draco's arm around her waist holding her up. As they neared the portrait hole it swung open, revealing just the person they were hoping to see.

"Miss Riddle," Snape said softly, "I believe it would be best if you came with me."

* * *

Well, there that is. Make if it what you will.

Sorry if it's kind of confusing, drop me a line if you have questions. The next chapter is pretty much written, so I'll have it up tomorrow evening at the latest.

Thanks for all of your amazing reviews. You are the reason I write. 3

xRachel


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N** Here is Chapter 38! Hope you all don't hate me too much for it :D

* * *

**Chapter 38**

It was going to be awful. After Percy leaving them, after what happened to Arthur, it was going to be just _terrible_. It was for the best though, and Erin knew it. This was what Dumbledore wanted. It was necessary.

Still, sitting on her bed in her room at Grimmauld Place with her head in her hands, Erin thought about what she had to do, and fought back tears. It wouldn't be easy. But in the end, it would be worth it.

Erin wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood.

* * *

Harry was uncharacteristically reading a book at the kitchen table in Grimmauld Place when Erin uncharacteristically came up and sat down next to him.

"Hi," She said seriously, dropping her voice to an urgent whisper, "I need you to know that whatever I say in the next few moments is subject to be disregarded, and you must not judge me through any of it. It is vital that you, only you, understand this, alright?"

"Ok," He said slowly, puzzled. Erin nodded once and rose from her seat, and Harry watched her curiously as she walked to the sink and stood cautiously next to Molly.

"So, Aunt Molly," Erin said nervously, "Draco invited me to his house for Christmas, and I- I thought I might go."

Molly dropped the dish she had been washing into the sink. Water splashed up at her, soaking her front.

"I don't think so, dear," Molly said, trying very hard to be gentle, but having the words come out shaky and barely controlled. Erin frowned.

"Why not?" She asked indignantly, already knowing the answer full well, but keeping up for the sake of her charade.

"Because Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater," The older witch tried to explain calmly, "He-"

"So what if he's a Death Eater?" Erin could hear the sane, rational part of her mind, telling her to stop arguing, to stay in the comfortable home with her family. Even as it hurt her to watch Molly stare at her so sadly, she continued. "They're not that bad. And besides, Draco's my best friend."

"Now you listen here," Molly said, her voice dangerously low, "You will _not_ be going to the Malfoy house for Christmas. You will _not_ be associating with the Malfoys, period. I want you to go up to your room and-"

"You know what? I don't have to take this," Erin said rather loudly, causing the nearby table's occupants to look at her. It was a rather bold statement, and a rather hasty reaction, but it was the best she could come up with. The quicker this was done with, the better. She turned her back on Molly and headed for the stairs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Molly called after her, throwing her dish rag in the sink and following Erin. "Erin Olivine Riddle! You come down here at once, young lady! I am not through with you!"

"Don't!" Erin yelled suddenly, whirling around to face a shell-shocked Molly. "Don't call me 'young lady' like I'm yours! And _don't_ use my full name!" She slammed the door to her room behind her, lifting her trunk onto the bed and flinging trinkets, books, and clothes into it left and right.

"Stop packing at once!" Molly commanded her from the in the now open doorway. Erin was shaking her head, laughing coldly.

"You can't honestly believe that you can still order me around like that!" Erin shouted, slamming her trunk shut and pushing past Molly with it.

"I don't want you in that house!" Molly barked, her face as red as her hair.

"I don't bloody care, Molly!" Erin screamed as she ran down the stairs, her trunk in tow.

"You will _not_ use that language with me, young lady! And you won't just call me by my first name either!" Molly yelled back, hot on Erin's heels. "Furthermore, you will not be leaving this house! I refuse to let you spend Christmas with any family like the Malfoys!"

"You don't understand!" Erin's tone of voice was getting steadily louder, if it was at all possible, "I have friends who are in my own house, I have opinions that clash with yours, I have the _right_ to be close to the people who knew my father-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence, making a frustrated noise and gritting her teeth. She wanted so badly to turn around and fling herself into Molly's arms, sobbing apologies, but she knew she couldn't; she was in much too deep to changer her mind now.

They were in the kitchen by now, and a crowd of people had gathered in the kitchen after hearing their undeniably loud argument. Ginny looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Harry had his arm around her in a comforting gesture. Ron, as well as the twins, just looked shocked, as if they could not believe that their sister would actually dare raise her voice to the Weasley matriarch. Remus was watching concernedly, and was just about to intervene when Sirius kicked him under the table. Sirius shook his head, warning his friend not to get involved.

"Erin, I know what's best for you because I'm-" Molly stopped short as she realized how she was about to finish that sentence.

"Don't you dare!" Erin snarled, causing Molly to take a step back. "Don't you_ dare_ say '_Because I'm your mother'_! You are most definitely not my mother, and you will never _be_ my mother, so don't go kidding yourself!"

With that, Erin dragged her suitcase down the hall and ripped the front door open. The tears in her eyes were not faked, but they were of sadness, not the anger she was portraying. She stuck out her wand at the curb, and the Knight Bus appeared down the street. Molly was standing in the doorway when Erin looked back, and she sneered at her, then turned back and dug in her pocket for her money. She thrust the change at Stan Shunpike, who caught it somewhat awkwardly. He tipped his hat to Molly, who was still standing and watching, dazed.

"Mum?" Ron said gently, resting a hand on his mother's shoulder. Instead of bursting out crying as they all expected her to, Molly ignored her youngest son, marching back into the kitchen and turning on the water. She didn't acknowledge the whispers that came from behind her, or the salty, wet tears that were running down her face.

* * *

The first thing Erin did was go back to the Burrow to collect her things.

There wasn't much that she hadn't taken with her to school- just a few shirts, an old jumper of Draco's that he'd lent her in third year and she'd never given back, some little trinkets that were sitting on the windowsill. There were other things, of course, that she probably hadn't touched in years; the little toys that her brothers would pick up for her on trips to Diagon Alley when she was small, the ribbons Molly had used to tie her hair back for special occasions, a box of notes she and Draco had passed back in second year.

There was a bag Charlie had sent her from Romania, a good sized rucksack made of green dragon hide, that she had convinced Arthur to put an undetectable extension charm on. It was sitting at the foot of her bed, just where she'd left it, and it was the first thing she grabbed when she walked into her room. She sighed sadly and wondered where she should start packing from.

After several minutes of slow deliberation, Erin stalked over to her dresser and began transferring clothes into the bag. She finished with that and moved to the closet. As she crossed the room, she stopped suddenly and listened carefully. Everyone who was in the country at the moment was at Grimmauld Place, weren't they? Then why did it sound like the door was opening down in the kitchen? Why were there footsteps on the stairs…?

Erin spun around and pointed her wand at the doorway just in time to see Percy pass by on the landing. At the sight of her, he stopped and blinked, just as surprised as she was to find someone else in the house.

"Percy? What are you doing here?" Erin asked indelicately, lowering her wand and making a frustrated gesture with her hands. When he didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, continuing in her packing.

"I came to get the rest of my things," Percy explained slowly. "I left so abruptly, I forgot some things- what are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you," Erin said gruffly, moving to sweep the things off the windowsill into a small beaded bag that she had plucked off a peg on the wall. "Packing my things. Leaving on short notice. Getting the hell out before the bad stuff starts happening."

"What happened?" Percy asked, frowning in concern. "Why are you going? _Where_ are you going?"

"Nowhere special," Erin said vaguely, and it occurred to her that she didn't know where she was going to go. What she had told Molly about Draco inviting her over for Christmas hadn't been a lie, but it was still several days away, and she didn't know if Narcissa would appreciate an unexpected guest. (As for Lucius, she didn't particularly care how he felt.) "Listen, just do what you have to and go crawl back into your Ministry hidey-hole where nothing bad ever happens."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked stiffly, and Erin just snorted at his apparent lack of the ability to grasp a concept.

"I mean that, personally, Perce, I think you're better off on your own. It really is best that you abandoned us," Erin said, tossing a few more items in the rucksack. Percy stared at her, not believing that those words were coming out of his baby sister's mouth.

"W-what?" Percy stuttered, watching Erin as she walked about the room, picking up objects seemingly at random and still not looking at him as she threw them into the rucksack. Still confused, he asked again, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Erin said, a bit impatiently, coming out from under the bed and pocketing something rather old and dusty looking, "That even though you hurt us all spectacularly, it's much better this way."

Erin straightened up, pulling the tie on the rucksack shut and slinging it over one shoulder. She finally met Percy's baffled eyes, walking over to him and reaching up her hand to gently pet his face in a maternal way. His eyes clouded slightly, knowing that she really thought that they were better off without him- he had always secretly thought it himself, but never really believed it until now.

"This way, you're _safe_," Erin whispered. She stood on her toes and swiftly kissed his cheek, and then she was gone, leaving Percy in the remnants of what was her room.

* * *

Erin was at a loss. She had taken the Knight Bus from the Burrow to Diagon Alley, where she was currently sitting in a back corner booth in the Leaky Cauldron, hoping not to be noticed by anyone. She had already seen several friends of Molly and Arthur who she knew would insist on taking her home, but she had carefully hidden herself away, the hood of her cloak up and obscuring her face. A mug of butterbeer was warming her fingers, but the rest of her was still quite cold, as the fire was all the way across the large room. She didn't dare move any closer for the fear of being seen.

She supposed she could always just stay here for the rest of the holidays. For the rest of her life, if she had to. She could changer her hair and eyes and get a job in Flourish and Blotts so she could pay the rent, and then when she had enough money saved up, she could move to rural Canada and never have to deal with any of this madness ever again.

Erin sighed. Or she could do the smart thing, and call upon the only person she trusted at the moment to help her make a decision.

"Speak of the devil," Erin whispered to herself as the door to the Cauldron swung open and admitted, along with a gust of cold wind and some stray snow, just who she had been thinking of. He drew the hood of his cloak back and inconspicuously scanned the dining area. When his eyes passed over her, she drew her hood back slightly just long enough to wink at him. She could swear she heard his exasperated sigh from across the room.

When he approached her table, Erin looked up at him with an evasive smile. "Fancy meeting you here, sir. What brings you to London this time of the night?"

"Must you be so dramatic?" Snape said irritably, seating himself across from his student and folding his hands on the table. "Not only have you got Molly Weasley in a panic, but when word of your abrupt appearance in Ottery St. Catchpole, _alone,_ reached the ears of Narcissa Malfoy, she threw a complete fit." His voice got lower as he continued, until Erin was straining to hear him. "Had I not volunteered to look for you, the both of them would have sent out a fleet of ships to locate you."

"Why _did_ you volunteer to look for me?" Erin asked, totally off the point. Snape resisted the urge to smack his own forehead. "Could it be that you were _worried_, Professor?"

"Dumbledore has instructed me to look after you," Snape hissed furiously, "I can't do that if you disappear."

"Well, since you're apparently in charge of me, can I stay with you for the rest of the holiday?" Erin said, completely serious. "I've nowhere to go now that I've pissed off Molly, and I can't get back to school until the train leaves."

"That would be inappropriate," Snape said, and Erin was just a tad bit disappointed. "However, there _is_ somewhere that you will be able to go- Malfoy Manor."

"Really?" Erin said, sarcastically adding, "Staying with a teacher is inappropriate, but moving in with my boyfriend is alright?"

"You will tell the Malfoys that you had a spat with your aunt about the Dark Lord and they threw you out of the house," Snape instructed, and Erin could tell that he had already thought this through. "You will say that there was no one else you trusted, so you turned to them. Lucius will be pleased because you are the Dark Lord's daughter and he will have a reason to be in _his_ good graces again. Narcissa already favors you, and she will not only be pleased that you trusted her, but her protective instincts will prevent her from turning you away."

"I want to go home," Erin sighed, "I know I can't, but I want to."

"It has been said before that you cannot always get what you want," Snape reminded her.

"How about what I'd _like_? Because I don't _like _doing this," Erin said, "I don't _like _having to tell my friends to bugger off, I don't _like_ ditching my family, I don't _like_ not knowing what's going to happen-" She huffed impatiently. "Everything in my life has always been predictable, and safe, and not scary at all, and then I started Hogwarts and all of the sudden everything was dangerous and complicated, and I worry all the time, about everything."

"That, Miss Riddle," Snape said without sympathy, "Is called growing up."

"No, it's called 'Dumbledore is an old bat and I'm obviously insane as well for listening to him'," Erin argued, making a face.

"You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to be a double agent," Snape said, so quietly that Erin was almost not sure he said anything at all. "You knew that it would mean turning your back on your family, and your friends."

"I didn't know it would be this hard," Erin whispered, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest. Snape sighed again, sadly this time.

"It is _always_ hard," He told her, "And it only gets worse."

"That's it?" Erin laughed humorlessly. "No inspiring words of comfort? Just 'it gets worse'?"

"I am afraid that is all I have to offer you," Snape said, "Now if we might discuss how you will be getting to Malfoy Manor…"

* * *

"This place is _huge_," Erin stated the obvious as she tilted her head back to look up at the spires of the Manor. Snape guided her down the gated path to the front door, his hands on her shoulders protectively. If those peacocks got after her, they wouldn't relent.

"Look miserable," Snape hissed as they approached the door. Erin didn't think that would be too hard. She reached up and used the enormous silver door knocker to announce herself. There was a bit of shuffling inside, and when the door swung open, it revealed a worried looking Narcissa Malfoy. Erin was impressed that she was still so put together at nearly two in the morning; she appeared to not even have so much as a hair out of place. Upon seeing Erin, Narcissa clapped her hand over her mouth; apparently she did _not_ look well.

"Look who I found wandering about Diagon Alley all by herself," Snape said stiffly, straightening his arms and effectively pushing Erin forward. She stumbled over the threshold, attempting to right herself but instead finding herself in a bone-crushing embrace.

"You poor thing!" Narcissa cooed loudly, holding Erin's face against her shoulder in a way that cut off her oxygen. "I was so worried for you when I heard what happened! Oh, that awful woman, throwing you out like that!"

"I'm so sorry to have worried you, Mrs. Malfoy," Erin mumbled against Narcissa's shoulder. "And I'm terribly sorry to show up on such short notice. I- I asked Professor Snape to bring me here. There was no one else I trusted, no one else I could turn to-" Erin didn't have to fake her voice breaking at the end of her speech.

Narcissa pet her hair affectionately. "Darling, you don't need to worry over anything. You'll stay with us as long as you like. You're safe here, everything is all right now."

Strange as it was, Erin believed her. "Thank you so much, Mrs. Malfoy. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"How touching," Snape said dryly, "But I am afraid I must be on my way." He nodded to Naricssa. "Always good to see you, Narcissa. Give Lucius my best."

"Thank you, Severus," Narcissa said, finally releasing Erin to shut the door behind Snape. She turned back to Erin, putting her hands on her shoulders and squeezing them reassuringly. "Let's choose a room for you upstairs, shall we?"

"Hey, Mum," Came a voice from above them, and Erin twisted around and looked up the stairs. Draco was walking down them, his eyes on the steps, dressed in green flannel pajamas and his wand clutched tightly in his hand. "Who was that?"

"Hey, stranger," Erin said quietly, smiling up at him as he stopped mid-step to look down at her. Apparently tired enough that her presence was not a complete shock to him, he grinned stupidly and made his way down the rest of the stairs, slipping his wand into his pocket. When he got to where she was standing, he immediately drew her into his arms, holding her so tightly that she blushed. When he released her, he kept one arm around her waist, his hand slipped into the pocket of her jeans.

"What're you doing here?" Draco asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. The knocker had obviously woken him up, and Erin giggled at how rumpled his hair was. She lightly pecked his cheek, keeping in mind that his mother was still just a few feet away, though a quick glance in her direction made Erin see that she was smiling widely.

"I'm staying for Christmas," Erin told him in a soft voice. Draco appeared to still be half asleep, leaning heavily on her. "Don't you remember inviting me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Draco mumbled, "Course. Why're you hear so early, though?"

"Why don't you go to bed, and we'll talk about it in the morning, alright?" Erin offered, to which Draco mumbled an affirmative and sloppily kissed her temple.

"Come with me?" He said in a voice that was probably not as quiet as he thought he did. Narcissa laughed from behind Erin, who was sure her ears were aflame with embarrassment. "Erm, maybe not. Walk me there?"

"I think that'd be okay," Erin said, looking to Narcissa for confirmation. She nodded quickly, and Draco led the way upstairs and down many hallways. Portraits snoozed in their frames that lined the walls; there were too many vases and statues and other expensive-looking things on polished wooden end tables for Erin to count. Eventually they came to a door that looked exactly like every other door that they had passed, except for the silver plaque in the middle of it proclaiming it 'Draco's Room'.

Draco turned to face Erin and put his hands on her waist, leaning his forehead against hers. He must not have been aware, Erin guessed, that his mother had followed them and was standing not too far away again. He smirked suggestively at Erin. "Tuck me in?"

"You're a big boy," Erin said nervously, glancing at Narcissa, who looked as if she was suppressing laughter. "Can't you do it yourself?"

"Always better with two," Draco said with a yawn, sliding his thumb under the hem of her shirt and rubbing his thumb against her skin. She shivered. "But if you really don't want to…"

"I'm just going to say goodnight, love," Erin quickly pecked Draco on the mouth before reaching out and twisting the doorknob and ushering him inside. He was still grinning like an idiot as she pulled the door shut behind him. Erin turned to Narcissa, who had her hand over her mouth and her shoulders shaking with laughter. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Malfoy."

"That was the most relaxed I have seen my son since he arrived home," Narcissa confessed, also smiling giddily. "Never apologize for making him happy." Erin couldn't think of anything to say to that. Narcissa put a hand on her shoulder. "And please, call me Narcissa."

Erin opened her mouth to thank Narcissa again, but thought better of saying anything as footsteps approached from behind her. She turned her head in time to see Lucius Malfoy strutting down the hall, also still in his day clothes and looking completely put together. He smirked when he saw her.

"I see that you've found the little lost duckling, Narcissa," Lucius drawled pleasantly, "Welcome, Miss Riddle, to our humble home."

"Thank you very much for having me, Mr. Malfoy," Erin said cordially, "It is an honor to be in such a lovely home." For good measure, she added, "It is much nicer than I am used to."

"I'm sure!" Narcissa said sympathetically. Erin fought away her anger; _she_ was the one who had brought it up, and Narcissa was just not used to anything but the best. (Although, in Erin's opinion, the Burrow _was_ the best.) "Now, it's late enough, we really ought to be getting you to bed."

"Actually," Lucius glanced at his wife. She wouldn't be pleased at all with him, but what he was doing was necessary. "There is something I should like you to attend to. Or, rather, some_one_."

Though Erin couldn't see it, Narcissa paled behind her. She willed herself not to allow her fear to show. This was the moment she had been dreading for months now, and she reacted exactly as she had rehearsed: with the widening of her eyes, the sharp intake of breath, and the words spoken on a quiet exhale.

"Take me to him."

Lucius smiled wickedly as Erin reached out and clasped his arm. The room began spinning (or was it them that was spinning? Erin had never really grasped the concept of what happened during apparation.), and she closed her eyes as her head spun with it. When her feet touched the floor again and the dizziness had subsided, Erin opened her eyes, and stifled a gasp.

There he was before her, looking exactly as he had when she was eleven, and she had seen him in her dreams. Tall, imposing, and red-eyed, his nose flat and his lips thin, he stood with the air of someone who had seen everything and done even more, unimpressed and vaguely bored. His face was expressionless; he gave no indication whether Erin's presence pleased or displeased him. Hell, she thought he might just kill her there on the spot. And so, in that moment of utter terror, she did the only thing she could think of.

Erin dropped to her knees in a deep bow and breathed, "_My lord."_

There was a beat of silence before Lord Voldemort's laugh echoed throughout the room. Erin didn't dare look up, but she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her to her feet. Her eyes were still on the ground when he said, in a soft, almost comforting voice what she had never imagined him saying:

"Rise, my girl. We are equals, you and I."

Erin looked up and met her father's eyes for the first time. She was struck by how frozen they were- not just empty, but cold, like blood stilled in a pool on the floor. With his hands on her it was even harder to keep him from her mind, but she fought him, using all of her strength to keep him out. He knew what she was doing, and it was written all over his face that he didn't like it.

"It is an honor, my lord, to serve you," Erin said, doing her best to replace fear with awe and hatred with respect. Voldemort smiled, and she suppressed a shiver.

"You shall not serve," He said softly, and Erin braced herself. So he was going to kill her, then. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away. There was suddenly a finger under her chin, tilted her head up, and she dared to open her eyes just slightly. Voldemort was smiling down at her, a possessive smile, but one almost laced with affection, if he could feel that. "You will rule, at my side."

"My lord," Erin whispered, her eyes filling with tears of relief. "Thank you."

"My girl," Voldemort said, putting his hands on her shoulders and holding her firmly in place. "Please. Call me _father."_

* * *

**A/N** There were a couple questions in the reviews, and I hope this chapter cleared them up. I know a lot of people really didn't want Erin to join Voldemort, but just trust me. I know how this one's going down to the last 'T' :)

Sorry there was so little Draco in this chapter! I realized today that he wasn't in there at all, so I added that scene with him.

The second section was what I have had written for about, oh, two years now? Yeah, I modified it just slightly so that it fit with the direction I had taken the story.

I'm gonna plug the DLS tumblr here, like Daniel Tosh plugs his Tosh Tour On Ice at the end of the episode lately: visit dirtylittlesecretfic . tumblr . com for extras! I've also made a tumblr for the many fanmixes I've got stashed on my computer: mixes galore . tumblr . com , minus the spaces. Only one up right now, but I have 7 Lucissa mixes ready to go. Links will be on my profile page :)

Reviews are always appreciated, and I'd LOVE to hear what you guys think of what's been happening :)

xRachel


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N** Whooot! Chapter 39! Look for DLS news at the bottom!

Warning: Section 4 contains a bit of intense making-out. In the vein of Cassie Clare, I refer to it as the Dirty Sexy Broom Cupboard Scene, or DSBCS, even though it is nowhere near as intense as her writings.

Read on, lovelies :)

* * *

**Chapter 39**

It was the day that they were set to go back to school, and Erin realized that, though she had officially moved in with the Malfoys two weeks ago, she had barely seen Draco at all. She hadn't been avoiding him, on the contrary, she had been _trying_ to run into him as often as possible. There wasn't much time to spend with him, though. Her father had seen to that.

Every morning, Erin had been woken up at seven by the house elf that Lucius employed, holding what looked almost like a ball gown, but what she knew to be elegant witches' robes. Apparently, Narcissa didn't approve of the holey jeans that Erin favored, and saw the need to fix up her wardrobe. There had been a different set of bright colored robes for each day, and Erin vaguely wondered where they were all coming from, but she pushed the thought from her mind. She'd really rather not know.

Christmas had come and passed without incident, though that night Erin had curled up in her new 1200 thread count sheets and cried herself to sleep because she had never spent a Christmas without the Weasleys. Besides that, she had never known Boxing Day to pass without being curled up somewhere in a hand-knitted sweater and a good book.

This Boxing Day, she had found herself being taught how to properly use the Cruciatus curse on a muggle.

Voldemort had taken it upon himself to teach his heir the tricks of the trade, the "tricks" being dark magic, and the "trade" being taking over the world. It had made Erin's stomach churn to have to watch him perform the Unforgivables on the muggles he caught- as if it was a sport, as if he was hunting them. Then again, she supposed he was. What was worse, though, was when he had asked her if she would like to try.

"I'm not sure how well I would do, Father," Erin had told him vaguely, her poker face, as always, in place, "Perhaps I ought to watch you a while longer? Study the technique?"

"You are ready, my girl," He had told her, using his wand to slide the already battered and beaten man across the stone floor of the basement. The man left a trail of blood in his wake. Erin stood with her back straight and her hands just barely shaking as all the color left her face and her father pushed her hair back behind her ear. "You know the spell."

She'd kept her eyes open and her face blank as the spell left her wand, and she hadn't slept right since.

"Erin?" Narcissa knocked on the door to her room softly as she poked her head inside. Her face was drawn and it looked as if _she_ hadn't slept soundly in a few days, either. "Your father would like tea with you before you leave."

"Alright," Erin gave her a pinched smile. Narcissa frowned and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"Your hair is an absolute mess, child," She told Erin, whose hand went up to pat her head self-consciously. Narcissa snapped her fingers and pointed to the vanity that sat across from the bed. "Sit. I can fix it in a jiff."

Erin did as she was told, taking a seat on the padded stool and facing the mirror. Narcissa took the silver handled brush from the top of the vanity and ran it through a section of Erin's hair, careful about tangles and knots. Erin winced. She hadn't realized how nappy her hair had become.

"Might I ask you something, dear?" Narcissa said, glancing up at Erin in the mirror. Erin nodded as best she could. "I know that this is absolutely _not_ my business, but… is everything alright between you and my son?"

"What?" Erin asked in disbelief. She had very much not seen that one coming.

"I've noticed that you haven't spent much time together since you arrived," Narcissa bit her lip, preparing to style Erin's hair in a way she thought appropriate for the day. Erin was paying her hair no mind. "He's been a bit lonely, I think. In any case, I was just wondering…"

"Everything's fine," Erin assured her, thought the look on Narcissa's face said that she didn't entirely believe the girl. "Honestly, we're great. It's just- it's been a lot to take in lately, with my father around now; my personal life has been put a little bit on hold."

"On hold," Narcissa repeated slowly. She gave a feminine little gasp, her eyes widening just slightly. "You don't mean you're going to break it off with him, do you?"

"No!" Erin said, a bit loudly. Hadn't she just said that everything was fine? "No, I just mean that there hasn't been a lot of time to spend with him."

"Oh," Narcissa visibly relaxed, and Erin wondered if this was what it was like to have a girlfriend; brushing hair and picking out clothing and talking about boys. The only girls who she'd ever really been friends with were Ginny and Hermione, the former being her sister, and the latter being a know-it-all she barely tolerated. "I'm sorry. Lucius is always saying that I poke my nose where it doesn't belong."

"Not at all," Erin said, "It's perfectly reasonable for you to wonder. You're his mother, and you've got his best interest at heart. You're just making sure he's in good hands."

"Why, thank you," Narcissa said, smiling. She had somehow gotten a hold of several pins and was painstakingly sticking them into Erin's hair in an effort to make it do what she wanted it to. It did n't appear to be going too well. "How are things with the Dark Lord? He can be quite intimidating."

"He can," Erin admitted. Narcissa seemed to have given up on the pins and was re-brushing Erin's hair so that it fell in waves over her shoulders. "But my place is at my father's right hand."

"And where does that leave Draco?" Narcissa mused out loud, opening one of the hidden vanity drawers and pulling out a metal hair clip that ended in a bejeweled green flower. She used the clip to pull back the lock of hair that kept falling into Erin's face. It was a simple move, but one that changed her dramatically.

"Draco," Erin said, "Will be at my right hand, where he belongs."

Narcissa smiled and squeezed her shoulders.

* * *

"Well, that was a productive holiday," Erin announced to Professor Snape as she barged into his office not half an hour after the train arrived back at Hogwarts. Snape barely glanced up from his papers. Erin wondered how he already had papers to glance up from.

She threw herself down on the couch and elaborated, though he hadn't asked her to. "I learned twelve unique ways to castrate a man. Though there was this one way my father showed me to remove someone's tonsils that I think would work the same on-"

"Miss Riddle," Snape interrupted, putting away his quill and ink. "Was there something specific you wished to share with me?"

"No," Erin said, stretching out her legs, "Just wanted to pop in and say 'hi'. Also, I wanted to let you know that Ginny tried to punch me on the way in to school. It was actually kind of funny."

"I take it things are not well with your adopted siblings?" Snape asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Not my siblings anymore, are they?" Erin asked rhetorically. She kicked off the heels Narcissa had put her in, and they landed several feel away. "I kind of got disowned when I told Molly off. None of em but Ginny would even look at me, and that was because she was trying to bite my head off."

"How tragic," Snape wasn't trying to be sarcastic, but it still came off that way. "Have you found out any of what your father is planning to do?"

"Death, destruction, general mayhem and merriment," Erin rattled off, counting each thing on her fingers. "Nothing out of the ordinary. You?"

"If I do," Snape said slowly, "I will let you know."

"Sure you will," Erin snorted. She got to her feet and fetched her shoes from where they had landed. "I'd best be on my way. I promised Draco I'd actually eat with him tonight, as I haven't been doing a lot of that lately."

"Your father has taken an interest in you," Snape observed as Erin headed for the door. She snorted in a way that very much did not match her fancy Narcissa-approved outfit.

"I'd say he cares, but it's more like he's possessive," She wrenched open the door. "He doesn't know how to care."

* * *

When the owls came swooping into the hall, Erin recognized Chester immediately. He was a bit hard to miss, as he was carrying two large red boxes, and a copy of the day's Prophet. Erin would never know how he could carry that much at once and not just fall out of the sky. He landed, and stuck out his leg for Draco while Erin happily stroked his wing. As the bird flew away, Erin snatched up the Prophet that Draco had tossed aside in favor of the sweets, her pulse speeding up at the headline.

Her face must have given away some kind of reaction, dread or pleasure she didn't know, because Draco asked through a mouthful of food, "What's happened?"

Erin put on what she hoped was a smug smile. "Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban."

Draco glanced at the paper, unconcerned. "They're blaming Sirius Black, then?"

"That's absurd. Black's an idiot. He got himself out on dumb luck. There's no way he'd be able to orchestrate a mass breakout." Erin said, loudly enough for a few of the surrounding students, including the Gryffindors at the next table, to lift their heads in her direction. "I wish they'd give proper credit where it's due."

"What do you mean, '_proper credit_'?" Theodore Nott asked, surprising Erin. She hadn't heard him speak since the Yule Ball the year before, when he'd told her he only spoke if it was something important.

Erin gave a delicate shrug, smirking deviously. "Let's just say… my father will hear about this."

A few people chuckled, including Draco, who draped his arm around her neck and pulled her close to him. She leaned back against his chest, still wearing a satisfied smile. Theo looked at them wearily, the Slytherin power-couple who were without a doubt in a position of power. After a moment, he looked back at his plate, apparently satisfied with her answer.

While the conversation carried on around her, Erin fell silent, a bored expression falling onto her face. She played idly with Draco's fingers. Death Eaters, escaped from Azkaban. This would only mean bad things for the Order, though she supposed that that meant good things for her. The Dark Lord would be pleased.

Erin glanced up to see Harry Potter staring at her from the next table over. Unable to help herself, she locked eyes with him and grinned, giving him a single, worrying wink.

* * *

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it? You got made a prefect so that you could keep people from snogging after curfew, and then you go and invite me into a closet when you're supposed to be patrolling."

Draco gave Erin the best glare that he could in the dark broom cupboard. She couldn't see his face, as it was almost pitch black, but he stopped moving against her and removed his hands from her hair, stepping away from her as much as he could in the small space. She rubbed at the spot on her neck that he'd just been sucking on, thinking that it would most definitely leave a mark.

"Must you?" Draco sighed, deliberately attempting to slow down his breathing. Erin groped in the dark for him, finally finding the front of his shirt and pulling him back against her, pressing her into the shelves. He braced himself against the wall with his hands on either side of her head. She lightly draped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers.

"I must," Erin breathed, and angled her hips towards his. He took this as an invitation, sliding his hands slowly down her sides until he could hook his thumbs into the waistband of her skirt. She twisted her fingers in his hair and forced his mouth on hers, kissing him hungrily. When she turned her face to the side to catch her breath, she told him, "Arthur's birthday is tomorrow."

"And?" Draco traced his tongue along the hickey he'd just given her, and she shivered, sliding her hands down his chest and up under his shirt. She traced his stomach, toned and firm from many afternoons of Quidditch practice, trailing her fingers lightly across his skin.

"And nothing," She said, her face flushing a bright red, not that he could see it in the dark. "Tell me something. Anything."

"Anything?" Draco murmured against her neck, grinding his hips against hers. "_More than enough I am vexed thee still; To thy sweet will making additions thus; Wilt thou, whose will is large and spacious; Not once vouchsafe to hide my will in thine…_"

"Mmmm, sounds like Shakespeare." Draco removed one of his thumbs from Erin's skirt and slid it down her leg, lifting it up and holding it around his hip, where she kept it as he trailed his hand back _up_ her skirt to squeeze her bum. "You know, Blaise told me once that the both of you only knew the dirty Shakespeare quotes."

"Let's not talk about Blaise," Draco said, preventing Erin from talking at all by kissing her again.

"Fuck," Erin swore when they broke apart, "I was supposed to help him finish Binns' essay."

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" Draco pleaded, but she was already removing her hands from beneath his shirt and re-buttoning the top half of her blouse that he had undone. He sighed and moved his hands to her waist on top of her clothes, pecking her lightly on the mouth.

"Sorry, lovey," Erin patted his cheek. "Not getting lucky in a broom closet tonight."

"You're gonna kill me one of these days, you know that?" Draco chuckled, holding her close and tenderly tucking a lock of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Yeah," She said, speaking softly to keep her voice from shaking. "I know." They stood together for a moment, relishing in each others heat. "I'll go first?"

"See you later." Draco said, his lips brushing her cheek. "Wait up for me?"

"Don't I always?" With one reluctant last kiss she moved away from him and towards the narrow strip of light showing from under the door. She fumbled with the knob for a moment before cracking the door just enough for her head to peak out, looking from side to side for anyone coming her way.

There was no one, so she tiptoed out from the closet and, head held high as if she absolutely did belong just there at that time of night, she strutted down the corridor towards Professor Snape's office, where she had left her schoolbag that afternoon. He was sure to still be in his office, with Potter getting Occlumency lessons every night. It was quite an inconvenience, being kicked out of the office for an hour or two in the middle of what could have been studying time.

And then, just down the hall as she turned a corner, a figure appeared that made Erin believe that maybe she had the power to summon someone just by thinking about them.

"Brooding in the hallways now, Potter?" Erin called out as she neared him, and he turned to scowl in her direction. "Dormitories, classrooms, the Great Hall weren't enough for you? You had to bring your I-hate-everything fest here, too?"

Harry looked at her critically for a moment before shaking his head and saying, "I don't buy it. Not for one second."

This, an impromptu show of actual cleverness, caught Erin off guard.

"Don't buy what?" She asked facetiously, crossing her arms over her chest in an attempt to keep him from seeing that her shirt was buttoned wrong. Harry stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning his shoulder against the wall and studying her.

"That you've spontaneously decided you're on Voldemort's side," He told her, "You're too good for that." Erin frowned. "And why would you have told me that none of what you said to Molly was true if you didn't want me to know that you're acting?"

"Bloody hell," Erin muttered, sighing. "I'd forgotten I told you that."

"Well, you did," Harry informed her in a bored tone, making her want to smack him. "What's going on?"

Erin blew out another sigh, pushing the hair off her forehead frustratedly. Why had she told Potter that? What could possibly have possessed her to clue him in? There were already two people who knew what she was up to, there didn't need to be anymore-

Except that those two people who she was meant to trust the most were also the two people who, besides Potter, were most likely to be killed in the impending war.

So there _was _a logical explanation for what she'd done- Harry Potter was her _"just in case"_.

Erin smiled tightly, and Harry was quite surprised that she was prepared to give in this easily. "Go ask your Dumbledore what he's asked me to do."

With that she began to walk past him, lightly bumping his shoulder with hers and giving him what looked like a genuine smile. He turned to watch her walking away, and found that she had begun walking backwards as if anticipating this. She winked at him, much like she had in the Great Hall not long ago, mock saluting him in a goodbye. "Go on. I dare you."

Erin turned back around and floated down the corridor, hoping beyond hope that she hadn't jinxed the lives of two professors, one of whom she was terribly attached to, on a _"just in case_".

* * *

"I still don't see why you have to accompany us, Professor," Erin complained as she, Draco, and Snape made their way down the frozen path to the Shrieking Shack. "I mean, what if Draco and I had planned to go snogging in a corner of the Three Broomsticks? And you had to just sit there next to us, pretending nothing was happening? How awkward would that be? How-"

"Miss Riddle," Snape interrupted before she could go into any more detail. "I have been given instructions to take the two of you to a secure location, where a…" He seemed to search for the right word. "_Meeting_, of sorts."

"Is my father going to be there?" Erin asked, and even though no one was around Draco clapped his hand over her mouth. If anyone heard her…

"He is not," Snape said slowly as Erin frowned at her boyfriend. "And Draco is right to shush you. It isn't proper to speak of the Dark Lord so openly, not yet, while many still do not believe him returned."

Erin peeled Draco's hand away from her face. "Whatever you say, Professor. Who are we meeting?"

Snape made an amused noise. "An old friend."

They approached the Shack, a large, formidable place that looked from the outside as if it had been torn apart by many angry wizards. Draco shivered at the sight and slipped his arm around Erin's waist. She cuddled into his side, her rational mind telling her that there was no reason to be nervous (all those stories about the Shack being haunted were just that, stories), but she still felt the anxiety at having to walk inside. Snape produced his wand and muttered an enchantment on the lock, and the door swung open. He ushered them in, closing the door behind them.

"_Who's there?_" A feminine voice bellowed from above them, and Draco went pale. Despite the years between the last time he had heard that voice and the present, he still knew exactly who it was without having to think about it. Unable to help himself, he flinched. Erin looked at him worriedly, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eye.

Instead, he stared up the stairs, and warily called out, "Auntie?"

Footsteps above made dust rain down from the ceiling, and then at the top of the stairs appeared a figure so gaunt and thin beneath her dark robes that Erin might have thought she was a reanimated skeleton. The woman's curling black hair was piled unevenly atop her head, some of it falling into her face, though Erin could see beneath it her dark, heavily lidded eyes and high cheekbones. Her face was utterly blank, but her eyes shone with a child's curiosity, and beneath it, something else, something haunted and dark.

Draco let go of Erin and stepped forward, partially in front of her as if shielding her from the woman before them. He held his arms open, smiling in a way that was obviously forced. "Auntie Bella, it's been much too long."

"_Draco!_" Bellatrix Lestrange, known Death Eater and wanted felon, ran hastily down the stairs and threw herself at her nephew, wrapping her arms so tightly around his neck that her hug nearly cut off his breathing. After a very long moment, she pulled away and held him by the shoulders at arm's length and looking him up and down. "Oh, how you've grown, pet! The last time I saw you, you were barely up to my knee- I think." She pinched his chin and tilted his head upwards and forced it to the side, examining his face. "So handsome, too. Not a thing like that father of yours."

"It's wonderful to see you, Auntie," Draco said, his eyes straying to the others emerging from the upstairs rooms, slowly making their way into the foyer. She gave his cheek a pat and released him, lightly pushing him off to the side and staring boredly at Snape.

"Severus," Bellatrix said, allowing all of her contempt for the man to seep into the one word, making it sound like poison.

Snape politely inclined his head towards her. "Bellatrix."

Erin coughed softly and Bellatrix turned her manic gaze on the girl. She grinned dementedly, her eyes widening. "And who," she cooed softly, sounding almost as if she was talking to a newborn baby, "do we have here?"

"Bellatrix," A man behind her said in a warning tone, "Don't-"

"_Shove it, Roddy!_" Bellatrix screeched, not bothering to look at her husband. She took a step towards Erin and suddenly raised her wand, poking the tip into the girl's cheek. She lowered her voice again. "What might your name be, little lovely?"

"Erin Riddle," Erin drawled confidently, loudly enough so that all of the Death Eaters behind Bellatrix could hear her. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Bellatrix's eyes got wider, if it was possible, and with a sharp breath she quickly lowered her wand and took a step back. The rest of the room, save Snape and Draco, stared anxiously. Bellatrix had just disrespected her master's only child, and all of them knew how well the Dark Lord reacted to disrespect; none of them were sure how his daughter would respond. Bellatrix dropped to her knees, stretching her arms out in front of her with her palms flat on the ground and her wand at Erin's feet.

"My Lady," Bellatrix whimpered, "Please forgive me. I was mistaken, it has been so long-" She took a hysterical breath. "I will do anything, _anything_, my Lady, if you will allow me back in your good graces."

"_Anything_?" Erin smirked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Snape held his breath, knowing without using Legilimency what she was thinking. She would ask Bellatrix to do something heinous- something she considered to be the worst that you could do, something that she thought no one capable of doing. The girl had no idea that Bellatrix was capable of just what she had asked- _anything_. It was too late, though, to stop her without arousing suspicion. Erin raised her chin and jerked her chin towards the other Death Eaters. "Kill one of them."

It took less than ten seconds for Bellatrix to snatch up her wand, swivel her torso around and cast the killing curse into the small mass of people at random.

One of the men near the back barely had time to let out a scream before the jet of green light hit him square in the chest and fell backwards. The others around him moved gingerly out of the way of the body, none of them seeming to want to touch it, though none of them were too concerned, either. One woman frowned and whined, "Bella! You killed Emerson. He was the one who made the good cookies."

Snape sighed. Draco barely had time to stumble towards the next room before he leaned heavily against the doorway and retched.

Bellatrix turned her body back towards Erin, staring up at her with a quivering lower lip and a pleading expression. Erin wasn't looking down at her; she seemed unable to take her eyes off of the fallen form of the Death Eater Bellatrix had just killed. She recognized him from the article in the Prophet- Emerson Tinsley, known Death Eater, murderer of Marie Tinsley and Colette Winster, his wife and sister-in-law, who did not support the Dark Lord. He'd tortured his only child, a then-twelve-year-old girl, to insanity; if anyone deserved death, it was him, but he was still a human being and Erin had just ordered him killed.

She had ordered him killed, and now he was dead.

Erin felt absolutely _disgusted_ with herself.

"Well done, Bellatrix," Snape said coldly, taking a pale and sick-looking Draco by the shoulder and pulling him back into the room. Draco clutched his stomach, his head spinning and feeling as if he might throw up again.

This time it was because of the expression on Erin's face.

"Yes," Erin said, smirking in a way that she hoped would mask her fear and loathing for the woman before her. "Well done. You've proved your allegiance to me." She raised her gaze to the rest of the Death Eaters, all of whom were staring at her now. "Let this be a lesson to you all. All that I ask of you…" She paused for effect, raising her eyebrow smugly. "…is that you do whatever I say."

At Erin's feet, Bellatrix cackled.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope you liked that one :) And now, the news:

Firstly, the Dirty Little Secret Tumblr page (link on my profile) now has an Ask Erin feature! You can ask her and Draco anything you like, and chances are they'll answer truthfully. Keep in mind though that they only know what's happened in the story up to what I've written. For example, if you asked Erin what she thought of Snape killing Dumbledore, she would have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. So, have fun with that :) I do accept anonymous questions, so you CAN ask even if you don't have a Tumblr.

Secondly, there is officially the First Ever Dirty Little Secret Fan Video! It was made by my friend Stephanie, and is available to be seen on the DLS Tumblr. I watched it and cried because I was so happy that someone cared enough to make a video for Draco and Erin. It made my whole month.

Thirdly, I am working with Photoshop, and I officially don't completely suck anymore! This has to do with DLS because it means I've been making Draco/Erin manips/graphics! Also available on Tumblr :D

Reviews are like Red Vines, my favorite thing ever. They make me smile and there is nothing they cannot do :)

(^that didn't make sense. i think i'm tired.)

Love to you all :)

xRachel


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N** It's short and rushed and crappy, but I wanted it up because this was already 3/4 of the way written anyway and fifth year only has one chapter left and I think you guys are totally awesome and deserve this RIGHT NOW.

Anyway...

* * *

**Chapter 40**

If there was one thing Erin was absolutely tired of, it was Draco picking on the Golden Gryffindor Trio.

It was true, sometimes the three holier-than-thou Gryffindors did deserve to be knocked down a few pegs, but Draco had been after them_ every day_ for the past _five years_. And really, it got to be tiresome. Really- eight in the morning was much too early to even think about what new insults he could use.

"Piss off, Malfoy," Ron said heatedly after a particularly cutting remark made about Hermione one morning on the way to Charms. Draco just laughed and pulled Erin closer to him, even though her nose was in a book and she was pretending not to pay attention to them.

"Oh look, Granger," Draco drawled, "Your future husband is standing up for you. Why, when your buck-toothed, red-headed children-"

"Draco," Erin suddenly whined, cutting him off mid-sentence. "I'm tired of being around these cretins. Let's go to class."

"Too good for us _cretins_, Miss Junior Dark Lord?" Hermione sneered, her eyes wet but her voice still steady. Erin was surprised that she couldn't come up with a better insult.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way," Draco said defensively, taking a step towards the trio, who took a step back. Erin put her hand on Draco's chest and getting his attention.

"Hey," She said softly, sliding her hand to grip his arm. She then raised her voice, glancing at the three Gryffindors in front of her. "Come on, Draco. Don't waste your time on the mud blood."

The group froze. Harry and Hermione wore identical expressions of anger. Draco looked vaguely shocked. And Ron- well, Erin was trying not to look at Ron, because she didn't think she had ever seen him look quite so disappointed.

Erin took Draco by the hand and stalked down the corridor with him trailing behind her. She didn't stop until they were around the corner down an empty hall, completely out of sight. She abruptly turned around and pressed her forehead against Draco's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, chuckling.

"Is it awful that that felt good?" Erin mumbled into his robes, already knowing the answer.

Draco pondered this for a moment. "Kind of. You're supposed to be the nice one between the two of us."

Erin groaned. If Draco thought it was awful, then it must have been _completely _terrible.

"Yeah, you've been on a roll with the not-so-nice stuff lately," Draco said nervously, "Why's that?"

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me," Erin said, lifting her head and smirking at him teasingly. "I mean, with all that time your tongue has spent in my mouth lately, some of your snark must have gotten into me."

Draco skimmed her cheek with the tip of his nose, making her shiver. "I can think of something else of mine I'd like to-"

Draco abruptly froze as if realizing what he was saying, his face turning a bright red color. Erin laughed, reaching up and taking his chin in her hand. She directed his face towards hers and kissed him softly, smiling against his mouth.

"Yeah," Erin murmured, pulling him into the alcove they'd stopped by and letting him push her against the wall. "I can think of some things, too."

* * *

"Dumbledore's been sacked!" Erin announced loudly, swinging the door to Snape's office open wide. He barely flinched upon her entrance, a far cry from even a few months ago when he would jump so violently when she burst into the room that he spilled the ink on his desk. Erin flopped down on the couch dramatically. "Gone from the castle, too."

Snape said nothing, just looked at her from behind a new pair of spectacles he was wearing low on his nose.

"Umbridge is in charge," Erin continued, though she had the feeling Snape already knew all that she was telling him. "She's cracking down on students Dumbledore wouldn't let her touch before." Erin gave Snape a sad smile. "Like me."

Snape lowered his head and went back to grading papers. Erin stared at the ink blotter on his desk. She'd given it to him for Christmas only a year ago. Though the time between then and now had been relatively short, it felt like a lifetime ago.

"You won't let her kill me and feed my body to the house elves down in the kitchens, will you?" She asked, and at that, Snape cracked a smile.

"You should know by now, Miss Riddle," He said, catching her grin, "That I make no promises."

* * *

Erin had seen it coming from a mile away. She knew that Umbridge was going to give her weeks, months, possibly years worth of detention to make up for every missed assignment and rude suggestion and refusal to work that had come up between them. Now that Dumbledore was no longer there to make excuses for her, there was nothing stopping Umbridge from making her life hell. She had just never imagined what circle of hell Umbridge would put her in.

Within two days of Dumbldore's departure, Erin found that it involved pain, and overwhelming boredom.

Writing lines in your own blood was a cruel and unusual punishment, but Erin took it with a grain of salt, refusing to let the woman get the best of her. As far as Draco knew, she had been scraping gum off the undersides of desk and writing lines in _normal_ ink, because she had no intention of scaring him by telling him what Umbridge was really doing to everyone who wasn't on her precious Inquisitorial Squad.

She found it funny some days that she was still trying to protect him from things. Once the war really started, there wouldn't be anyone who could protect him.

If there was thing Erin was looking forward to, it was spending Easter at Malfoy Manor. As much as she always loved going home for the holidays, she didn't think she'd ever been so excited to actually get away from the school. Even if it meant seeing her father, and that meant that she'd have to practice the unforgivables with him. She felt like being selfish, and the bandages on her hand reminded her every day that she would rather be hurting innocent muggles than hurting herself.

* * *

Three days into the holiday, she was wishing that she had stayed at school.

As she trudged down the hallway back to her room, though she wasn't sure if this was the hall that did lead to her room, or if her room was even in this wing of the house, she paused in front of a door that was cracked open just slightly. She wasn't normally one to snoop- well, actually, she thought, that wasn't true at all, she loved snooping- but something made her quiet her footsteps and try to peer inside. The door frame blocked her view of the room, but rather than just walk away, she used one of Fred and George's old tricks and lay down on her stomach with her ear next to the crack between the bottom of the door and the floor. The faint murmurings she had heard from the hallway were suddenly amplified.

"I am _very_ disappointed in you," Lucius's voice was soft but somehow menacing, and in response there came a whimper. Erin wondered who was inside with him, since he was obviously not alone. She had told Draco once that his father was a scary bloke, and three years later, after she had spent more time with him and knew him better, she stood by that statement. Whoever was in there must be terrified.

"Father, please," Came a familiar voice, and Erin froze. "Please, I just-"

Draco was cut off with the loud _crack_ of what Erin assumed was a hand colliding with his cheek. He hadn't talked about it in so long- Erin wanted to slap herself for forgetting. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have been so blind?

_How could she have let this go on for so long?_

Without thinking twice, Erin scrambled to her feet and threw open the door.

"Stop! Stop that right now, Lucius! As the Dark Lord's daughter, I command you!"

Draco almost did not recognize the voice that resounded from the doorway. He turned on the spot where he was standing quickly, too quickly, as he did Lucius caught him in the stomach with his walking stick. He fell to his knees, hugging his mid section with a wince, but he still looked up to see who had spoken.

Lucius was the closest Erin had ever seen him to afraid. "My Lady, I apologize, I-"

"Draco!" Erin snapped, her cold hazel eyes on Draco, "Get up!"

Draco complied, scrambling to his feet. He had never seen the dark light that seemed to emanate from her eyes, nor had he heard her voice seem so demanding, or fierce. Of all the times that Erin had gotten mad, blown up and fought with people, she had never looked quite so frightening. She had never looked quite that much like her father. The normally soft spoken girl was suddenly icy, frozen with rage. At the moment, Draco could not tell if that rage was directed at him or his father, but he would not meet her eyes again for fear of what he might see there.

"Get out of here," She growled at him, "Get out!"

There was a quick scuffling as Draco brushed hurriedly past her. She didn't spare him a passing glance, instead choosing to glare angrily at Lucius. He stared haughtily back at her, his fear suddenly vanished; he could see no reason for her to be upset.

"I am sorry for displeasing you, my Lady," Lucius said, bowing his head slightly, "I was merely teaching the boy a lesson."

"That is not how you teach a child a lesson, Lucius," Erin sneered, so angry that she was seriously considering putting into practice one of the spells her father had taught her. "That is how you teach fear and hatred. You must have learned that by now."

"I have learned nothing of the sort, my Lady," He replied, leaning heavily on his walking stick, the same object he had just been _beating his son with_. "But I do hope that you will not mention this incident to your father."

"Are you afraid of what he might do to you," Erin said, smirking in spite of the situation that she currently found herself in, "If he found out that this upset me so much? Don't lie to me, Lucius."

"I am, my Lady, and I dare not lie to you," Lucius told her quietly. The two stared at each other for an eternity, neither breaking eye contact, as though each was trying to find the weakness in the other. Lucius was almost certain that, based on the previous moments events, he had found hers.

"If I ever hear of you doing anything of this sort to him again," Erin said, almost suspiciously, narrowing her eyes, "I will see to it that you receive the same treatment that you have given your son."

Draco heard the door to his room creak slightly as it opened, but he didn't turn around to face whoever was there. If it was his father, he didn't want to risk being beaten again. If it was his mother, he didn't want to see her tear streaked face. And if it was Erin- well, he didn't want her to find out how much she'd startled him.

It was as if he was coming to identify Erin was Before-the-Dark-Lord-Erin and After-the-Dark-Lord-Erin. Before-Erin was the sweet, careful girl who he had fallen in love with; the girl who was devoted to her family and was shy about holding his hand in public. After-Erin was the girl he was still in love with, but who had abandoned everything she'd once held dear in lieu of her father's values, and was suddenly driving him mad with the way she touched him. They were both Erin, both his girl, the one person who he wouldn't give up for the world, but he couldn't help but feel like he was losing the part of her that was all the innocence that he loved so much about her. She was the part of him that was good, and it was as if she was on the verge of losing that innocence forever, either by his hand or her father's.

The door closed, and there were quiet foot steps on the floor, foot steps that Draco recognized them as belonging to someone he loved. He felt a weight on the bed next to him as Erin sat down, her hand gently stroking his hair. He flinched involuntarily, and she withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," Erin whispered, so low that he almost could not hear her, "I was so angry. And I didn't want to give your father a chance to react. Just in case- in case it-"

"In case it gave him another reason to hit me?" Draco asked sourly, still refusing to look at her. He was once again reverting to his defensive ways, and he was almost sorry that he was. She had been so good to him. He didn't deserve that kindness, he knew, but she gave it to him anyway, and he was just going to push her away.

"At least I've finally done something, haven't I?" She mumbled, almost to herself, rising from the bed. She walked around it, hands clasped behind her back, to stare out of his window at the almost full moon that was lingering in the dark sky. There was something about how the light hit her just then, fully pronouncing the fine lines in her fifteen year old face, lines that shouldn't have been there. Erin closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them they shone with unshed tears.

Draco propped himself up on his elbow, worried about why she was on the verge of crying. Was it something he had done? Hadn't done? He couldn't say the exact reason he was suddenly afraid not of her, but _for_ her. She was the Dark Lord's daughter. What must that be like? To have him as your father? How scary was it? And how rewarding?

"Are you alright?" He asked without meaning to. After so many years of her being the one person whose comfort he put before his own, the need to keep her happy was always there.

"I should be asking you," Erin sniffed, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve. "It's not- I mean, I got there before he could do anything too awful, didn't I?"

"Way to change the subject, Riddle," Draco snapped, and he immediately regretted it. Her face began to crumple, but she seemed to push the tears away for the moment. "Look, you- you've changed. Since your father came back. You're not you anymore."

"You must understand, Draco," She said in a stony voice, "That as much as I despise being Voldemort's spawn, I have come to terms with it. I've learnt to use it. To wield it as a tool. I could make someone throw themselves off the edge of a building if I wanted to," She paused, sighing and letting the first of many tears roll down her cheek. "Just by tossing out his name."

"And that doesn't please you?" Draco spat, trying to keep his cool, but his voice still changing, "There are people who would kill for that kind of power. And you want to _throw it away._"

"Would you?" She asked, her tone smooth and sharp, despite the fact that she was crying, "Would you kill for this kind of power?" Draco sat up fully, his legs dangling off the edge of the bed. Erin crossed the small space between them, kneeling down next to where he sat, laying her arms down on the bed and putting her head down on them. If he hadn't known better, he might have thought she was praying. He watched her curiously. "I don't think so."

"How do you know what I would and wouldn't do?" He hissed as though he could actually phase her just by how he sounded. He knew he couldn't.

"I know _you_," Erin said surely, "I know that you don't want this. I know that you're just as scared as I am."

Draco found himself lost in her words. _'As scared as I am.'_ Not once in the five years that he had known her had Erin Riddle ever admitted to being quite that scared- as scared as _he _was. And he was a complete coward.

His Erin was invincible. She was never scared anymore.

There was a quiet moment, as each was lost in their own thoughts. Draco finally found that he could use his limbs again, and he pulled Erin up onto the bed, holding her tightly as she cried into his shirt. Soon enough, she fell into an uneasy sleep, and Draco had nothing left to distract him from the horrid thoughts that entered his mind, and as he drifted off as well, he was plagued with visions of her frozen hazel eyes.

* * *

That last scene right there was the very first one I wrote for this story, two years ago at eleven thirty at night the day Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince premiered in the US.

I had to modify it a whole lot, but you have no idea how happy I am that I finally got to share it with you guys :) Seriously. Tears. They're all over my face.

Don't forget to head over to the Dirty Little Secret Fic tumblr and Ask Erin and Draco anything you like. The fifth year playlist should be up within the hour as well, if you're interested in that.

Reviews are the electricity that keeps me from shutting down. Please press the pretty button and drop me a line telling me what you thought of this chapter :)

Love to you all,

xRachel


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N **This chapter seems short, but never fear. The next one has about seven planned sections and will probably be about three times as long. Not to mention the three day weekend that allows me extra working time.

* * *

**Chapter 41**

Draco spent the next days avoiding everyone in the Manor but his mother, which didn't surprise Erin much. It didn't really make that much of a difference; Erin's father had been taking up most of her time as it was. On the morning school started up again, a few hours before she was to leave for the train, Voldemort had met her in one of the many studies in the Manor, and asked her to sit while he recounted a tale that he was sure she'd want to hear.

"Are you interested," He said softly, holding her steady gaze, "In hearing the story of how your mother an I came to be together, my girl?"

Erin stiffened. She truly hadn't expected that this was what he'd wanted to speak to her about. Why, she wondered, would he want to talk about _her_? What would make him think she wanted to know about _her_?

"I mean no disrespect," Erin said tonelessly, her hands folded in her lap, "But I would rather not." Though his expression didn't change, she could see that he questioned her. "She is an awful woman, who betrayed you in the cruelest of ways, my Lord- I mean, Father. Why pay homage to her memory by thinking of her?"

In the silence when she finished speaking, Erin almost thought he might do her in right there. Her father gave her a long, considering look, not quite angry, but not quite anything, really, and very intense. After what seemed like hours, he smiled faintly. "As you like it, my girl. I shall not speak of her again. But you should know," He added, almost as an afterthought, "You are quite like her. You are dismissed for the day."

Though Erin wanted very badly to ask him _how_ she was like that woman, she knew that the dismissal was an order, not a suggestion. She inclined her head in a goodbye, knowing that she probably wouldn't see him again before she went back to school. He nodded once at her, retreating to the window as Erin closed the door softly behind her. She kept her hand on the knob as she leaned her forehead against the smooth wood, flinching when she heard what was undoubtedly an expensive vase shatter against a wall.

If he'd been in a worse mood, she could have been that vase.

"Hey."

Erin whirled around, her hand still on the doorknob as if its grip there could keep Draco from finding out what was inside. She felt guilty, keeping yet another secret from him, but Voldemort had been explicit in his warning her not to tell _anyone_ but Lucius and Narcissa what was happening in those rooms at the Manor. Draco knew that she'd been having lessons with her father, but he had no idea where. In fact, he'd once professed that he would rather not know, anyway.

"Hey," Erin breathed, smiling warily at her boyfriend, who stood just in front of her with his hands in his pockets. She quickly let go of the door and stepped forward to put her hand on his face, lightly kissing him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much," Draco shrugged, looking down at his shoes. Erin felt her heart contract, because the last time he'd refused to look at her was when they were broken up. He jerked his head towards the room she'd just come out of. "Thought we didn't use that room for anything anymore."

"Just exploring," Erin told him, slipping her arms under his around his waist. She pressed her chest against his, enjoying the way he squirmed in her arms and the light blush that began to spread across his cheeks. "Know what else I'd like to explore?"

"I could take a guess," Draco murmured, caving and wrapping his arms around her. He nuzzled his face into her neck, kissing the bare skin just above her shoulder and making her sigh happily. "How much time till we have to leave for the train?"

Erin considered for a moment before turning her head to the side to whisper in his ear, "Enough."

* * *

Sitting out on the Quidditch Pitch, clad in nothing but a bikini top and shorts, giggling with the other girls and watching her boyfriend zoom around above her, Erin felt the most at ease that she had felt for a very long time. The match being played was a friendly one, organized by Blaise and Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw in their year. It was the first nice weekend of the spring, too warm for coats and just cool enough with the breeze that the misting charm felt incredibly nice. Up in the air, laughing and joking with his friends, Draco was more relaxed than Erin had seen him in weeks.

By the time the afternoon was over, Slytherin had won the game and one of the seventh years had busted out the Firewhiskey. The sun had set, the bonfire was blazing, and while Erin was only pleasantly buzzed, Draco was thoroughly smashed. It was actually very entertaining to watch him stumble about while she sipped her drink, his normally dignified stance suddenly not quite so proper. She sat a little ways away from the fire, the perfect spot to watch from because she could see everyone but they couldn't see her.

Before long, however, Draco seemed to catch sight of her. He grinned goofily, slipping away from his crowd of friends and admirers to join her on the grass. The Firewhiskey in his hand sloshed up and out of the bottle as he flopped down beside her, laying on his side and propping himself up with one arm.

"Having fun?" He asked, his words surprisingly clear for someone who'd drunk half his body weight in illegal alcohol in one night. Erin giggled at his flushed face and hazy eyes. She almost liked him better this way; much more relaxed and calm and willing to open up than usual.

"With all this booze, who wouldn't be?" She said, reaching out and gently running her fingers through his already disheveled hair. He leaned into her touch, setting the bottle aside and scrambled to his knees, abruptly lurching forward and attaching his mouth to hers. Erin responded to him immediately, stretching out her legs in front of her and allowing Draco to slide his knee between her legs and lay half on top of her. He kissed her drunkenly, obviously not at his best, though it was apparent he certainly thought he was. As he began to slip his hand up under the shirt she had commandeered from one of the Ravenclaw boys, Erin had to pull away and giggle at him; she wasn't sure if she was actually entertained or just nervous.

"What?" Draco asked, though he didn't seem to be offended. He kissed his way down her cheek, her jaw line, her neck, all the while tracing circles onto the bare skin of her stomach.

"Do you like this?" Erin's laughter abruptly cut off as Draco removed his hand from under her shirt and instead lifted it to begin clumsily unbuttoning the top buttons of the shirt. It shouldn't have made a difference to her- she'd been wearing the skimpy bathing suit top all afternoon, she had let him put his hands on her then, but this had begun to feel distinctly more intimate than that. He pushed the shirt open, revealing a fair amount of skin and she could feel him smile as he trailed his fingers down her chest, kissing down the path his fingers left.

Erin made a strangled sound, forcing herself to reach up and take his hand away from her chest. This action didn't seem to deter him; Draco lifted his head and resumed kissing her mouth, short but intense kisses between his words. "I-" -kiss- "-want-" -kiss- "-you-" -kiss- "-so-" -kiss- "-badly-"

The hand that Erin had moved was now resting low on her hip, his thumb hooking into the waist band of her shorts and stroking the sensitive flesh there and making her squirm. Twining one arm around his neck, she used the other to steer his mouth away from hers so she could speak properly.

"You're drunk," She reminded him, and he just grinned goofily at her.

"I could still do it," He said confidently, and Erin had to repress a smile at his bluntness. _So_ much more relaxed than if he'd been sober.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Erin assured him, once again moving his hand, this time to a designated spot higher on her waist. "But I'm sure you'd like to remember it in the morning, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," Draco admitted, seeming happy enough with just what they were doing. "One day?"

"One day," Erin agreed vaguely. It wasn't like she didn't want to- it actually took quite a bit of self restraint not to take advantage of her legless boyfriend right there on the grass of the pitch. And when she said 'one day' she meant it.

It would just be nice if, perhaps, it wasn't in a broom cupboard, or spurred by alcohol.

* * *

The OWL exams were over, the teachers had let up on homework, and there were only about five days of actual school left before summer. There was plenty to be happy about, plenty to be excited over, and, really, Erin should have been celebrating with her friends the ending of the year.

There was just _one_ little thing, however, that was keeping her from the party.

Laying on her back in the empty boy's dormitory in the dark, Erin couldn't seem to be rid of the headache she'd had for days now, or the sinking feeling that something terrible was happening. Perhaps… but that was crazy… but what if… just for a moment…

Erin closed her eyes and relaxed, carefully deconstructing her walls and letting her mind go to where her father was.

Looking through his eyes at the shocked faces of the Ministry officials, the Minister himself at the front of the pack, Erin let out a coarse scream. Her father swiveled his gaze to Harry Potter, on the ground before him, with Dumbledore on his knees not far away. Not wanting to see anymore, Erin quickly put her walls back up, breathing as if she had run a mile and feeling tears stinging in her eyes.

She sat bolt upright, her headache abruptly gone, but the feeling of dread still very much alive.

* * *

When Proteus- Chester- had come knocking on Draco's window on the last day of term, carrying a letter with his mother's careful handwriting on it, there was an overwhelming sense of dread that came with it. With the other boys still in the room, he'd stuffed the letter into his pocket, prompting good-natured teasing from his housemates which he took with a grin and a quick retort.

Now, after the others had gone down to the entrance hall to get their things to the train, Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, rereading the letter over and over again. It was impossible. His father had been so careful, he was so sure. There was no way that he would have been at the Ministry like that, no way he would be caught with the others…

He felt his hands shaking, until he could no longer read his mother's words as they all blurred together, and he tossed the letter aside, burying his face in his hands.

This was it. This was the end of not only his father's freedom, but the Dark Lord's secrecy, of his family's pristine name and status. The wizarding world was now aware of who Lucius was, and Draco couldn't stop the tears that poured down his face. The man who he had worked so hard to please, dealt with so much pain from, was in Azkaban, and even after everything, Draco was still crying for him.

"Oy, Malfoy!" Erin's cheery voice came from through the wooden door just before it opened and she walked inside. "Snape wants us out of here in ten minutes, so you'd better have all of your crap packed and-" She stopped short, both her words and her feet, when her eyes fell on him, his shoulders shaking and quietly whimpering. Not in much of a state to be subtle or sweet, Erin went with stating exactly what was on her mind. "You're crying. Why are you crying?"

"My father's been sent to Azkaban," Draco mumbled, not resisting as Erin sat down on the bed next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her embrace, putting his head in the crook of her neck and letting her hold him. "Sorry."

"Why're you sorry?" Erin murmured into his hair, bringing her hand up to wipe the tears off his face. She wondered briefly why he was letting her do this; normally he hated it when she tried to comfort him in any way. He had always been much too proud, she thought, knowing that she could count on one hand the number of times he had allowed her to see him fall apart when she was alright. It was always _him_ there for _her_, and if she was being honest with herself it was a nice change not to be the helpless one, though Erin felt guilty the instant she thought it. She put her other arm around him and squeezed him tighter. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"It's just so stupid," Draco said, sounding slightly hysterical. "I shouldn't be like this, I should be calm, I should be put together, I shouldn't be blubbering like a bloody fool-" He broke off with a strangled noise that was something like a laugh mixed with a sob. "I can't- I don't-"

"Hush, love," Erin whispered, pressing her lips against his forehead, and to her surprise, he did, biting his lip to keep from babbling anymore. They sat together on the edge of the bed for far longer than the designated ten minutes until Draco's breathing had returned to normal and he didn't have any tears left in him to cry. He carefully detached himself from Erin and let her put the last of his things in his trunk while he washed his face. When he returned from the bathroom, he took his trunk in one hand and Erin's hand in the other, squeezing it tightly and holding his head high as they left the castle.

* * *

**A/N**

I'm gonna go ahead and call fifth year done :D

So, whatcha think? Please review and let me know, if you don't mind.

Also, don't forget to drop by the Dirty Little Secret Fic tumblr (link on my profile) and Ask Erin. Draco also answers questions, and I'd bet Professor Snape (so sad he wasn't in this chapter!) would be willing to answer questions as well.

(Off topic, but have I ever mentioned that I think about Tosh.0 whenever I'm doing the plugs at the end of these chapters? I freaking love that show...)

Love to you all,

xRachel


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N**

I'd just like to say real quick how much I appreciate everyone who reviews. Seriously, I had the worst day yesterday and then I went on to check my email and I had these four really lovely reviews. I won't lie. I cried. So thank you, I love you all so much!

Here goes sixth year! Big stuff here, I like this chapter more than I've liked the last few. Read on :)

* * *

**Chapter 42**

The room looked… empty.

It wasn't just a lack of things that made the place seem bleak. Everything about it was dark, even though the window hangings had been taken down and there was sunlight streaming in. The bed had been stripped of its green and silver sheets, which now rested in the bottom drawer of the bureau across the room, next to all the sweaters with her initial that she had left behind. The Weird Sisters posters permanently affixed to the walls tuned their instruments morosely; even they weren't unaffected by her absence.

A small pile of unopened presents rested on the floor of the closet. Ron knew that because he'd put them there after Christmas. Today, her sixteenth birthday, he had added to the pile a small velvet box that contained a pair of earrings that he'd saved up for for years. He'd finally had enough change to pick them up a year ago in Diagon Alley, and decided to save them for a special occasion. It didn't really matter now, he reasoned, because he'd never get to give them to her, anyway.

After the first summer he had ever spent without her, Ron quietly wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he closed the door to Erin's bedroom behind him.

* * *

Erin was seated on what she was sure was a purely decorative couch, waiting for Narcissa in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. She let out an impatient sigh, flicking a stray lock of hair out of her face. Draco glanced at her distractedly, an absent look on his face as if he wasn't all there. He looked away almost as soon as he met her eye, and Erin couldn't help but be troubled by it. It had been like that for most of the summer; almost as soon as they had returned from school, he had been rather withdrawn, going out for hours without telling anyone where he was going or where he'd been, and spending much of his time at the Manor locked away in his room. Erin hadn't been able to bring herself to confront him about it, not because she wasn't worried (which she was), but because she'd had much of her own trouble to deal with.

The Dark Lord had taken it upon himself to go beyond teaching Erin the secretive spells and enchantments he knew. He was in the process of reeducating her in the history of magic, though unlike Professor Binns, he was including some very bias information, detailing the history of their ancestors the Slytherins and the triumphs of every Dark witch or wizard he could seem to dig up a story on. It was all rather tedious, and Erin often found her thoughts wandering to what might be going on at the Burrow at that moment. Were they playing Quidditch in the orchard? Was Molly brewing up some onion soup? Were Fred and George up in their room, concocting new products to test on the other Weasley children, much to their mother's dismay?

Her father hadn't commented at all on her lack of interest in his lectures, though it was quite obvious he enjoyed them more than she did. Just a few days into the summer he had again tried to tell her the story of her mother, but she had once again refused on the grounds that she didn't want to hear about a filthy blood traitor. Erin hoped that Voldemort would accept this explanation. The real reason behind her disagreement was one she thought no one ought to know, because it shamed her that she hated her own flesh-and-blood mother for loving a man she'd deemed worthy. And why not, if he had loved her back?

Erin thought of Amaranthe, when she thought of her at all, with a cold disgust- how dim, how plainly stupid did you have to be to even begin to think that someone as wicked as Voldemort could ever love you? No, her mother was a fool, and hating her came as naturally as breathing.

Beside her, Draco opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, but was interrupted by his mother's footsteps on the stairs. Narcissa- looking elegant, as always- flew down to the foyer, not stumbling over the hem of her dress as Erin might have done had she been the one hurrying. "I am so sorry to keep the two of you waiting. How shall we go? By Apparation, or Floo Powder?"

"Whatever you prefer, Mum," Draco said softly, and Erin was caught off guard by how little emotion his voice held. It occurred to her then that she hadn't actually heard his voice in weeks. How awful was it, she wondered, that the only contact they'd really had lately was a kiss or two in passing in the hallway? Narcissa had given up formal dinners since Lucius was in Azkaban, and that had been the only time all of the houses inhabitants had been together most days anyway, so she didn't see him at meals. They were both so preoccupied, so wrapped up in their own situations, that they hadn't been together almost at all.

And it made Erin's heart ache to know that she had only just realized this.

"Apparation, then, if you don't mind," Narcissa said rather cheerily, reaching out both of her hands for them to take. "I _hate_ how the ash from the fireplace gets into my dress. Just terrible for the material, you know."

At this, Erin and Draco shared an amused look. Even in times as mad as these, Lady Malfoy was still conscious as ever about her clothes. They grasped her hands, and at once Erin felt the sensation of being squeezed through a long, cold tube that came along with Apparation. When her feet finally hit the ground some miles away in Diagon Alley, she gasped in a relieved breath and stumbled, Draco catching her around the waist before she could fall all the way to the cobblestones. Narcissa, of course, landed quite gracefully, merely brushing some imaginary dust from her skirt.

"Thanks," Erin said, lightly pecking Draco's cheek. He nodded stonily and Erin's face fell slightly, but as they began to walk, he let his hand remain at her waist, which she was grateful for. The physical contact between them, lacking in the past few weeks, was something she desperately craved from him.

Narcissa led the way down the almost empty streets, saying something about new robes that Erin wasn't listening to. Her attention had been diverted to a large, bright shop down the way, full of people and laughter that could be heard from quite a distance away. Atop the storefront awning was a mechanical man with red hair who lifted a top hat on and off his head to reveal a disappearing white rabbit. Purple and orange seemed to be the shop's theme colors, the wide windows revealing rows upon rows of products and customers packed so tightly that there hardly seemed to be room to move. A large sign just under the mechanical figure proclaimed it to be 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', and it took all of Erin's self control not to burst into tears at that moment. They'd done it, then. The twins had finally opened their own joke shop.

If not for Draco steering her in the opposite direction, Erin would have stopped in her tracks and stared at the store all day. But, seeing as he _was_ guiding her down the street, Erin could just watch over her shoulder as they went past and eventually it disappeared as they rounded the corner towards Madam Malkin's. The door swung open to greet them, and Erin turned on her cold façade, adopting an expression that she hoped was similar to Narcissa's; she appeared to smell something foul in the shop, though perhaps that was just a general expression of distaste. Briefly, Erin wondered why she bothered with shopping there if she hated it so much.

Erin was fitted for her robes first, not fussing or complaining as Madam Malkin did her job, and offering her opinions as Narcissa inspected the new dress robes on display. When she was finished, Draco took her place standing up on the stool, and she wandered down the rows of racks towards the back of the store, where the older dress robes and fabrics were kept. Erin had always had a taste for the vintage wizarding wear, the stuff that looked as if it had come out of another century. Her favorite part at staying at the Manor (besides Draco, naturally) was by far getting to see all of Narcissa's finery; she had had no less than seven of the extra bedrooms converted into closets. The gowns, never worn more than once, were all made of the finest materials by the finest hands, and the woman had taken great delight in spending the evenings telling Erin tales of how she'd come by them and where she'd worn them. Most of her stories involved a much younger Lucius, who, according to her, had been a charming and brightly spirited young man. Sometimes it seemed to Erin that Narcissa was talking about someone completely different than the man who was currently in Azkaban, and she thought that perhaps Narcissa felt that way at times, too. The looks she would get were almost wistful, as if she had lost someone very dear to her a very long time ago and hadn't ever quite come to terms with the loss. Thinking about it now, Erin wondered if perhaps the same thing was happening between her and Draco, and she wished beyond wishing that it wasn't so.

It was only a short time that Erin spent browsing the racks, but it felt like hours had passed between the time she was being fitted and the time that she heard Narcissa calling her from the front of the store. Her name was uttered like a sharp command, and Erin gathered from the other voices she heard as she neared that it was time to leave. When she'd walked past all of the high racks of clothing, she was met with the sight of Narcissa and Draco at the door while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood a distance away, all five of them looking rather agitated. Erin brushed past the trio of Gryffindors without a word, following the Malfoys out into the street.

"The nerve of that boy," Narcissa said crossly, "Your generation has no respect, no respect at all for their elders- not to say that I am elderly, mind you, but really, speaking that way to an adult-"

Erin suspected that this rant would have gone on for quite some time, had Draco not interrupted. "I hate to prove you right, Mother, but I need to pick up some things. Perhaps we ought to go our separate ways and meet at the Three Broomsticks in a few hours?"

Narcissa was silent for a moment, a rather worried expression on her face. Though she knew no one would dare harm them, she still wasn't too keen on the idea of the children- because that's what they were still, children- off by themselves. "Well, I- I suppose that would be alright." She took Draco's arm and he leaned down so that she could lightly kiss his cheek, and with a quick nod to Erin, he set off down the street. Erin watched him go, disappointment clear on her face. She'd thought perhaps he would take her with him; that maybe he'd sneak her off to some deserted alley, or a room above the broomsticks- but no, that was silly.

Narcissa smiled sadly at her, patting her arm. "And what would you like to do, dear?"

"We're in need of a few new school books," Erin said, unable to hide the misery in her voice, "I'll go pick them up if you like."

"Alright," Narcissa said quietly, gently tucking that stray lock of hair behind Erin's ear in such a maternal way that it made Erin want to cry. "There is a piece of furniture at the auction house that I have had my eye on for quite some time. Will you be okay on your own?"

"Of course," Erin responded quietly, looking down at the road. "I'll go straight back to the Broomsticks when I've got everything together."

"Alright." Narcissa said again, tilting Erin's chin up with her finger so that she'd look at her. "He doesn't mean anything by it. He has a great deal on his mind at the moment."

"I know," Erin said with a small, faked smile. "I love him." She paused. "And I know he loves me, as well."

Narcissa smiled widely at her. "There's a good girl. Now, off to get your books."

With that, Narcissa set off down the street, her tall black heels rhythmically clacking against the pavement. Erin sighed and headed for Flourish and Blotts. She ignored the curious glances and hushed whispers as she walked inside, her head held high in what she hoped was an expression of I-am-better-than-you-in-every-possible-way that she had been practicing. She went straight for the fiction section, searching around for a volume of Shakespeare's sonnets. She had been informed by her father quite some time ago that the Bard had been a well respected wizard in his time. It had been one of the only tidbits of information that she had been at all interested in, and though she was sure that she could probably find several complete volumes of his works in the Manor's libraries, she wanted a small pocket copy for herself.

Wishing at the moment to lose herself in another world, Erin plucked a random volume off the shelf and made herself comfy, sitting cross-legged under her long, puffy skirt on the floor with her back to the wall. She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when someone cleared their throat and pulled her out of the world of _Hamlet_, making her jump. When she looked up, she found herself met with the eyes of Harry Potter, staring at her from behind his glasses in a rather shocked way, as if he hadn't expected to find her there- which, Erin thought, he probably hadn't. She glanced behind him and, once satisfied that he was alone, she smiled up at him thoughtfully.

"Wotcher, Harry," Erin said, nodding politely at him, "How's your summer?"

Harry ignored her question, continuing to look at her almost pityingly. "I asked Dumbledore," He said slowly, "And he told me what he'd asked you to do."

"Dear old Dumbly, eh?" Erin laughed humorlessly, reaching out and using Harry's arm to help herself up off the floor. She brushed at her skirt, dusty from the ground. "Unfortunately, I don't think much of his scheme is working out so far. My father's not much interesting in making me privy to his plans." She shrugged, placing the volume of Shakespeare back on the shelf and taking another. "Quite frankly, Potter, I've got nothing."

"I think that makes two of us," Harry sighed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "Listen, though, if you do hear anything-"

"You'll be the first to know," Erin assured him. He looked a bit relieved at that, nodding.

"And I'll do the same," He said. He made to turn away, but Erin clutched his arm, her expression suddenly wildly desperate.

"You'll look after him, won't you?" She asked feverishly, "Make sure they're safe? He's- they're-"

"I know," Harry said quietly, reaching out and gently squeezing her shoulder. "They miss you, too."

* * *

When Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall with blood smeared all over his face, Erin knew at once that Draco was somehow involved.

Beneath the Slytherin table, Erin stomped ungraciously on her boyfriend's foot. He pulled a face and his mouth dropped open as he swiveled his torso to face her, turning red. She gave him a scolding look and then looked pointedly at Harry across the Hall, and Draco, seeming to get the message, snorted.

"He had it coming," He said under his breath, turning away. Erin was not happy with this explanation, but she let it go anyway; there wasn't any point in raising suspicions by suddenly caring about the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. She chided herself for not sitting with Draco and Blaise on the train. Bloody first years and their needy-ness. She shouldn't told them to bugger-off when the one had tugged at her sleeve and, not knowing who she was, politely asked if she might help them find a compartment. Those big, scared doe eyes had been too pitiful to say no to, though she regretted it now.

Feeling badly for stepping so hard on Draco's foot, she felt for his hand on the bench and squeezed it. And, though she didn't expect him to, he squeezed back.

* * *

The third Sunday of term, Erin climbed into Draco's bed at three in the morning so that he couldn't get up and go wherever he had been sneaking off to every spare moment he had since school had begun. When he'd woken up, he'd resisted the idea at first, insisting that he had things to do, but the battle had been short. At one in the afternoon, when the other boys had been gone for hours, they were still laying side by side, talking nonsense and laughing together in a way that they hadn't since before the summer. It was amazing, Erin thought, that just this, just this doing nothing together, made her feel closer to him than she had in months.

In a moment of easy silence, Draco took her hand in his and began playing with her fingers, bringing her hand up close to his face so that he could inspect it, a playful smile on his face. Erin giggled as he turned her hand over and over in his, tracing the cracks in her skin where her joints were and the small scar on her thumb. He looked it over carefully, eventually asking, "What's this from?"

"When Molly tried to teach me how to chop onions the muggle way," Erin told him, and he repressed a laugh. "First and last time she attempted _that_. I actually have quite a few scars." She took her hand back and rolled up her sleeve, showing him a line of slightly puckered, slightly discolored flesh on her arm near her wrist. "I'm sure you remember this one, from third year in Care of Magical Creatures."

"I almost got in a fight with Weasel over it," Draco said, amused. He ran his finger along the scar, then pulled his hand back and waited for Erin to continue. She sat up and he followed in suit; she pulled the leg of her sleep pants up and revealed what looked like an _x_ carved into the back of her leg.

"I've always thought this one was kind of cool, since it's shaped like a letter," Erin said, letting him trace that one, too. "I got it falling through the stairs in first year." As she pulled the pant leg back down, Erin's face went slightly pink. She suddenly had a thought, and, pushing away her fears, she laid back down. Ignoring Draco's slight look of shock, she shimmied out of her pajama pants, leaving her in just her shirt and panties. She rolled to the side, giving him a good view of the scar on her upper thigh. "This one's from falling off my broom into a tree the summer after third year."

She was very aware of the way Draco's hand shook as he traced that scar, too.

Rolling so that she was on her back, Erin lifted up her shirt a little to show him the pale slice running across her stomach. "You know about this one, from that duel I got into with Chang a few years back." Draco's fingers skimmed across the scar, and Erin held her breath as she prepared herself for the next step.

"And this one," Erin let out a shaky breath. _Moment of truth. You can do this. _She sat up again, pulling her shirt all the way over her head and revealing her naked chest. She felt very exposed- he'd never actually seen her this unclothed before, but she tried to act nonchalant as she turned her back to him and swept her hair over her shoulder, showing him the tiny scratches that covered a small patch of her back. "Is from falling out of a tree into a really thorny bush, the year before I started Hogwarts."

Draco said nothing, and Erin turned back to face him, not quite sure what to do now. That had been about all of her big plan; she had expected him to _do_ something by now. Her heart was beating so hard that she was sure it was going to burst right out of her chest, she felt so humiliated. She had assumed that he'd want her, but he wasn't even looking at her, he was staring down at the bed sheets. She looking away, tears stinging her eyes. She wanted nothing more at that moment than to run from the room and never see him again, and she was just about to when she felt his fingers under her chin, turning her head towards him. She avoided his gaze, instead focusing on the pillows, sure he was about to let her down easy right about now.

Instead, Draco leaned forward and very clumsily pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was much like their first; all teeth and blushing and awkwardness, and that feeling of everything being right with the world. Though he was still slightly hesitant, she slowly reached up and began playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, making him moan softly against her mouth. He gently pushed her back onto the pillows, moving to lay half on top of her. There was a moment of shuffling as Erin tried in vain to tug Draco's t-shirt up over his head, but she couldn't quite manage it with their faces still very much smushed together; they broke apart but only for a second so he could slip it off entirely. She ran her hands over his chest, letting him do the same to her. Eventually her hands found their way south, and without hesitation, she began working at the drawstring on his pajama pants.

"Wait," Draco broke away from her, breathing heavily and looking very much like he did _not_ want to wait. "Are we… are we really going to…?"

They did.

And in the morning, when all the other boys in the dorm had come and gone without even knowing she was there, Draco, dressed and ready for morning classes, knelt down at the side of the bed where Erin was still sleeping and kissed her forehead with a whispered, "I love you."

She uttered an unheard, "I love you, too." as he walked out the door.

* * *

"Draco and I had sex the other day."

Of all the things Erin had ever barged into his office and announced, this was by far Snape's least favorite. He sighed, glaring at her as she threw herself down on the couch. "Miss Riddle, that is highly inappropriate-"

"Since then, he's been avoiding me." She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Well, avoiding isn't really the right word. Maybe _ignoring_ is what I'm looking for? Because he still sits with me at meals, and in classes; he holds my hand in the hallways; he kisses me goodnight, but it seems like he's… absent."

"Perhaps you ought to be having this discussion with _him_, then?" Snape offered, really not in the mood to conciliate a sixteen-year-old girl. Erin, however, continued to ignore him.

"What's with that, anyway?" Her head was tilted back so that her eyes were on the ceiling as they rapidly filled with tears. "I don't get it. I thought maybe it would change something, with the way he's been acting." Snape was beginning to panic as he heard the tears creep into her voice, which had lowered to almost a whisper. "I gave him _everything_." Erin folded her arms across her chest in a defensive way. "I don't understand what I did that's driving him away."

Against his better judgment, Snape rose from his desk and walked around it to take the seat next to Erin, sitting stiffly at the edge of the couch. She, knowing he wasn't all that practiced at comfort, sat forward and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder and crying into his robes. It felt very odd, he thought, to be there, but he knew it would've felt a million times worse had he just sat back and watched her despair over something that wasn't her fault at all.

"You did nothing," Snape said softly, awkwardly patting her hand. "What is going on with Mr. Malfoy is his own problems that have nothing at all to do with you or your relationship with him."

Erin resisted the urge to laugh, knowing that Snape's words didn't mean much at all. He didn't know a thing about what had been going on. Still, she clung to his arm, knowing that he would probably rather be anywhere else in the world, and absurdly glad that he wasn't.

* * *

Walking down the corridor one morning, Erin had finally had enough.

"So, have you noticed that things have been different between us since we finally did it?" She asked bluntly, still not quite having mastered the art of subtlety. Draco, caught off guard, ungracefully stumbled over a flagstone, looking around to see if anyone had heard her rather loud question.

"No," Draco said curtly, and Erin raised her eyebrows at him, "I haven't."

"Really?" Erin pressed the matter, "Because it seems to me like you've been _really _distant lately." She mentally chided herself for sounding like one of those stupid girls in Witch Weekly. "I just want to know why. I mean, we've always been us, why should anything change once we've had sex? Unless sex was only what you wanted in the first place."

Draco snorted impatiently. "Honestly, if I had just been using you for sex for the past however many years, don't you think we would've had some before last week?"

"I didn't mean you specifically, just in general," Erin said, getting agitated.

"It sounded like you meant me," Draco pointed out, stopping in the middle of the hall. "Do you really think that?"

"No," Erin said, stopping and turning to face him, but there was so much doubt in that one word that Draco wanted to punch the wall.

"I can't believe you still don't trust me," Draco growled, "After everything-"

"Okay, so maybe I did mean you," Erin said as if he hadn't spoken, regretting the words as soon as they were out. Frustration spurred her on, however, and she didn't seem to be able to stop herself from going on. "But it's only because it sure as hell seems like that's what you're doing."

Draco's face turned an angry red, but rather than retorting, he just set his mouth in a firm line, turned on his heel, and began walking back down the corridor they'd just come down. She stood her ground, more angry than sad at his reaction. Her clenched into fists at her sides, and she yelled after him quite immaturely, "Fine! Walk away! You do know we're going to the same class, don't you!"

Neither of them did go to class.

Erin, after glaring viciously at a group of scared looking first-years, went immediately to Professor Snape's office, collapsing in a heap on the couch and hugging a throw pillow against her chest forlornly. When Snape returned to his office some hours later, he would find her asleep, curled up in a ball with fresh tear tracks on her face.

Meanwhile, Draco had made his way upstairs to the seventh floor, where he paced in front of a wall until a door appeared before him, and he stepped gingerly inside.

* * *

**A/N **

So? I would really, really, really like to know what you all thought of how I handled the sex thing. I've read it about seventeen times and I keep going back and forth between whether I like it, love it, or absolutely hate it.

Dirty Little Secret Fic tumblr (link on my profile) is still running smoothly, so if you have questions for Erin or Draco, feel free to pop by and ask away. There's almost nothing they won't answer. The fifth year playlist is up, as well as a few graphics I've managed to spit out.

Thanks all,

xRachel


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N **Homework is a bitch, and I had a shitload of it last week. Sorry for the lack of an update.

This is a bit shorter than the last few, but I cut off a couple scenes to put in the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 43**

"So, you still haven't talked to him?" Blaise asked, sipping the butterbeer that Howie had provided. It was the first Hogsmead weekend of term, and Erin had dragged him down to the kitchens with her rather than face Draco down at the village. Once they were there, she had filled Blaise in on what had happened between the two of them, and why they'd been avoiding each other.

Erin clutched her mug with both hands and resisted the urge to slam her head down onto the table. "No. I've seen him looking at me, and I_ want_ to say something, but…" She shrugged. "One of us always breaks the eye contact and walks away."

"Honestly, you two are mental," Blaise shook his head disapprovingly. "Why can't you just make nice?"

"Because he's a prat who won't tell me anything," Erin said, "I mean, he's been out of sorts for months now, and he won't even so much as say that he's upset about something."

"Well, he keeps saying that he's got that mission for You-Know-Who." Unfortunately, Blaise chose to reveal this as Erin was taking a drink of her butterbeer, and her shock made her snort some of it out of her nose.

"_He's what_?" Erin half screeched as several house elves scurried around her, sopping up the spilled butterbeer with towels and napkins. Blaise looked somewhat surprised, leaning back in his chair.

"I thought for sure you knew at least that much," He said almost pityingly, and Erin sat back, too. She wore a dumbfounded expression, unable to comprehend what she was being told.

"No," She finally whispered, the stinging of tears in her eyes an all too familiar feeling as of late. "No one told me."

"Rin…" Blaise said softly, sighing as tears began rolling down Erin's cheeks and she still didn't move. He got up and knelt next to her chair, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and hugging her back just as tightly.

* * *

That evening, after her tears had dried and she had put her composure back together, Erin had retired to a quiet corner of the library for a dose of homework she had been putting off for ages. She found, however, that she was nowhere near being able to concentrate. Her thoughts strayed to Draco and his "mission". There was little doubt that this had something to do with Lucius's failure at the Ministry. Voldemort would want to punish Lucius, and his way of doing it was through Draco. Perhaps Erin herself was being punished as well, but such a passive-aggressive means of revenge wasn't really her father's style. Maybe-

Erin's train of thought was abruptly derailed as the chair across from hers was noisily pulled out and sat down in. Startled, Erin glanced up at her new companion, not having a clue as to who would also be in the library on a Saturday at this time of night. It was apparent, however, that Harry Potter had come to the library specifically to seek her out. He didn't even give her a chance to greet him before he launched into a long and exciting tale that began with Draco bragging on the train, and ended with Draco cursing Katie Bell in Hogsmead.

"Well?" Harry said after several minutes of silence when his story was over. Erin stared at him with wide eyes, her mind still processing all that he'd told her. Whatever this mission was, people were getting hurt, and Erin didn't like it. What she didn't like more than that was that her Draco was the one hurting them.

"Well," She finally breathed, leaning her elbows on the table and slumping forward. "I haven't got a clue."

"Come on, you must know _something_," Harry pressed her, a wild look in his eyes. He was obviously desperate for information, possibly moreso than Erin. She would have had that information already, had it not been for the fact that she didn't know where Draco had been all day. And ever if she had that information, who was to say whether she would give it to Potter?

Would she have given it to him?

Anything Draco told her would no doubt help the Order. Whatever he was planning was serious, and as much as it would help people, it would also _hurt_ people- namely Draco. The things he would be implicated in were horrendous, and Erin wasn't sure there was anything she could do to protect him once the secret was out. Was she willing to look past her relationship with him and do the right thing? She was sure that telling the Order what was going on- if she actually knew- would be the right thing to do.

She didn't know, and from the way Harry was looking at her, she was sure that he knew that that was exactly what she was thinking.

"Listen," Harry said, his voice soft and sympathetic, "I know you… care about him. But if there is anything, anything at all, that you can tell me, I need to know."

"I know," Erin said sadly, "But there's nothing to tell. If there was, I would come straight to you."

There it was, and they both knew it was a lie. She wasn't give him up.

Harry gave her a hard look, and after a moment, he nodded, standing up. "Alright. See you at breakfast."

Erin said nothing, but the moment he was out of sight she packed up her things and headed back to the Slytherin common room.

* * *

As Erin had expected, Draco was the only one in the room when she walked in the portrait hole.

"Hey." He greeted her quietly as she sat down next to him. She slipped her hand into his, squeezing it lightly. He returned the pressure, and though the expression on his face was bleak as he stared at their intertwined fingers, she was grateful for the gesture. At least it was _something_. "I have something to say."

"Same here." Erin didn't move closer to him, but she didn't move any farther away, either. "You first."

"I'm sorry if I made you think that I was using you." Draco spoke in almost a whisper, and the pain in his voice was so palpable that Erin wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and make it better. "I never meant… I shouldn't have been so…"

"I'm sorry I accused you of it." Erin said softly as he trailed off, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "I know you love me."

Erin sat back, withdrawing her hand from his and instead nestled herself under Draco's arm, her head on his chest and his cheek on her hair. She couldn't count the number of times they'd sat there together, from the time they were in first year. She felt a pang in her chest as she realized that she couldn't remember that first night that they'd spend out on that couch- only five years ago, and it had already fallen out of her head. She remembered only that she'd slept soundly, and that she had never known more comfort in just being beside someone.

Knowing what she had to do now, she took a deep breath and prepared for the fallout.

"What did you do to Katie Bell?"

Between one millisecond and the next it seemed, Draco had disentangled himself from Erin and crossed the room. She watched him warily as his breathing sped up, his cheeks flushed, and he ran a hand through his hair. _So, 'not guilty' is out of the question, then_, she thought disappointedly, sitting forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands folded together.

"I didn't," He said quickly, much too quickly for it to be anything but a lie. "Nothing. It wasn't me. You've got no proof, so don't go accusing me of-"

"I'm not accusing you," Erin said in a calm, placating tone, guilty because she knew that she actually had been. "But I was talking to Potter earlier, and he seemed to think-"

"Since when do you talk to Potter?" Draco deflected, though he had his suspicions about that. Erin blanched; she hadn't meant to say it was Potter, but somehow it had slipped out.

"That's not the point," She said, feeling her face redden even as she kept her surprise carefully contained. "I just want to know what's been going on with you, and if it has something to do with the Bell girl getting hurt-"

"Don't you trust me?" Draco asked, his voice slightly higher and faster than normal. The hand still in his hair was tugging so hard that Erin was afraid he might rip a chunk of it out. "Do you believe everything Potter says? In second year he thought at one point that you were the one opening the Chamber, but _I _didn't side with him on that one, even though there were people getting hurt then, did I? I trusted you, I believed you when you said it wasn't you and now-" He broke of with a nervous sound, clapping his hand over his mouth. Erin could do nothing for the moment but stare at him in shock. There it was again, the hidden hysteria as his walls slipped away and she saw what was really going on inside his head. It was a bit frightening, if she was being honest; after six years of hardly anything like this, two breakdowns in less than six months.

Very slowly, almost as if she was trying not to frighten away a baby deer, Erin stood up from the couch and walked to where Draco was standing, his eyes shining with panic and unshed tears. She very gently held his wrists and guided his hands away from his face, all the while not breaking eye contact. They stood very close together, closer than she had been to him in weeks, and it felt _good_. Like a little part of her had come home, to wherever he was that he'd been without her.

Still holding his hands, she lowered her voice and said, "I trust you. I've always trusted you, haven't I?" Draco nodded hesitantly, remembering the truth to her words. She _had _always trusted him, for whatever reason. He didn't think she should have. Not now, not when he had to hide things and hurt people and lie to her face…

In a strange reversal of roles, it was Erin who fell asleep first that night, curled up with him on the couch while Draco remained awake wondering when she would figure out what he was up to, and what he might do when she did.

* * *

"Please, Erin!"

"No."

"I'll do anything, I swear."

"I don't want to."

"Those shoes you liked in Hogsmead last week? They're yours."

"If I really wanted them, I would have bought them."

"I'll do your homework for a month."

"Funny, because I always seem to be the one doing your homework five minutes before class starts."

"Two months!"

"No dice, Zabini."

"Please!"

"Give me one good reason."

"Because you love me?"

"… fine." Erin finally conceded, and Blaise slumped back into the cushy arm chair he was sitting in with relief. "But I want those shoes so I can wear them that night."

"Rin, you can have a dozen pairs of shoes, just as long as I don't have to suffer through Slughorn's Christmas party alone," Blaise said happily, wearily rubbing his eyes and glancing at the clock. "It's nearly midnight. Where's Draco?"

"Actually, that clock is about an hour fast, so really it's about one," Erin informed him, sighing and putting her book on the low table in front of the couch. "And I have no idea where he is."

"I'm guessing the subject of his 'mission' hasn't been brought up again?" Blaise inquired, even though he knew the answer. Erin shook her head morosely.

"I want _him _to tell _me_," She said, tucking her legs up underneath her. "And I don't want to bring it up because I don't want him to get upset again." She folded her arms, across her chest, glancing away. "It was _bad_ when I asked him about Katie. Can you imagine what he would do if I just came out and said, 'Hey, listen, I know you're not supposed to tell me, but what is this thing you're doing for my father that I'm guessing involves seriously injuring and/or killing someone?'?"

"You're gonna have to do something about it sometime, you know," Blaise reminded her, and she shot him a look. He shrugged off her exasperation. "Would you rather _I _do it and then report back to you or something?"

"No," Erin sighed, throwing her head back and digging the heels of her hands into her eyes tiredly. "I'll do it. I just need the right opportunity. Or-" She suddenly put her head up, blinking rapidly at him. "I know what I'll do. Nevermind what it is, I can't tell you."

"You and your Death Eater secrets," Blaise rolled his eyes, making light of the situation. Erin didn't think he'd ever know how grateful she was for it. "_I've_ got some secrets, too, you know."

"No you don't," Erin said skeptically, grinning mischievously. "I know everything you do."

"Not true. You don't know that Flora Carrow is seeing that Hufflepuff Goldstein even though she knows her sister fancies him." As Erin laughed, Blaise clapped a hand over his mouth. "Damn. That was the only good piece of gossip I had."

"I win again," Erin teased. She turned her head towards the portrait hole as it admitted a familiar blond. She smiled at him, and he smiled tightly back, walking up to the back of the couch and leaning over it to kiss her forehead. "Hey. Long day?"

"Yeah," Draco said, his voice sounding even more tired than his face looked. "I'm going up to bed." He seemed about to turn away when her face fell. He leaned down again, putting his hand to her cheek and kissing her, long and slow and sweet. As he pulled away, he whispered, "Love you, Princess."

"Love you, too," Erin whispered back, hating the feeling of his fingers trailing along her face as he pulled away simply because of the fact that he was pulling away.

She watched him go, and then looked worriedly back at Blaise. "Did you see his eyes?" Erin asked redundantly, knowing that Blaise had, "He looks like he's been crying."

"Erin, you're worrying too much. Maybe he's just tired." Blaise soothed, "I mean, waking up screaming every other hour takes a lot out of you…"

"He's been having nightmares?" Erin whispered, her eyes filling up. She stopped her tears from falling, she assumed, by sheer force of will.

"Bloody hell," Blaise said, "I thought you-"

"People need to stop assuming I know things and just tell me." Erin said thickly as she rose from the couch and took her book off of the coffee table.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Blaise said softly, and the worst part was that she knew he meant it in more ways that one. He knew her suffering, and he pitied her for it. He grabbed her hand as she walked past him to go up to the girl's dormitory, pressing the back of it to his cheek and looking up at her sadly. "I love you, too, you know."

Erin smiled despite herself, squeezing his hand back just as hard. "I know. I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N**

Sooooo, what'd you think?

Thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you are my angels, I swear :')

Blaise is now ansering questions on the DLS tumblr if anyone's interested. I've also started a personal tumblr with random graphics/thoughts (link on my page) and a tumblr exclusively dedicated to fanmixes I've made (also linked on my page). Check em out if you feel so inclined.

And now, off to paint my art project...

xRachel


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N**

Blurg. Today has been completely emotionally draining; between watching this HP fanvideo about two dozen times and crying my eyes out, looking at Eclare posts on tumblr and crying some more, and writing this chapter and another depressing one-shot that I'm still working on, I am _beat_. But you don't wanna hear me go on, so I'll stop now.

* * *

**Chapter 44**

The night of Slughorn's Christmas Dew, after he had confronted Draco Malfoy and become supremely frustrated with the sixteen-year-old, Snape was more than surprised to hear a knock on his office door. He was shocked even more to see, after his hesitant 'come in', that the person come to see him was none other than Erin Riddle, his favorite and least favorite student. And she never knocked.

She was still dressed for the party, having been Blaise Zabini's company for the evening, in her poufy powder blue dress and teardrop earrings, her hair done up in a bun with a few ringlets falling around her face. The outfit reminded Snape more of a young Narcissa Malfoy than of the Weasley's surrogate daughter. Her demeanor reminded him of Narcissa Malfoy just a few months ago, in his home begging for his help. He was quite troubled by the recent behavior of the both of them; two incredibly strong women reduced to such vulnerability by the state of the people- the person, really, the boy that bound them together- they loved so very much.

Erin said nothing as she swept into the room, lightly depositing herself into one of the leather chairs in front of his desk, crossing her ankles and sitting up straight, just like Narcissa had taught her to do. This also troubled Snape; the girl had made her distaste for the chairs quite clear in the past, and, contrary to popular belief, Snape _did_ listen, and was aware of it. As she smoothed the imaginary wrinkles in her skirt, Snape took off his glasses and sat back, waiting.

"I know," She said quietly, still gazing down at her lap. "I know that Draco has an assignment. And I know that you know what it is."

Snape wasn't at all surprised by that. "You are not mistaken."

Erin took a sharp breath, as if she hadn't expected him to admit it. "I want you to tell me. I want to know what's going on."

"I am not at liberty to say," Snape said shortly, holding his hands in front of him. Erin narrowed her eyes, but ignored the gesture. "Nor do I think it wise for you to know."

"Right, then." Erin rubbed her forehead frustratedly, looking up and meeting his eyes. "Let me rephrase this: I order you to brief me on the assignment handed to Draco Malfoy by Lord Voldemort- by my father, Professor."

"Your father may consider you his _pride_ and _joy_," Snape drawled sarcastically, "But the position of his second in command remains mine, and you do not have the authority to give me orders."

"You _have_ to tell me," Erin insisted, "If you don't, I'll go ask my father myself."

"No, Miss Riddle, I do not," Snape snapped, abruptly raising his voice. Erin flinched back, and he regretted doing so. When he spoke net, his tone was no gentler, but it was softer. "And you will not. Not if you value Draco's life."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Erin asked, wringing her hands nervously. "Of course I value his life, I love him, I would do anything to keep him safe-"

"Perhaps," Snape interrupted cryptically, "It is what you are willing _not_ to do," he paused as her face fell, lowering his voice even more, "to keep him safe."

"So if I find out," Erin said slowly, "He's going to get hurt?"

"_Everyone_ is going to get hurt." Snape told her. "Don't press the issue."

Erin opened her mouth as if she was about to ask another question, then closed it. She looked very much like a fish out of water, struggling to breathe in a completely foreign environment. She abruptly stood up, though her legs shook. There were no more words, but the look that they shared was worth a thousand. Most of them were 'fear'.

Erin left the room quickly. Snape took his time.

When she arrived back at the Slytherin common room, Erin took her clicky heels off and held them by the straps as she snuck up to the boy's dormitory. It was dark inside the room, but she knew her way well enough to find Draco's bed and kneel at the edge of it. In his sleep he rolled to face her, his expression anxious. Erin reached up and gently brushed the stray strands of pale hair away from his face. He whimpered pitifully, and she bit her lip to keep from crying with him. She lightly stroked his hair, his face, fighting the desolation and whispering comfort in his ear.

When Draco woke up, Erin was gone, but her shoes were laying on the floor near the dresser.

* * *

"You."

Erin looked up lazily from her breakfast, assuming that the angry ginger was addressing either her or Draco. It turned out to be the former- Ron was staring at her from across the table with a red face and clenched teeth. He looked about to kill something, so Erin did the only thing she thought acceptable: she sighed boredly and crossed her arms on the table, staring right back at him as if he was a first-year asking for directions (she had stopped helping those brats months ago).

"Yes," Erin drawled, sounding too much like Draco for her own liking. "Me. What do you want, Weasel?"

Ron's nostrils flared, and Erin recognized it as a sign of imminent danger. She was tempted to jump up and shriek for the rest of the school to vacate the Great Hall so they wouldn't be caught in the impending storm. Instead she held her ground, waiting for the onslaught of cursing and name calling. It never came. Rather, Ron's face became more sad than angry, such an abrupt change that Erin raised her eyebrows in concern.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback attacked the Burrow over holiday," Ron said quietly. "Your lot."

"I'll have to send flowers." Erin's heartbeat quickened, her mind already jumping to the worst of conclusions. Someone was hurt, someone was dead, something had happened and it was all her fault. "Merlin knows that dump needed cleaning up. I'm sure Bella did a fabulous job redecorating."

Ron's face fell further, and Erin wanted to take the words back. "They burned it." He told her, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and Erin tried very hard not to burst into tears. "Thought you should know."

"And I suppose there weren't any fatalities?" Erin asked seriously, her voice not betraying her worry.

"No." Ron whispered the word, and Erin was flooded with relief mixed with dread. No one was killed, but that didn't mean no one was hurt, and besides that the Burrow was burned up, gone, just gone-

"Pity." Erin sneered, standing and holding her (ex)brother's watery gaze for just a fraction of a moment before walking down the aisle and out of the Hall. She made it halfway down the empty corridor before her knees gave out and she fell against the hard wall, tears falling from her eyes in torrents. She wiped them away, afraid someone might see; she couldn't risk being found out now, not when she'd done such a job of fooling everyone-

Footsteps echoed on the stone floor and Erin hastily picked herself up and dried her face on her sleeve. When she turned around, though, she stopped worrying about whoever it was seeing her cry. It would be apparent, she knew, that she had been crying no matter what she did, so she let some of her distress show upon seeing Draco's slow approach. He stopped a hair's breadth from her with his hands in his pockets and his expression just a bit judging.

She was about to make a lame excuse about having something in her eye- both her eyes- when Draco softly said, "You still care about them, don't you?"

Erin was taken aback. She must not have been doing such a good job, after all.

"No," She said shortly, unable to keep her voice from breaking or her eyes from welling up again. Draco reached out and tugged her into his arms, and she confirmed quite unintelligibly into his shirt, "Not at all."

* * *

"That trip was the _only_ thing I've been looking forward to for _weeks_," Erin lamented as she and Blaise entered the common room, which was devoid of people yet again. It was quite convenient, she thought, that there was never anyone around when she was there. Perhaps they were all avoiding her. "Why me?"

"Yeah, they cancelled the Hogsmead trip _just_ to spite you," Blaise said sarcastically, flopping down onto one of the armchairs while Erin paced excitedly. "Why don't you just sit down and relax, Rin?"

"Because I'm agitated," Erin snapped, crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't think my father's too pleased at the moment either. It feels like that, anyway, like when he's in my head."

"That's not good," Blaise said, stating the obvious. "Do you think maybe you ought to go to bed until it passes or something?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Erin assured him with a wave of her hand. "I just need to keep pacing."

"Whatever you think will help." Blaise shrugged. "That was actually less of a suggestion for you and more of a segue into, 'if I don't have to go to Hogsmead with you, I'm going to bed'."

Erin laughed. "Alright. Do you want me to wake you for lunch?"

Blaise considered for a moment, then shook his head. "No, but will you get me up for dinner if you're around?"

"Sure." She kissed his cheek as he passed her on his way to the dormitory. She had been doing that more often lately, the little affectionate things that she hadn't thought to do before. It was, she figured, part of the air of tragedy that had overtaken everyone in the past few months. Even at Hogwarts, you had to treat every goodbye like it was the last you might ever share with someone.

Erin looked after Blaise until he was out of sight, not turning as she heard the portrait entrance open and footsteps on the stone floor. She wasn't all that surprised when a pair of arms snaked around her waist and a familiar form pressed against her back. Leaning into Draco, she sighed. "Does it ever seem like you should tell everyone exactly what you feel, just in case you never see them again?"

"All the time," Draco said quietly, resting his chin on the top of her head. He stiffened slightly, tightening his hold on her. "Erin, tell me you love me."

"What?" Erin said, slightly puzzled by the abrupt request.

"Just please tell me you love me," Draco pleaded with her, his grip on her so tight that she could hardly breathe.

"Alright, I love you," She said a bit breathlessly, panic creeping into her chest. Draco loosened his hold on her just slightly, but didn't let her turn around to face him.

"Say you won't leave me," He instructed softly.

"I won't leave you." She said stiffly, putting her hands on his arms and gripping them almost as tightly as he was holding her.

"I am so sorry, Erin." Draco whispered, and Erin felt her heartbeat pick up. Something was wrong, something about the way he was apologizing felt off, dangerous, as if someone had died…

"You're scaring me, what's going on?" Erin asked, squirming against him but not getting anywhere.

"Your brother-" Draco stopped short, then amended and went on. "Ron's been poisoned."

Erin suddenly understood why Draco was holding her so tightly as shock overtook her and her knees gave out. She stopped struggling and let him guide- drag- her over to the couch, where he gently sat down with her. Tears streamed down her face, and she mentally cursed herself. She had been crying too much lately.

"Is he-" Her question was cut off by a hiccoughing sob, and she started again. "Is he-" The odd noise cut her off again, and she clapped her hand over her mouth.

"He's alright," Draco assured her belatedly, and she closed her eyes with relief, lowering her hand and resting it on her chest, where her heartbeat was still erratic. "He's going to be alright. He's in the hospital wing."

"What happened?" Erin whispered when she found her voice. She wanted to ask more but her voice went away again as Draco looked guiltily away from her.

"I don't know," Draco said quickly, much too quickly. Erin flashed back to not long ago when Katie Bell was cursed, and his actions had all but told her that he'd been responsible. Bell Erin hadn't been quite so concerned about; she was a stranger, just someone who she'd seen in passing every once and a while. This was her _brother_, one of her best friends, even though they hadn't had a civil conversation in months and he hated her, but she still loved him so much and he'd been poisoned and all of her instincts were telling her that Draco had done it-

As Erin abruptly stood up and left the common room, Draco hung his head in his hands.

* * *

"You have got to be _fucking_ kidding me."

Snape looked up from his papers at Erin in front of his office door. Her eyes were red and there were still tear tracks on her face, but he wasn't surprised by it. She had a lot to be upset about today. Even more once he told her what he'd been instructed to.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Erin repeated, sinking onto her black couch. She put her elbows on her knees and folded her hands in front of her mouth, lowering them the next time she spoke. "He's trying to kill someone, isn't he?"

Snape didn't move from his chair, but he very sharply nodded once.

"Who is it, then?" Erin asked tiredly. "Harry? The Weasley's?" She ran her hand over her face, wearily. "Don't leave me hanging now, Professor. I'm on the edge of my seat."

Snape sighed. "The headmaster instructed me earlier today that I was to tell you the details of Draco's assignment-" He paused, and Erin sat forward. "-_if_ you swear not to tell Potter."

"I swear."

"Draco has been assigned the murder of Albus Dumbledore."

Erin felt the floor slipping away from beneath her, her head spinning. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco, her Draco, was a would-be assassin; the boy who tossed out insults like it was nothing but refused to hurt a fly, who couldn't stomach hearing the gory details of certain curses in Defense Against the Dark Arts, was trying to kill one of the most powerful wizards alive.

_No_.

She wouldn't let him. If it had to be done, it would be her. She would kill Dumbledore, not him. Even after everything that she had been through, it wouldn't be easy. It wouldn't come without its complications. But she could not let Draco kill him.

She knew she could live with it. And she knew that he couldn't.

"However, Professor Dumbledore has given me orders that will ensure that Draco does not have to perform the deed." Snape's words, intended to be comforting, did nothing but tighten Erin's chest even more. "There are some things that I still cannot reveal to you."

In the moment that Erin was silent, Snape studied her carefully. He could see the wheels in her head turning. When she voiced her thoughts, though, they were not what he expected. "There's a girl, isn't there?"

Snape, shocked, did not know what to say.

"Your girlfriend." Erin elaborated, wiping her face on her sleeve. "Fiancé. Wife." Her voice broke when she listed the last words. "Best friend."

And when Snape did nothing but stare at her, Erin said, "Or there was."

"How," Snape said slowly, fighting the memories scratching at the back of his mind. "Could you possibly have come to that conclusion?"

Erin laughed humorlessly. "Why else would anyone be doing anything like this- _keep _doing anything like this," The tears she had been holding back mostly unsuccessfully spilled over and she found herself once again unable to speak for a moment. "-except to protect someone they love?"

* * *

All your reviews have been so lovely, I'm practically speechless. Thank you all so much!

Mary C, I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! I think you'd be able to find a good quality customized Hogwarts letter on etsy . com, there are SO many amazing Harry Potter things on there that people make. And AFJKDFNSKCNOSDLCKSMC OF COURSE! Videos are amazing! I'm so honored :D

Don't forget to check out the Dirty Little Secret tumblr (link on my profile); Erin and co. are still answering your questions. I've also started taking requests on my fanmixing tumblr (link also on profile), so if you'd like anything done, check the fandoms/characters/ships pages and drop me a line because I've got way too much free time on my hands.

Also, just a quick little thing here: would anyone be interested in reading a Dramione fic set in the Forest of Hands and Teeth universe? It's the one-shot (well, one of them) I'm working on right now as a side project and I'm wondering how many people would actually want to see it up here. The idea of a zombie!infested Hogwarts struck me the other day when I was watching Quarentine 2 and I realized that I can't handle zombie movies. Anyway...

Thanks for listening to me rant, I'd love to hear from you all on what you thought of this chapter; we'll be right back with more Tosh.0.

xRachel


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N** Long overdue and way too short, but 46 is almost done and I plan on posting it before tomorrow (though watch that end up meaning 11:59...).

* * *

**Chapter 45**

The days dragged on quietly until a week had passed, and then another, and Erin was getting nowhere. She still wasn't sure what she was trying to do, exactly, but it was something, and it was driving her mad. Draco continually disappeared for hours on end. Snape refused to say more about the mission. She couldn't talk to Harry, and she couldn't talk to Ron. Even Blaise had been busy, having taken Draco's place on the Quidditch team after his abrupt resignation at the beginning of the year.

Erin sat in the library, pretending to work on Snape's latest assignment but in actuality just staring out the window in despair. To make matters worse, she was experiencing normal, human problems as well. She personally thought that, if she was going to be saddled with being a spy, the Dark Lord's daughter, and a potential murderer, she ought to at least be able to go without sitting on the only wet part of the grass, or running out of hot water in the middle of a shower, or fighting with her boyfriend-

Merlin, they fought. The last time they'd had a go at each other was just the night before, and they hadn't spoken since. Erin couldn't even remember what it was over, how it had started, but it had ended with a screaming match in the common room.

"You put to much of your faith in me!" Draco had yelled at her, red in the face and gripping the back of a chair until his knuckles went white. "I'm going to let you down, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself!"

"Oh, stop acting like some sort of pariah!" Erin had screamed until her voice broke with its volume, "You're mad if you think I put _any_ kind of faith in someone like you!"

They had both fled to the common rooms, and Erin had collapsed into a fitful sleep not long after. In the morning he had walked right past her in the Great Hall without even so much as a look in her direction. It was easy, she was learning, to forget those things that you had worked so hard to memorize, like where to put your faith and who to trust with everything. What if, in the end, everyone just walked right past you?

Someone cleared their throat at the end of the row of books, and Erin turned her attention away from the window to see who it was. Much to her surprise, Harry Potter stood stiffly at the entrance to her little nook, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else in the world. Erin lifted her hand and waved half-heartedly at him, and he waved slowly back.

Harry opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. He cleared his throat again, and opened his mouth, only to close it once more. This sequence was repeated three more times before Erin grew frustrated and finally said, "If you've got something to say, then say it, Potter. I've got better things to do than watch you act like some kind of bloody fish."

Harry's mouth turned down at the corners, but he did speak the next time he opened it. "I need to tell you something."

"_No_," Erin said sarcastically, the action exaggerated. "I'd never have guessed."

"I-" Harry stopped, frowning and looking strangely guilty. "I'm sorry, Erin…"

"Sorry about what?" Erin sat up straighter in her chair, suddenly alert. "What's happened?"

"I didn't know what I was doing," Harry said, his voice low but urgent, "I would never have- if I had known-"

"Potter, tell me what is going on," Erin growled, standing and taking a step towards him. To add to her worry, Harry took a step back. "I swear to Merlin-"

"I hit Malfoy with a curse," Harry said quietly, watching as the color drained from Erin's face. "A bad one."

"Is he alright?" Erin said breathlessly. Harry didn't answer. "Potter, what curse did you use?"

"I don't know if you know it," Harry still didn't break eye contact with her, but he whispered, "_Sectumsempra_."

Erin felt her heart stop in her chest and tears burn behind her eyes. Oh, she knew that curse. She knew it well. It was part of her father's daily regiment when she was at the Manor.

"Erin, I-" Harry began, but stopped as Erin reached forward and lightly pushed his shoulder. It might have been a friendly, teasing gesture, but the look on her face was one of absolute horror. "No," she whispered. Her eyes were staring at his chest rather than his face, but he had the feeling she wasn't seeing him at all.

"No!" Erin shouted, her voice suddenly louder than it had been, stumbling forward and pushing Harry's shoulders. Her hands were shaking, and the shove wasn't as strong as she thought; he barely moved, unable to stop staring at the tears on her face and the dazed, angry fire in her eyes. "No, no, no!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Erin didn't want to hear whatever it was. She shook her head vigorously, stumbling towards him again. Instead of pushing him away, she dug her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, using him to hold herself up as she stared resolutely at his Adam's apple because she just couldn't meet his gaze.

"_No_! You took my family, you took my home, you took him, and you can't have anything else, because I have nothing else left to give you!" A strangled cry escaped her, and she didn't bother to try and hide her despair. "I don't, okay, I don't-"

Harry slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her up as she collapsed into tears.

* * *

"It's been a few days, and Madam Pomfry says he's going to be alright," Erin sipped her tea slowly, holding the china with shaking hands. Howie watched her worriedly, a tad shaky himself after hearing the entirety of her tale.

"Everything will be alright, Miss Erin," Howie said, his voice wobbling slightly with nervousness. He took the teacup and saucer from her hands and set it on the table, before them. Even after all these years, the other house elves still shot him dirty looks for paying special attention to Erin and neglecting his duties. He didn't let it phase him, though, continuing with his comforting her. "There is nothing that cannot be fixed with a hot cup of tea and a nice young lady like yourself. Howie is sure of it."

Erin gave a small laugh, but the smile accompanying it didn't reach her eyes. "Howie, I feel as if something is coming. Something awful. Do you trust me?"

"Of course Howie trusts Miss Erin." The house elf spoke with such conviction, it warmed Erin's heart.

"In that case, I'd like to ask you a favor." Erin said, looking down at him looking up at her with that same awed expression he always had. "If- when- this something happens, I need you to help keep my family safe. The Weasley's, that is." She reached out and took Howie's hand in her own, squeezing it gently. "Please, try to protect them, when I can't."

"Howie will protect your Weasley's," Howie promised solemnly, putting his hand over top of Erin's. "Howie will try his very hardest."

* * *

When the moment Erin had been dreading came, it was quick and brutal and nothing at all like she had expected. Running away from the castle in the middle of the night in the heat of mid-June, Erin couldn't help but wish that someone other than Howie trusted her with anything. With Snape killing Dumbledore like that, her shock didn't have to be faked- whatever that was, she hadn't been privy to it. She felt numb, detached from whatever was happening, the only real things in the world being the crunching of leaves under her feet and Draco's hand clutching hers tightly, leading her through the maze of the forest and away from whatever semblance of a normal life she had managed to make for them inside the castle's stone walls.

This was it. This was the blow she had been waiting for, the tidal wave of those _bad things_ she hadn't been able to put her finger on but had known somehow were coming. She was done for. Dumbledore was dead and Snape had betrayed them and Draco-

Draco. Draco still had a chance.

"Wait," Erin said softly, stopping in the middle of the woods. Draco jerked to a stop, unable to fight off the need to do whatever she said when she said it. "Wait, stop, stop, stop."

"We have to go," Draco said urgently, tugging on her hand. She tugged back, pulling him towards her and putting a hand on his face. He didn't resist her, even though he knew they should be going- if they didn't want to be caught by the Order, incarcerated, killed-

"There's a loophole," Erin whispered, and she spoke so quietly that Draco thought she might have been talking to herself. "There's still another choice for you-"

"I told you- like I told _him_," Draco said hoarsely, feeling sick to his stomach thinking about Dumbledore, "I don't _have _any more choices, Erin."

"You will always have a choice," Erin said softly, squeezing Draco's hand as tightly as she could. He looked away from her, but she could feel him shaking, and when he closed his eyes tightly, she knew it was because he didn't want to let her see him cry again. "There's still a chance for you. You can go to them, and they can protect you." She paused, bringing their hands up to her face and kissing his knuckles gently. "But if you go, I can't come with you."

The small balloon of hope in Draco's chest deflated, and as Erin stared up at him, he turned his face back towards her and pressed his forehead against hers. "That's no choice at all, then."

"Draco, don't be stupid," Erin said, frowning. "It's pretty much suicide going back to You-Know-Who now, for anyone. The Order can help you, Harry will help you, you just have to go, now-"

"Do you really think I'll do that if it means leaving you here?" Draco said, and the look on Erin's face stung because it showed that she did. Honestly, he would have thought he would go, too. But it didn't seem plausible, not after everything they had been thought, not after every battle they'd fought to get there together. "No way, Princess. I'm with you."

A hand fell on Erin's shoulder, and she and Draco jumped. When she turned, she found Snape looking at them both in a way that expressed reluctant fondness. "Mister Malfoy, Miss Riddle. If you might take my arm?"

They did as they were told, and, obviously having passed the Hogwarts boundaries, popped out of existence, only to reappear seconds later just outside Malfoy Manor. Before he could protest, Draco was whisked away by Bellatrix. Instead of making to follow them, Erin stayed where she was, standing her ground next to Snape until all of the other Death Eaters were accounted for and inside.

"It only gets harder from here," Snape warned her, but he had the feeling Erin already knew that. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Too late to back down now," Erin told him simply. She took a step forward.

* * *

That was completely rushed and short as hell, please excuse it; just kind of a filler to get the end of sixth year out of the way before I launch into seventh.

Don't forget to stop by the Dirty Little Secret Tumblr (link on my profile) to ask questions, read teasers, and catch the year 7 playlist.

Reviews are welcome, and appreciated greatly.

Thanks so much to everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/faved, Erin and I love you all to pieces!

xRachel


	46. Chapter 46

So. That I'm-gonna-update-again-tonight was like seven months ago, huh?

Oops.

*Please don't hurt me.*

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Within a week of their return to the Manor, the Death Eaters had invaded it so completely that Erin ended up rooming with Draco so that one of the others could have her bed. No one seemed to notice her sharing a bed with her boyfriend, or if they did, they didn't seem to care. Perhaps it was because everyone seemed to consider them betrothed, anyway. Perhaps they simply couldn't be bothered to worry for them, the two children who they were treating as nothing less than adults in their efforts against Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.

Snape was absent much of the time, not that Erin could've talked to him anyway. Too many eyes in that house. Too many ears.

Lucius was back from Azkaban, a haunted and hollow shadow of his former self. He barely spoke, barely did anything but sit at the great table during meetings and hold his wife's hand. Though since the invasion, Narcissa wasn't much better than him herself. And Draco might have been the worst of them, which hit Erin like a blow to the chest every time he woke her in the middle of the night with his crying. Between the four of them, Erin had somehow become the strongest, the bravest, and that was probably what scared her the most, because she didn't feel strong or brave at all.

_Just one more night, _she always told herself. _Just make it to one more night_.

Because after so long, she was certain that _one more night_ was all she could take.

* * *

"And what about you, Draco? Will you babysit the cubs?"

Beside Erin, Draco stiffened as Voldemort addressed him almost teasingly, those red eyes landing and lingering on him. It seemed to be like this more and more lately during meetings- the Dark Lord would tease or poke fun or try to include his daughter's boyfriend in whatever he was discussing, and Draco just sat there, terrified, until he moved on or Erin spoke instead. It seemed that Voldemort would not be letting it go so easily tonight, so Erin sighed loudly and rolled her eyes from her chair, sitting slumped and relaxed.

"I grow tired of your banter, Father," Erin whined boredly, the only one able to get away with anything of the sort. He father's eyes flickered to her, and she held them firmly. "I should like to retire to my room."

His nostrils flared, the only sign that he was displeased; his tone was smooth and composed, and his mouth just turned up at the corner as he said, "As you like it, my girl."

Erin blinked once, deliberately and carefully, then flicked her gaze to her boyfriend next to her, running her hand along his arm possessively. "And I should like Draco to accompany me."

The rest of the table, save for Snape and Draco's parents, snickered at the implication, and the way Erin squeezed his arm, smirking. A glare from their Lord shut them up. He looked back to Erin, his expression immediately returning to one of utter calm. "As I have not yet learned to deny you anything you should like, my girl, you may take him."

She lazily rolled her head to the side so that she was looking down her nose at him with half-lidded eyes, her smirk widening to a wicked grin. "And if I do not intend to return him?"

Her father smiled right back at her, cold and controlled. "Then you may do with him as you will."

At that, Erin stood, stretched, and then took Draco by the arm and all but dragged him out of the dining room. She didn't stop until they were safely upstairs, locked away in their room away from prying eyes and ears.

Erin flopped down on the bed, sighing and rubbing her tired eyes with her hands. None of them was sleeping well, though it wasn't that surprising. Between the screams from downstairs and the screams in their heads, there weren't exactly prime sleeping conditions anywhere in the manor.

Draco lingered by the door, his hands deep in his pockets. He had become even more gaunt, Erin had noticed, since they had left school, scarily thin and always with dark circles under his eyes. He looked as if a strong wind might very well blow him over, not at all the Quidditch star that he had been only a year and a half before.

"Some show you put on back there." Draco commented dryly, making Erin tilt her head to look at him. He was wearing an expression of concern, as if perhaps he was worried for her, quite a reversal from what was normal for them. Usually it was her worried for him. When she said nothing, just sighed, he went on. "That _was_ all it was, wasn't it? A show?"

"Of course," She snapped, irritated that he would even ask. "Why, what did you think?"

"You're a great actor," He sighed, closing his eyes. "The problem is, I some times can't tell when you're acting and when you're being yourself." She sat up and looked at him, defeated and drawn. "And I think that you can't tell yourself, some times either."

"I can tell," Erin said with conviction, the softness of her voice making him open his eyes again. She smiled sadly, standing and walking towards him to put a hand on his cheek, stroking it softly with her thumb. "I'm going to get changed. We should go to bed. Long day, today was."

And as she went, Draco watched her, wondering how much of what she said was true.

* * *

It wasn't as if Erin didn't know that the other Death Eaters were given the order to attack Harry and his friends on his seventeenth birthday, when the trace was gone and he would be departing from Number 4 for the last time. She was surprised, however, that they left her behind. Perhaps it was that they were afraid she might freeze in the middle of the ambush, shocked at seeing her old family shooting curses at her, but it wasn't as if she hadn't had that happen before. But she had wanted to go with them, if not to personally see to their safety, then to see with her own eyes that everyone made it out alive. She didn't think she could take seeing Bill shot down out of the sky- losing one of the twins-

Even so, she was ordered to stay behind, alone in the dark recesses of the mansion not yet taken over by the Death Eaters. She paced worriedly back and forth across the carpet of an abandoned study, its bare bookshelves filled with dust and cobwebs and generally looking like despair itself. She was surprised, really, that Bellatrix hadn't converted it into a bedroom.

A knock on the door somewhere around four in the morning made her head snap up. Draco didn't wait for an answer to slip inside the room, closing the door quietly behind him as if any more sudden noise might break her in two. She hated how he'd been treating her lately; like a fragile, tiny thing, that couldn't handle what was being thrown at her. And, she supposed, it was fair, given how she had been acting. It wasn't his fault that he was the only person she could be weak in front of. What he didn't seem to realize, though, was that he was only getting the bare minimum of her crazy, that _she_ was the one afraid to break _him_ by giving up all of the things she'd been hiding.

"They've just got in," Draco's voice was low and tight; he crossed his arms over his chest and hunched his shoulders slightly, as if he was trying to make himself smaller through sheer force of will. "We didn't lose many. It wasn't a bad fight."

"What about them?" Erin snapped, resenting the way he flinched when she did. That was another thing that had been happening more often. She would take out her frustration with the situation on him in little ways, saying something a bit too sharply, stepping away when he leaned in to kiss her. Those little things, she thought, probably hurt him more than anything his father had ever done to him. And she hated herself for it. "What about the Order, what happened to them?"

Draco didn't hesitate in relaying the information. He'd stopped questioning a long time ago why it still mattered to her what the Order had lost. "Mad-Eye. One of the Weasel twins was hit with a curse, I don't know how bad it is."

Erin sucked in a breath but kept her cool as much as she could. Mad-Eye was dead. That couldn't have been part of the plan, that was obviously not how the night was supposed to go down, but there it was. But maybe he wasn't really gone, maybe it was just a ploy, a distraction, a scheme he came up with to-

Oh, Merlin, _The twins_.

A strange strangled noise came out of Erin's mouth that Draco couldn't exactly identify but figured meant something alone the lines of the utmost despair. Without a second thought, he stepped forward and pulled the shaking girl into his arms, all but holding her up as her legs seemed to give out.

_Don't cry_, he wanted to tell her. _Please, don't cry. I can't take that. Not today. I just can't. _

Instead, he just held her, trying to think of something comforting to whisper in her ear. The words never came.

* * *

If any of you so feel the need after the wait I put you through, reviews would be much appreciated. Kinda getting the feel for Erin and Draco back after so long, I'd like to know if I still do them justice.

Don't forget to check the Dirty Little Secret tumblr, where Erin and co. will be getting back to answering questions shortly!

Thanks for the read,

Rach


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N** Wow. Wow wow wow wow. It's been nearly a year since this was updated. I am so sorry to those of you who have been waiting, and extremely grateful to those of you who are still following. I've been on a roll lately and have the last few chapters nearly done, so I'm looking to wrap this up in the next couple weeks. Thank you so much for your patience, and those of you kind enough to continue reviewing even with how terribly slow updates have been. Here's Chapter 47, hot off the press!

* * *

**Chapter 47**

* * *

Erin could remember going to a Weasley cousin's wedding when she was about nine. The whole affair had been loud and crowded and just plain boring, with the children all crowded around one table and expressly told not to get up. She also remembered cake, though, and Fred and George pulling jokes all night. She remembered dancing with Ron, and Percy, and Arthur. She remembered enjoying herself by the end of the night, full of laughter and content, and falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

She never expected that the next wedding the Weasley clan was involved in would be Bill's own. Nor did she expect to be crashing it.

With a sigh, Erin dabbed her makeup brush into the tray of pink powder and then lightly swept it across her cheek. The dress she was in clung to her skin, a thin, pale pink material that sparkled in the dim light from the vanity table where she was seated. Narcissa had been up earlier to do her hair; she'd pulled it up and back in spiraling, glossy curls.

A light knock sounded at the door and Draco slipped inside, silent in a way that Erin still wasn't used to yet. He had always been loud about entering rooms, or being in rooms, or being anywhere, really. He wanted people to know he was there, to be the center of attention, but lately he'd stuck to the shadows and kept out of the way. Sometimes he would be in her room for hours at a time before she looked up from what she was doing and noticed him.

She watched him in the mirror while she repeated the action with the brush on her other cheek. He was looking at her almost reverently, like she was some precious thing, his hands deep in his pockets and his smile quietly pensive. It wasn't a look she'd seen on him lately, if ever. He looked older. He looked tired.

"What?" Erin asked with a small smile, setting down her brush and turning on her stool to face him.

Draco shrugged, his mouth tugging up at the corner. "You look beautiful."

Coming from anyone else, the sentiment would have sounded cheap, but she knew he meant it. He'd always been generous with his compliments to her, but they were never meaningless, he always said exactly what he thought of her, no embellishing or understating. It was part of what she loved about being with him. Even in such dark times, seeing him look at her like that, hearing those words from his mouth, made her cheeks go faintly pink.

"I haven't seen you this dressed up since fourth year," Draco commented, sitting down on the edge of her bed and watching as she lined her eyes with a black pen. "For the Yule Ball."

She almost smiled at the memory of that night, dancing with him out on the grass, the way he held her tight against him. But that memory was also clouded by the not-so-happy ones from that night: being swept off by Ron, crying in Snape's office. She knew by the change in his face that he was remembering it, too, or at least could see her remembering it by the way she pursed her lips.

"We're raiding the Weasley wedding tonight," She informed him, though she knew very well that he was already aware of their plans. She dabbed on a dark lip stain, now avoiding his gaze in the mirror as she went on. "They say it's going to be a bloodbath."

Draco stared at her for a long moment, blinking with wide eyes. When he spoke, his voice was rough. "They're going to kill people?"

He was very careful, she noticed, to say _they_, and not _you_.

She nodded, because that was exactly their intention. Draco snorted. "Then why bother looking all…" he gestured at her getup.

Erin sighed and clipped an earring on, finally looking back at him. "Your aunt says that it's good to look your best all the time." She paused, clipping the matching earring on. "You want the last thing they see to be something pretty."

She tried to pretend not to notice the look on his face when she stood up and walked past him.

* * *

As the Ministry fell, Erin engaged her former sister in a duel.

"You look lovely tonight, Ginevra," Erin taunted, blocking a curse that Ginny sent at her easily. It wasn't meant to be a taunt, really. She did look lovely, her ginger hair swept up and her bridesmaid's dress clinging loosely to a figure that Erin didn't remember her sister having the last time she'd seen her. The younger girl was much too much of a grown up, now, for Erin to think of her as a child, but she couldn't help it.

Yes, this child throwing spells at her, meant to hurt her. Incapacitate her. Kill her. Well, perhaps she wasn't such a child any more, after all.

"Back off, bitch!" Ginny snarled, allowing her emotions to get the better of her, as usual. The Weasley's were never known for their ability to maintain their composure. She continued in her attack, chasing Erin out of the tent and onto the lawn. "After everything you've done to us- you've got some nerve-"

"Have I?" Erin replied, still mockingly. "I hadn't realized. Thank you for the validation I've so craved all these years!"

"I hate you!" The other girl screamed savagely, without tears but not without pain as Erin knocked her wand away with a disarming spell. She fell back onto her elbows on the grass. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you for everything you've done-"

Erin knelt on the ground near her face, the tip of her wand under Ginny's chin. There were many things she wanted to do at that moment- cry, run, scream back at her sister- but instead, she laughed coldly. "My darling. You don't know the half of it."

And with that, Erin was gone into the sky with the other Death Eaters, a stream of smoke that Ginny watched disappear above her as if she were never there at all. Beside her on the ground was her wand, right where Erin had dropped it.

* * *

When, on the first day of term, after she was packed and dressed and ready to leave, the Dark Lord had informed her that she was not to go back to school for her seventh year, Erin had taken it with a serene smile and a "yes, Father" and been done with it. Draco, on the other hand, hadn't been so understanding.

"He's right, Draco," Erin had argued when they were in her room, transferring some of his things that had been in her possession back into his suitcases. "It would be far too dangerous. Even with all the Death Eaters in place, there's always the off chance that someone would try and-"

"They wouldn't," Draco snapped, snapping his trunk shut. "I'd protect you. You've got to finish your education. How does he expect you to take over if you haven't even finished school yet?"

"He's taken to teaching me himself, you know," Erin furrowed her brows. She hated fighting with him like this. Always had. It seemed to be happening more and more frequently. "I've already tried to talk to him, he won't budge. I'm sorry."

"You are not," Draco snorted uncouthly, dragging his trunk behind him as he left, "I'll see you at Christmas."

If Erin had replied to him, he hadn't heard it. He was too far gone in his anger; he blamed her too much for not going with him to even want a response to that. She hadn't written to him since then. He didn't blame her. It wasn't like he had made any attempt at contact, either.

Now, halfway to December, Draco wasn't so sure he would be seeing her at Christmas like he'd said. If the Gryffindor's didn't kill him, the work load might. If that wasn't what got him, it'd be the torturing of the lower classmen. Training, the new teachers called it, but it was torture. Even for, in Draco's case, at least, the people performing it.

And if those things don't kill him, jumping off the Astronomy Tower might.

He'd started going up there just to take a breath, to break away from the insanity of the fray for a moment one afternoon the week school had started. Between this that and everything, he thought he could use the peace and quiet. He found out quickly how much he liked it- the height, the closeness to the stars, the farness from the ground. With everything that was going on, he sometimes contemplated quite how far that distance was, how much it would hurt him if he fell. If he was to jump.

What did he have to lose, after all? A father who didn't care for him. A mother who only cared for his father. A girlfriend who was too far gone in her own doings to care for him even if she wanted to. No future at all, with the war going how it was.

He hadn't seen that two years ago. He saw it now.

And in seeing it, he wondered if that not future was worth anything at all.

"You're not gonna do it, you know."

Draco stumbled back from the edge of the tower, nearly falling in his haste to confront the person the voice belonged to. It seemed like years since he'd last seen her, though in only a few weeks she looked almost as though she had aged years. Erin seemed _smaller_, not just thinner but worn down in a way that he'd never seen her before. The dark shadows under her eyes looked like a mirror of his.

He wasn't sure how that was possible. She was the strong one, between the two of them. She had been. Always.

"You won't do it," Erin repeated, crossing her arms in front of her chest as if daring him to refute her claim. The gesture reduced her smallness; she looked bigger, like that, more in control. More certain. "You might think you would, but you won't."

Draco chose not to respond to her statements, only to his shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back to school."

Erin shrugged nonchalantly. "Blaise dropped me a line. Said you were gonna throw yourself off the Astronomy Tower. Thought I'd stop in and see if it was true." Her voice dropped. "Even though I know it isn't."

_Blaise._ He hadn't crossed Draco's mind once up there on the tower. He'd barely crossed Draco's mind at all actually. Such a good friend, Blaise was. Still looking out for him even when Draco had forgotten him almost completely, even when they still shared meals and classes and a room. The guilt began eating away at him as soon as the name was out of her mouth.

"What?" Draco stuck his hands deep in his pockets, looking not at her but at a stray stone he kicked across the stone floor. "Think I'm too much of a coward, is that it?"

"Yeah." Erin's jaw was set. "I do."

Draco pushed past her to the door and down the stairs, head bent so that she would not see him cry this time.

* * *

Blaise was studying on the couch in the common room when Draco sat down in the chair across the coffee table from him. He glanced up enough to see the red around the Death Eater's eyes, the disheveled look that was entirely unintentional. He then glanced back at his homework, feigning complete disinterest and scorn. "What do you want?"

"Fancy a game of chess?" Draco's voice was softer than Blaise had ever heard it. He looked up again and saw the ghost of an old smile on his friend's face, a desperation in his eyes that told him yes, Erin had come, and yes, she had put him in his place. He wondered where she was now, if she had stayed or if she had returned home. Though that desperation did seem to answer his question.

Blaise gave no answer, only tossed his book aside in favor of leaning across the table and embracing Draco like he hadn't in quite some time. Draco leaned in and hugged him back, collapsing like a child into his arms.

* * *

**A/N** Oh dear, I'm afraid my writing style's changed a bit since last time. In any case, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Time for a little shameless self promotion, for those of you still on board-

Don't forget to stop by the Dirty Little Secret tumblr (link on my profile) where Erin and everyone else are glad to be answering questions, and where you will also be able to find other goodies such as playlists and things I have yet to come up with.

Thank you all again, I'll look forward to being able to post the next chapter soon!

-Rachel


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N** Alright, so I debated spacing them out, but ultimately decided against it. Here is the first of the last three chapters of Dirty Little Secret, the other two following this one shortly.

* * *

**Chapter 48**

There were certain things that Erin always knew about her father, from the time that she was twelve years old and he first tasted her mind. She knew when he was upset. She knew when he was angry. She knew when he was pleased.

And sometimes, very rarely, when he felt so very _strongly _about something, she knew exactly what it was.

_The thief who stole from Gregorovitch. The wand maker. The wand. The wand-_

* * *

"I'm not going back after the holiday," Draco whispered to her in the dark the night he arrived home from school, sweaty beneath the covers despite the chill, clothes abandoned on the ground and all hostilities forgotten as well, "am I?"

"No," Erin breathed against his shoulder, tangling her legs with his in an effort to find herself closer to him than she already was, though it was nearly impossible. "You're not."

"I love you," was all Draco could think to murmur in response.

And he was almost surprised when Erin replied, "I love you, too."

* * *

The world seemed to fall back into place not long after Draco was home. It was as if the past few months had not gone by; the routines that they had followed over the summer were the only logical way to proceed. Now, though, Draco saw Erin less and less, and it seemed as though if they didn't share a room he'd never see her at all. However hard it had been to be away at school, this seemed infinitely worse, because he knew she was there, close to where he was- sometimes even close enough to touch- and he still couldn't reach her.

And then one day, he was wandering the halls when Erin literally ran up and pushed him into one of the disused studies, locking the door behind them. Draco, having stumbled into an end table, frowned and rubbed the no doubt bruising spot on his leg. "What's with you?"

"They've captured Luna Lovegood," Erin paced in front of him, her arms crossed defensively across her chest and her thumb near her mouth where she was gnawing on the nail. "You know, the little sixth year? Ravenclaw? Looney? Wears those stupid little vegetable things in her ears?"

Draco blinked, not understand why she was so wound up about it. "Yeah, I know-"

"Why would they go after _her_?" Erin continued babbling. "Why _her_, of all people? She's got ties to Potter, but so does half the bloody school, so do I, so do you, why would it have to be _Luna Lovegood_, its insane, its stupid-"

"Why not her?" Draco shrugged, feigning disinterest. "They've taken people before. Quite a lot of them, actually. What's got your wand in a knot about it?"

"Because she's just a kid!" Her words burst out unexpectedly loudly, with unexpected force. "She's a child, she's an innocent-"

"Hey," Draco pulled himself up and over to her, put his arms around her, stilling her. "Hey, it'll be fine, she's alright. They won't hurt her, they just want to know what she knows, alright?"

"There are worse ways to hurt people than torture." Her tone was forceful but she did nothing to push him away. "You should know that by now."

And Draco tried, but he couldn't think of anything to say to that, so he just held her tighter, wishing the whole of the world away.

* * *

In the End, Erin didn't even know that her brother and his friends were in the manor until they were gone.

"I tried to get you a message," Draco tells her that night, curled up in his bed and fully expecting the full force of her anger. "But I… my patronus wasn't… I couldn't…"

To his surprise, and hers, she wasn't angry. Just… numb. Too surprised to do anything but wonder if the three of them were ok, if they were safe, or if they ever would be again.

* * *

Draco's little cousin, Teddy, was born in April. None of them in the Malfoy house could see him, of course, being a half-blood and a blood traitor and part werewolf. But Erin couldn't help wondering what he would be like; if he would be more like his dad or his mum, how he would be when he grew up. If he grew up.

_If_ he grew up. The thought was terrible, and she wished she didn't have to think it. That was the reality they lived in, though. People were dying. People like Teddy, _children_ like Teddy. Not only dying, but being milled.

Erin hated to think it, but she knew the people who were doing that killing. She hated to think even more that she knew the people who were being murdered.

Still, she couldn't help thinking about Teddy, and who he would be. She thought that she should like to know him. She thought that she should like to have that chance.

* * *

They'd stopped trusting her, the Death Eaters. She knew that much, and since her father had gotten to be out of the house so often, she had been almost completely out of the loop. Maybe they'd never trusted her, she couldn't tell. With Snape back at the school as well, she had nearly no idea what was being planned and plotted.

It was equal parts liberating and terrifying, not being privy to such ghastly information. At least she didn't have to know what awful thing they were going to do next. Then again, she had no way of preparing herself for the worst of it.

The worst of it. Oh, she had no idea.

The voice coming from Lucius's study was his own, but it was mingled with others, and… different, than Erin remembered. Stronger, at least, than it had been in months. Even as he'd grown weak, she couldn't be bothered to feel sorry got him. He deserved every bit of what he got.

Still, she was curious. She crept closer to the door, trying to get a better feel of what was going on.

"-and that was the plan all along, you see," Lucius was drawling. He sounded so proud- what could he possibly have left to be proud of?

"Your kid must be a pretty fine actor, then," One of the other Death Eaters sneered. Erin's breath caught, ice slowly freezing her veins. Draco.

"Of course he's been," Lucius snapped, "he had to convince the Dark Lord's brat he was in love with her. Her trust meant his favor, I knew so from the moment she was born. I instructed Draco very carefully to focus his attentions solely on her. He's done well, getting so close to the little bitch."

"And you mean to say that its still an act?" Spat a raspy voice, a woman's. "He's too stupid to be that good!"

"You'll watch your tongue in my house," Lucius said sharply. "He's brilliant. Anything he feels for her has been taught to him as part of my plan. He was saying to me just the other day- complaining, actually, about how disgusting it is to have to be with her, still, after all this time…"

The rest, Erin couldn't hear over the sound of blood pounding in her ears. No, that- it had to be a lie, it had to be. They had had this conversation before. She couldn't believe that, she wouldn't. Lucius was a liar, always had been, you couldn't trust a word out of his.

Trust. Funny. She didn't really know who she could trust anymore. And more than sad over that fact, she was frustrated. She was angry. She was hurt.

And she wanted to hurt someone else.

Erin pointed herself towards Draco's room, and ran.

Somewhere between the time Draco had fallen asleep and the time he'd woken up, Erin had left the room. He'd thought about looking somewhere for her, but had ended up in the kitchen with his mother instead. They had shared tea and comfort until she had been called away, leaving him lonely and craving a different sort of comfort.

And he felt… heavy. Numb, nearly. His world was in shambles with nothing he could do about it. Why bother? Why try?

He knew that Erin knew that feeling. At the moment, it was why he sought her out, directed to his father's study by someone whose name he did not know, but didn't look like they would kill him. He found her there, her back to him, shoulders tense, and staring out the large window at nothing.

"Oi, what's with you, broody?" He teased half heartedly. When she didn't look up, he softened a bit. "What's wrong, what's happened?"

"So that's all I was to you?" Erin said quietly, her back to Draco as she kept her eyes out the window. It was funny, Draco thought, that this place that had scared him so much in the past seemed so small and inconsequential now. "Just an assignment from your father?"

"Erin?" Draco blinked, entirely unsure where any of this had suddenly come from, "Please, I-"

"Don't 'please' me, you bastard!" Erin yelled, suddenly spinning around to face him. She grabbed a vase off the desk and hurled it at his head. He narrowly avoided it, ducking just in time for it to sail past him and crash into the door. "I opened up to you! I let you in! Hell, Malfoy, I cried in front of you!"

"Hey!" Draco shouted, "I wasn't doing all of that on his orders! It may have started out that way, but it's not anymore! I actually care about you, you must know that by now!"

"I don't know a thing about you, anymore! You're an arrogant, pompous, lying little ferret!" She screamed at him, plucking a brass paperweight off of the desk and aiming for his head. She closed her eyes and prepared to throw it, but before she could, she felt a hand gripping her wrist. When she looked up, she dropped the paper weight, too shocked to try and toss it. Draco was standing in front of her, his stormy blue-grey eyes boring into hers intensely. He had one hand on the windowsill next to her, and the other hand that gripped her wrist was slowly lowering her arm to her side, trapping her there. He was so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"I love you, Erin," Draco said softly, "You have to believe me."

His lips came crashing down on hers, and he kissed her like he never had before. He poured every bit of himself into those few, crucial seconds, and he could only pray that she would trust him enough to forgive him.

When Draco finally released her, they were both breathing heavily, and time seemed to stand still as he waited for her reaction. Erin's heart was racing as she went over the words he had uttered that she had at one time never thought she would hear him say, and she realized something-

After everything else she had heard tonight, they meant absolutely nothing.

Draco saw stars as Erin's open hand collided with his cheek. She ducked out from under his arm, stopping a few feet from the door.

"And take your bloody bracelet back." She muttered coldly, tossing something silver on the ground carelessly. Draco watched her go with wide eyes, somehow not totally comprehending what had just happened.

Something finally clicked in his head, and he ran to the door, snatching up the bracelet as he went. He would catch her, talk to her, scream at her if that's what it took to make her hear him. He stumbled hurriedly down the stairs, and when he got to the bottom, he stopped in his tracks.

"Are you sure you can't stay, dear?" Narcissa asked kindly, her hands clasped in front of her. Lucius was standing behind her, nervously watching his wife plead with Erin to stay.

"Yes, I really ought to be going," Erin said, fastening her emerald cloak under her chin and throwing a rucksack over her shoulder, "Thank you so much for having me, Narcissa, Lucius. I've imposed on you for much too long." She shook hands stiffly with Lucius, and Narcissa caught her in a tight hug. As she released Narcissa, she saw Draco on the stairs. Her eyes were void of emotion as she stared at him for a last moment. With one more half hearted smile at Narcissa, Erin stepped out the front door and disappeared up into the night sky.

"This is all your fault!" Draco shouted, suddenly across the room and taking his father by the shoulders and slamming him against the wall. Narcissa screamed, and Lucius looked at Draco as if he was insane, which he may well have been. "If you hadn't been bragging and lying to your bloody Death Eater friends, she never would have overheard you! She hates me because of you! The _one_ good thing that's ever happened to me, and you went and drove her off! I actually loved her, and she actually loved me back, and she'd never have doubted that if you didn't run your fucking mouth off all the time! I hate you! You- you- you-"

Draco shoved Lucius against the wall once again, and his head made a satisfying cracking sound. With a sharp sigh, Draco walked away, sitting down on the bottom step of the stairs buried his face in his hands. It was the farthest he could get, he figured, before he knees would give out and he would collapse. Tears began flowing through his fingers, but he did nothing to hide them, not caring that his both his parents were staring at him in shock.

"What have you done?" Narcissa whispered, to Lucius. If there was any doubt in her mind that the man who now stood before her was not the man who she had fallen in love with, who she had married, those thoughts were confirmed now. She slowly walked to where Draco was sitting, his shoulders shaking. She put her arm around him, and he fully fell into her embrace for the first time in his life, sobbing uncontrollably into his mother's shoulder.

Lucius watched the scene with wide eyes, and it was almost as if his whole life flashed before his eyes. All of the mistakes, all of the mishaps, all of the things that he had done to hurt his family.

"Narcissa," Lucius whispered, "Draco…"

Draco abruptly got to his feet, storming up the stairs and around the corner. A few moments later, a door slammed. Lucius's eyes turned to his wife, pleading, but he didn't know what to say. The sound of her sniffling echoed loudly against the stone of the entry way.

"Do you remember when you used to call me Cissa?"

The question hung, terribly still, in the air. It took him too long to answer.

"Yes." He whispered it. "Yes, I do."

"Do you remember when you loved me?" She asked then, her voice a high whine as she tried to control it. "I don't."

Lucius, dumbfounded, floundered. How could she say that-

"Its you, I think, who's never loved the one you were with." Composing herself as best she could, Narcissa stood and regally clasped her hands in front of her. "You've made fools of all of us. Most of all yourself."

Without skipping a beat, she slid the ring off of her left hand, his ring, and placed it on the end of the banister. Too slowly, she turned her back on him, and made her way upstairs after her son.

* * *

Professor Snape was just settling back in his Headmaster's chair when a loud cracking noise startled him to attention. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Erin cracked a smile, but it was forced, and he knew it. "What? I can't pop in and pay my favorite professor a visit?" Snape just raised an eyebrow, so she cleared her throat, looking down. "King told Draco to piss off. Couldn't exactly stay round at his house after that, could I?"

"You are aware that I cannot allow you to stay here, either?" He spoke slowly, the same way her face fell. "Can you not reconcile with him?"

"No," Erin sighed as she sank into a chair across the desk from him. "I said- well, yelled- how he never really loved me, has been using me this whole time, and I didn't want to ever see him again. And I slapped him. So."

"That," Snape said after a long breath, "is by far the singly most idiotic decision I have ever been witness to you making."

"It was a series of the most idiotic decisions I've made, actually," Erin smiled a little, tight and bitter. "Can I just crash at yours for a while?"

Snape narrowed his eyes, considering for a moment before producing a key from his desk. "If you tell anyone…"

"My lips are sealed," Erin nodded gratefully, taking the key from him. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I would ask one more thing of you, before you leave." She paused, waiting. "Why was it me, you chose to run to? Even in your third year, and ever since… why me?"

At that, a real smile ghosted across Erin's face. "I trusted you, I guess. You're still the only person I trust, anymore. You… you make me feel safe." She chuckled humorlessly. "Whatever that says about me. See you around, Professor."

With that, she was gone, a wisp of dark smoke against the light of her chair. Snape sighed and sat back, unable to process the kind of blind faith she had just confessed to. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve it at all.

* * *

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, especially as the story comes to a close.

-Rachel


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N **This chapter has the first piece of the fic that I wrote, 4 years ago, at my grandma's kitchen table.

* * *

**Chapter 49**

The house at Spinner's End was surprisingly homey, for Erin, who was more used to warmth and comfort than what she found there. It looked as if it hadn't been tidied for years, possibly not ever. While it wasn't particularly dirty at all; there were _things_ everywhere, from books to potion bottles to nick-nack type odds and ends on every other available surface. There were mostly books, though, on shelves that stretched floor to ceiling, worn and well loved, all of them.

It was the only proof of love in the place. It was what made Erin feel at home.

In the month that she was there, Erin wrote to both Draco and Blaise regularly, though it was only Blaise who received the notes. All correspondence to her now ex-boyfriend stayed folded and sealed with blood colored wax on the writing desk. Blaise seemed to have the same opinion of that break up as Snape, and though he was kind about it, he did still call her out accordingly among the news from what was going on at school. Most of it was bad- not that that surprised her.

But, still, he signed his letters, 'with love', every time. Good old Blaise. Oh, how she missed him.

And then, one night, he didn't have the time to tell her he loved her.

The message came in a burst of sparking fire in front of her, producing a singed paper with only five words on it that shook Erin to her very core.

_We're under attack. Come home._

She spun on her heel and headed for Hogwarts.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was receiving the same message, not from Blaise, but from his house guests.

"Gonna burn it to the ground tonight, boy," One of them cackled, "Come on, and earn your place!"

Images of the castle flashed in his mind. Erin by the lake, Blaise in the library, snow, white and crisp on the ground. _Home_.

He followed the other Death Eaters out.

* * *

The place that Erin found herself was Snape's office yet again. She didn't know quite what he was doing, wand in hand, eyes closed, but those eyes snapped open as soon as she touched down. "What's going on, what's happened?"

"Potter and his friends are in the castle," He drawled, seemingly uncaring but taut as a wire. "Your father's forces have come to draw them out. The Order won't be far behind."

"No," Erin blinked, shell shocked more than she should have been. "No, that's not right, it wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"I am aware of that." Snape slid his wand into his sleeve. "However, there is nothing either of us can do about that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a school to keep in one piece."

"Oi," Erin grabbed his arm, the most familiar she had been with him in months. "You make sure he's safe, hear me? You keep him alive."

"Its amusing that you think you hold any authority over me." His tone was impatient, but not sharp, his eyes, so familiar now, back on her. "But I have no qualms in appeasing you, as I was planning to ensure my godson's safety in any case."

He turned to leave again, and so Erin grabbed him again, just as forcefully. "Wait. Look, if things don't go- if something happens- I just-"

It hit her, then, what was happening. She could die, tonight. Any of them could.

As tears welled in her eyes, Snape did the most unexpected thing, and drew her into his arms. He held her tight to him as she fisted the front of his robes in her hands, feeling small and sad and helpless. "Hush, now. This is not goodbye. I will see you again."

She nodded softly, drying her eyes. Suddenly, she was alone, out of his arms and watching him walk out the door. She followed not long after, staying close to the shadows.

* * *

Draco wanted to be brave. He wanted it more that almost anything, to be brave for her, to fight, to win. To do something heroic, because he loved her.

He had found, however, that sometimes, love was just not enough. He wanted to be brave, but instead, he nearly died, and then he hid himself away, waiting to be killed, or be saved.

* * *

As the battle raged, Erin could think of nothing but finding Draco. Their fight earlier meant nothing to her now, absolutely nothing; all she wanted was to see him, hold him, make sure that he was alright. The image of him dying on the ground swam into her head and she fought it away, ducking to avoid a stunning spell that had been shot at her by someone from the Order. She ran swiftly around the masses of bodies at her feet, low to the ground but her eyes still searching for his face, both in the crowds of people shouting around her and the dead. As Erin rounded the corner, she saw familiar faces, heard familiar voices, those of her family.

Fred was grinning wildly, and Percy, whom Erin had not seen in years, had even cracked a grin, obviously at some kind of joke Fred had made. Erin had to repress a laugh herself, knowing that even at a time like this, Fred could make Percy of all people almost laugh. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were with them as well, and she caught Harry's eye. He smiled in relief, glad to know that perhaps the best double agent the Order had was alright, and she dashed down the hall toward them. Harry looked as though he was about to alert the others to her presence when-

The explosion knocked Erin off her feet, and she gave a loud scream as she saw everyone go flying through the air ahead of her. She scrambled to get to them, coughing and sputtering as she worked through the dust to find them.

"No - no - no!" Erin recognized Percy's voice immediately, fearing the worst, as he almost never shouted, "No! Fred! No!"

The fog cleared from around them, and her eyes fell a few feet away, when Percy was on his knees, shaking someone with a mop of red hair on his head. Ron was next to him, gazing down confusedly, as though unable to comprehend what he was seeing. There were already tear tracks on Percy's pale face, and Erin was unable to move as she realized what had happened.

No. _Fred_.

Soon, Erin found herself on the ground next to Percy, although she did not remember walking there. A ghost of a laugh was etched on Fred's face, and the image in front of her blurred as she began to silently cry.

"You! What the bloody hell are you doing here? You filthy Death Eater! Get away from my brother, you scum! You bloody wicked wretch, I ought to-"

"Stop it, Ron," Erin whispered, reaching out to clutch Percy's arm with one hand. A mass of spiders began pouring in through the broken wall, and Erin was suddenly pulling at Percy's robes, trying to pry him away from Fred as the others fought off the spiders.

"Please, Percy! Please, I can't lose you, too! Not again! Percy, please!" Erin suddenly sobbed, but he ignored her vehemently. Ron and Harry grabbed Fred, pulling him away down the hall, and Percy quickly helped when he realized what they were trying to do. When they had finally stowed the body away behind a place where a suit of armor had been, Percy seemed to notice that his sister was there, and he looked at her with a mix of disgust and shock.

"What are you doing, here?" He asked her, just as forcefully, but not quite as meanly as Ron had, "I thought you were with the Death Eaters!"

Before Erin had the chance to respond, she was suddenly being restrained, Ron's strong arms gripping hers behind her back and Hermione pointing her wand at Erin's heart.

"No! Let her go!" Harry shouted abruptly, and Erin knew that the mask of shock Ron was wearing would be almost comical.

"But, Harry! Don't you realize who she is? She's _his_ daughter, Harry!"

"Let her go, now! I'll explain it later!" Harry coaxed. Ron reluctantly released Erin, and Hermione lowered her wand with a scowl. Erin sighed, wiping her tears away and sobering up. She crossed the short space to Harry and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear as she did so-

"You'll get him, I know. If not with luck, than with skill. He's becoming weak. You can defeat him." She said, and it was Harry's turn to look surprised. Erin pulled away from him, starting off down the next corridor, but looking back over her shoulder to call out to her brothers one more time. "Be careful, alright? Promise me that! If there's one thing you can do before this is all over, just be careful!"

Knowing full well that it might be the last time she ever saw them, Erin savored the image of Ron and Percy even more, and she held back tears as she ran full speed around the next bend. She did not allow herself to look back again, or listen to the muffled words they yelled after her, but if she had, she would have heard Ron telling her that her to be safe. And if she had heard that, it might have made her turn around.

* * *

Erin did not have to go far from there to find Draco, because she had realized that she knew where he would be. The door to the second floor girl's lavatory was magically locked, but it was just a simple spell that she easily broke. When she flung the door open, she saw him jump about ten feet in the air and then sink to the ground, covering his head with his arms, shaking furiously.

"P-please! I'm done fighting! Please, don't hurt me!" Draco pleaded with his unknown attacker, not bothering to look up as Erin kneeled down in front of him. She gently touched his arm, and he flinched back, but she didn't remove her hand.

"Why would I ever hurt you?" She whispered, and at the sound of her voice, he looked up, and before she knew what was happening, he had taken her in his arms and was holding her so tightly that she thought he might never let her go.

"I thought you were dead! I thought someone had gotten to you! Erin, I was so afraid! I thought I would never see you again," He cried into her hair. Erin wrapped her arms around him as well, letting tears spill from her eyes once more, tears of relief this time that Draco was unharmed- physically, that is.

"Me? Just keel over to one of those twits? What are you thinking, Malfoy?" Erin joked half heartedly, and he almost laughed, holding on to her tighter as she began to pull away. He didn't want to let her go. Of all the times she'd run off, perhaps been in danger, he had never felt his stomach twist in quite the way that this battle brought when he had been away from her. He could not even stand the thought of being separated from her again, not for the slightest moment. He needed to be able to see her and know for a fact that she was alright. If he couldn't, he thought it just might kill him.

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I have to go," Erin whispered, wishing that she could just stay in the comfort of his arms forever. He pulled back from her, looking her in the eye with a slightly crazed expression on his face. It looked like he was somewhere between vomiting on her and tying her up so that she couldn't leave.

"What? What do you mean 'you have to go'?" Draco said, his voice hoarse with worry, "You can't leave again! Please! You can't!"

"Draco, I have to," Erin took this moment, what was perhaps her last moment with him, and stared deep into his swimming grey eyes, "I love you. I want you to remember that, alright? I love you. No matter what happens, _I love you_."

Erin pressed her lips against his, kissing him passionately. In the shock of it, Draco didn't have a chance to stop her from lifting herself up off the floor and rushing out of the lavatory faster that she had ever moved before.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered, scrambling to get up and find where he had placed the wand he was using. When he finally had it in his grasp, he stormed out the door, only guessing at which way Erin had gone. "The things I do for that girl…"

* * *

"Father," Erin said stoically, looking Lord Voldemort in the eye. He seemed to stare into her soul, but she was used to the piercing looks he gave not only her but all of his followers. She knew that he actually _was_ trying to look into her memories, but since she had mastered Occlumency long ago, she knew he couldn't see anything. "You were looking for me?"

"Yes," Voldemort said shortly, looking away from her to eye his snake. He stroked her scales adoringly, and she hissed. "Indeed I was, Erin."

He stood from his seat on a ratty old chair in the Shrieking Shack, walking to look out of one of the grimy windows. While his back was turned, Lucius watched Erin with wide eyes. 'He's ok', she mouthed to him, and a brief look of relief washed over his face, but he quickly replaced it with emptiness so that his master would not see.

"You have proved to be quite useful, my girl," Voldemort stated, "And quite powerful, as well. And I'm afraid that that will not do."

Erin paled, but her expression stayed the same. If she was scared at all, no one would be able to tell. Her heart was racing. She had known that this day would come eventually, when he would see her more as a threat than help. She was powerful, almost as powerful as him- and that was something he intended to change.

But, if this was to be the end, she had no regrets. Not a single one. She was proud of everything that she had done for the Order, for her friends, and for herself. She didn't regret the fact that she had given her heart away, because knowing that it was with Draco almost made the impending situation more bearable.

"Whatever do you mean, Father?" She asked, her voice smooth and emotionless. She had practiced this tone often, and had to use it quite a lot. Voldemort closed his eyes, trying to be patient with the child. It was not her fault that he would have to get rid of her.

"What I mean, my girl," He murmured softly, "Is that your time is up."

And with that, he turned to Erin and drew his wand. Before she had time to react, there was already a green light coming towards her from the front of his wand, and her eyes went wide as she realized that she was about to die.

"No!" Someone roared, and a jet of red deflected the killing curse as the person threw themselves in front of Erin. Snape glared at Erin pointedly, and hissed two words at her. "_Get out!_"

Erin gladly obliged, keeping low as she darted out of the Shack. She could hear her father howl in rage at her escape, but she kept running still, not daring to stop for anything until she reached the castle.

* * *

Erin became solemn once again as she entered the Great Hall. The crowd began to whisper in earnest as she cut a path to the front of the room, past the bodies of her friends and her allies, her eyes straight ahead and her face as smooth as stone. McGonagall stood at the front of the room, her eyes never leaving the young woman who was walking towards her. As Erin made it up to where the professor was standing, there were gasps and murmurs of anxiety as she looked up at McGonagall. Quite suddenly, she pulled her wand out of her robes and held it in front of her, and there were a few screams of fear at the prospect of what the Dark Lord's daughter might do to the head mistress of Hogwarts. And then, to the surprise of everyone, Erin dropped her wand into McGonagall's waiting hand and fell to her knees.

"You know what I really am," Erin whispered so that only McGonagall could hear her,. "And you know what I have done. I will do whatever you ask of me, as long as you spare him."

"We will not spare the Dark Lord," Minerva gasped quietly, appalled at the very thought. Erin looked up at her, shocked.

"He was not who I meant, Professor," Erin said, truly stunned that McGonagall had actually thought that she would ask that, "I was thinking of-"

"Erin!"

She stood quickly and whipped around, and tears welled up in her eyes as Draco ran towards her. She found herself running to him as well, and was suddenly swept up in his arms, clinging to him for dear life. He did the same, once again burying his face in the top of her head, and McGonagall realized who Erin had been talking about. The woman smiled softly, walking down the pathway the crowd had created to meet the crying couple. She put her hand on Erin's shoulder, and she turned around, releasing Draco although he still had a firm grip on her waist. He would not let her go for anything, not after losing her so many times.

"I cannot guarantee his protection as of yet," McGonagall said briskly, holding out the wand that Erin had handed over to her, "But when this is all cleared up, he will be safe from prosecution."

"Thank you, Professor," Erin said quietly, wiping her eyes and accepting her wand back. She smiled ruefully, and gripped the wand in her hand, knowing that she had to prove now that she really was on the side of good. "Tell me anything I can do to help."

"You have done quite enough for now, Ms. Riddle," McGonagall told her, "All we can do now is wait."

* * *

Waiting was the worst.

The Weasleys would not let her near Fred, and everyone else looked at her as if she might start killing them at any moment. So without anyone to sit with, Erin and Draco took to wandering the Hall, looking for anyone they might know.

And then suddenly she saw him, and she screamed.

The whole hall went absolutely still as she let go of Draco and ran towards him, falling to her knees on the stone and throwing her body across his as if she could block him from the spell that had already taken his life.

It wasn't fair. It really just wasn't.

She was crying, sobbing really, not caring anymore about looking weak. Draco had joined her there on the floor and tried to pull her away but _no, they couldn't just leave him there-_

And then Draco was crying, too, and it was just that much worse, because he hurt, and that made her hurt and she just didn't think she could take any more pain.

Blaise was dead. And no matter how she tried, there was nothing that could make that not hurt.

* * *

It was very anticlimactic, Erin would think later, the face off between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. There would be stories of it, surely, that embellished the truth, but a flash of light and a falling body aren't much to go on.

That was the way the war ended. Quietly. Gently, even. And that was it.

Erin wanted to go to her family. She wanted to stay with Blaise. In the flurry, though, she was forgotten, and she took the opportunity to take Draco's hand and slip away.

They fled to the forest, and did not look back.

* * *

**A/N cont** Anticlimactic is also how I would describe this, but what do you think? Last chapter is just a few moments away.

-Rachel


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N** I'll save the sappiness for the end of the chapter. Read on.

* * *

** Chapter 50**

The Shrieking Shack was just as dusty and decrepit inside as it was outside, but ghosts were the least of their worries with all that Erin and Draco had been through in the past few years. Practically tame.

That was where they decided to hide, then, with so many people afraid to enter it, and who knew how many people looking for them. That first night, they didn't bother cleaning the dirt or dust off the first bed they found. They just laid down, not touching, and stared at the ceiling while they whispered to each other in the dark, one word at a time.

"Fred."

"Bellatrix."

"Nymphadora."

"Crabbe."

"Lupin."

"Blaise."

"_Blaise_."

Too numb to cry. Too tired to sleep. It was only in the morning that they finally drifted off, tears staining their cheeks and their arms around each other as the morning light filtered in on them.

* * *

When Erin woke up, she couldn't stay still. She couldn't stay there. And since there was nowhere else to go, she headed for the forest. Draco slept on, her wand tucked beneath his pillow. Just in case. She didn't know where she was going, or if it would be safe, or if she would come back. She didn't even know if she cared. She just needed to be gone.

It was a long walk, until she could see the castle again, shoes in her hand and bare feet cracking the dried pine needles beneath. There were lights in the windows that still existed, too much of what was previously lit gone dark. Almost as if the castle itself had died, at least in part, with her children. Erin stopped, eventually, watching where she was going, instead staring up and hoping for some glimpse of life behind that light. She found none.

A sharp pain in the bottom of her foot drew her eye downwards. She lifted her foot up, crouching down to see what had cut her. She came up with a polished black stone, cut with sharp edges and now smeared with her blood. It was familiar, almost, to her, though she was sure she had never seen it before. She wondered at it, in the palm of her hand, glinting too brightly in the fading light for it to be _just_ some stone, and not-

"Hello, my girl."

Erin's eyes flew up to the figure suddenly in front of her, and she screamed.

* * *

"Please don't," Erin's father said quietly, softer than she had ever seen him. "I will not hurt you, this I swear."

The man before her was not a man, really, but a boy, shorter and thicker with a mop of styled hair and bright eyes. Erin's eyes. He was just like she'd seen him, once, some years ago, as if in a dream…

"How are you here?" She resisted the urge to back away, to show fear, barking out her words and hoping her fear didn't show. "What do you want?"

"I'm here because of that stone in your hand," he was speaking almost _gently _to her, so different than how she had seen him, how she had ever seen him. "The Resurrection Stone. And I'm here because you want me here. You chose me."

"The Resurrection Stone is just a fairy to be," Erin spat, her hand closing more tightly around the stone. "And even if it wasn't, why would I choose _you_?"

"So will you be, one day," Tom Riddle shrugged. "a fairy tale. Reason or not, I'm here." He clasped his hands behind his back, jerking his head all but gracefully towards the direction she had come. "We ought to get you back soon, before you lose the light."

Erin fought herself in her mind for only a moment. She started walking, letting him walk close to but not touching her. No need for that.

"You're angry with me," Tom broke the thick silence abruptly, but honestly. "Understandably so. I've done deplorable things. Too many to list."

"Too many to count," Erin snorted uncouthly, and the faintest of smiles touched his lips. "I hope you're not here to ask my forgiveness. That there's a cause well beyond lost."

Tom nodded. "That, I do know. I would not ask for anything that I had no hope of obtaining." There was a slight pause. "Not anymore."

There was too much buzzing around in her head for her to keep track of, so she stayed quiet. That was good, it turned out, as Tom kept talking.

"I think I would ask instead your understanding." He kept his eyes on the ground, though she gave no outward reaction. "All I've ever done is what I thought was right."

"But you were wrong." Erin argued, "Everything you did, you were wrong."

"In your eyes, yes," He nodded amicably, "And in many others. But I have always thought my intentions noble." He shook his head then. "That, my girl, is besides the point. You must understand that, wrong though many of my actions were, I believed them right. Can you? Understand that?"

"Not your girl." Erin mumbled, and then so he could hear her, "I think that's fair, I can understand that. As long as you can understand that I hate you for it."

"That is a fair deal." The smile came back, soft, gentle, and everything he was not. "Erin. You always were more your mother's girl than mine."

"How do you-" Erin turned to look for him, but he was gone.

* * *

Not all that much further into the forest, Erin caught a glimpse of a wispy, willowy figure sitting on a fallen tree. As she approached, the woman looked up at her, and Erin froze, just one word tumbling from her lips. "Mum?"

Amaranthe gracefully rose up, smiling almost sadly. "Who else, my love?"

Erin said nothing, just tried to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling over. Her mother moved as if to embrace her, but Erin stepped back, out of her reach. She had no right to-

"I am so sorry," Amaranthe laced her fingers together, "for all that you have been through. I am so, so sorry."

"It isn't like its your fault," Erin felt too stiff in her posture, too formal. "You didn't choose this for me."

"But I let it happen to you," She protested, "If I'd only hidden you better- if I'd only been a better mother to you-"

"I'm not upset over it or anything, you know." Erin told her quietly, almost afraid of the words coming out of her mouth. "I used to be, but.. I'm not, anymore. You did what you could and here I am." She smiled shyly. "Better than the alternative."

"I wish I hadn't loved him so much." Amaranthe whispered, sniffling slightly. "I wish that I had loved you more. Then you would never have been connected to him the way you were. In his head is so awful a place to be."

"I wondered about that," Erin confessed quietly, "being in his head. Why I was…"

"I wanted to believe in him so badly. All that love I had for him, it just…" Her words seemed to catch in her throat on a sob or a cough or a choke. She smiled gently at her daughter. "Love like that is powerful, Erin. It is the most powerful thing in the world."

And then, between one blink and the next, Amaranthe was gone. Erin took a deep breath, and walked on.

* * *

The sun was long past gone by then, leaving Erin in the pitch black except for the barest hints of moonlight streaming down through the trees. She was about to sit down and settle in for the night, knowing it was unwise to travel the forest at night, when a new light caught her attention not far ahead. It took the shape of a form she recognized, standing stoic and still and facing away from her.

Very carefully, Erin picked her way to the side of the dead man's ghost. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

"Hello, Miss Riddle." The former Headmaster offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

Though she was hesitant, she still took his arm finding it just as unsubstantial as she expected it. He chuckled, but they walked anyway, his glow lighting their path. After a few minutes of walking in silence, she spoke. "You're, uh- you're here for me, aren't you? But I just don't know why I'd want to talk to you."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is right. Perhaps it will come to you, if you wait."

"Well, I…" She tried to organize her thoughts, "I'm a bit frazzled, I guess. Seeing my parents and everything. That was different."

"Ah." He nodded sagely. "And how are you feeling about that?"

Erin shrugged. "Alright. Shocked, but alright. Its not like they were really ever my parents anyway. Molly and Arthur always have been."

Dumbledore smiled softly at that. "You're very wise, for your age."

Erin shook her head. "You, on the other hand, I know I'm still upset with. At least a little."

At this, he nodded, too. "I have not been proud of my actions concerning you or Mr. Potter."

"We were just kids." She said quietly, knowing that the past tense was right because they were kids when it all started and they had grown up much too quickly. "Have you ever thought that maybe you asked too much of us?"

"Many a time," He confessed, but then he chuckled again. "You do remind me very much of someone."

"Who?" Erin asked, and the words tasted bitter in her mouth. "My father?"

Dumbledore smiled nonetheless. "No. Someone else entirely." He stopped in his tracks, his smile becoming distant. "In fact, he will be waiting for you not far from here."

As Dumbledore vanished, another bright figure appeared not far ahead, close enough that Erin could make out who it was. When the thought caught up with her, she burst into tears.

* * *

"Why are you crying, you silly girl?" Snape asked as Erin approached him, trying to dry her face on her sleeve. "I'm hardly worth mourning so long over."

"I- I didn't know," She shook with her sobs, "I hadn't realized that you had- that you were-"

"Oh." The annoyance dropped from his face, replaced by something more akin to melancholy. "My apologies. I would have thought that…"

"We couldn't go looking for you," Erin said around her tears, "There wasn't time- thought that you were hiding, maybe, or- or run away-"

"I was not so fortunate as some," he told her, voice as gentle as it had ever been with her. "But everything that's happened is for the best."

"How can you say that?" Erin cried, "Fred was just young, and Dora and Remus just had their baby, and Blaise is my best friend, and you-" she choked on a hiccup as the tears came faster. "How am I supposed to do this without you?"

Snape shook his head sadly, his voice soft. "You've grown up already. The war is over, now. You don't need me anymore."

"Yeah, but we're not done fighting," She could barely understand herself, so she hoped he knew what she was saying. "And kids don't just stop needing their dads, alright?"

Snape's face went from shocked to awed to guilty all at once. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry to have to leave you."

"You said it wasn't goodbye," Erin sniffed pitifully, the stone clutched tightly enough in her hand that she could feel blood pooling wet and sticky in her palm around it.

"I know I did," Snape said quietly. "But this is."

Erin closed her eyes, and for the briefest of moments, she swore she could feel the warm press of lips against her forehead. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

Erin was closer to the Shrieking Shack by then. The forest was sparse enough that, with the moonlight, she could spot an east path back. She dropped the stone at her feet, covering it with a layer pine needle, and started walking.

* * *

When Erin walked back into the bedroom, Draco was awake, sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees. Her wand was lit, clasped between his hands in front of him, his eyes fixed on it. The dull blue glow cast shadows on his fine features, making him appear older and younger at the same time.

"Where'd you go?" He asked quietly, not looking at her as she sad beside him. It was cold in the Shack, despite the muggy heat outdoors, and the skin of his arm was cool where it brushed hers.

"For a walk." Erin didn't hesitate in her answer, but she debated elaborating. She decided, quickly, that the conversations she had had would remain private, just hers to dwell on, for now. "I'm sorry you had to wake up alone."

"I thought I'd died." Draco said slowly, chilling her more than the room. "I thought that was my penance. Being without you."

"Hey," Erin gently bumped his shoulder with her own. "Can't get rid of me that easy, can you, now, Malfoy?"

The smallest of smiles stretched his mouth, and there in the dark, both of in torn clothes, full of blood and dirt and love, he took her hand in his. "No, Riddle, I don't suppose I can."

* * *

The morning found Erin and Draco on the hilltop just past the Shack, sitting side by side on the summer grass. Erin's legs her drawn up against her chest, Draco's stretched out in front of him, but they both kept their hands together, fingers laced tight with each others'. The sun was coming up, bright and beautiful over the lake. It painted the blue in shades of pink, in bright oranges and bloody reds, blending until they came to reach a perfect white light. Beyond that was the castle, partially in ruins but still as proud as ever. People, like ants, swarmed over the bridges and gaps, rebuilding. If any of them had glanced over, they would have missed them, two crazy broken teenagers staring at the wreckage and being in love. Much like the rest of their relationship had been.

"What now?" Draco asked after a time, looking away from the castle and over to Erin. "Anything?"

Erin considered carefully, letting her gaze drift between castle and the lake and the sky. How he wished he knew what she was thinking, if he could see inside her head. Then again, maybe not. He knew, though, that whatever she chose would be right.

"Come on." Erin got to her feet, pulling him up with her. "I know the way home from here."

* * *

**A/N** 4 years ago, I wrote down the very last line of this story, and today, I'm sharing it with you.

Thank you for everyone who's stuck with me through terrible plot twists and year long hiatuses. Thank you for everyone who's reading this now. Its been a long ride, but its been fun. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have.

Just a friendly reminder to check out the Dirty Little Secret tumblr, link available on my profile, if you'd like to ask any questions or share any thoughts that you'd like a response to. There you'll also find playlists for each of the 7 years at Hogwarts, and anything else I've managed to compile over the years. Reviews are also lovely, if you feel like it.

All the best, to all of you,

-Rachel, Erin, and everyone else

P.S. No promises, but I've got a bit of an idea for a sequel of oneshots that maps out the rest of Erin's life, if anyone's interested in reading that...


End file.
